RWBY Revelations
by GhostRiley33
Summary: In these different stories, the Primis crew once again travel through a dimension that is entirely new to them, Remnant. They team up with another team of huntresses and the fractures are seeming to be getting worse by their new enemy, Kronos. Him and the Shadowman will team up and destroy our heroes. Will they prevail to a better tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where are we now?

* * *

 **Monty: This is it. The story that must be rewritten as of the history books.**

 **This story will be Remastered into combining 4 stories: RWBY: Awakening, Strangers, Task Force 141, and Revelations.**

 **So, prepare to read longer chapters, sentences, and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen, were fighting against Nikolai 1.0 in the Soviet Mech in Gorod Krovi, Stalingrad.**

Our heroes shot Nikolai's 1.0's power cores and his mech shut down. Nikolai cocked his shotgun and Nikolai 2.0 was in the cockpit drinking his Vodka,

Nikolai 1.0 said groaning" You're going to kill me now?!"

Nikolai 2.0 said" I am sorry Nikolai, I wish there was another. But know this in my heart, I share the same pain as you. The pain that you've blurred beneath your alcoholic fuel days.

Yes, the pain of your own memory.( He threw the Vodka down on the ground) You love and lost, everything has been, delusional fantasy that drives you from painful truth.

You know what I speak of. You remembered, when the bombs fell. Before she was taken from us."

Nikolai said in anger" Some things, are forgotten, FOR A REASON!" He shot an MR6 at Nikolai chestplate and Nikolai growled and shot Nikolai 1.0 in the face with his KRM.

Richtofen walks over to Nikolai's 1.0 body and Nikolai sighed and Takeo patted his back. Nikolai looked at Takeo and turned around to Richtofen while he was collecting the soul in the Summoning Key.

Richtofen grabbed the key and said" It is done."

The rest looked at him. Then he said" The souls have been collected, Maxis."

The portal appeared in the sky from the same one they've fallen from. Richtofen finished his sentence" We will see you, soon."

He held the Summoning Key in the air and the bodies of the 1.0's flew straight to the sky into the rift. Then, a white flash appeared and the Origins crew disappeared.

* * *

 **Vale, Remnant  
September 1st, ?**

* * *

In Beacon, Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the same tables while Nora was tossing Grapes a in her mouth.

Ruby just dropped a binder on top of the table and said" Sisters, friends, Weiss." Weiss shouted" Hey!"

Ruby continued" Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Yang said" This ought to be good." Ruby continued" A dream that one day the four of us would come together, as a team. and have the most fun anyone has ever had!"

Weiss said" Did you steal my binder?" Ruby replied" I'm not a crook." Blake questioned" What are you talking about?" Ruby replied" I'm talking about kicking the semester of with a bang!"

Yang jokingly said" I always kick my semester off with a Yang! Ehh? Guys? Am I right?"

Nora booed and threw an apple at Yang.

Thunder was heard from outside and it got a lot louder. Everyone looked at the dark sky and there was a yellow portal shooting lightning all over the place.

Ruby was really shocked and surprised.

* * *

 **ORIGINS CREW'S POV**

* * *

The Origins Crew were falling out of the sky once again from the portal along with the Soviet Mech. Nikolai shouted" Did you plan this again Richtofen?!"

Richtofen yelled" Not this time! Something is wrong!"

Dempsey shouted" We're going to hit the ground in a matter of minutes!"

Takeo looked at a yellow orb flying threw the sky and it hit Dempsey. He grunted and recovered. Dempsey shouted" Get in the Mech! I have an idea!"

The crew turned towards the Soviet Mech and grabbed onto it. Richtofen yelled" What's the idea?!"

Dempsey got in with Nikolai and so did the rest. Richtofen said" This is useless! The Mech has no power!"

Dempsey looked at the smoking electric box and grabbed it. His hands glowed and the power turned on.

Nikolai said" Wow! That was fast! Alright, hang on!"

The Soviet Mech powered up and Nikolai pressed the thruster's button and the mech boosted forwards. Richtofen shouted" Watch out!" Nikolai tried to react, but the Soviet mech smashed on the ground and the crew were unconscious.

About 2 minutes. Dempsey opened his eyes and looked around. Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen groaned and Dempsey didn't feel any pain. Dempsey thought to himself" Huh, that's weird. How come they're hurt, but not me? Probably I'm lucky."

Richtofen said" Ugh, terrible coordinating for a safe landing." Nikolai shouted" We were out of options! We had to do something then being killed from 12,000 feet in the air!"

Richtofen nodded" Huh, I guess you have a point. Dempsey, are you hurt?" Dempsey nodded" I don't feel anything. Maybe I was lucky."

Nikolai said" Well, by the looks of it, we need to get out to see where we are."

Richtofen panicked" I hope we didn't failed. Don't worry, everything is going fine according to- to the plan."

Dempsey looked confused" Doesn't look like it. Come on doc, keep yourself together. We're almost done with the mission."

Nikolai shot his KRM at the window and broke apart. Nikolai stepped out and looked around. He saw kids running outside and stood away from the mech about 18 feet away.

Nikolai said" Um, I think we are not In the final place that you've said, Richtofen."

Richtofen quickly got out and looked around" Nein, Nein! This is not we're supposed to be! We had to get to the house and protect the children!"

Dempsey shouted" What is the purpose of the children?!"

Richtofen yelled" How many times do I have to explain this?!"

Nikolai argued" What is the purpose of the blood vials and the vessel for Maxis?!"

The Origins crew were bickering and arguing with one of another.

Glynda Goodwitch said" Students, please. I'll take care of this."

She walked up to the men angrily and what she found was them arguing with each other. Glynda sighed" This is just not my day, is it?"

Takeo pushed the crew" Shut Up! We have company."

Dempsey said" Yeah, we can see that there is multiple kids out here when we crashed here no thanks to Richtofen!"

Richtofen yelled" This isn't supposed to happen!" Dempsey said angrily" I'll fucking break you."

Glynda shouted" EXCUSE ME!"

The Origins crew turned to Glynda and they were quiet.

Nikolai said" Um, we did not mean to disturb your lesson with these kids um, we're lost."

Glynda angrily said" Oh really? How stupid can you men be when you're standing around and yelling at each other?"

Dempsey said" Look, we have no idea where we are and we need to know where we are."

Glynda scoffed" You must be really dumb enough to know where you are."

Richtofen questioned" What is your GMT?"

Glynda replied" Ugh, it's Monday, 12:35, September 1st." Nikolai questioned" And the year?"

Glynda scoffed" Are you dumb?" Dempsey said" Look, we need to be on the same page here, alright?"

Glynda sighed" Okay, it's September 1st, 2226."

The Origins crew looked at each other and Glynda questioned" What are you so surprised about?"

Dempsey questioned" Richtofen? Did we traveled to the future?" Richtofen replied" By the looks of it. I think we must have traveled in time too far."

Dempsey nodded and angrily said" You're dead man!" Richtofen shrieked and Glynda shouted" Stop doing of what you're doing!"

Nikolai said" You shouldn't be wasting our time, we have a universe that must be saved and set right. Richtofen, make sure we don't fall out of the sky again, da?"

Richtofen took the Summoning Key out" Right, I'll make sure of that. Alright, lets get out of this world."

Richtofen held the Summoning Key and nothing happened" Hmm? What's that?"

Richtofen pressed the Summoning Key again and nothing happened. Dempsey questioned" I think you don't look good, neither the artifact. What's wrong?"

Richtofen nervously chuckled" Heh, um, there I-is nothin-nothing wrong. Um, just-just a mis-mistake. I- I can-I can- I can't fix it."

Glynda was confused and Richtofen said" Um, I need a moment in the mech. I need to be alone."

He sniffed and the crew looked at each other with a confused look and Richtofen just went in the mech and started to moan and groan.

Dempsey sighed" He's embarrassing himself. Um, don't mind him, he's just, you know, depressed. Uh, what's your name?"

GLynda sighed" I'm Glynda Goodwitch, a Professor at Beacon."

Nikolai questioned" Wait Beacon? Huh, that explains the uniforms on those kids."

Ozpin said" Glynda, may I?" Glynda looked at Ozpin and then said" Gentlemen, I'm Ozpin. I'm the Headmaster at Beacon where we train our students to be the best at combat."

Dempsey chuckled" Sounds like Boot Camp."

Ozpin chuckled" Something tells me you're a soldier. Our students will become true hunters and huntresses. It's our first Semester of this year of Beacon. Can we discuss this manner in my office?"

They nodded and Dempsey said" Let me just get my 'friend' from the mech, be right back." Ozpin nodded and Dempsey went inside the mech and grabbed Richtofen" Come on! We're moving!"

Richtofen groaned" But I don't wanna!" Ozpin and Glynda looked at Dempsey and he sighed" Just ignore him, I don't want to talk about it."

They nodded and the rest followed Ozpin to his office.

Team RWBY and JNPR saw them and Yang questioned" I have no idea what was that all about or the storm had to do something with the mech falling from the sky?"

Nora said" It's a mystery, am I right?" Ren replied" You're not wrong, there is something up with them."

Ruby said" I know Ozpin can handle it. Trust me, I know he does. He'll do something about it."

* * *

UPDATE: Okay, I've got my schedules for updating new stories and making of chapters.

Starting from a pattern: Friday 2:00 AM, Sunday 6:00 PM, Tuesday 9:00 PM, Wednesday 12:00 AM, Thursday 11:00 PM, Monday 1:30 AM, Saturday 3:35 PM.

I will have to try my best to update these stories as fast as possible and I need to take some rest from school. I'm barely in 8th grade so, yeah it will be while once everything get harder for me to upload.

I hope you understand and I know everyone is in College, High School, and other schools. Anyways there's an explanation for this: I had to Remaster this whole story because when I looked back at my previous chapters, they weren't good enough.

I need to get some attention so, why not cram 4 stories into one volume? Maybe that's a bad idea and it will be depending on how much the chapters and story to be long.

The Introduction will be long and the Rising Action will take place in the Task Force's problem. We'll be at the Climax once the Vital Festival ends. Then, the two reaming keys will be Revelations.

Alright, have a good night and day if you're reading this in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strangers

* * *

 **Monty: Uh, okay. Let's recap some events here to refresh your-wait, that's too stupid.**

 **Ahem, anyways. Just to let you all know that this story is going to suck. Literally.**

 **Usually the author of this story is too stupid to grammar his sentences when he is so tired.**

 **I've been however, impatient for GhostRiley33 to wake up every morning, but oversleeps every night.**

 **Anyway, lets continue into this story and just a little message: I hate RWBY.**

 **Because, I've heard about them and I don't like it. The animation is terrible, why did GR33 put our heroes in such terrible dime-**

 **(GhostRiley33 smacked Monty with a pan) GR33: Shut up. Don't be a hater to my stories. I don't know why you existed as of Black ops 3!**

 **Sorry, but lets hop into Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda, and the Origins crew went inside of an elevator and went straight up to the tower.

The doors opened when they got up and the crew were amazed.

Nikolai said" Huh, this is your office? A tower from above the academy?"

Ozpin replied" Yes, this is where I always at sometimes."

Dempsey changed the subject" Okay, but tell us, why here?"

Ozpin sat down and drank his mug" To keep it, secret. Now, a little explanation might help us to who you men are."

Dempsey replied" Um, okay. I'm Tank Dempsey. This is Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Richtofen."

He pointed at Richtofen, when he was staring at the key for so long.

Dempsey sighed" Um, you might want to know what's up to him. It's a wild, long, journey, that we've been through."

Ozpin said" Continue."

Dempsey sighed" Alright, where do I want to begin? Hmm, okay. So, uh, does Northern France exist here?"

Ozpin and Glynda shook their heads and Dempsey sighed" Okay, so um, we are from another world where Giant robots exist, zombie fleshbags, and giant dragons."

Ozpin was curious of what kind of world exists like that" Um, zombies and dragons?"

Nikolai nodded" Yes, along side with giant robots where in the torn war place of Stalingrad. I had to kill my um, original self to get his soul in the artifact."

Glynda questioned" How and why? That doesn't make any sense."

Dempsey chuckled" Maybe if you knew what is going on, I can tell you that the universe is falling apart as it is now."

His voice was really serious and Ozpin looked at him" The universe? What is happening to it?"

Takeo replies" It's being consumed by dark, evil creatures that are disrupting events of the future."

Dempsey added" For example, giant robots from the future, advanced technology in the past, the whole moon destroyed by rockets just to kill an evil scientist."

Ozpin was awestruck on that last part" Can you repeat that last part?"

Dempsey came to his realization" Oh, yeah, how do I want to explain that?"

Nikolai sighed" We blew up the moon to kill the bad guy on it from destroying our planet and we killed him and the base about with 18 rockets or 16."

Glynda and Ozpin were really shocked and Glynda was frustrated" So, you mean to tell us. You blew the moon up just to kill one person?!"

Dempsey chuckled" What of it, sweetheart?"

Ozpin pointed out" You do realize that a war began between humanity and the Faunus. All because of it being destroyed from our very eyes. That was 10 years ago, the disastrous bang that changed the whole world to us."

Nikolai sighed" I told you, Richtofen, we were fools to dare change history."

Richtofen replied" Well, I didn't think of the consequences. I, wait. That doesn't make any sense. The rockets only destroyed our moon, but theirs too? Mein got, what have we done?"

Dempsey said" I'll tell you what we've done. We ruined more people's lives than changing it."

They bickered again and Takeo shouted and pushed them away" LOOK! IT DOSEN"T MATTER ANYMORE! What happened in the past, is all gone! We have to move on with life and change the events from repeating themselves for doing the right thing for everyone!"

They never knew Takeo can be so angry and be pissed off.

He sighs and calmly said" We, choose this path, for a better tomorrow."

Nikolai groaned" Look around everyone. What better tomorrow have we've been on? We're driven from our very lives, to an such important task. Save the universe, one way or, another."

Dempsey shook" Yeah, anyways, sorry about the whole moon thing being destroyed and caused a fucked up war between- wait, what is a Faunus?"

Ozpin replies" A Faunus is a part human that has characteristics of an animal like rabbits or cats, etc."

Nikolai questioned" Wait, humans have that trait? Hmm, I wonder what I would look like a part bear."

Dempsey slapped his face" Okay, we're stuck here and we can't go to the "house" as you say it's important."

Richtofen replies" Not my fault, blame it on the fractured universe that makes it impossible to travel through space and time. Not that easy."

Glynda questioned" When did the whole universe started to break apart?"

Richtofen replied" Just now."

Nikolai was confused" I thought you said yesterday."

Dempsey sighed" Today was yesterday."

Nikolai scratched his helmet" Huh, I guess it was."

Ozpin questioned" How did the universe get fractured?"

Dempsey replies" 5 words, Breaking the rules of time. And space."

Glynda said" So, you have a mean to travel through time? Sounds very optimistic."

Nikolai replies" It's takes some magic. Erm, element 115 magic from space in a meteorite."

Ozpin questioned" Like Dust?"

Richtofen nods" Well, I don't know what dust is but, element 115 is a dangerous radioactive element that can give you side effects.

My kind utilized it and made teleporters and gave mere side effects like delusions, long term memory loss, and headaches. Mein gott, it gives me pain."

Dempsey questioned" Okay Mr. Ozpin, is there anyway you can help us?"

Ozpin replies" What kind of skills do you have?"

Nikolai replies" We killed zombies, and slayed a huge fiery dragon. I think that counts."

Glynda scoffed" Ugh, please. A dragon? What's next, giant robots?"

Richtofen nods" Yes, we destroyed the war machines. Thank you."

Glynda examines them carefully" But, you're too young to do that stuff."

Takeo questioned" Young? We're not young, we're soldiers."

Nikolai realized" Comrades, I think we're different."

Dempsey looked at himself and sighed" Richtofen, what other side effects did affected us now?"

Richtofen looked "I think we've de-aged ourselves. We're too stupid to realize it until now."

Ozpin questioned" So, that's the other side effects you were talking about?"

Richtofen sighs" Yes, this is great. Looks like we're in our teenager state."

Dempsey sighed" You better damn fix this before I punch you straight in the gutter, German!"

Richtofen said" So, I don't know what happens now since we're stuck here."

Ozpin suggested" How about you attend here at Beacon Academy?"

The crew said" What?"

Glynda said" It be better if you wish to survive here in this world that you don't know of. But, as well become Hunters."

Nikolai chuckled" Okay, wait, this seems like a bad idea, Richtofen."

Dempsey agreed" Yeah, I don't like where this is going. It's like college over again where you have to pay everything for food, clothes, other stuff."

Ozpin chuckles" You're thinking too much. Here at Beacon, you wish to do what you want to learn and do. I can assure of that."

They looked at each other and Dempsey sighed" Alright, doesn't look like much of a choice we've got. We're gonna have to roll with it, so yeah we're in."

Ozpin nods" Then tomorrow, we'll begin your initiation, for testing your skills in combat. Oh by the way, one more question: What are your names?"

Dempsey replied" I'm Tank Dempsey, that's Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen."

Ozpin nods" Well, thank you, Mr. Dempsey."

* * *

Quick update: I must halt making chapters in RWBY: The Universe Ends, in order to continue this story so it can be done. I've got 23 chapters left so, I don't really necessarily have time but, I'm remastering the old chapters and making new sentences like this one.

Anyways, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Initiation

* * *

 **Monty: As if were, don't expect this to be this short. Perhaps, GR33 can quit fanfiction once he's done so you can't get bored of this load of bull poop.**

 **Anyways, I'm not dead, not as of now but, I don't have a body. It sucks, but I might make a return to RWBY The Universe Ends, I'm not letting the universe end itself. I'm going to save it.**

* * *

The Origins crew had followed Glynda Goodwitch to their dorms and she told them to stay there and wait for tomorrow's initiation. They nodded and Glynda left them alone.

Nikolai said" Richtofen, this is a waste of time. We're supposed to save the universe, not hang around this dimension for any longer."

Dempsey agreed" Yeah doc, we need to come up with something."

Richtofen sighed" I've told you, you can't fix broken things when it comes to the most powerful artifact!"

He threw the Summoning Key at Nikolai and he catched it.

Nikolai said" Whoa, calm down. We can still fix things right?"

Richtofen shouted" Oh, you think I'm a fairy? Let me take off this with pixie dust, it doesn't work that way!"

Takeo said" German, you must calm down. We always find a way to get out of this mess."

Dempsey sighed" Oh man, I think my head hurts."

Richtofen replies" Oh, I think it's the side effects."

Dempsey shook" Nah, it's something else than that,(whispers) like when it hit me, but I don't know."

Something was knocking on the door and Nikolai said" I think, we have company."

Richtofen nods" Probably kids, I'll check."

He opens the door and there was a dark red haired girl with silver eyes and a red cloak.

Ruby said" Um, excuse me. Are you the men who had crashed a military mech in front of Beacon?"

Richtofen sighed" I don't want to waste my time with such of a little girl, I have more important things than this."

Ruby immediately said" Wait, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Dempsey looked at the girl and he grunted.

Nikolai looked at Dempsey's expression and said" Hey little red riding hood, why don't cha leave and go back to your friends? Our friend is um, he has a headache."

Ruby replied" Oh, I see. Well, sorry for intruding. By the way, Welcome to Beacon!"

Ruby left them and Dempsey said" Oh man, I think I just- ugh. The worst headache of my life time."

Takeo said" You don't look very good. Was it the teleporting?"

Dempsey shook" Nah, I think it had to do something with that-"

He paused and Richtofen questioned" Something to do with what, Dempsey?"

Dempsey regained his normal state and said" Nothing, just a headache."

Nikolai said" Well, it's getting dark. Hey, at least some rest we can get to restore our energy."

Takeo nods" A bit of sleep is relaxing."

Richtofen replies" Then we must rest because the next day, we have ourselves a initiation."

* * *

 **1 Day later...**

* * *

The crew woke up after their long beauty sleep. Dempsey yawns and sees Richtofen working on the table.

Richtofen had 4 long rods of metal power converters and carefully opened up a box.

Out of the box, were 4 shining crystals, filled with immense power in them.

Richtofen said" I thought the Kronorium would give me this. But, it is the only way."

Dempsey heard the word Kronorium and said" Richtofen, who are the Kronorium?"

Richtofen jolted and silently shouted" Dempsey! Don't scare me like that!"

Dempsey scratched his head" Jeez, I said watcha doin', not to freak you out."

Richtofen sighed" Recreating the replicas, again. Don't ask but, these staffs will be the same as before."

Dempsey said" And by before you mean not powerful, right?"

Richtofen nodded" Yes, the answer is yes. They'll be the same as before."

Dempsey questioned" But, why now? Can't we use them once we get to the children?"

Richtofen replied" Nein, we have to use them temporarily. We, have more things to accomplish and once we're done, we'll be safe in the house."

Dempsey sighed" Yep, the house. So, we wait for them to wake up?"

Nikolai let out a loud yawn and said" Mmm, I'm so well rested. Ahh."

He stretched and got up from the bed and Takeo was then next to wake up" Ahh, the next fight begins as we are recharged."

Richtofen said" Then, I have all of you a surprise." he smiled.

* * *

As soon as they went outside, they found Ozpin and Glynda outside by the initiation area is. Nikolai looked over the cliff and said" Umm, where do we start?"

Richtofen replied" Just keep walking."

Ozpin saw the men walking together in a group and said" Ahh, gentlemen. Glad to see you on time. Are you all ready?"

They all looked at each other and then nodded at Ozpin.

Ozpin continued" Good, let me explain on how this initiation will work. Your main objective is to group up, defend yourselves from Grimm, and find a relic and bring it back here."

Nikolai questioned" What is a Grimm?"

Ozpin smiled" Have you ever encounter new enemies during your journey?"

Dempsey nodded" Yep, lots of it. The dragon doesn't surprise me that much."

Ozpin replied" Then you shouldn't have any trouble encountering these Grimm. Remember, teamwork is what matters. Good luck. Step on the pads."

They stepped on the launch pads and Dempsey said" Oh man, like the Wundersphere's."

Glynda presses a button on her tablet and the Origins crew fling across the sky.

Ozpin stood there sipping his coffee.

Nikolai shouted" I'M LIKE RELIVING MYSELF AS AN EAGLE!"

Richtofen used his Wind staff for short bursts of controlled landing.

Takeo creates an ice slope and slid down along with Dempsey and Nikolai.

Dempsey said" Thanks for the slide, Tak." Takeo nodded" You're welcomed."

Nikolai fired his Fire staff and melted all the ice and the rest gave him a look.

Nikolai shrugged' What? Just testing. Relax."

Dempsey sighed" Alright, lets find this relic and get back to Beacon."

Richtofen said" I spotted some kind of ruins when I was falling. It was not too far from here."

Takeo nods" Lead the way, German."

Richtofen takes the lead and Nikolai said" Comrades, something doesn't feel quite right."

Dempsey replied" Yep, we already felt that feeling a lot of times before."

Takeo said" There are evils lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to pounce on us."

Richtofen scoffed" Oh please, what else is terrifying than a hellhound? A big bad wolf?"

A Beowolf attacked Richtofen and he grunted and rolled around. He smacked it with his staff and blew him away.

Dempsey said" Okay, that was unexpected."

Takeo said" Honestly, I think this creature was a Grimm, that Professor Ozpin talked about."

Nikolai nods" Okay, lets not talk and just walk."

They all agreed and when they had just exited the woods, they found upon themselves a some kind of an ancient ruins.

Richtofen walked up and so did Dempsey. Dempsey picked up a chess piece and scoffed" What is this? Some practical joke?"

Richtofen said" Aha, this thing, is another thing to, the relic! Yes, that's it!"

Nikolai said" Comrades, we've got bigger problems, literally."

They looked to the giant scorpion and Dempsey shouted" Oh no! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! Stupid big things, you don't compare yourself to that big spider we fought!"

Richtofen sighed" Let's get this over with."

They grouped up and Grimm started to appear and Dempsey said" Alright, who's up?"

3 Ursai attacked Dempsey and he decimated them with his Lightning staff. Nikolai charges his Fire staff and burns the Beowolves."

Richtofen fired the Wind staff" Severe weather, an F1 tornado!"

Takeo said" The cold will freeze your bones inside out, demons!"

They killed all of them and the giant scorpion remained.

Dempsey chuckled" Wonder what kind of damage we do when we combine?"

Richtofen chuckled" Let the science begin with nature!"

They all touched the point of the staves and decimated the huge Grimm scorpion within a blast of elements.

Nikolai laughed" Hahah, I think I found a new hobby. Grimm killing."

Dempsey chuckled" Yep, ain't no deal to us when it comes to nature."

Richtofen said" We'll celebrate later. For now, we return the relic to Ozpin and we can do whatever we want."

They returned to Beacon and Ozpin was waiting for them to come back and saw them.

Dempsey said" Well, here's the relic we've been looking for."

Ozpin took it and smiled" Hmm, you and your team are excellent at combat for fighting those Grimm. Seems like you're used to it already."

Nikolai nodded" Yes, we are um, well, experienced at it."

Ozpin then said" Now, you're officially known as team TRNT. And the leader of the team is, Tank Dempsey."

Dempsey's face lit up and smiled" Huh, I'll accept being leader of the team."

Ozpin said" Why won't you go inside and celebrate? We have a lot of things to sort out tomorrow."

They nodded and left inside Beacon and Goddwitch said" Ozpin, they wield the most powerful known elements of nature. And towards their skills, they seem very, "chill" about it."

Ozpin replied" Trust me Glynda. One day, they'll know what's best."

* * *

 **Ridiculous, RIDICULOUS! I wanted these chapters to be long but, I'm too tired after the pain of school and pieces of my mind being shattered into 7 souls.**

 **Anyways, more extra scenes on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Team TRNT

* * *

 **Monty: Well, looks like I'm going to hang around here for awhile, while I'm dead. Wait, if this is the Remastered version, then bloody hell I'll have to rephrase my words into new ones. Long ass story, ever."**

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm, the gang were talking about a mission that they must gain intel about any whereabouts of the White Fang.

Sun and Neptune volunteered in the mission along with team RWBY.

Richtofen was behind the other side of the door, hearing the conversation" Hmm, sounds like someone's up to good. Maybe they'll require, an interception."

Ruby opens the door and Richtofen gets smacked with it and the rest exited the room and Yang closes the dorm.

Richtofen looked like he got swatted by a newspaper into a wall.

He shook his head and he made his way back to his team's dorm.

In the team TRNT dorm, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai were sitting around waiting for Richtofen to come back.

Then, Richtofen opens the door and Dempsey questioned" So, something new, doc?"

Richtofen nods" Something, very interesting. A enemy that is so menacing, that we must know what we're dealing with, and team RWBY. Err, the leader of team RWBY is, Ruby Rose. You know, the dark haired girl? Little Red Riding Hood?"

Dempsey replies" We get the whole point on who she is doc. We've seen her."

Nikolai nods" Now, we just umm, stalk them?"

Richtofen nods" Just to get intel from them. We need to know what they're up to, we must not let that slip away."

Dempsey nods" Then let's start."

Team TRNT went out of Beacon and started their "mission", to stalk team RWBY and gain any intel.

Dempsey went to follow Ruby and Weiss with Richtofen.

Dempsey whispered" This might be a bad idea."

Richtofen quietly yelled in a whisper" Then don't blow our cover!"

Ruby says" Oh look at me, I'm Weiss. I like fancy stuff and I'm so smart."

Weiss scoffs" Whatever."

Ruby sees a familiar person and she said" Weiss, I'm going to take care of something."

Weiss hollered" Hey! You can't just- Ugh!"

Dempsey and Richtofen hid in a bush and Richtofen said" Ok, split up, you follow Ruby and the other individual, while I take care of Weiss."

Dempsey nods and stays out of the both girl's range.

Ruby was saying" Penny, why did you leave? Where have you been?"

Penny replies" It's best not to speak out here in public. Let's go somewhere else."

Dempsey was interested" Huh, sounds like something useful info."

Nikolai was in front of a club, while a yellow motorcycle pulls up in front.

He looked at the other direction and avoided contact.

Yang said" Come on, we're here."

Neptune said in amazement" Woah, so, what's exactly here?"

They both entered and Nikolai said to himself" Okay, Nikolai. Go in there once they get through the guards."

Surprisingly, he heard a loud bang and said" Or, maybe they'll die."

He goes in and sees the bodies on the floor and chuckled" Huh, she must be tough."

He sees Yang and Neptune on the bar table, talking to a man named Junior.

Nikolai snorted" What kind of a name is that?"

Melanie said" You're gonna have a bad time. Hyah!"

Nikolai got kicked in the ass and he fell on the ground.

Yang and Neptune's attention turn to the man in armor and helmet on the ground while Melanie and Militia held him.

Junior said" So, we've got ourselves a guest. Who are you and do you want?"

Nikolai chuckled" Came here for uh, a drink. It's a pleasant night tonight. Perhaps tell your henchmen to unhand me. I mean no harm, comrade."

Junior snapped" Let him go."

Melanie and Militia let Nikolai go and he sat down on a chair.

Yang looked at him suspiciously and said" I think I've seen you before."

Nikolai looked at Yang with curiosity" What? I think you've got the wrong man."

Yang shook" Nope, I've seen you. You were one of the men who crashed the mech in front of Beacon and nearly killed us!"

Junior said" You know this guy? Hmm, sounds rough. A mech you say? I think Roman Torchwick mentioned he has one in his possession."

Yang replied" Thanks Junior. All I wanted to hear."

Nikolai got up and said" Well, looks like we've got something in common. Looking for intel if I'm not mistaken."

Yang confronted him" Look, I don't know who you are fatso, but I have the strength of a million bears. I suggest you keep your foul nose out of my business."

Nikolai grunted" Huh, seems like you're aggressive. I'll see what Takeo's progress is- Oh wait. I have to take this. Hello?"

Richtofen said" Get outside! We've got ourselves a big, problem."

Nikolai sighed" On my way."

He sprinted to the doors and Neptune said" Should we follow him?"

Yang immediately rushed outside and saw the man disappear into a portal with another one.

 _30 minutes earlier..._

Dempsey was still following Ruby and Penny and they were talking about a lot of things about White Fang, stolen military equipment, and dust.

Ruby and Penny stopped by the square and Dempsey stops and pretends to tie his shoes.

Penny saw Atlas soldiers and said" Ruby, we should go, now!"

Ruby questioned" Wait, why?"

Atlas soldiers started to chase and Penny said" Run!"

Ruby and Penny ran away from the Atlas soldiers and Dempsey was confused.

He thought" WTF, did they do? Is that ginger important to those soldiers? One way to find out, Tank!"

He began to chase them, but they were too fast.

He decided to take a shortcut and made a right turn into a street.

She saw Ruby falling into the street and there was a truck honking.

Dempsey couldn't bare to look and there was a crash. Dempsey lifted his hands and saw Penny stopped the whole truck with her bare hands.

He was amazed of what she had done. Then, Ruby and Penny run into a alleyway and Dempsey followed them.

He hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

Ruby said" Penny, what's going on? How in the world did you do that? What's even happening?"

Penny stuttered" I can't tell you! You wouldn't understand!"

Ruby said" Penny, you have to let me try. Please!"

Penny turned to Ruby and said" Promise me you're my best friend."

Ruby nods" Of course."

Penny sighs" Ruby(show her hands) I'm not a real girl."

Ruby looked at her metal parts and realized" Oh."

Dempsey said to himself" Penny is a robot? That's all we f-ing need."

Penny said" I was created for a purpose to have an real aura. I wanted to become like a huntress too, but I was held back. I didn't want anyone to know what I am. I'm just, not like you."

Ruby smiled" Hey, just because you have nuts and bolts doesn't mean you're not real. You have soul inside of you, you're one of my best friends I ever had."

Penny smiles and hugs Ruby" Oh, thank you so much, Ruby!"

Ruby groaned" Too much."

Dempsey scoffed" Really? One way to convince a robot like that? When was the last time we met one?"

Atlas soldiers were yelling and said" Ah, shit. I'm pinned."

A portal appears and hand pulled Dempsey into it.

 _Takeo's POV... 15 minutes earlier..._

Takeo moves slowly in the shadows and sees Sun and Blake entering a warehouse with a White Fang guy in front of the back door.

Takeo gets a sharp piece of metal and strikes the door light above and takes him out with his katana.

He hid the body in the dumpster and goes inside the warehouse.

He climbed the big containers and stays hidden from above to see what everyone was up to.

He saw numerous of young people chanting from below and sees a man with a bowler hat with orange hair.

He starting his speech and then, after his long speaking, he reveals a stolen Atlestian Paladin mech and Takeo had to contact Richtofen.

He was given a scroll by Professor Ozpin earlier when they all received their team name.

He pressed on Richtofen's phone number and he immediately picked up" Yes?"

Takeo says" German, we've got ourselves a big mech. In the warehouse with bad people."

Richtofen replies" Well, looks like we do have an enemy now. I'll be teleporting in your position now."

After 10 seconds of Richtofen's call, at rift portal appeared behind Takeo and Richtofen came out of it.

Richtofen said" Woah, that's typically advanced." Takeo nods" We should get out of here."

Richtofen shook" Nein, we leave them a present."

He took out an L4 Siege and everyone was moving forward and Richtofen shouted" Excuse me! Hello?!"

One of them shouted" Intruder!"

Richtofen chuckled softly" Of course, young dear. My name is Edward Richtofen. You shouldn't be afraid of death, YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF THE DOCTOR!"

Richtofen fired missiles at the crowd below and Sun shouted" What is going on?!"

Blake growled and gets her Gambol Shroud and fires at Richtofen.

Richtofen ducked the bullets and Takeo said" We should go, now"

Richtofen opened a rift and then said" Torchwick! I suggest you chase those 2 because they're your enemies now!"

Blake growled again" Goddammit!"

Torchwick got in the mech and Sun yelled" RUN!"

They jumped through a window and the mech smashes through a wall and chases them down.

Takeo punched Richtofen in the shoulder and said" Vhat? He was still going to chase them."

Takeo sighed" You're dishonorable. Suggest we get the others."

Richtofen nods" Then lets go!"

* * *

 **At Rendezvous...**

* * *

The rest of team TRNT were grouped up and Takeo said" German! Your actions put others at risk of being killed!"

Dempsey questioned" Wait, watcha do?"

Takeo replied" He fire missiles at a group of innocent, gave away our cover, and let the other 2 be chased by a mech."

Sun was yelling in the background and there was a huge mech chasing them and a yellow motorcycle behind it.

Nikolai said" I think that's them."

Richtofen nods" Then charge the staffs, and lets go intercept."

Dempsey nods" Yeah, let's do this with Stalingrad style. Well, taking down mech style."

Nikolai sighed" Never say that again."

Richtofen used the Key and teleported them.

While the chasing of the mech, Blake and Sun jump car to car while the Atlestian Paladin pushes the cars out of the way.

Yang dodges the flying cars and Neptune held on tight.

Then, he fired and hit the mech.

Torchwick growled and Sun used his semblance and they attacked the mech.

Weiss jumps down from the sign on the bridge and forms a ice road and the Paladin slipped of the bridge and fell down where Ruby was.

The rest of team RWBY went down to Ruby's position.

Ruby said" Freezer Burn!"

But then, a yellow orb appeared and caused a shockwave between the Atlestian Paladin and team RWBY.

They were knocked back and out of the light, were 4 men with 4 long rods of crystal like staves.

Blake identified the man with the brown vest and growled" You!"

Richtofen chuckled" Oh, I believe we've met. Did I mention my name yet?"

Nikolai said" Giant mech, hello?"

Richtofen nods" Oh yes, so, who needs some Perkaholics?"

Dempsey replies" Give me that."

The rest got a Perkaholic from Richtofen and gained perks.

Roman Torchwick prepares to fight.

Dempsey chuckled" This shouldn't be so hard."

 **RWBY: Die plays**

Dempsey shouted" Okay, time for a Freezer Burn!"

Takeo and Nikolai combined the powers of their staves and created a smokescreen around the arena.

Ruby said" Hey! He stole my idea!"

Yang was frustrated" Come on! We can't have them take the glory!"

The Paladin activates it's laser detections and scans through the smokescreen.

Then, he fired at something and the smoke cleared.

Nikolai was firing his Fire Staff at Torchwick and Dempsey fired his Lightning from behind.

Richtofen charges his Wind Staff and makes a twister.

The twister caught Roman in place and Takeo strikes with ice shards and immobilized the arm.

Yang comes in and breaks it off.

Ruby fires at it, but did no damage.

Dempsey shouted" Here! Let me show how its done!"

He charged his staff and fires straight into the sensors.

They blew up and Roman fires missiles, but Takeo creates a wall of ice and so does Weiss.

The ice wall breaks and and Nikolai fires again and breaks the metal armor.

Yang was repeatedly punching the mech and then got smacked into a pillar.

Then, she was glowing with her aura and then she strikes.

She breaks the off the other arm and then Roman tries to attack her.

Only found out, team TRNT charged their staves together and decimates the Atlestian Mech.

Roman fell on the ground and growled" I just got this coat cleaned!"

Dempsey fires, but the shot gets deflected by a girl with pink and brown hair with a umbrella.

Roman chuckled" Ladies, gentlemen, meet my new henchman, Neo."

Yang and Nikolai fired at the same time, but a glass shatters into pieces and a flying vehicle was above with Torchwick on it.

Dempsey pulls out an L4 Siege and fires, but the hover vehicle flew away.

Nikolai sighed" Looks like our plans "fell" apart?"

Dempsey slapped his face" Really? I mean just, REALLY?"

Nikolai shrugged" What? Not good enough?"

Richtofen sighs" Yes. Terrible."

Blake angrily goes up to the men and yelled" You ruined our mission!"

Dempsey scoffed" Pfft, at least show some respect to an adult."

Blake stomps on Dempsey's foot and he yelled" Oh, son of bitch!"

Nikolai said" Well, that's a first."

Ruby said" Wait, you're the men I met earlier from yesterday!"

Weiss questioned" You know 'em?"

Ruby nods" Yeah, the men who crashed the mech in front of Beacon?"

Yang nods" Yeah, we know. Now, oh, it's you."

She points to Nikolai and then he said" Comrades, we should not stick here any longer."

Richtofen nods" Yes you're right. Now young ladies, you're wasting my time and I am terribly sorry, but we've got a universe to set right. Thank you on't goodbye'."

He opens a rift and team TRNT went into it.

Everyone is confused and frustrated at the same time.

Ruby questioned" Now what?"

Yang cracks her knuckles" Now? Now, we go back, and we get one of them and interrogate them."

Weiss said" Great, new people that just awfully ruined our mission."

Blake scoffed" I can't believe what just happened tonight."

Team RWBY leaves the scene and Sun and Neptune were eating and Neptune questioned" They'll be okay, right?"

Sun shrugs and Neptune too.

* * *

 **Monty: Oh my, looks like things are heating up between team RWBY and TRNT. Of course, I'm the narrator and GR33 is not.**

 **Anyways, I hope to see you in the near future. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truce

* * *

 **Monty: Okay, what happened last chapter was a clusterfuck. I mean, Dempsey saying Freezer Burn even though it was Ruby's idea. What is he? A magician?  
Sorry, I'm just rambling on. Anyway, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

It was a sunny mid noon and Nikolai went out of his team's dorm and went for a walk. He makes a turn around the hallway, but he smells something and groaned" Ugh, what is foul smell?"

He felt like he was gonna faint, and he did. Blake had just peeked around the corner and drags Nikolai's body to her dorm. She thought to herself" Damn! He's is so heavy!"

She was able to make it and the rest of team RWBY looked at Blake and Ruby said in concern" What did you do?"

Blake sighs" I used the most disgusting thing to knock the wind out of him."

Yang questioned" Now, what do we do when he wakes up?"

Weiss said" This was your idea!"

Blake gets a chair and she struggles to lift up Nikolai and groaned" Yang! Help here!"

Yang sighed and went on over to help Blake and lifted Nikolai on the chair. Yang sighed" Oh man, he weighs like a bear. Even though I'm stronger."

Nikolai was babbling about Vodka and Blake used Gambol Shroud to tie him up.

Then Nikolai awoke with a groan and he opened his eyes. He saw team RWBY and he looked to where he was tied up and yelled" Let me go!"

Blake said" Not yet, you're gonna have to tell us everything you know!"

Nikolai groaned" Pfft, good luck with that. You're not going to have any info from me from this Russian bear."

Ruby questioned" Bear? Are you a Faunus?"

Nikolai sighed" I wish, I would be a bear with ridiculous strength."

Yang sighed" I knew we should've got the smartest one in the group. Getting this idiot is useless."

Weiss said" Well, it was your idea to get him."

Nikolai said" You're all not good at interrogating. You should be saying stuff like" What is your true purpose in Vale?!" or" Who are you and what do you want to do here?!" See, simple."

Blake growled and she tried to attack him, but held back by Ruby's team" Blake! Stop it!" Ruby said.

Weiss said" You can't attack him and just leave him all hurt!"

Yang said" Calm down, kitten!"

Nikolai scoffs" Wow, you're all not prepared for what's going to happen."

Blake growled" What?"

The door burst and Richtofen was holding the Summoning Key in his hands. He said" Oh, hello there team RWBY. I've been expecting you too see Nikolai tied up here."

Richtofen unties Nikolai and he said" Go, I'll take care of this."

Nikolai replied" Eh, you always do. Good luck."

He exited the dorm and the Richtofen looked back at them and said" I know you have questions, but you're going to have to trust me on this."

Blake was frustrated" What do you mean by that?"

Richtofen sat down and shows them the artifact, glowing with energy and Richtofen said" This artifact, is the most powerful key in this or any dimension. For some reason, it doesn't want to work here.

Scratch that, anyways the questions you have rattling around your minds are, why did I ruin your mission?

Simple, the same category that happened already. The same setup without my team being there. We had to create more action into it and get many info as we can so we can know what we're dealing with."

Blake shouted" By shooting missiles in the warehouse!?"

Yang said" Woah, were you okay?"

Blake nods and said" Why did you gave away our cover?!"

Richtofen replied" I know what you were thinking and blowing out fuse and escaping from a mech. But, I had to draw the attention and let you have time to think about what was happening?"

Ruby questioned" But, I still don't get it, why are you and your friends here?"

Richtofen shrugs" We were supposed to save the universe from it's destruction of falling apart. I'm running out of time, I don't want everyone's demise to happen.

In disguise, we always get intel. We always get supplies of weapons.

Make sure they scream in agonize pain, until we die.

We always organize things and finalize the plan to make it work."

They didn't get on what plan or the universe in danger is a complete hoax to them.

Richtofen sighed" Maybe, all of you remembered what happened 10 years ago. The moon, the world of Remnant, shattered. The moon was destroyed, it was an accident."

Blake questioned" What do you mean by accident?"

Richtofen sighed" It was the lapse of time itself, destroying ze past itself. The, rockets were launched, by me. How it happened was, a different time and world."

He looked outside and then said" One man destroying my world, I did not want that to happen, so we took action. Killing him from earth with the rockets were an advantage.

But, as the 18 rockets launched, 3 missiles were missing or 4. They, teleported somehow here by some sort of wormhole.

And why? Because the universe is fractured, is going to destroy itself in the matter of time. And time, is not our friend.

With that being said, I'm so truly sorry. Forgive me, for what I've done to make your lives miserable."

Ruby gets up and said" It isn't your fault."

Everyone said" What!?"

Ruby looks at Richtofen" Look, it's not your fault to what you did. I mean, destroying your moon ending our moon being blown to bits too. But, you can't blame yourself for what you did.

You didn't know it because, you've never been here in Remnant. You were in the other world doing some good, correcting your mistakes."

Ruby smiles and Richtofen replied" You know what? You're right, it's time to stop my foolishness and set things right.

But, the Summoning Key, it's not working as it is. We can't fix the universe without it."

Ruby looks at the artifact glowing. Ruby said" It appears to be working. I don't get what you by not working."

Weiss said" If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Richtofen pulled out the artifact and said" What I mean is, I can't activate the beacon to Maxis. He's the only one who can helps us put the universe back in one piece."

Yang questioned" Who is this Maxis guy?"

Richtofen replied" Maxis is a associate of mine. Well, sort of my boss, but a friend. He was a brilliant scientist of 935, but that's all gone. It's none of your concern.

But the biggest concern is about what's going to happen next. Hmm, if I'm correct on what I'm going to guess, apparently I would start it like this, the mission, was it to find out about what the White Fang were planning?"

Blake nods" Yes, how do you know?"

Richtofen replied" I have my ways. Heheh, but anyways, I heard there is going to be a dance tonight. It's going to be lovely isn't it? Well, here's a fact. The perfect time, for everything to happen."

They looked at each other and Richtofen said" Just tell you, I warned you. I'm messing with you. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just, trying to err, enlightening the mood. Um, well, this might be awkward since...

we're not typically friends but, I do apologize of what happened. Got to go. Now."

He left the room and Ruby said" He's a nice guy right?"

Weiss protested" He tried to kill Blake!"

Yang shrugs" Nice guy? He more sophisticated than we realized as he is now. Maybe, sadistic."

Blake groans" I don't want to talk about this."

She left the dorm Ruby had that worried face.

Just as the door was about to close, a hand held it opened and Takeo was the one.

He cleared his throat" So, how did it went?"

Yang questioned" Excuse me? Who the heck are you?"

Takeo sighs" I'm Takeo, a warrior of loyalty. What I used to be when I betrayed my kind."

Ruby listened to his sentence he said" Wait, you betrayed your kind? What do you mean by that?"

Takeo shook" Where I come from, you wouldn't understand what, twisted world of evils had been there."

Ruby nods" Oh, sorry for asking though."

Yang said" Kinda sounds like Blake betraying the White Fang. He did the same thing but, what did you do?"

Takeo replied" I lost my honor to the Emperor of the Japanese Imperial Army. My kind apprehended me and my team. They were supposed to enemies to me.

They saw me as I were fraternizing with the enemy, but they were my close allies. When we first met in the first World War, we were enemies first, but had to band up to fend off the evils.

Then, the message that Richtofen had wanted to tell me is, I lost my honor to the Emperor and failed to kill my enemy. In that, I was ashamed. My path, has been upon a lie, drifted from my mind, this realm may have been corrupted and consumed by evil.

My, destiny, is something I've been a fool for. Ensuring my country's victory, but I failed to do what's right, and wrong."

Weiss sighs and says" Well, that must be rough for you to be a young soldier like you. Seem like a, hmm, a bit of a AWOL type. But, fraternizing, that's a whole new level."

Takeo replied" Richtofen, Dempsey, and Nikolai, showed me that my country was evil and shown me the true path of light, that they lead me to the path, of salvation.

I seek it, and now, I am on that path today. Securing a better tomorrow, whether it cost other's a risk, we still provide salvation."

Dempsey knocks on the door and said" Tak, time to go um, buddy."

Takeo nods" I must continue of what my true purpose is to do here on your world. Have a good day."

Ruby nods" Nice to meet ya, Takeo."

The door closes and Ruby sighs" Oh man, what a day."

* * *

 **Monty: Well, here's a fact, we're going to skip the events of the whole finding White Fang thing in Glenn Mountain after the chapter 6 and move on to team PRSM's arrival here on Remnant.**

 **So, prepare your minds to be booooooooooooooooored as we wait. Fucking author and his fucking work of school.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rock The Night Tonight

* * *

 **Monty: Okay, somethings are not going to well as of now so, I'll give ya a quick summary of what's happening to the author.**

 **Apparently he is falling behind in school with this story and several others. He's trying to recover and all and he decides his brother should try to finish this chapter.**

 **It's a mess I know, but he did his best so, let's move on.**

* * *

It was an quiet afternoon, everything was either being way too quiet or everyone else is looking for clothes to go to the dance tonight. For team TRNT, it was frustrating for them to decide.

Dempsey growled" Richtofen, we're not going to some dance tonight. We've got important things to do."

Nikolai said" A party is a party. I would go out on one and be enjoying myself all night long."

Takeo shook" Dempsey is right. Whatever this new enemy is plotting, we must act as of now."

Richtofen said" Look, I double checked everything and nothing bad is going to happen tonight. I promise that I'm 99% sure."

Nikolai questioned" Then, what's that 1% for?"

Richtofen sighed" Small numbers don't matter."

Dempsey said" Well, small chance equals we're screwed. By luck."

Richtofen groaned" Would you kindly please put this on?"

Dempsey took the clothing and goes into a closet and changes his outfit.

He walked out of there and said" This seems a bit too, fancy."

Nikolai chuckled" Party night, makes a good dress up night."

Richtofen handed out the clothes to Nikolai and Takeo and took them a long time to wear them.

Nikolai walked out and said" Alright, how do I look?"

Dempsey replied" Without the helmet, I gotta admit, you look good."

Takeo says" For better suiting, I put a flower on my suit."

Nikolai questioned" What is that? A Rose?"

Takeo nods and Dempsey said" Welp, looks like it time." Richtofen nods" Yes, let's carry on and gentlemen, let's enjoy the party."

They walked out and nighttime rises from the darkness. The moon was lit in the sky, shattered but, still shining.

Team RWBY and TRNT, unexpectedly had bumped into each other, meeting contact with them.

Yang says" Wow, you men are ready or what?"

Nikolai chuckles" At least we're still have some, well, issues and tissues."

Dempsey punched Nikolai in the shoulder" Really? What he's trying to say is, see ya on the dance floor."

Weiss got disgusted" Yeah? Good luck with that trying to get any women."

Nikolai scoffed" Look who's bitchy."

They entered the Ball and everyone was there talking to one another. Yang goes to the podium and she smiles when everyone was there. Blake and Weiss sat down by the chairs.

Richtofen looks around and sees people dancing with one another. He muttered" Well, this seems, a bit too romantic. Maybe it isn't."

Something touched his shoulder and it was Nikolai" Comrade, what are you going to do than stand around?"

Richtofen shrugs" I don't know and I really don't care. In fact, I don't know how to dance. I'm not a dancer type."

Nikolai laughed" Hahaha, okay. Now, let me show you how to really dance, once the music changes."

Dempsey saw Ruby sitting down and he muttered" Hmm, guess talking to a little girl won't be weird. In fact, I may be 19 Yrs. old so, screw it."

He walked over to the chairs and sat down next to Ruby. Ruby looks at Dempsey when she noticed and said" Oh, hey there. Um, I've seen you before and I didn't get to know your name."

Dempsey replied" I'm Tank Dempsey. Everyone calls me by my last name. The name 'Tank' is a way my father named me. To be the incredible hero of all battles.

My mom wanted me to look appealing to the ladies and, hmph, I never thought I see her again and just, took her word for it."

Ruby sighs" Yep, same thing for my mom, but different. She's, gone."

Dempsey looked at her with curiosity" Gone? As in, umm, dead?"

Ruby nods and Dempsey sighed" I'm sorry to hear that. I, didn't really know."

Ruby looked at him" It's okay, you don't really have to apologize. It's just, family business."

Dempsey looked at Ruby's face as she smiles and then he had imaged her sister smiling at him too, under a tree. A camera flashed and then, he was in the trenches of Northern France and saw his soldiers lay dead.

He looked around and saw he was on a WW1 Landship MK VI. The tank stops and he jumps off and shoots at the undead soldiers.

He flashed back into where he was siting and he shook his head. Ruby questioned" Um, is there something the matter?"

Dempsey groaned" Ugh, flashbacks. It's really getting to my head. The time before I was sent to war, that time-when my sister was still alive." He muttered" Emily."

Ruby said" Flashbacks of a war that you fought? Your sister still being alive before you fought? I mean, what's going on?"

Dempsey regained his composure and replied" It's nothing. It's just that, I don't know why it's happening after 2 years. It doesn't matter now. It's all gone, it's okay. There's nothing that can bother me. Nothing important, at all."

Ruby looked at him suspiciously" You don't look well. Seems like-"

Dempsey interrupts" Um no really it's okay. I'm, just fine. Nothing to worry about."

Ozpin sits down to Ruby's right side and said" Heheh, seems like you're making friends already, Miss Rose."

Ruby turned around to Ozpin and she greeted him" Oh, hi Professor Ozpin. Um, I'm doing fine. Me and um, Dempsey are talking."

Ozpin nods" Looks like you will become great friends. I expect the same thing to you, Mr. Dempsey."

Dempsey nods" Um, well, since it is so, welcoming to Beacon, I guess this party needs a little something than classics. I mean, where I come from, we always play classics."

The music changes to some kind of dubstep and Dempsey was confused" What in the lord's name is that terrible music?"

Ruby questioned" Have ever listened to dubstep?"

Dempsey said with curiosity" What in the name is dubstep?"

Nikolai shouts" Dempsey! Check this out!"

Dempsey groaned" Oh for the love of g-"

The music changes into some more dubstep and Nikolai starts to go with the flow.

He starts to tap his foot and shake his head to the beat and crosses his arms.

Ruby watches and sees Yang talking to Richtofen , in a unfriendly way.

Richtofen said" It's not my fault he wanted to dance. He said" Go with flow"."

Yang growled" Well, turn this music off and put back the-(Looks at Nikolai) What-the-heck?"

Nikolai starts to dance in a funky way that Dempsey never seen before and Richtofen drops his mouth.

He swerves to his left and to the right. He took 8 steps backwards and 4 steps forward. He then he did a Perfect 10 move and then just dabs.

Takeo said in his mind" What in the devil's name has gotten into Nikolai?"

Nikolai smiles and then he said" Come on, Richtofen! It's fun."

Richtofen gulped" I'm fine from-"

Yang pushes him" Whoops."

Richtofen drops on the dance floor and Nikolai held his hand out" Need a lift?"

Richtofen sighed" I'm not ready for- Ahhh!"

Nikolai pulled him up and held Richtofen" Let's do the dance. En Garde!"

Richtofen yelps and the music changes to some kind of Mexican guitar music.

Nikolai took Takeo's Rose from him and held it in his mouth and winks at Richtofen" Come on! We're supposed to have fun."

Richtofen suddenly said nervously" N-Nikolai-I don't k-know what's gotten in-WOAH!"

Nikolai spun him and then grabs him and Richtofen felt a lot of dizziness and Nikolai said" Now, the finale."

Richtofen shout" Oh no you DON'T!"

Nikolai used all of his strength and threw Richtofen in the air and then he came falling down and Nikolai catches him.

Richtofen gasped and Nikolai said" Hehehe, for you."

He gave Richtofen the Rose and Richtofen sighs" Never do this again."

Nikolai shrugged" Meh, alright."

He dropped Richtofen on the ground and everyone started to laugh and clapped.

Nikolai chuckles" Thank you everyone! I am Nikolai!"

Ruby giggles and Dempsey sighed in embarrassment. Ozpin chuckled" Well, looks like your teammates aren't so bad at all. Well, let's resume our party."

Dempsey sighed" Heh, yeah. Let's just do that."

The music changes back to classical and Ruby said" Hey Dempsey. That was surely looked fun."

Dempsey groaned" Don't ask. Nikolai is far enough to be that, so stupid and talented."

Ruby giggles" Well, looks like it's really-huh?"

She saw someone suspiciously walk out and left in a hurry. Ruby looked as the person walked away and Dempsey saw what she saw.

Dempsey said" Hmm, kinda looks suspicious to ya, does it?"

Ruby nods" Yeah, let's find out what that person is up to."

Dempsey grabbed something out of his back and got the Lightning Staff.

Ruby and Dempsey ran outside and it was already dark.

They ran to the Communications Tower and within a few minutes, they saw Atlas guards unconscious and Dempsey said" There's nothing we can do for them. For now, we find out what the hell is going on."

They took the elevator and Cinder was in disguise, messing around with the computers systems and the she heard a ding from the elevator and she hid.

Ruby and Dempsey walked out and Ruby said" Hello? Anyone here?"

Dempsey growled" Don't let anyone know we're here. It'll give away our spot."

Ruby whispered" Oh, sorry!"

Cinder gets out of her hiding spot and Dempsey and Ruby saw the mysterious woman.

Dempsey said" Alright, listen here you bitch. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I like the hard way. Never bothered a soldier like me, before."

Cinder smirked and her clothing lit up and attacked them with a bow and arrow.

They got out of the way and Dempsey fired away with his staff. Cinder blocked them with her semblance. Ruby fires her Crescent Rose at Cinder, but she blocks the shots.

Cinder smiled as the elevator dinged and the both turned around and saw General Ironwood.

Ruby smiles and then she turned around and saw the woman was gone.

Dempsey muttered" Damn."

At the Ball, Nikolai noticed Dempsey and Ruby were gone while team JNPR danced on the dance floor. Nikolai questioned" Richtofen? Where are Ruby and Dempsey?"

Richtofen replied" Something isn't right. Hmm, 12 o'clock at it's finest hour."

Back at the communications tower, Ruby and Dempsey sat down in disappointment.

The monitor showed 12:00 and then the screen crackles into some black symbol.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

* * *

Dempsey woke up and sees Richtofen, messing with the Summoning Key. Nikolai was tending his armor and Takeo brushed off the Katana spots.

Dempsey said" Hey."

Nikolai replied" Oh, I just remembered. Ozpin wants to talk to you when you and Ruby woke up."

Dempsey said confusingly" Um, why?"

Nikolai shrugged" Dunno know. Something about last night."

Dempsey sighed" Of course, I'll get there."

Dempsey grabbed his brown leather jacket and walked out of the dorm.

He made his way to the elevator. Ruby saw Dempsey and catch up with him" So, same thing?"

Dempsey nods" You too?"

Ruby replied" Yep, I don't like this."

Dempsey sighed" Let's find out."

They both entered the elevator and Ruby questions" Have you ever seen Ozpin in here when you first got here?"

Dempsey nods" Yeah, he did something like this."

He pressed a button and the elevator's doors closed and when to the upper level.

The elevator stops as soon as the doors had opened up and Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda, were all there, waiting.

Ruby says" Sorry that we took a bit long. Hope weren't late."

Ozpin nods" Of course not."

Ironwood says" Ruby and um..?"

Dempsey replies" I'm Tank Dempsey. Everyone calls me Dempsey."

Ironwood nods" Well, Mr. Dempsey and Miss Rose, what you did last night was excellent. You tried to stop threat and that is what a true Huntsman and Huntresses do."

Dempsey scratched his head" It, wasn't merely that excellent. I had no idea what that woman was up to. Probably trying to hack something or something."

Ironwood replied" Hmm, I see. Well, let's talk about that woman."

Glynda questions" Was someone else there? Did she looked familiar to you?"

Ruby shook her head" No, no one was there and she didn't say thing. All I know when she attack me and Dempsey, her clothing lit up. Then, she blocked our attacks with glass. I don't think that's her true semblance."

Glynda said" Save for the glass, sounds like that woman that I fought with when I met Ruby that night."

Ozpin nods" Of course, we don't have that much evidence about this woman on how she looks like."

Dempsey said" Well, all I know, she had some fiery orange eyes. Familiar to you, Ozpin?"

Dempsey examined Ozpin's eye color as if it were the same as the woman.

Ozpin shook" I don't think so. In fact, I have no idea if you're trying to connect this intruder to someone."

Dempsey sighed" Well, that went downhill."

Ruby says" Wait, I think she did mention something. She might've said about some secret hidden hideout somewhere, just outside of Vale."

Ozpin smiles and Glynda said" But, you said she-"

Ozpin interrupts" Thank you Miss Rose. This has been helpful to us."

Ruby smiles" Anytime."

Ozpin said" And Miss Rose? Try to be more discreet in this manner."

Ruby's smile fades and replied" Yes sir."

She walked to the elevator with Dempsey and he said" Wow, someone just knocked your brain hard."

Ruby said quietly" Don't ask."

The elevator's doors closed and Ironwood said" Now we know where our enemies are. We'll send troops to destroy the hideout."

Glynda got frustrated" You always have to solve everything with violence and think it-"

Ozpin interrupted" Glynda."

Glynda crossed her arms" I'm just saying the fact that we shouldn't attack them right way."

Ozpin nods" She's right. We can't just send your soldiers on a invasion."

Ironwood said" But-"

Ozpin didn't let Ironwood finish his sentence" James, who would send in first? The Flag Bearer or the Scouts?"

Richtofen says" Well, that was a bad idea for Ruby to say that. In fact, I really don't know how she figured out where this new enemy were in the first place."

Dempsey sighs" Well, now we know. Next, we just wait until they make a move before we do."

Nikolai sighed" I hope it isn't as disastrous."

* * *

 **Update: Apparently, I'm doing fine as of now. It takes about 2 days to finish each chapter when it comes to school. But on weekends, I get the free time to do so.**

 **Anyways, let's find out in the next chapter of: The Task Force 141.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Task Force 141

* * *

 **Monty: Alright, here's the Task Force 141 chapter, and this takes place about a week ahead of time when the Grimm attacked Vale. So, let's get into this.**

It's going to be the same phrases but, different.

* * *

In Britain, there was the S.A.S., the greatest Task Force in the world. After 2 years of Zakhev's death in Russia, the S.A.S renamed themselves as the Task Force 141, from a general named Shepherd.

General Shepherd paid a visit in Britain to meet the Task Force 141. He met Baseplate, known as MacMillan, who was retired from his last know mission back in 96'. He was injured and Cpt. MacMillan was helped by Lt. Price, who had been promoted to Captain and MacMillan was promoted into a commander.

He'd stick around at HQ and tells Price's new team where to go and helps them complete the mission.

Anyways, Shepherd gave MacMillan a document, leading to a Russian terrorist, Vladimir Makarov. MacMillan went through the files and pictures. He noticed that Makarov was back in Pripyat in 96'.

He mutters" That sneaky bastard."

Shepherd nods" I know that your mission back in 1996 was to assassinate Imran Zakhaev and it was Price's shot. But, he was also responsible for something else."

MacMillan questioned" What? Responsible for something else?"

Shepherd replied" He's the one who killed my 50,000 men who were sent in the Middle East by that nuclear bomb, Mac. He's gotta burn one day and I'll piss on his grave."

MacMillan turned his Wheelchair and said" So, Makarovs' in hiding and we have to kill him."

Shepherd nods" I need your task force to be ready for Operation:Kingfish. I'll have a squad to help you out."

MacMillan looked over his shoulder to Shepherd" Well, then let's get this bastard."

After a few weeks, Operation: Kingfish was finally authorized and Cpt. Price's squad were Soap, Ghost, and Roach.

They were the best of the best Task Force 141 crew. They entered a Pavelow chopper and CN Nikolai was there as a pilot.

A few moments, just outside the Russian border, it was a cloudy day of the operation.

Ghost had said" Huh, I expected it to be sunny today. Probably bad weather."

Price replies" Well, all I know this mission is going to be very difficult. That's why we have Gunship air support. Soap, ready up, you too Roach."

Roach nods and loads his M4A1, Soap also loaded his ACR, and Ghost grabbed his M21 EBR. Price locks and loads his M4A1 w/Grenade Launcher.

CN Nikolai said" Price, we're picking up some wind turbulence. We're going to have to-what the hell?"

Price shouted" Something the matter?"

CN Nikolai replied" Take a look at this."

Price went over to the cockpit and saw a black cloud with electricity shooting all over the place.

Price shouted" Get the hell out of the storm's path!"

CN Nikolai struggled and he said" I can't! The gusts of that storm are too powerful!"

Price said" Fuck! Everyone, hang on!"

He went to the back and buckled in with the rest. CN Nikolai yells" HANG ON!"

The Pavelow spun out of control and then it started to glow.

Ghost said" Oh shi-"

Then, the helicopter glowed even more and disappeared out of the skies.

* * *

 **Beacon, Vale  
A week after the Grimm attack...**

* * *

Team RWBY were inside of their dorm, casually getting ready for the Vital Fall Festival's tournament.

Ruby says" Hey Weiss?"

Weiss turned to Ruby" What do you want?"

Ruby replies" You think team TRNT will compete in the tournament?"

Weiss scoffed" Of course, why do you think they want to? They always like to fight."

Then, something was heard outside, a crackle of lightning.

Ruby looked outside the window and saw a glowing white object moving across the skies. Then, the light blinded Ruby when it glowed and when it stopped, a mysterious vehicle was spinning out of control and crashed into the Emerald Forest.

Ruby was shocked and Yang says" Yeah Ruby, we all saw it."

Ruby nods" Then let's go."

Blake said" Wait, we need their help. They might know what's going on."

Ruby nods" Hmm, yeah. Then let's go ask them."

Ruby knocks on team TRNT's door and Richtofen opened it" Yes, Ruby?"

Ruby replied" Richtofen, we need your help. A flying some sort of vehicle came crashing down into Emerald Forest and we-"

Richtofen hushed" Just, as I thought, Dempsey! We're going on a rescue mission."

* * *

 **Task Force 141's POV..**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pavelow was bleeping with an alarm that there are rotor malfunctions. CN Nikolai groaned" C'mon you bastard!"

Price gets on the communications earpiece and shouted" Baseplate! This is Bravo-Six! We're going down! Mayday, mayday, mayday!

Repeat, we're going down! We need backup!"

The comms had nothing but static. Price shouted" Fuck!"

CN Nikolai said" Oh shi-"

The Pavelow crashed into the forest and knocked down a couple of trees. It hit a sharp rock and the helicopter was split into half.

The Task Force were unconscious about 5 minutes, so was CN Nikolai.

Price opens his eyes and groaned. He looked around the chopper and saw it was split in half. He noticed Roach was gone and he got up and shouted" Roach! Roach, where the hell are you!?"

Roach gets up from the red grass and his hearing was making him impossible to get adjusted.

Price grabs his M4A1 and looks out of the chopper. He saw Roach getting up from the ground and then, he saw something moving in the bushes. He saw red eyes and then, a black creature slowly got out.

Price shouts" Roach! Roach! Watch out!"

Roach saw Price and he shouts" What!?"

His hearing got adjusted and Price was shouting" Watch out for that thing behind you!"

He turned around the creature pounced on Roach. He struggled from the creature's bites from ripping his face off. Price shouts" Roach, stab it in the chest!"

He grabbed for his Bayonet in his knife pocket and plunges it into the creature's belly.

The creature yelped and Roach punched it and kicked it away from him.

Price loads a Noob Tube and yelled" Get down!"

Roach dived and then, Price fired the Grenade Launcher and it the creature's body, and guts exploded all over the place.

Price sighs as he puts his M4A1 on his back and Roach said" What the hell?"

Price says" Roach, get in here and get everything ready. I don't remember this place being here, nor those creatures."

Roach gets up and went into the chopper. Soap and Ghost were helping CN Nikolai up from the pilot seat and dragged him to the back.

Price gets on his earpiece and said" Baseplate, this is Bravo-Six, we've crashed into the forest and got attacked, over."

There was static and Price says again" Repeat, we've crashed into the forest and got attacked, please send back-up."

There was still static and Price mutters" Fuck me. We're all alone out here."

Ghost questioned" What the hell happened? One thing we flew into a storm, next our comms are out. I don't think this was going as planned."

Price nods" I don't like it either. We're going to have to find out where we are, and regroup with Metal. Let's move out, Nikolai, can you walk?"

CN Nikolai nods" Yes, I'm fine. Let's get the hell out of here."

Soap said" Alright, kit up, and load up."

Everyone got a weapon and Price says" Alright, follow me and stay close. We don't want those creatures to kill us."

Ghost questioned" What creatures?"

Roach replies" The one who tried to eat my face off."

Soap said" Shut it the both of you. It doesn't matter. We get outta here alive, one way or another."

They stayed quiet and moved around the forest. Price says" Alright, let's go."

They got up from the ground and sprinted across the trees.

Roach says" Hey, anyone see that tower?"

Price nods" Good spotting, Roach. Looks like a Russian airport. That means, we get there and take out any hostiles. Might be a military Russian airport."

Ghost said" I got bogeys moving on my scope. Looks like they know we're here."

Price gets on the comms" Metal 0-1, do you copy?"

There was static and Price groaned" Great, bugger my arse. Comms are still out."

Soap looked to his left and said" Price, we've got red eyes looking at us."

Price muttered" Oh shit, move and secure the perimeter."

They went to a rock and they covered each side of the perimeter.

Ghost was on sniper duty while the rest were on ground.

Ghost said" Price, we've got bears. Looks like them."

Price nods" Right, might be those creatures. Lock and load."

Roach loads his M4A1 and CN Nikolai gets his AK-47 loaded up.

Soap loaded his ACR and Price loads his M4A1.

Ghost shouted" Here they come!"

Price yells" ENGAGE!"

The Grimm appeared from their spots and everyone started to shoot.

Price shouts" God damn! THERE'S TOO MANY!"

Ghost shoots the Grimm's heads off and said" Price, there's no way we can handle these things!"

CN Nikolai shot a Grimm to pieces and took a whole clip to kill just one. Roach threw grenades out and killed the Grimm.

Soap dodges the Grimm's punch and set a grenade into the mouth and the head exploded.

Then, all of a sudden, a plane was overhead and started to shoot at the Grimm and killed most of them.

The plane was being operated by a pilot and Roach said" Why the fuck is that Russian helping us?"

Soap pointed out" That's a Soviet Red Star. From 1940's."

Price said" Why the hell would it be that?"

CN Nikolai replied" That's, is an I-153 Biplane."

Then, they heard something coming from behind and it was 4 girls and three men.

The girl in red shouts" C'mon! Let's help them!"

There was a lot of action going with the yelling and grunts from the people.

Ruby yells as she slices and dices the Grimm in half and Weiss uses her Myretenaster to freeze the Grimm and the ice would kill them if it break.

Takeo slashes the Grimm with his Katana" Eat my blade, beast of hell!"

Blake and Yang banded up and took the Grimm on. Dempsey fired a L4 Siege and shouts" Kaboom, maggot-attics!"

Nikolai turned the I-153 around and said" Today hellpigs, you die."

He fired 6 rockets and hit the Grimm and blew up.

Richtofen fires his Wunderwaffe DG-2 and said" Ah, first I take your legs and-eh screw it. Not going to rephrase it again back at Iron Dragon."

The Grimm retreated and ran away from the men and women. Price questioned" What the hell was that?"

Dempsey replies" Grimm, never heard of them?"

Ghost questioned" Woah, now who the hell are you?"

Dempsey said" Bout' to say the same thing as you. We're just men who were also displace through time and space, that means, you were all taken from your world."

The Task Force 141 looked at each other and Soap said" I think you're messing with us." He pointed his ACR at him.

Takeo replies" These demons, have corrupted this land and the world. "We" are here to stop them from taking over this world."

Roach questioned" Yeah, and by 'we', what do you mean?"

Richtofen replies" There's a man who might make you as slayers and create your own weapon of choice. Using those created weapons, they're better than those weak tiny bullets."

Price questioned" Then, how can we trust you, German?"

Richtofen chuckled" Oh don't worry about it, merely, all you have to do is follow us, and we'll help you once we save the fractured universe."

Roach laughed" The Universe? Pfft, that's the rarest thing that can ever happen in a billion years."

Dempsey growled" He's not joking! We've seen it because of the zombie freakbags and those giant robots."

They were silent and Roach, Ghost, and CN Nikolai burst out of laughter. CN Nikolai said" Really, giant robots? What's next, big scary dragons? Hahahaha!"

Takeo nods" Yes, we've encountered them in Russia, back in Stalingrad."

Ghost coughed" Excuse me mate, but we're not gonna believe all of that blasphemy."

Price scowled at them" Enough! The 3 of you, shut your big blabbering dumpster hatches and follow your Captain orders!"

Soap said" Price, what if they're right? I mean, I don't believe the dragons, giant robots, or zombies, but inter-dimensional time traveling? They might help us."

Price groaned" Oh alright, what's in it for us, smart ass leader?"

Dempsey replied" You will become badass killers, and once we save the universe from faltering."

Price said" A-a-a-a-a-, don't want to hear time travel bullshit or the universe, falling apart or any of that bullshit."

Yang said" Okay, but just to tell you, we told ya so."

Ghost scoffed" Whatever, blondie. Say, um, what's all of your names?"

Ruby quickly said" My name is Ruby, that is my older sister, Yang, over here is Weiss, the ice queen."

Weiss shouted" Hey!"

Ruby continued" This is Blake, right here is Dempsey, Takeo, Richtofen, and in the plane is Nikolai."

The I-153 flew overhead and CN Nikolai said" So, there's another Nikolai? Huh, guess we have same names."

Ruby questioned" Oh really?"

Ghost nods" But, last names matter."

Dempsey said" Alright, looks like we already trust each other-"

Price interrupts" We haven't trusted each other, not yet, unless you're telling the truth."

Dempsey scoffed" Whatever, either you follow us, or leave you here and waste all of your ammo on those Grimm."

Soap said" He has a point."

Price groaned" Ugh, alright. Let's go, lead the way."

Dempsey nods" Alright, then follow us."

The Task Force 141 followed them out of the forest and reached out of it.

Team TRNT and RWBY, saw Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch on the top of a hill.

Ozpin was sipping his coffee and wondered with curiosity who were the men following them.

They reached the top of the hill and Dempsey said" Oh, Professor Ozpin, sir, we can explain what happened."

Ozpin chuckled" No need, mind if I speak with these men?"

Dempsey nods" Go ahead, they're all yours."

Ruby said" Come on guys, our work here is done."

Weiss said" I don't like where this is going."

Blake replied" Just, calm down. It's not like they're here to kill us."

Weiss said" I am calm, always."

Team RWBY left and Nikolai's I-153 lands down and Nikolai gets out of it.

He regrouped with his team and they left. The Task Force were left with Ozpin.

Ghost questioned" Um, who the heck are you, sir?"

Ozpin replied" I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of my academy, Beacon. This is my assistant, Professor Goodwitch."

Price nods" Right, so, they said you can help us become better for killing those beasts in the forest. I forgot what were they called."

Ghost replies" Umm, Grimm, sir."

Price says" Yeah, Grimm."

Ozpin nods" Yes, but you're going to have to pass my interview."

Roach said" Hmm, sounds reasonable."

Price replies" Alright, where?"

Ozpin pointed" In my tower."

* * *

 **Monty: Well, this chapter was long as I not expected. Hmm, well here's an update to the author: He's sick and he trying to keep up with this.**

 **Do please any type of review of this chapter of what you might think of. Let me know if we have to improve it a little bit.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to the groceries and buy some, exotic butters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Our Initiation and New Friends

* * *

The Task Force were in the academy with Professor Ozpin. Ozpin had led them to a small room instead of his office.

He said it would be more discreet then it is to be interrupted.

Price and the others had entered the small room and Ozpin shuts the door.

Ozpin said" Have a seat, Mr. Price."

Price sits down and asked" How the hell do you know my name?"

Ozpin chuckles" I have my ways. I know your friends names too."

Ghost questioned" So, um, how is this gonna work? You already know our names and, we tell ya where we come from?"

Ozpin nods" Yes, there has to be an brief simple explanation towards your crashing inside that vehicle of some sort."

Soap says" Price, I don't think we're in the world we know of. There are big bloody monsters out there. Now would you believe them?"

Price sighs" It's probably that storm that messed with our minds."

Ozpin asked" A storm? What kind?"

Price shrugs and CN Nikolai said" Um, dark clouds and a blue energy in the center of it. A storm that was never seen before.

It's gusts were too powerful to evade. We got sucked in and after that we, crashed in that forest of beasts."

Ozpin was a bit intrigued" I see. Sounds like the same scenario with team TRNT. But it was whole different story."

Ghost asked" And what do you mean by different story?"

Ozpin replied" They came here the other way. Fell from the sky with a mech and crash landed in the front of my academy."

Everyone was silent and Roach says" Huh, what else is new?"

Price sighed" Look, I want you to listen to us. Where we came from, we don't belong here. And, now I know there isn't a way back to my world.

We were supposed to go on a mission to stop a terrorist, kill him, and finish the job. I am the Captain of my squad, it's my duty to complete the mission."

Ozpin nods and says" Hmm, I believe you on that."

Ghost said" So wait, that's it? No um, more explaining on how or who we are?"

Ozpin replied" You're a group of soldiers in another world and seems like your appearances don't seem to fit you like one."

Roach says" Oh crap, I just realized we all look like 17 years old."

Soap says in confusion" What?"

Everyone looked at each other and Price asked" What happened to us? What made us so, younger?"

Ozpin guessed" Hmm, that storm you said might've been some portal to this realm and caused a side effect on your age. Same thing for team TRNT."

Ghost says" Okay, I'm wearing my mask till so, I'm a bit normal."

Roach sighs" Whatever. Um, Soap, you don't have that scar anymore."

Soap touches his face and says" Huh, the last time I got it was 3 years ago. I guess we're all 20 years younger."

CN Nikolai nods" One way to put that, but doesn't make sense why we're here."

Ozpin suggested" Tell you what, all of you can stay as a team but there is a slight problem. The team is made up into 4 people."

Price sighs as he saw Roach, Ghost, Soap, and Nikolai.

CN Nikolai says" You can count me out. I'm not a very well experienced fighter. I'm just a pilot."

Price asked" Are you sure Nikolai? You're pretty much well experienced in combat."

CN Nikolai nods" I'm sure. You and your team have been fighting well. You're a perfect match to all of them in fighting."

Roach asked" If he's not going to be with us, then where is he going?"

Ozpin says" Hmm, perhaps there's another solution. I heard you're a perfect pilot you say."

CN Nikolai nods and Ozpin continued" Well, then maybe I can tell my friend to see if he can accept you into a Atlas Beginner."

Soap asked" Atlas? Is that a military group?"

Ozpin nods" Yes, it is. He will be trained into vehicles that you might never seen before where you came from. Um, in your world, do you have a hover technology vehicle?"

Ghost stuttered" Um, no sir. I think we just got some vehicles that don't have that technology. We just use our own type of regular stuff."

Ozpin said" I see. Well, here in Remnant, we've got the kinks to do so. I'll make a clear choice once we start.

For now, we worry about your weapons effectiveness."

Everyone looked at their riffles and Roach asked" Um, what's wrong with them?"

Ghost says" Our weapons barely do any damage to those Grimm. They're weak to do any damage."

Ozpin nods" Here at Beacon, you can choose your own way to fight in combat. Every weapon, for example; A Scythe, can be also a gun."

Soap whistled" Now that's something advanced."

Roach says" So, a weapon like a spear can turn into a sniper riffle?"

Ozpin chuckles" Of course. My kids here have their own ways of their fighting style."

Roach says eagerly" So, when can we do that stuff?"

Ozpin replied" Later, as of now, you passed my interview. Now, you use your minds, your imagination, to forge a weapon in your mind, to see what kind of capabilities it can do.

It'll be good for you once you have an idea of what design you want."

They looked at each other and Price says" Sounds splendid. We'll try to."

Ozpin nods" Alright, now follow me."

They exited the room and followed Ozpin to another small room. It was bit dusty, the tables, the light was dim, everything was a bit rustic.

Ozpin says" Might not be much but, I allow you to use this room to come up with your ideas of your own weapons."

Price nods" Right, thank you."

Ozpin chuckles" Sure, now Nikolai, you would please follow me?"

CN Nikolai nods" Sure, before I go, I want to say goodbye to you comrades. I'll be fine."

Price nods" Yeah, we'll probably see you next time."

CN Nikolai says" Alright, let's go."

Ozpin nods and they both leave and the door closes.

Ghost says" Alright, looks like it's time to come up with something."

Roach sighs" I'll get the construction paper."

He reaches for the blue paper on top of the shelves and placed them on the table.

Soap says" Alright, now we work on something. It's really hard to use whatever my imagination is left of."

Ghost said" I've got a couple of things in my head that I need to get out of. Might be a badass weapon."

Price grabs a pencil, ruler, and a compass. He found others too and handed them out to his team.

For Price, it wasn't really that difficult for him. He thought of a spear like Ghost mentioned.

But instead, pictured it as a assault riffle. He made a quick sketch of it and made a schematic of the functions.

He made three sketches of the transformation for each one; weapon mode, gun mode, and a mechanic function of shifting.

The assault riffle he pictured of was a ACR and showed a magazine placement in the side of the riffle for better reloading.

Price named it the Scatter Riffle

Ghost was mumbling and sketching at the same time. He made a sketch of an double bladed sword with two barrels on it. They would extend out of the sword when transforming into gun mode.

The two blades would come off and each of them will turn into smaller machine guns and each of them have an shield.

Ghost chuckles as he wrote Ghost's Fang.

Roach was taking his time and thought of a sniper riffle, an Intervention.

He made a sketch of an Lance and named it the Deadshot TF 141.

Soap made two sketches of the same kind of gauntlets, but different. He thought of it like Iron Man and mumbles" Just think in this world, anything is possible, John."

Soap had finally made an energy repulsive gauntlets like Iron Man's glove. He named it Ranger's Fury.

Few moments later, Ozpin came back after an hour or so, and went inside the room where the Task Force were.

Price says" All done, sir. We're more than patient enough for you to come back."

Ozpin nods and takes the schematics" Well, I see that you're all happy. Alright gentlemen, follow me. I've found a room where you can sleep for the night."

The Task Force followed Ozpin upstairs to the dorms. He opens a door and reveals 2 bunk beds and a closet, tables, a window, and a bookshelf.

Ozpin says" Make yourselves comfortable here."

They got inside and sat down on the beds, except Price. Price asks" So, what now?"

Ozpin replied" You may take a moment to rest here. While I, take care of my business. Tomorrow, meet me by the courtyard."

Ozpin closes the door and Ghost says" Welp, this is just unexpected. We're in a new world for just 4 hours and now, we're supposed to kill some guy. Do you know who he is, Price?"

Price said" Roach, give me that bag."

Roach tossed the bag to Price and he opens it.

Price mumbled" Where the bloody hell is it?"

Price groaned" Shit, it's back in the-"

Something exploded outside and a huge black cloud rose from the forest.

Roach said" There goes the chopper."

Soap asked" Price, something important in there? The documents?"

Price groans" Yes, Soap. It was the documents. They're lost, but I know the bad guy we were supposed to kill. It doesn't matter now. We're in a whole new different world."

Price jumps on top bed and took off his boots.

Roach goes on top of the other bunk bed and lays down.

Soap went underneath Price's and Ghost went under Roach.

It got dark soon and Price says" Alright lads, time for shut eye. The man is going to expect us by the courtyard."

Ghost yawns" Right sir."

Soap pulled the blanket and Roach did so too.

Everyone fell asleep, until tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

* * *

Price wakes up early and Roach was already the first to be awake. Price says" Roach, what the hell are you doing?"

Roach looks at Price" Oh, you're awake. Just, waiting on you."

Price questions" Waiting on me?"

Roach nods" Yeah, the others are already downstairs while I had to be up here to see where-oh. There it is."

Roach picks up his sunglasses and puts them around his neck. Roach says" It's a sunny day outside. Time for that initiation."

Price puts on his hat and boots and said" Let's go. Let's not keep the old man waiting on us."

Few moments later, Soap and Ghost saw Price and Roach coming from the building.

Soap says" What hell took you so long?"

Price sighs" Probably just too much. So, where's Ozpin?"

Ozpin says" Talking about me?"

They turn around and Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch was there too, carrying a box.

She says" Men, here are your new weapons."

She sets it on the ground and opens it. There were 4 weapons shining with their colors of blue, red, green, and yellow gold like.

They took their weapons of their own as they remembered of what they looked like.

Ghost asked" So, what now?"

Ozpin replied" The initiation. Follow me, gentlemen."

They followed Ozpin to the side of the school by a cliff over the Emerald Forest.

Ozpin said" Step on the pads. I'll explain what is going to happen."

They nodded and stood on it.

Ozpin cleared his throat" Ahem, alright men, here is your objective. You will be grouped up against the Grimm within the forest. You will be able to fend them off with your own skills.

The main objective, you have to find a relic and bring it back to me. Simple?"

Price nods" We can handle something like that."

Ghost says" Lets do this."

Ozpin nods" Glynda."

She presses the button on the tablet and the 4 got catapulted into the air.

Ozpin looked into the distance as they were flailing.

Roach shouts" I should've worn a parachute!"

Ghost yelled" We must have an landing strategy!"

Soap activates Ranger's Fury and he safely lands down with controlled bursts.

Price activates his weapon and slices through the trees.

Ghost sighs" Here goes nothing."

He activates his dual wielded weapons into shield mode and crashed through the branches.

Roach used his Deadshot TF 141 and used the lance and swings off the branch and lands down.

Price said" Alright, looks like we're all here."

Soap says" Right, let's stay frosty."

Ghost put his weapon into gun mode and so does Price.

They walked through the forest and Roach said" Hey? Anyone sees that?" he points at the old ruin.

Price nods" Right, don't remembered that being there the last time we're here."

Soap goes up there and shouted" Price! I think I found what we're looking for!"

Price goes up there and saw Soap holding a black chess piece.

Price takes it" Huh, I guess this is what Ozpin used to describe a, relic."

Ghost said" Price, we've got company!"

Soap and Price saw the numerous groups of Grimm and Roach says" Okay, what's the gameplan? We just wing it?"

Ghost said" Wing it? That sounds like a bad idea."

Price chuckles" We do what we do."

Soap puts on his sunglasses" Well, time to lock and load."

The TF 141 were ready to fight and Beowolves charged at them and Ghost and Roach attacked together.

Roach stabs a Beowolf and he sees another one charging at him, but Ghost fires at it with his dual submachine guns.

Roach turns around and he slide underneath the Ursa and sniped it in the head. Soap and Price engaged on the Grimm.

Price fired his weapon and fires 3 energy blasts.

It took out the group of Beowolves and Soap punches and fires into the Grimm's jaws and stomach's.

Price transformed his weapon into a spear and slices his way through the Grimm.

Roach and Ghost bumped into each other, back to back. The Grimm surrounded them and Roach smiled.

He slammed his Lance into the ground and Ghost said" What the hell are you doing?"

Roach replied" You might want to jump, now!"

Ghost jumps on the top of the ruin and Roach's Deadshot TF 141 released a surge of electricity and shocked all of the Grimm.

Ghost then fired his double barreled weapon and mows down the horde.

Price gets knocked by a Ursa and Soap fires at it.

He picks up Price and Price says" Thanks for the help. Alright team, let's go!"

The TF 141 ran back into the forest and went back to where they came from.

A few minutes later, they found Ozpin and Glyda Goodwitch and Ozpin sees them walking towards them.

He smiles and Price said" Well, here is the relic we found."

He shows him a black chess piece and Ozpin takes it" Excellent job out there men. Now, you will be named as a team."

He finished his sentence" You will be named, team PRSM."

Roach says" Kinda like that name. We could roll with that."

Ozpin chuckles" Glad to hear that. Mr. Price, you're the leader of your team and it's your responsibility to look after your team and have the responsibility."

Price nods" Yes sir."

Ozpin looks at them" Why won't you go inside? Tomorrow, you will be competing against other students that already skilled."

Price replied" Right, looking forward to that."

Team PRSM walked back into the academy and Glynda says" You know, that more than 4 men that are different from this world."

Ozpin nods" It's fine. The more, the better it can't get worse."

Price says" Why won't you all go upstairs? I will take care of my business."

Ghost shrugs" Whatever mate, I'm going to read some books."

The rest left and Price sighs" At least some peace. I know Roach and Ghost are not going to get along after he was first recruited into the Task Force."

Nora shouts" Hello!"

Price yelled" Blimey! Sheesh! Don't you ever do that!"

Nora asked" What? I just said hi!"

Jaune shouted" Nora! There you are! How many times did we tell you not to go around and mess with the new people?"

Nora chuckled" Sorry! I guess I'm too greedy to meet new people."

Price asked" Is this lass part of your team?"

Jaune replied" Yes, I'm really sorry that she did any kind of harm to you."

Price shook" No harm indeed."

Jaune sighs" Alright Nora, lets go and leave him alone."

Nora sighs" Fine, but there better be some pancakes."

Price sees them leave and sighs" Can't get any worse, can it?"

Ruby said" Hello there! Welcome to Beacon!"

Price groaned" You and your big mouth Price."

Price turns around to the red caped girl and replied" And you?"

Ruby says" I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Now, who are you?"

Price replied" I'm John Price, leader of err, team PRSM. Now, if you don't mind me, I need to take care of my business."

Price walks away and saw Dempsey eating a snack. Dempsey looked up and laughed.

Price asked" What the hell are you laughing at?"

Dempsey replied" How did it went?"

Price sighs" Went well. So far, unexpected."

Dempsey nodded" Good, you'll get used to that stuff. So, I'll be making my way now."

Price saw him leave and he sighs. He walks back to his dorm and the scene goes black.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating because I've been playing Battlefield 1 and hanging out with my girlfriend.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter of RWBY: The Universe Ends will be a bit lewd.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Vytal Festival Games Begin

* * *

 **Monty: Alright, let's make this clear: Team RWBY, TRNT, and PRSM, all became friends when they got to know each other more often.**

 **It was very wonderful and got all along. Some even had questions on how and who. Well, they're all at the Vytal Festival Tournament, and believe, the arena is in the fucking sky!**

 **As long as no one gets hurt, we're all good. Well, that's the fact, everything is going to change as we go deeper into the story and just FYI: This is an alternative timeline where everyone's actions have changed.**

 **The other timeline was just fucking terrible, no fucking plot and might as there might not be a plot in this one. But, there will be.**

 **Better dialogues, more action doing, and even worse, Adam Taurus. That bastard will surely die someday. Maybe in this crossover.**

 **Anyway, let's see what our so-called "Heroes" are up to?**

* * *

In Vale, was a crisp midday and the it was the perfect day at the tournament. Right there in the arena, were team RWBY going up against team ABRN.

Things were going well and team TRNT and PRSM were watching from above within the crowd.

Ghost said" This is the best fight ever! Don't cha think, Roach?"

Roach nods" Yeah! They're really putting up a good fight down there. Go Team RWBY!"

Nikolai shouts" Break a leg out there!"

Dempsey saw Nikolai, Roach, Ghost, cheering on while he was watching team RWBY putting up a well-fair fight.

Richtofen wasn't even thrilled as he saw the action. He described it" This isn't way cooler. Where's the explosions or the even the badass fighting techniques."

But there were a lot of fighting down there, not just the shooting or anything, but when the tides has already changed.

At the last moment, Yang and Blake teamed up as Yang slides on the ice with the support of Blake's Gambol Shroud.

Then, the big finale happened as Yang used all of her strength and knocked out the remaining members of team ABRN.

The crowd cheered and team RWBY stood victorious.

Ruby asked" Did we win?"

Yang gave a thumbs up and Ruby shouts" Yeah!"

The scene changes and Dempsey says" Alright, don't get too overexcited over your victory."

Ruby said" What are you talking about? We should definitely celebrate our first victory!"

Ghost groaned" Alright, alright, don't just bloody scream into my ears. Congrats by the way."

Price nods" Those kind of fighting techniques were awestruck. How on Earth did you have those type of fighting styles?"

Weiss replies" We're Huntresses, we train a lot and fight hard enough. For you, you even barely got here a week ago."

Roach said" Alright, alright, Ice Queen. We get it."

Weiss groaned" Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Nikolai responds" Because you're so uptight. Hahahaha!"

Roach, Ghost, and Nikolai laughed and Takeo cleared his throat" That is dishonorable to laugh at such deliberate joke."

Soap sighs" Okay everyone, let's not get to crazy here. We're all just allies."

Blake asked" Allies? So, we're not friends?"

Richtofen nods" Apparently, but I consider the "friend" part to just, ally. We're all allies supporting each other."

Yang said" That's just boring! Let's just consider we're all friends here, right?"

Dempsey sighs" Fine! Whatever. And- oh shoot."

Emerald and Mercury were in front of them and Emerald turns around to Ruby.

Ruby says" Hi Emerald!"

Emerald replied" Oh Ruby, didn't expect to see you here and your umm, big group of friends."

Ruby smiles" Yeah, we just kicked team ABRN's butt today!"

Emerald smiled" Yeah, I saw that. You guys did great out there in the battlefield down there."

Ruby nods" Thanks!"

Emerald asked" So, your new friends, are they new here? I've, never saw them in Beacon. Are they from someplace?"

Ruby replies" Oh, umm, it's a long story. Pretty much they're a new team. Guys, meet Emerald! Emerald, this is Team TRNT and PRSM.

The one in the hat is Price, leader of team PRSM. And the one in the brown leather jacket is Dempsey, leader of team TRNT."

Dempsey says" Hi. I'm Tank Dempsey. You must be Emerald."

Emerald nods" Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Price says" Hello there missy, I'm John Price. I'm a stand up kind of guy."

Emerald smiled" Yes, also nice to meet you."

Ruby says" So, wanna hang out with us?"

Emerald replied" Sorry but, I need to go with my team. Mercury is kinda strange when it comes to souvenirs."

Mercury picks up a boot and smelled it while the others were looking at him.

Roach said" Right..."

Ghost finished his sentence" We understand, mate."

Ruby said" Oh well, guess we're gonna hang out with team TRNT and PRSM. See ya!"

Emerald saw them leave with a wave and went to Mercury.

Mercury says" So, what did you find out about those new guys?"

Emerald replied" They're alright. One of them is just a bit, strange."

Mercury said" The guy with the brown vest. See that behind his belt?"

Emerald looked at the back of the belt and saw a ball glowing blue with the ancient symbolic symbols.

Emerald nods" Yeah, what do you think it is? An ancient artifact?"

Mercury replied" Yeah, it is. I don't think that guy is a good one."

Emerald said" Must've belong to his family long ago. Or, he must have found it in some ancient ruins. I don't know what that thing is."

Mercury nods" Well, I saw it in this book."

He took out the small book titled: The Great War Of The Apothicons.

He went to the page with the little marker on it and said" Here it is: The Summoning Key. The greatest tool for it's known capabilities.

Teleporting, time traveling, and creating dimension portals to cross any other dimension."

Emerald saw the pictures and saw another one and said" Wait, I that who I think they are?"

Mercury looked carefully at the picture and said" Primis. What makes you-wait."

Emerald looks carefully at the picture that said " _PRIMIS"_ and make it out. She looked back at team TRNT and back to the picture.

She took the book and Mercury said" Hey! What are yo-"

Emerald says" Look carefully, see team TRNT? The ones with the armor and the other one with the artifact? Now, look here!"

Mercury compared the two and said" What the? Are you sure it's them?"

Emerald shook" No, they must be descendants of their ancestors and that artifact the guy has, it belonged to them. The PRIMIS gave this artifact to these, whatever Keepers and kept it in a safe place."

Mercury says" This isn't good, is it?" Emerald nodded" Let's go find Cinder. She has to know."

Mercury and Emerald left and Richtofen had caught an eye on them. He said" Hmm, what are those 2 are up to?"

He looked back at his team and said" Dempsey, I will have to go find a restroom. Be right back."

Dempsey shrugged as he ate. Richtofen left quickly as he could.

He hid behind a crate and saw Emerald and Mercury go into a small place.

An eerie music played and Richtofen made his move. He moved around the small tent that was closed off and saw a small hole that he can peek into.

He saw Emerald and Mercury talking to a woman named, Cinder.

He heard the conversation.

Cinder said" One of those new people, are descendants of these ancestors called, PRIMIS?"

Emerald nods" I think we know what we're dealing with. They have the artifact at their disposal. That means it can time travel, go to new worlds, and even can stop time."

Cinder thinks and says" Hmm, I see. Then, we must deal with this Dr. Richtofen person and steal that wretched artifact from him and his own allies. Or should we call them, his puppets?"

Richtofen was shocked and muttered" No, no, no, no, Edward. Stop it, they're your friends, not your own puppets. I'm not using them. I can't give in."

He peeked in again and Mercury asked" So, what's the plan to deal these descendants?"

Cinder chuckled" We still continue our original plan as before: The tournament will fall, we attack Beacon, and take it down so no one in the world would hear what had happened in Vale."

Richtofen growled" I have to warn the others and-"

Someone attacked him and he hit the mysterious person.

She had green eyes and black hair with 2 pony tails. Her eyes changed into pink and brown.

Richtofen said" So, a shapeshifter? What a peculiar trait to disguise yourself."

Neo attacked and Richtofen had dodged. She reached for the artifact, but instead hits it with her sharp needle from her umbrella and knocked it out.

Richtofen said" Be careful! That artifact is fragile!"

The Summoning Key was spinning on the ground and it sparked.

It kept sparking and Neo and Richtofen saw it sparking more and more.

That's when the Summoning Key glowed and blasted the two away from it.

Richtofen quickly got back on his feet and made the grab on the artifact.

He ran and Neo didn't after him.

Richtofen gasped for air and looked back at the Summoning Key.

It was damaged and one of the symbols "Rise" had a scratch on it. It was badly damaged and Richtofen groaned" Jesus Christ! Uh, let's see."

He touched the lid and the symbol just stopped glowing. Richtofen muttered" Nein! This can't be. Okay, breathe Edward. Maxis!"

Something touched his shoulder and he went into self defense.

It was Dempsey" Hey Richtofen! Calm down, it's me!"

Richtofen sighed" Oh thank gon't."

Dempsey asked" What the hell were you screaming about? Come on, let's get back to the guys and calm down. We're gonna have fight in the next 30 minutes and grab your arsenal and everything."

Richtofen calms down and said" Dempsey, look!" He showed the Summoning Key and asked" What the hell did you do?"

Richtofen replied" Someone attacked me and damaged the artifact."

Dempsey questioned" That can't be good. What side effect did it had?"

Richtofen said" It blow me and that attacker away from it and I made a grab and run for it. The Summoning Key may be losing power. It's what I fear about."

Dempsey muttered" Damn! Okay, come on! Let's use one of the crystals from our staves. You said they were the key to repair the damaged artifact, right?"

Richtofen nods" Yes, I learned that from the Kronorium!"

Dempsey says" Let's do that later after the match. We will have to worry about that later."

They both walked back to their team and never said a word to each other.

* * *

 **Monty: Well, that isn't good. Alternate timeline= A badass story. Sorry, not really but a, reasonable thing now.**

 **Anyways, let's find out in the next chapter of RWBY: Revelations Remastered**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Team TRNT V.S. Team NDGO

 **Elements of Surprise**

 **Monty: Aha, I see what you did there. Very clever since they're going to fucking use the staves.**

* * *

Team TRNT made their way to the battlefield and unexpectedly, team NDGO was there.

Ruby shouts" Come on guys! You can do it!"

Ghost sits back as he drank soda through his mask. Price was watching carefully of what was going to happen down there.

Dempsey sighs" Okay, you've got to be kidding me."

Nebula says" Well, hello there boys. Nice to meet you here."

Gwen asks" What are all your names?"

Dempsey stutters" Alright, listen, I never hit a woman in my life, but I'm not joking."

Team NDGO laughed all together at once and Takeo says" These women are, dishonorable."

Gwen shouts" Dishonorable!? More like you men are so scared of us."

Octavia says" Well, lets see who's the best of the best."

Nikolai growled" WE'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!"

In the P.A, Oobleck says" Fighters, are you ready?"

Team TRNT and NDGO got their weapons ready and Oobleck says" 3, 2, 1, begin!"

Dempsey says" Alright, split up, Nik, Tak, take care of Gwen and Octavia. Rick, you're with me on Nebula and Dew."

( Ace Of Spades ) Dempsey and Richtofen fired together with their staffs at the same time at Nebula and Dew.

Nebula shouts" They have staff of elements? Well, I'll show them how to defend myself from one!"

She attacks and Richtofen ducks when Nebula attacks.

Dempsey fired his Lightning staff and Dew blocks it and she attacked also.

Nikolai and Takeo were being overwhelmed by Octavia's and Gwen's dodging and attacks.

Nikolai puffs" I huff-and puff-and I'll blow you all away with fire!"

He charged his fire staff and Takeo formed an slippery floor with his Ice staff.

Octavia and Gwen both fell as the ice formed.

Nikolai grins as the Fire staff charged at full maximum power and strikes it down and knocked out both Octavia and Gwen. The both had their aura depleted.

Dempsey struggles as Nebula strikes him. He defended himself by using the staff to block her attacks.

Richtofen got knocked down and rolled over when Dew strikes at him.

The Summoning Key sparked and was charging it's energy shockwave.

Richtofen groaned" Argh! Not the time now! What to do? Aha!"

He threw the Summoning Key at the middle and shouts" Dempsey!( Dempsey looks at him) Thunder Wave!"

Dempsey nods and charges the Lightning staff at maximum and so does Richtofen.

The Summoning Key was shaking and Richtofen yelled" Now!"

They both fired and knocked Nebula and Dew down on the ground next to the Summoning Key.

That's when the Summoning Key's energy released and got Nebula's and Dew's aura depleted.

The crowd were in awe and cheered as team TRNT earned their victory.

Oobleck says" My, my, what an end to that. With the power of thunder and the explosion at the end, team TRNT are the victors this round!"

Ruby shouts" Way to go guys!"

Soap shouts" Yeah! Whoo!"

Richtofen says" I'll explain of what just happened. Right now, we have more pressing matters as of now."

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watched from above.

Emerald said" Jeez, that was a lot of immense power."

Cinder grins" That power, that artifact, isn't no joke, Emerald."

Mercury says" I wonder, how in the world he managed to get such powerful device that allows them to travel through many worlds. And through time."

Cinder replied" Wait until the time comes. Then, we'll steal what belongs to him and his friends. It won't be that long, for now."

* * *

 **At Beacon...**

* * *

Team RWBY, PRSM, and TRNT returned to Beacon and Ruby was saying" And then, you did that move and then you- threw the artifact and then it, exploded. How?"

Richtofen sighs" We're going to have to worry about that later. Right now, I need a moment to rest."

Nikolai nods" Da, then we can celebrate when this tournament is over."

Dempsey turns around and said" What the? What are those airships doing here?"

Weiss heard him and sees the Atlas ships touching down on Beacon.

Price says" Probably Nikolai could be visiting us."

The doors opened and Atlestian Knights walked out with a woman with white as the same as Weiss'.

Weiss groaned" Oh no. Winter."

Winter saw Weiss standing there next to Ruby and says" Well, well, sister, I was kind of expecting to see you here at Beacon."

Ruby asked" That's your sister? She's so cool."

Weiss growled" Ruby, you dolt. Shut up. Respect my sister for once."

Dempsey says" Wow, what else is new?"

Weiss scoffed and turned to Winter" Winter, I-it's an honor to see you here."

Winter scoffed" Don't give such inadequate bow, you boob."

Ruby giggled" Haha, boob."

Winter turned to Ruby and asked" You must be Ruby Rose, correct?"

Ruby turned to Winter and replied" Oh, of course I am. Ruby Rose, nice to meet you um-"

Winter says" Winter, Winter Schnee. The honor is mine."

Richtofen says" Sorry if we don't know each other but, just to warn you, someone here is going to pick a fight with you."

Winter asked" And who are you?"

Nikolai says" Now."

Dempsey takes out his little tripwire and placed it on the ground. Someone tripped on it and fell.

Dempsey whistled and the man groans and gets up.

Qrow yelled" What the heck was that for!?"

Dempsey says" No one is going to pick fight in the future. We just made an, safe one."

Ruby gasps" Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow saw Ruby" Ruby! I was not expecting you to see you here."

Ruby went over and hugged him and Price says" Come on lads, let's go. This is just, personal."

Team PRSM left the scene and Dempsey says" Sorry about that earlier. Richtofen knew you were going to pick a fight on Winter."

Qrow asked" How do you even know that? You friend, Richtofen, is a fortune teller?"

Richtofen says" No, I'm not actually a magician either. I'm just an, err-Hunter."

Winter asked" So, you knew he was going to pick a fight on me? What's your semblance?"

Richtofen stammered" Uh-well, my semblance is-"

Takeo says" Let's say he can look into the future for about a short period of time."

Winter says" So your semblance is, Temporal?"

Richtofen nods" Yes, it is. Thank you. Wait, I guess-no that isn't nice. Eh, who really cares."

Ironwood says" Miss Schnee."

Winter turned around" Oh, General Ironwood. I was just, speaking to one of these gentlemen. One of them is really, smart. The one with the brown vest."

Ironwood nods" Right, might I say that we must carry on."

Winter replied" Yes sir."

Winter walked away with Ironwood and left inside into Beacon.

Dempsey says" Well, did we change something?"

Richtofen nods" Events from ever being happened."

He walked away and Nikolai shrugged" Eh, either way, I need a long nap."

Takeo nods" I can agree."

They both walked away and Dempsey said" So, want to talk about something?"

Weiss says" Shut up."

She walked away and Ruby says" Well, that was, ironic."

Qrow asked" So, who are you?"

Dempsey replies" I'm Tank Dempsey. Leader of team TRNT. Ruby, do you think he'll understand?"

Ruby shrugs" Don't actually know. Uncle Qrow, I feel we should tell you something important. But inside my dorm."

Qrow nods" Right, let's go inside and let this guy do all the talking and explaining."

They walk inside and Mercury saw them walk away and identified the man with the red cape and red eyes.

He said" Oh, not him again. That's makes everything worse."

* * *

 **Inside of Beacon...**

* * *

Richtofen was saying" Mostly everything is out of shape. We're not supposed to be here. Also, I'm Doctor Richtofen. A scientist."

Qrow said" Don't look like one. Also, I don't believe a single word you said, at all."

Richtofen sighs" Well, you'll see what I see. A better tomorrow. That's, is what I chastise into it."

Ruby asked" So, yeah, basically that's everything."

Richtofen looks outside as the sun sets down and imagines something, disturbing. He shook and said" I might as well go. I need some time to think."

He left and Qrow gets and stretches" Well, I need to meet Ozpin. I'll catch you later Ruby."

Ruby nods" Right, bye Uncle Qrow."

Qrow leaves and the scene changes to team TNRT's dorm. Richtofen was already there and proceeds to carefully remove one of the stones from the staffs.

The crew were really a bit cautious about what was going to happen. Richtofen placed all of the four stones around the damaged Summoning Key and then says" Okay, stand back everyone."

They stood back and so does Richtofen. The Summoning Key was spinning as the stones circled the artifact and then a white blast blew team TRNT away.

The Summoning Key stopped spinning and the stones were gone. All was left was the dust of the leftover elements.

Richtofen went over to the Summoning Key and said" We did it. It's repaired."

Nikolai asked" What are we going to do with all this dust?"

Richtofen nods" Well, I'll take care of this. I'll know what to do with it."

* * *

 **Monty: Well, many things can't change. Can they? Well, don't know how the Shadowman didn't escape the Summoning Key, am I right?**

 **Well, the author fucked up. Not really but, the situation will be more subtle. As long team TRNT don't botch this.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Team RWBY, TRNT, and PRSM, went back to the tournament several times whenever someone is going against each other, or when they have to fight.

They saw Penny's victory with Ciel, team JNPR's victory, and SSSN's victory.

It was up to the semi-finals and that's everything, is going to change.

This time, Dempsey and Richtofen were in the semi-finals against Cinder and Neo(Which they don't know them, neither do they)

Cinder immediately realized that she and Neo were going up against the descendants.

Cinder whispers" Neo, the one in the brown vest. Is he the one who has it?"

Neo nods and Cinder says" Hmm, we have to be careful when that artifact charges up and releases another burst."

Richtofen saw the both women and Dempsey says" Doc, we've dealt girls before, what else could be different?"

Richtofen had a disgusted face. He pointed at the shorter girl and said" You see her? That's ze one who attacked me earlier."

Dempsey nodded" Okay, once we're done here, we'll worry about her later after this."

Richtofen takes out his elemental staff. The energy capsule had mixed colors of red, blue, yellow, and purple.

Dempsey pulls out Gauntlet of Siegfried and turns it on. He stood steady and concentrated.

Team RWBY, PRSM, NT, were above watching as the battle will begin.

Professor Port says" Alright, get ready-set-begin!"

Richtofen fires his first charged shot and all of the elements were carried into a little gust of lightning, fire, ice, and wind.

Cinder saw coming straight at her and she deflects it with her power.

Dempsey attacks Neo when she attacked first. She was using her semblance to trick Dempsey every time when he tries to strike.

Neo jumped all the way over Dempsey and he turns around and gets hit by her sweep attack.

Dempsey tripped and he rolled over and got back onto his feet.

Between Cinder and Richtofen, it wasn't all easy.

Richtofen groaned as he gave up and put his staff into melee mode.

Cinder pulls out her bow and used it to defend herself.

Meanwhile, Dempsey's Gauntlet of Siegfried was about to be depleted and he thought of something quick.

Neo slides under Dempsey and he immediately turns and used all of the power and knocked Neo out.

Oobleck says" Ooh, she would've worn a helmet."

Cinder saw Neo on the ground and she immediately kicked Richtofen away from her and used her half of the maiden fall power and takes out Richtofen easily.

Dempsey saw Richtofen on the ground when he was depleted. He knew it was him and Cinder, one on one.

Dempsey clenches his fist and said" I guess it's me and you."

Cinder smiles" Let's see who will decide on who's the victor."

Cinder attacks and Dempsey ducks and slides away from her.

Cinder took out her bow and the arrow explodes as it hit near Dempsey.

He got almost knocked out of the competition and he groans as he gets up.

Dempsey groaned" Gah, oh son of a monkey's uncle."

Cinder pulls another arrow and says" Get ready to be beaten."

Dempsey got angry and he glowed yellow as let out a fiery circling rage of fire.

Everything was heating up as the battle got intense. Dempsey makes a blow and knocks Cinder out of the competition.

She smacked against a tree and groans. Dempsey stopped glowing and he was paranoid of what he had just done.

Port says" Oh my, what a knock out! All ends with a rage, Mr. Dempsey is victorious!"

The crowd cheered and from above, Mercury and Emerald were shocked.

Team RWBY, PRSM, and RNT, were really shocked as well.

Nikolai says" What on earth did Dempsey do?"

Takeo shrugged" We, may not know on how or why."

Ghost said" Holy mackerel! He just beat the heat out of her!" he exclaimed.

Weiss says" But, there's no way on how Dempsey can have a semblance or an aura. That, was different."

On the arena, Dempsey saw Richtofen getting up and he says" Doc, we need to talk of what the heck happened to me."

Richtofen nods" I saw for a mere second too. Maybe, we'll worry about it later."

Cinder and Neo saw the both men leaving and Cinder growls" So, he possess a power, and I know what power that may be."

* * *

 **At Beacon...**

* * *

Ozpin was in his office while he was watching the replay of Dempsey's power unleashed. He studied and examined it really hard to try what to really make out.

Glynda walks out of the elevator" Ozpin, everything okay?"

Ozpin replied" Oh, yes Glynda. Would you do me a favor and go get Tank Dempsey here?"

Glynda nods" Of course. I will get onto that."

Professor Goodwitch turned around and then asked" Ozpin, is there anything we can do to convince Miss Nikos?"

Ozpin said" First, I worry about Mr. Dempsey, then the time will come to Miss Nikos."

Professor Goodwitch didn't want to further ask questions and then she just went back to the elevator and left.

Ozpin looks at the screen again and said to himself" So, you posses the power of a maiden, how and why I wonder?"

In team RWBY's dorm, team TRNT and RWBY were surrounding Dempsey.

Dempsey was saying" I'm being honest for the 5th time, I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW!"

Takeo says" I feel a powerful presence inside of your soul."

Nikolai sighed" Being the obvious with your ancestors hearing, Takeo may be right."

Richtofen groaned as the Summoning Key was circling around Dempsey" Gah, this is merely frustrating! The Summoning Key doesn't detect a powerful power inside of you. I wonder what it might be preventing it?"

Ruby asked" Is this really necessary?"

Nikolai shrugged" Eh, Dempsey kinda had the same power as Yang when she goes super god."

Yang said" I'll take that as a compliment."

Blake says" But, it doesn't make sense of what power Dempsey wields."

Dempsey sighs" For the last time, I don't know how."

Weiss said" How about we start from the very beginning?"

The door knocks and Ruby opens it" Oh, Professor Goodwitch. How may I help you?"

Richtofen immediately grabs the Summoning Key and hid it underneath Zwei.

Glynda asked" Is Mr. Dempsey in here?"

Dempsey stood up" Right here ma'am."

She replied" Well, Ozpin would like to see you in his office above. He wants to speak with you."

Dempsey muttered" Great, as things couldn't get worse."

He walks out and the door closes.

Zwei had the Summoning Key in his mouth and Richtofen shrieked.

Richtofen groans" Nein! This isn't your stupid dog toy, you mangy mutt! Let go!"

He finally gave another tug and Zwei lets go of it.

* * *

 **In the Tower...**

* * *

Dempsey had gotten out of the elevator and Ozpin was watching at the doors as he waited.

Dempsey says" So, called me?"

Ozpin nods Yes, take a seat."

Dempsey proceeds and sat down in front of Ozpin.

Ozpin said" Let's talk about the tournament: Your team has done excellent since you're new here. There have been some concerns that I have. I hope you can try to explain the best you can."

Dempsey said in his mind" Oh, this just perfect."

Ozpin showed the clip of the replay and says" This happened at the Tournament, when you had your victory right there, what is this that you can explain?"

Dempsey had a hard look on his face and sighed" I honestly, don't know, Ozpin. I'm sorry, I just don't know how I've done that. I am being completely honest. I just, have no idea what just happened to me."

Ozpin said" Look, is there any sort of explanation when you got here? Earlier?"

Dempsey shrugged" I don't know. Last thing I remembered was falling from the sky, and then some weird yellow orb just hit one of us in the whole freefall. I think it was me."

Ozpin had a thought in his head" One of the maidens must've died off. It's impossible since he's a man. Not a woman. The Summer maiden must be the one. But why?"

Ozpin cleared his throat" I, want to assure you, whatever power you yield, you're not supposed to have it."

Dempsey got concerned" Wait, what do you mean 'Not supposed to have it?"

Ozpin explained" You see, this is going to be very difficult to explain: When you fell through the sky, a yellow orb you said, went straight to you inside, have you felt anything different?"

Dempsey shook" No, but then again, I did felt something, strange. Like I was different."

Ozpin nods" I see, well, this power you yield, is a soul of a maiden, Summer maiden powers. You have the power of one of the seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter. You have the Summer Maiden powers on your hands, and the soul."

Dempsey couldn't believe what was happening to him. First of all, falling from the skies and getting hit by an orb, now, he is being asked with hundreds of questions.

Dempsey asked" What is going on? Why is this happening to me?"

Ozpin replied" Mr. Dempsey, this is very desperate times. I have kept things, secret from the public, even our students. This is secret, is that we can not allow a war to happen between all kingdoms. The Grimm is what we've fear before. Now, we have to keep an eye on them."

Dempsey asked again" Then what's the true secret?"

Ozpin sighed" The truth is, we need you, ever since you told me this as of now. We're going to need Ms. Nikos too, she'll be getting her own power from one of the maidens. We cannot let anything else go wrong or else, the world will be forever lost."

Dempsey muttered" Jeez, you sound awfully like Richtofen."

The elevator doors opened and Pyrrha walked out and says" Hello Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin nods" Hello Miss Nikos, take a seat. Mr. Dempsey, you may stay here and listen."

Dempsey crossed his shoulders and stood next to Pyrrha away about 3 feet.

Ozpin says" Miss Nikos, you've been an excellent student and an marvelous fighter, and you've been doing well in the Vytal Festival tournament."

Pyrrha nods" Of course, I wouldn't have made it without the help of my team."

Ozpin said" Well, let's talk about something else. Do you any childhood stories?"

Pyrrha questioned" Uh, I beg your pardon?"

Ozpin replied" Well, there's clearly that you have to know any fairy tale stories. Any that you remember?"

Pyrrha said" Well, there is the tale of Two Brothers, Shallows of the Deep-"

Ozpin asked" What about the story of the seasons?"

Pyrrha began" Oh yes. A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time inside to solitude and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending his crops and revitalizing his farm. The third warms the man's hearts, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful.

In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others around the all over the world. They graciously accepted and promised to share their gifts with the people of Remnant, until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

Dempsey said in awe" Wow, that was, interesting."

Ozpin says" Did you know that story was around when I was born?"

Pyrrha smiles" Come on Ozpin, you're not that old."

Dempsey mutters" And I have that power."

Pyrrha didn't hear him what he said and Ozpin said" What if I told you that story is real?"

Pyrrha said confusingly" I'm, um, sorry?"

Ozpin repeated" What if the story of the maidens were real?"

Dempsey asked" Are you bluffing or joking, or are you really serious like Richtofen?"

Ozpin said" Does it look like I'm joking?"

They both replied" No sir."

The elevator doors opened and Professor Goodwitch and Ironwood stepped out and Pyrrha questioned" Who are you people? What do you want from me?"

Glynda says calmly" We're still the same old teachers and headmasters from the very beginning of the school year."

Dempsey asked" Oh yeah, maybe you can explain of this. Or, I'll just get it from a friend of mine, and tell us we're all doomed."

Ozpin says" Enough, Mr. Dempsey. You have a greater responsibility too, like Miss Nikos. We have to keep this secret. Now, the both of you have to follow us."

Pyrrha asked" Where?"

The scene changes inside the elevator with everyone inside.

Pyrrha asked again" Where are we going?"

Ozpin replied" To the lower level of the academy, the Vault."

The doors opened and Ozpin says" Please, this way."

Dempsey and Pyrrha looked at each other with a worried face and had followed Ozpin.

The Vault was dark and dim, everything was isolated, most of it.

Dempsey asked" Okay, quick question: Why are you bringing this up? I can tell Richtofen told us the whole universe is breaking apart and it's going to disappear. All of it."

Ozpin stopped and questioned" The universe?"

Dempsey nods" Yeah, everything and everyone are doomed. We were supposed to fix it, not stay around here and let everything being thrown into waste. My team had a mission to complete: Set things right."

Glynda asked" Is that why you have the weird looking artifact? Is that how you got here?"

Dempsey sighed" Interdimensional time travel is impossible since the universe is fractured. Many messed up timelines: Dragons, giant robots roaming the entire war zone, zombies fleshbags, an entire nightmare. Don't forget about those, good for nothing Apothicons."

Ironwood says" This had to be some nonsense joke."

Ozpin shook" No, I believe him, James. Whatever he says, is true. Now, back to those Apothicons, they sound a bit familiar to me."

Pyrrha asked" Is it the story of The Great War of the Apothicons?"

Ozpin nods" Yes, I knew I read that story before. Anyways, during the Great War, it took place in two worlds, Remnant and another inhabitable world, Earth. These worlds have collided with these Apothicons.

Everyone feared them, they almost ruled Remnant at their very grasp, until they came to the rescue: _The Primis._ Powerful wealthy like gods, everyone looked upon them as mankind's salvation.

During that time, the maidens were at that point too. They assisted the Primis the best they can. They won the war eventually. After they won, the maidens have thanked the Primis for saving their world.

The men were too generous and kind to the maidens. They said 'Those enemies, were ours. We helped you to cleanse them from your world. Now, we go back to our world.'

They stood upon the mound, many Crusader Knights and other villagers, were on their knees, honoring the Primis and praying for them. Then a flash had happened, everything returned to normal. That's the entire short story."

Pyrrha said" Now I remember that."

Ironwood nods" A very disastrous war that could've ended humanity."

Dempsey says" No doubt they'll find us again here soon. I have my word for that."

Glynda asked" What do you mean, they'll find us here soon?"

Dempsey replied" They know we stole the artifact from them in order to fix everything. It was powerful, we couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands."

They had made it to a capsule and Dempsey asked" Whoa, who is she?"

Ozpin replied" That is the Fall Maiden, Amber."

Ironwood says" We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable."

Dempsey got a flashback of he was in the snow, in front of him was a capsule of his 1.0 inside the cryogenic chamber. Showing of what he did.

He grunts and he was in the Vault again. Ozpin was saying" Miss Nikos, you're going to have to be the next Fall Maiden. We have to give them manually to you."

Pyrrha says" But that's-"

Ironwood said" Classified."

Pyrrha shook" Wrong! We shouldn't do this to her!"

Professor Goodwitch says" Miss Nikos, we're out of options. This is our only best thing we can do."

Ironwood said" We're running out of time."

Ozpin nods" And let's not forget about Mr. Dempsey. He wields a maiden power that was , unexpected."

Everyone looked at him and he sighed" Yeah, I have a Summer Maiden power. It's really crazy ever since I got here."

Glynda says" But, he shouldn't-"

Ironwood interrupted" We know. Know this, if he dies, we're all doomed. You know how it works."

Ozpin nods" Indeed Glynda. We can't let Mr. Dempsey's new maiden powers fall into the wrong hands of evil."

Dempsey questioned" Just one question: What did the Apothicons wanted to do here?"

Ozpin replied" It was a long time ago. Nobody knew, but the Maidens have. The true Origins are unknown. Not unless the Revelations is true."

The scene changes and Dempsey is inside his team's dorm.

He grabbed his pillow and threw it at the door. He sighed and sat down near the window. Dempsey sighs" The Day of Reckoning is almost here, Richtofen. Right now, I have no idea what to do."

Richtofen says" I can feel that, Dempsey."

Dempsey turns around and asked" How long were you there?"

Richtofen replied" Well, right about now. Something the matter?"

Dempsey nodded" Yeah, but you wouldn't understand."

Richtofen sat down" Well, you can at least tell me."

Dempsey sighed" Oh alright, but listen carefully."

He began" Ozpin says that I have power, a power that could help humanity here on Remnant. I learned a story being told that last for centuries. I realized that I hold the power of the seasons: Summer.

Richtofen, I have no idea what to do. I wish, I wish you were my guidance to help, but you've been telling us what to do, as together."

Richtofen had been confused as Dempsey was almost trying to say he is like a brother to him.

He cleared his throat" I see. To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing too. Maxis is the one who tells me what to do.( Places hand on shoulder) Dempsey, we've come a long way, we can't give in.

You see, back then, I had no clue what to do when we were enemies. 3 men looking for me, as a result, we became allies and then, friends.

So, back to the situation, I can only tell you that, Maxis will tell us and help us. Maybe he'll help you too. But having such an incredible power? Haha, Dempsey you're merely a natural."

Dempsey smiled" Well, thanks doc. I started to feel like we're brothers."

Richtofen slightly blushed" Err, more like companions?"

Dempsey nodded" Oh yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

Nikolai says" Guys, we have some bad news."

Richtofen and Dempsey looked at each other and Nikolai says" It's Yang. Something drastically happened during the one on one at the tournament."

Dempsey sighed" What else can go wrong?"

* * *

 **Monty: We're gonna have to cut off here. Anyways, we're going to wrap Revelations Remastered up by the end of December. By New Year's, it will be done.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How It All Falls In the Beginning of the End

* * *

 **Monty: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was midday, Dempsey knew something wrong was going to happen. He immediately made his way to Team RWBY's dorm and says" I know something is wrong. And Yang wouldn't do it."

Almost there, he saw Atlas guards standing in the way of the door where team RWBY's dorm is.

Dempsey went over there and the one of the guards said" Hey, you're not allow to enter in here. General Ironwood is speaking in there."

Dempsey growled and inside the dorm, where Ironwood was shouting, everyone in there heard grunts coming from outside.

Then a short moment, the doors burst open and Dempsey was right there standing. Behind him were Atlas soldiers hung on the wall, frightened.

Ironwood shouted" What in the world are you doing!?"

Dempsey crossed his arms" I was going to ask you the same thing, Ironwood."

Team RWBY were massively confused and how Dempsey got in here with brute force.

Dempsey looked at them" I'm here to tell you something that Richtofen has told me yesterday. What I heard, is the truth. I wouldn't tell if it wasn't, would I?"

Ironwood says" Mr. Dempsey, you know that you have the-"

Dempsey interrupts" Yeah, yeah, whatever. In fact, what am I supposed to do? Protect the innocent from the Grimm, and the Apothicons? That's my team's job. We scattered ourselves throughout the universe, finding everything what we need to repel, and finish things once and for all.

I couldn't see the differences in Remnant: Giant Airships, floating tournaments, Robots, Grimm that are like Dragons and flying things, and the place where everything might be screwed up."

Ironwood was being baffled" What are you talking about?"

Dempsey looked at him in the eye" FYI dude, We blew up the moon."

Ironwood got angry and yells" Why you little-"

Dempsey used his power and teleported. Ironwood misses his punch and Dempsey says" You know, I learned, thanks to Richtofen. I'm a fast learner."

Things were getting tense as of enough between Ironwood and Dempsey.

Team RWBY were not saying a word and just watched as two men arguing.

Dempsey said" You're making a huge mistake, Ironwood. Disqualifying team RWBY, it is not?"

Ironwood asked" How do you know?"

Dempsey shrugs" Let's say it's a gift. I like it oh wait-I love it. " ( No clue that Dempsey is being sassy or just an jackass. Nobody knew.)

He continued" Just because Yang hurt someone, doesn't mean that everyone in that auditorium were booing at her. It meant that what Mercury did, was planned. How do I know? Ask my friends. And they'll tell you the whole story."

Ironwood growled" You're speaking nonsense, Mr. Dempsey! Since you have the Summer Maiden powers, does not mean it's a game! Blowing up the moon? You almost killed us to our demise!"

Dempsey yelled" Oh yeah?! How about the universe? Oh blame that crap on the whole space-time continuum!"

Everyone was silent for at least 5 minutes. Ironwood didn't say word and Dempsey says" If you're going to disqualify team RWBY, hell do it to us then. See if you have the guts."

Ironwood became disgusted and said" This conversation is over."

He walked out and the door banged shut. Team RWBY were still speechless to say that Dempsey was trying to protect them.

Dempsey said" The Day of Reckoning will be here Ironwood. Just you wait."

Ruby suddenly asked" Dempsey? Why?"

Dempsey looked at Ruby's innocent face. He sighed" I-I tried guys. It was too late. I made things worse."

Blake asked" Did you really mean it? Was it all, true?"

Dempsey nods" Every god living word of it."

Yang said" Thanks for trying, even though of what you did, is going to get Ironwood really mad."

Dempsey rolled his eyes" Oh please. What's next? An answer falling from the air?"

A green object fell on top of Dempsey's head and he shouted" Gah!( Looks at the Radio on the ground) Why you little piece of-huh?"

He saw a note on it' Press Play. From Dr. Maxis'

Dempsey says" Maxis? This has to be a message."

He pressed a black button: Log #93, Date: It is 1946, July 9th. Hello there Edward. I hope this message had reached to the world you're in, Remnant. I learned In that world, you cannot teleport out of there because, an evil lays dormant.

I fear that evil person will be unleashing dire consequences into this world that Dr. Monty has created. Listen everyone, gather team RWBY in your mission.

Here's the mission: Let everything happen when the consequences can't be stopped or prevented. After that, form a new plan, but I warn you, everyone will not be the same as before, Edward.

It is simple, but once I get there when you release the beacon, I'll guide you through. Team RWBY, if you're listening to this, think of what you've done.

Just to tell Edward, the children are safe, accounted are 5 of them. In that way, we will try again. End of Transmission."

The radio cuts and the scene changed to everyone inside of team TRNT's dorm.

Richtofen said" Mein gott."

Nikolai groaned" Great, an evil person who wishes to destroy all of us. What did Maxis meant ' Think of what you've done. Everyone will not be the same as before?"

Takeo replied" He may be giving us a dire consequence."

Weiss scoffed" I doubt that. He is serious, is he?"

Richtofen nods" He wouldn't lie. Maxis is my friend. He tells the truth. Now, we have to activate ze beacon in order Maxis to find us and get here."

Ruby says" Wait, aren't we missing something?"

Richtofen said" Yes indeed. But wait for it. Maxis says to let everything to happen. Then, we execute. Nikolai, get in the I-153 and wait until everything is going in a bad shape."

Nikolai nods" Right."

Richtofen continued" Dempsey, Ruby, me, are going to the tournament to see the one on one between Pyrrha and Penny. While Blake, Weiss, Takeo, and Yang, will stay here at Beacon when things go downhill. Clear?"

Everyone nods. Ruby says" Let's do this."

Price says" Wait! If you're doing this, we're coming along with ya."

Ghost said" We can't go down without a fight."

Dempsey nods" Then welcome aboard."

Everyone rushed outside except, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Takeo. Nikolai says" For the occasion Roach, I had this installed."

Roach looked at the back seat" Woah, I'm liking it."

He got in the back and the sun began to sat.

Richtofen says" Okay, here goes nothing."

He took out the Summoning Key and held it in the air.

Nothing happened and Richtofen growled" Dammit! I thought this would work!"

Dempsey sighed" Maxis said we can't escape this world, but not activate the beacon? My god Dr. Monty help us."

Monty says" I'm sorry wha? I was asleep for a moment."

Richtofen says" Vhat the? Is this Monty? The Dr. Monty?"

Monty replied" Oh well, Richtofen, Dempsey, is good to hear you. Now, who asked for help? Oh wait, Dempsey, what's the matter?"

Dempsey says" The beacon won't work from the Summoning Thinga-majig."

Monty replied" OH! I see! Well, let's see. Maxis can't get there. Wait, I know how! But it is terrible. I'm so really sorry. But, it has to happen when we all fall. You're gonna see how."

Dempsey said" Wait- My- of all the god stupid things, everyone hangs up the phone before they say something else!"

Ruby said" Hey. Let's go."

Richtofen nods" Right, let's get there immediately."

He opens a rift portal and they got in to the tournament. Inside, they made their way in to the row of seats.

They saw that the fight was about to begin.

Ruby saw Mercury walking into an unauthorized area and she made her way there.

Dempsey said" Richtofen, something's up. I'm going with Ruby."

Richtofen nods" Right, I'll stay put."

Ruby and Dempsey went to follow Mercury and he appeared right around the corner.

Ruby questioned" Mercury? What are you doing here? I thought you were hurt and-what's going on?"

Mercury grinned and Dempsey says" Okay, you little silver spoon, all I can tell is that your with the enemy. I bet is the White Fang."

The P.A. says" The match will begin between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polidina."

Dempsey says" Oh drat, that's not good."

Mercury grinned" Showtime."

Dempsey growled and lunged at Mercury, but he kicked him against the wall.

Ruby shouts" Dempsey!"

Ruby uses her speed boost and Mercury stopped her in her tracks.

Dempsey tackled Mercury and he yelled" Ruby! Go and stop the fight! Gah!"

He got hit in the back and Ruby speeds off.

Mercury goes after her and Dempsey says" Not so fast."

Dempsey used his maiden power and a huge firestorm surrounded Mercury.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was dodging Penny's swords and knocked them off from herself.

Emerald was watching carefully and Richtofen realized something" Pyrrha? What's wrong with her? Her polarity is not acting right. Dempsey, what are you not telling me?"

That's when Pyrrha was knocked to the ground with no defense and Penny gathers all of the swords as they were growing.

A door opens as the swords were launched at Pyrrha and she deflects it with her polarity.

Dempsey shouts" NO!"

Penny got affected and she felt something crushing her. The wires were breaking in the inside, metal creaked, and her limbs were torn apart.

Penny falls to the ground, motionless, and deactivated. She was shut down and Pyrrha realized what she have done.

Dempsey stood there and Ruby saw what he saw. She cried" Penny-*sobs*"

She fell to the ground and sobbed.

Mercury came out and smiled as Dempsey and Ruby, were too late to save Penny.

He left and Dempsey firmly held his grip. A fiery rage grew inside of him. His eyes turned from blue to red.

Oobleck says" Broadcast, what are you doing? Cut the feed."

The Broadcaster replied" We can't stop the recording. Something else is controlling it!"

Oobleck exclaimed" What?! How's that possible?"

The screens crackled and a woman says" This was not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim our guardians. But in reality...nothing more than men."

Dempsey growls" Cinder Fall."

" Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one audacious enough to control both. They cling this power in name in peace, and yet, what do we have here. One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm could tell the difference."

Dempsey used his power and cuts the transmission. He calms down, but then Richtofen walks up to him" Dempsey..."

Dempsey nods" Yea, let everything happen. Was this supposed to happen!?"

The alarms went off and said" Warning! Grimm attack. Everyone, please move to a safe place indoors. This is not a drill."

Everyone panicked and General Ironwood got on the phone" Ozpin! The girl, I can explain-"

Ozpin says" You brought your armies here, use them."

Coco looks above and saw a Nevermore" A Nevermore?"

Sun questioned" How did it get through the city's defensives?"

Ren says" It wasn't alone."

Dempsey groaned" I fucking hate Atlas."

* * *

 **Monty: Well, no shit. We're doomed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Divided We Fall

* * *

 **At Beacon...**

* * *

As soon as the sirens went off, Nikolai says" Great, just what we need."

Roach points at the skies" Look, Nevermores!"

Nikolai growled" C'mon! We'll give them a dogfight."

Nikolai starts up the engine and the propeller spins.

Roach asked" Just one question: Where did you get this plane?"

Nikolai laughs" I have my ways."

Roach sighed" I hate that cliché so much."

The I-153 takes off into the skies and Roach says" Hey, that airship."

Nikolai looked at it as it was turning around to the other ones. That moment, it fires and destroyed one airship as it crashed onto the other.

Nikolai growled" This is why Dempsey said not to trust Ironwood. Hang on!"

The Biplane turned around to the arena in the sky.

A lot of Nevermores swarmed the skies and Nikolai shouts" Weapons check!"

Roach cocked the LMG in the back and says" We're good!"

Nikolai saw the Nevermores and then got a flashback. It was him inside a gunner seat, where German bombers were above Stalingrad.

He shook and he imagined the Nevermores as German bombers.

He let out a scream as he fires. He shot off three wings of the 3 Nevermores.

Other Nevermores saw the plane and went after it.

Roach shouts" I'm ready for you!"

He fires at them and killed off so many as the bullets tear through them.

Nikolai slows down and turns the plane upside down.

Meanwhile on the ground, there were White Fang airships dropping Grimm onto Beacon and Adam was there.

Monty says" Oh, this has to some sort of crappy show. Lots of Grimm and bad guys."

Blake, Weiss, Yang, Takeo, Price, Soap, and Ghost saw the Grimm coming at them.

Ghost cocks his Ghost's Fang" Alright, what now?"

Yang says" We keep them off."

In the arena, Dempsey saw Nevermores flying in the skies. He says" Okay, we need a plan."

Richtofen said" Nein, we must-"

Dempsey threw Richtofen against the wall" Screw the 'let everything happen' type, out of here!"

Richtofen brushed off his clothes" I can see your angry that Penny is gone. Perhaps, you knew what Penny was. A robot?"

Ruby and the rest came out while Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck were inside fending off the Grimm.

An Ursa appeared and Dempsey shot it with a explosive MR6, Death and Taxes.

Dempsey looked as the Biplane was attracting the Nevermores and then all of a sudden, a rumble.

A mountain had fallen apart and then, out of all the worst catastrophes, a Grimm Dragon.

It roared as it soared in the sky. Dempsey exclaimed" A dragon!? Not this whole cluster again! It was a disaster!"

Richtofen sighs" Monty, we're in deep trouble."

Monty shouts" Then have Nikolai take care of it!"

Back to Nikolai's shooting, he saw a Grimm Dragon" Um, Roach? Might wanna take a look?"

Roach looked at the Grimm Dragon and he shouts" Oh, you better not get any smart ideas!"

Nikolai shouts" Hang on!"

He kicked the throttle to a maximum and flew right next to the dragon.

He says" Hey dragon! Turn around you big over sized flying cow!"

The dragon's head turned around and roared.

Roach shouted" I think you made him angry!"

Nikolai fires in front of its face and Roach did the same.

The dragon's wing smashed the Biplane's wing and Nikolai shouted" We're going down!"

The plane smoked as it was falling to the ground. Roach yelled" Plan B!?"

Nikolai replied" OH, YES! Jump on 3!"

The plane was at 200 feet at a max speed.

Nikolai shouts" 1, 2, 3!"

They jumped out and the Plane crashed onto a Atlas mech and explodes imminently.

Weiss and Yang looked at Nikolai and Roach.

Nikolai says" A dragon did it."

Roach pants" I think-I'm gonna faint."

* * *

 **In the Vault...  
Dempsey's POV**

* * *

A few moments after Ruby had left, Dempsey and Richtofen had teleported to Beacon. They were with Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ozpin. They rushed down to the Vault in the elevator.

Dempsey says" Ozpin, you think it's time already?"

Ozpin nods" This is something we need you and Miss Nikos for. We need all the help we can get."

Richtofen questions" Wait, Dempsey-what's going on?"

Dempsey replied" What you're gonna see is something that I saw."

The elevator stops and everyone had rushed towards the Cryogenic chamber where Amber was.

Richtofen saw the mysterious girl and asked" Dempsey, who is she?"

Dempsey says" We don't have time to explain, doc. By the way, that's Amber-the Fall Maiden."

Jaune questions" The Fall Maiden?"

Ozpin nods" Miss Nikos will be given the Fall maiden's powers to her manually. It's going to be a process."

Richtofen asked" Manually? As in, taking her power away and giving it to, Pyrrha? That isn't right."

Dempsey sighed" Doc, we're out of time. Ozpin, do it."

Dempsey cocked his Death & Taxes and Richtofen loads up the Wunderwaffe DG-2.

Ozpin says" Miss Nikos, are you ready?"

Pyrrha replied" Yes, I'm ready."

Ozpin nods" Mr. Arc, watch the entrance with Mr. Dempsey and Richtofen."

Jaune nods" Right."

Pyrrha gets in the other chamber and closes it. Ozpin was working on the computer for the transfer process. He pressed a button and the machine turned on.

The tubes were seen as Amber's powers were being transferred to Pyrrha. At that moment, Pyrrha shrieked as the powers were being transferred.

Jaune turns around and saw Pyrrha in pain.

Dempsey had just turned around and had a flashback again.

This time, he was in a Asylum. Being surrounded by zombies along with his squad of Marines.

Then, he was on the ground. He heard a voice saying" Oh American. You seem to have fought well. But, looks like it's going to be a long sleep for you. Sleep tight."

Dempsey groans and the scene changes inside the cryogenic chamber. 935 scientists were saying" The American test subject will be moved to the castle. The others are looking for him.

We must not let them reach him. Move!"

The chamber moves into a truck. It takes off and Dempsey tries to look around, but he couldn't. He heard a huge boom, he looked outside and it was the German War Machine.

A soldier fired a Panzerschreck and the giant falls to the ground.

Dempsey realized he was in his 1.0's body.

Then after a moment, he was then put inside of a rocket. They closed the hatch and put other items in there. An KN-44 and the Golden Rod.

One of the scientists said" The Golden Rod and the Test Subject are secured. Prepare for take off sequence."

The P.A said" Warning, rocket take off sequence initiated. Move to a secure area, immediately. 10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1."

The rocket lights up and then takes off into the atmosphere. Dempsey had whited out and he was back in the Vault.

He heard a footstep from behind, a silent footstep. He turned around and fired a explosive shot.

Cinder dodged it and fired an arrow. It didn't hit Dempsey, neither Richtofen or Jaune. It had hit Amber, straight in the chest.

Amber was dead, and the rest of her soul was out of her body and went straight to Cinder. She got the full power of the Fall maiden powers.

Dempsey growled" Damn. Richtofen..."

Richtofen nods" I know, This is bad."

Pyrrha got out of the chamber and Jaune had helped her out.

They both looked at Cinder and Ozpin says" Students, get out of here, now."

Dempsey says" Don't even think about it, we can let anyone else die to-"

Ozpin interrupts him" Dempsey! You will not stay here and die. You'll doom everyone else. I'll take care of this. Now go!"

Dempsey sighs" Right, Richtofen, get us out of here."

Richtofen nods and opened a portal. The 4 left and Cinder and Ozpin were the only ones down there in the vault, to see who dies.

* * *

 **Above ground...**

* * *

Richtofen, Dempsey, Jaune, and Pyrrha, had made it to the surface. Everything was out of control. The dragon was still flying in the sky.

Nikolai had got beaten to the ground by an Ursa and he pulled out his KRM and shot it.

Nikolai groaned" Bad day for Nikolai." He got up and Takeo tried to slay as many Grimm with his katana.

Blake wasn't there, neither Yang. Dempsey groaned" Drat, where are they?"

An airship had fallen to the ground and all of the Atlas drones were shut down. Something wasn't right. The fact that Cinder had the powers, or the fact is the whole world has gone crazy.

Monty says" Hello?"

Dempsey sighed" We're here. What the heck is going on, Monty?"

Monty replied" Well certain things: 1, All of the robots are shut down, 2, You're completely out of luck, and 3, The situation is going to get a lot worse. By that, Yang and Blake are in serious trouble right now. You need to find them and-oh crap. They're in the cafeteria, find them."

Dempsey and Richtofen nodded and rushed as fast they can.

Meanwhile, Blake was on the ground and Adam had his sword in his hand, ready to end Blake, but he had something else in mind.

Adam had heard voices saying" Blake! Blake, where are you!?"

Adam says" Just at the right time, so she sees that you're in pain."

He had taken his sword and plunged it into Blake. Blake let out a agonizing scream out and Yang turned around, to see Blake was wounded and saw the one who did it.

She let out a fiery rage of flames out and charged straight at Adam. Adam turns around and swung his sword at Yang's arm, and sliced it off.

Yang had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Blake saw Yang on the ground and she went over to her.

Dempsey and Richtofen had saw the bloody scene and Dempsey grew angrier.

He let out a angry shout" SON OF A BITCH!"

He fired his Dingo at Adam and he took cover. Dempsey threw a grenade and Adam had ran away.

Richtofen fires his MR6 at him, but he dodges as he ran.

Dempsey groans" Motherfucker! Gah!"

He let out a kick and Richtofen said" Dempsey, they're not dead."

Dempsey turned around and saw Blake next to Yang, crouching.

Dempsey says" Dear lord, c'mon doc!"

They ran towards them and Blake was groaning and sobbing. She says" I'm so sorry. It's all my damn fault."

Dempsey sighed" No, it's our fault. We-we didn't get to save you in time."

Richtofen looked around and got something out of his bag" Err, this is all I have."

Dempsey saw the medical bag with bandages, two bottles of potions, and a syringe.

Dempsey had no time to say anything but take all of them. Richtofen says" Let me help."

He had let him help and Dempsey says" Are you sure the syringe is necessary?"

Richtofen nods" We have nothing else to keep them alive. They're just flesh wounds err, except Yang."

Dempsey looked at Yang, she was missing an right arm. He sighed" Damn, what are we going to say to Ruby?"

Richtofen shrugged" We're gonna have to tell her the truth."

Dempsey nods" Right, we gotta."

After a few moments, Dempsey carried Yang and Richtofen helped Blake walk.

Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach, Weiss, Nikolai, and Takeo, saw them.

Soap and Roach ran over and Dempsey said" They're fine, except Yang. We're screwed."

Roach helps Richtofen" Easy, easy now." They set down Blake and Yang on the cold floor.

Weiss says" Dear lord, what are we going to say to Ruby?"

Dempsey sighed" We have no choice, but tell her what happened."

Monty says" Well, this is*gulp*not to well."

Dempsey groaned" Yeah, we can see that already. No more frickin details."

Monty said" Well, let me tell you something, we can still activate the beacon from the summoning thing-majjing."

Nikolai asked" Okay, how?"

Monty replied" Well, something tells me it works right now. At this very moment. You will have to activate it. Maxis and I will be there afterwards. Right now, Cinder and Pyrhha are gonna fight.

Yeah, you need to hurry your sorry butts up there and stop her."

Dempsey nods" Right. We got to. We're not letting anyone else die today. None other than Ozpin. Let's go guys!"

Nikolai points" Dragon!"

The dragon perched onto Beacon tower and Dempsey growled" Let's go."

Richtofen opened the portal up and team TRNT left.

Ruby had touched down and Roach said" Guys, it's Ruby."

Ghost groaned" Oh man, what are gonna do?"

Weiss sighs" We have to tell her."

Ruby walked closer to team PRSM and the rest. They were standing around and she knew something was wrong. She asked" Guys, what's going on?"

Price sighs" I got this. Ruby, we're sorry. We-we're truly sorry."

Everyone cleared out and saw Yang and Blake on the ground, wounded, and Yang didn't have her right arm anymore.

Ruby began to sob and Roach says" Blame it to the one person we don't know."

Ghost says" Adam Taurus. Dempsey told me. That good for nothing snobby animal prick bag."

Soap says" Team TRNT went up in the tower. They're going to stop them."

Ruby says" Weiss, I have a plan."

Weiss nods" Like you always do."

* * *

 **In Beacon Tower...**

* * *

Pyrrha was on the ground and Cinder was ready to kill her, but Dempsey shouts" This ain't funny, Cinder."

Takeo says" Turn around-"

Nikolai said" Slowly."

Richtofen said" Nice and easy."

Cinder asked" Who are you 4 morons?"

Dempsey says" Haven't you heard? We're setting things right the way they are. And you better do exactly what we say."

Nikolai said" There is a great evil, far greater approaching. There is a chain of events that must be set in motion."

Cinder smiles" Then you're too late."

Time slows down and she released the arrow and had struck Pyrrha's chest. She was slowly being disintegrated and was left, were ashes.

Ruby was there as she saw Pyrrha's death. She let out a scream and her eyes turned white.

Cinder yelled" HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

Nikolai groaned" Oh, son-of-a-"

The tower explodes and team TRNT were falling along with Ruby.

Richtofen used the Summoning Key and had saved his team and Ruby.

They teleported next to team PRSM and the Grimm were approaching.

Dempsey couldn't hear a thing and he groaned" Gah, what the f-argh."

Nikolai groaned" Son-of-a-witch."

Takeo says" Ahh, what had happened?"

Richtofen shrugged" I have no idea. Ruby-she's unconscious."

Price yelled" Roach, cover the left flank!"

Roach nods and fired on the approaching Grimm.

Ghost shouts" Price! The airships!"

Price nods" Let's go!"

Soap yelled" Roach! Carry Yang and let's get the hell out of here!"

Dempsey shouted" Where's Blake!?"

Weiss yelled" She ran!"

Nikolai growled" Son of a gun! Gah! Get of me!"

He shot a Grimm to pieces and everyone had ran to the airships and got on.

Dempsey fired as many Grimm as he could and the airships had took off. In the other airship where PRSM were, Ghost says" Oh man, we got out alive."

CN Nikolai says" Ghost? Is that you comrade?"

Price asked" Nikolai?"

CN Nikolai replied" Captain Price, good to hear your voice. How's your team?"

Soap says" We're good Nikolai. How are you?"

CN Nikolai chuckles" Doing well, I'm getting good at this flying. Tell me: What the hell happened? One thing the Atlas drones turned on us, next a flash of a yellow beam."

Price sighs" It's a long story, just fly Nikolai."

CN Nikolai nods" Right. We're going to the refuge. Hang on."

The airships had flew to another area and touched down. Everyone got out and CN Nikolai asked" Price, where are you going?"

Price replied" Don't know actually. I'm going to find that doctor Richtofen person. Wanna come with?"

CN Nikolai shook" No, still got to look for any survivors."

Price nods" Right, fly safe Nikolai."

CN Nikolai chuckled" This is my bird. I always fly safe."

The airship takes off and Price sighed" Yeah, good to see you."

Ghost says" Price, we found team TRNT and the others."

Price nods and followed Ghost to the others.

Team TRNT had Ruby and Roach had placed Yang down.

Dempsey sighs" Easy, easy Nikolai."

They set Ruby down and Roach sighs" Oh man, what are we going to do?"

Richtofen sighs" I have no idea."

Price groaned" This is just great. Beacon has fallen and now, we're stuck here with no options!"

Soap says" He has a point. We have nowhere else to go."

Takeo said" Hmm, you may be right, but prove yourself wrong."

Qrow shouts" Hey! You! Those are my nieces!"

Dempsey groaned" Great, not this guy."

Richtofen said" Again."

Qrow catches his breath and said" Oh, the 8 of you. So, bad day is it?"

Dempsey sighs" I had more bad apples than I had. Look, don't blame on us, we found them this way."

Qrow turned around to Ruby and Yang. He said" What happened to them?"

Richtofen says" Well, we found Yang in the cafeteria when Adam Taurus was about to kill them. Then Ruby, me and my team were there. We were atop of Beacon tower and when Pyrrha died, Ruby let out a, mysterious power that I could not explain, and we got blown off the tower."

Nikolai says" She froze the dragon. That's good, for us."

Dempsey asked" Wait it's frozen?"

Ghost nods" Yeah, it was like that before we all evacuated."

Qrow says" Damn. Alright listen, I'm going to need your help. Help my girls get on the airship."

Roach asked" Wait, where are we going?"

Qrow replied" I'm taking my nieces home, back to Patch Island."

Team TRNT and PRSM had no time to question around and just do whatever Qrow says.

The scene changes to Patch as Dempsey and Qrow helped Yang while Nikolai carried Ruby on his shoulder. Nikolai was strong.

They made it to a house and they could not tell, what's going to happen next, for our so-called heroes.

* * *

 **End of chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Origin Revealed

* * *

Team TNRT and PRSM, opened up the door to a house while Qrow helped them.

They got inside and Qrow closed the door. Ghost sighs" Oh man. What a day."

Price sighed" Yeah, we're screwed big time."

Qrow says" Doesn't matter. One way or another, we fix this. Now tell me, who are you, other than team TRNT."

Price replied" I'm John Price, leader of team PRSM. Here is Soap, Ghost, and Roach. Part of my team."

Someone walked downstairs into the living room. It was Taiyang. Qrow says" Tai, we have a problem, big problem."

Taiyang questioned" Why? What's going on?"

Dempsey sighs" We're, sorry for what happened to your um, daughters of yours. We couldn't do anything to save them, none other than Ruby.

She did something, strange and weird. But, we can explain."

Taiyang got horrified by Yang, who was missing an arm. He asked" Who did this to her?"

Richtofen says" We, don't actually know who he was."

Dempsey sighs" Adam, Adam Taurus."

Taiyang asked" Leader of the White Fang?"

Price questioned" Is he?"

Ghost nods" Yes Price, he is."

Dempsey said" Richtofen, the beacon?"

Richtofen realized" Oh, I totally forgot."

He took out the Summoning Key and went outside. Nobody wanted to miss what was gonna happen so, they went outside.

Richtofen stood about 20 feet way from the house and says" Maxis, the beacon is activated, now."

He raised the Summoning Key in the air and a yellow beam shot out of it and a huge aurora borealis appeared once again in the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky and the beam had stopped. The Aurora Borealis was gone and Maxis says" The beacon is lit! I know where and when you are, Edward! I'm going to help you. Hang in there."

Qrow asked" Who the heck was tha-"

The borealis appeared again and a light shot downwards. Everyone got blinded by the light and 2 figures appeared.

The light stop shining and the aurora borealis disappears. Maxis says" And I thought you said we couldn't get here."

Monty shrugs" Well, it was only the matter of time."

Richtofen looked at Maxis and he did so too.

Maxis and Richtofen walked in front of each other and everyone was expecting something. Richtofen said" Maxis."

Maxis smiled" Edward."

They both hugged each other and pat each other in the back.

Maxis says" It's been a long time."

Richtofen smiles" Yes, it has. Maxis, the Summoning Key."

He showed him it and Maxis heard multiple voices, Maxis shook" You followed the plan."

Richtofen nods" Why wouldn't I?"

Qrow questioned" Whoa, who are you?"

Monty chuckles" Well, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Dr. Monty, this is Dr. Maxis. We're here to help your world from being thrown into darkness."

Richtofen whispered" The children, Maxis?"

Maxis nods" They're safe."

Ghost says" So, what now?"

Maxis replied" Now, we need to pull ourselves together. Otherwise, we're doomed."

Everyone just looked at each other and the scene goes dark.

* * *

 **Next morning...**

* * *

Ruby wakes up and Taiyang says" Whoa, take it easy, Ruby."

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Taiyang and another man with a red scarf.

Monty says" Hello, Ruby Rose."

Ruby freaks out" Whoa, wait-your voice sounds familiar."

Monty nods" Yes. It is I, Dr. Monty. Hello again, so nice to meet you."

Ruby asked" How did you even get here?"

Taiyang replies" Well, this Richtofen person is a friend of yours, activated a weird artifact and an aurora borealis appeared and these 2 Doctors got here. Monty and Maxis."

Ruby asked" Dr. Maxis?"

Monty replied" He's outside with Dempsey and Richtofen. Bug it if I know if those 3 can be trusted. Or, I'm just overreacting. Anyways, we having a heat of debate between the Grimm and the people of Vale. It is really making it hard to do."

Taiyang says" Ruby, what you did was, unexplainable. Dr. Maxis and Monty told us that you did something, strange. What was the last thing you remembered?"

Ruby looked down" I-I remember, being atop of Beacon tower with team TRNT and Pyrrha was-*gasps*And Pyrrha was-she's gone. After that, I don't remember what happened next."

Monty said" Hmm, I think I know how she triggered her-now wait, we're not suppo-hmm, you're right then.*whispers*not until she's ready."

Taiyang nods" Right, Ruby, back at that tower, you did a number on the Grimm Dragon."

Monty chuckled" And by did a number on it, meaning you froze the bastard in his deep sleep."

Taiyang growled" Language!"

Monty nods" Right, truly sorry about that. Where are my manners?"

Ruby says" Where are the others? My team?"

Price replied" They're gone Ruby. Well, Yang is here in her room, Weiss was taken back to Atlas where her father thinks it safe, and Blake ran like a bloody coward. I'm sorry Ruby, there was nothing we could've done, but keep ourselves safe."

Ruby looks down and she was worried. Monty says" In other words, we're divided."

Price says" Takeo and Nikolai left with Ghost and Roach. Maxis says they have to in order to find answers out there. Meaning, we're stuck with no options."

Ruby heard something shouting outside the window and went to take a look.

Dempsey had his jacket off, only with his plain grey shirt and pants. He was shouting at Maxis and Maxis was persuading Dempsey to keep calm and focus.

Monty says" He's okay, Ruby. Just, important business. We need to worry about ourselves and figure out things before they get any worse."

Taiyang asked" Which is?"

Monty sighs" The Apothicons. I know they're going to be here. I'm going to find out what is going on and how it's gonna happen but, I can't simply find a answer. I'll take my time."

Monty walks out and says" Ruby, do you remember, anything from the very beginning? If so, look again."

Monty walks out of the room and Price whistles" The man is a very cryptic one."

Ruby mumbled" The very beginning..."

Ruby gets up and walked out of her bed. Price looked at Taiyang" So um, how come you have 2 daughters that are different? Where are their mothers?"

The scene changes as Ruby was going to walk downstairs, but saw Yang. Richtofen was talking to her and she seemed that he had everything under control.

Ruby walked down and Soap says" How are you doing, Ruby?"

Ruby looks at Soap" Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit, sore, that's all."

Soap nods" You know, I found this in your room."

Soap tossed a comic book and Ruby catches it. The Comic book was titled " Our Revelations"

Soap said again" When I looked through that book, I thought it was all a practical joke. Even when Dempsey snatched it outta my hands, he became disgusted and says" Don't believe any of that stuff."

Ruby looked through the pictures and she realized what Monty said" Remember from the very beginning, look again."

She looked again at the pictures and it had the same phrases that team TRNT said before. Another Richtofen was an evil one, while team TRNT stopped him and killed other versions of themselves.

She looked at Dempsey shutting down the life support of himself, saying My Brother's Keeper. Takeo, in a cell area where he had been upon a dark path for a long time, the Seeds of Doubt, and Nikolai shooting his other self with a Shotgun saying ' Love and War'.

Ruby moved onto the page, but it was blank of images. There was something saying " BREAK THE CYCLE". Ruby said aloud" Break the Cycle?"

Soap says" Didn't know what that meant. Like I said, a practical joke."

Monty said" Give me the book."

Ruby turned around and asked" Why?"

Monty replied" Like Soap said, it's a practical joke. Now don't hesitate and give me the book."

Ruby gave it to him and Monty snatched it. He grabbed a lighter and burned the book. An eerie music played and Monty threw the book in the trash can and closes it.

Monty says" Ruby, that book isn't important. It's just a practical joke."

Monty walks outside and Ruby says" What's wrong with him!?"

Soap replied" I think, he doesn't want us to know."

Ruby asked" What made him burn the comic book?"

Soap says" That part you said" Break the Cycle". Monty must've heard you said it and it made him burn it. WTF?" Soap mumbled.

Ruby looked at Dr. Monty outside and was talking to Maxis. Maxis crossed his shoulders and nods. Dempsey asked" What's going on?"

Monty chuckles" Oh nothing. There's nothing to worry about, but yourself and the power you yield."

Dempsey growled" How many times do I have to say-"

Maxis interrupts" No, calm down. I am trying to help you. You trust me, I trust you with those powers. You're next in line to protect the innocent, other than Miss Rose."

Ruby closed the shutters and she walked back upstairs. She thought about the book overnight.

She walked back downstairs and went to the trash can. She opened it and the book was partially gone. Only one page remained " BREAK THE CYCLE".

Ruby took the burnt page and kept it. She went back upstairs, into her room.

Shadowman: You know, things can be difficult. I see many problems in the world, corruption, madness, peace, stability, unexplored mass regions that have never be found.

I have been watching you, I have seen each and everyone of your misdeeds. I know who you are, but questions remain. Why did you the things you do? Do you not see the futility of your tiny existence? You are but fragments of a bigger universe. I'll lead the way. I'll show the path. Only through me, the Shadowman, will you find-your redemption.

You do realize this is all a game, a dream, a nightmare that you'll have for the rest of your life. Your sins have only serve as an invitation-an invitation to an evil-beyond your imagination.

Dr. Monty is keeping you from the truth. Why else did he burn that book? Because that is because that book, was created by an Alcatraz prisoner, stuck in a loop, the Cycle, Arlington Weasel.

He had made attempts to break the Cycle, but failed over and over again. And, when the Cycle restarts, your life restarts all over again. Hahehe, yes it is true.

I'll show how to Break The Cycle. In order to do that, I'll need your help. To kill, Dr. Monty. Why? Because he's the one, repeating the Cycle over and over again. We had this conversation a billion times.

I'm the only one who remembers, you and the others, don't. Because you are part of them. I'm not. So, you must help me. Only together-can we prevent the destruction of your world."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 14.**


	15. Chapter 15

**RWBY: VOLUME 4: REVELATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Middle of the End

* * *

There was a dark scenery, where as one can describe as hell. Other than that, the Revelations of this dark place and the palace.

Mercury and Emerald saw the Grimm being formed from puddles of black goo and realized that Grimm that were born, is not what is supposed to expect from it, being fully grown.

Cinder snaps her fingers. Emerald and Mercury turned around and there were others in the room. It was silent. No one was speaking.

Emerald and Mercury bumped into each other and Dr. Watts says" Yes, yes, please keep your...posse in check."

Mercury clenched his hand and growled, Emerald kept him back.

Dr. Watts continued" Do you hear that? Silence. I've half the mind to thank you the little girl that bested you."

Tyrian said" If I were you, I'd hunt her down...find her and...well she took YOUR eye, didn't she?"

Cinder had that annoyed face and Tyrian laughs like a maniac.

Cinder struggled to speak, but she couldn't. Cinder looked at Emerald and she whispered into her ear.

Dr. Watts said" Pathetic. Why did you even-"

The doors open wide as Salem makes her way through the room. Everyone had looked at her and she said" Watts...Do you find such malignance necessary?"

Salem waved her arm down and everyone sat down.

Dr. Watts replied" I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

Salem says" Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower...and most importantly-killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what 'failures' are you referring?"

Dr. Watts replied" Well.. the girl with the silver eyes."

Hazel nods" Yes... we've dealt with their kind before... how is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

Dr. Watts says" My thoughts exactly. Even without her power it should have been effortless."

Salem said" It is BECAUSE of the maiden's power. Make no mistakes, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness... which is why you will remain by my side we continue your treatment. Dr. Watts.. You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral.

Dr. Watts nods" Very good."

Salem continued" Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

Tyrian laughs" Gladly."

Salem finished" And Hazel-I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure than Sienna Khan feels the same."

Hazel nods" As you wish."

Something was heard in the distance. Grimm were growling as a man approached the doors. A mysterious man with a beard, 40's fancy clothing, and brown eyes. Around him surrounded a purple mist and the Grimm.

Salem looks at the man and says" You have finally arrived."

The man looks up and smiles" As I promised." said the Shadowman. He said again" I suggest... you keep these mutts away from me. Hey! This isn't your chew toy."

The Beowolf was chewing on the Shadowman's cane and Salem snapped. The Grimm backed away and left.

Dr. Watts says" What took you long?"

The Shadowman replied" I was trapped in that, wretched key of theirs. Defeated back in the other dimension, I was trapped for nearly a month. But now...I'm here."

Salem says" Have your armies been ready to be used your disposal?"

The Shadowman nods" Yes, but I'm missing one important key...The Artifact. I have been watching."

The Shadowman looks at Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. He continued" I have seen each and every one of your misdeeds. It brings, no failure to me whatsoever.

I know you've read... that book- _The Primis._ Am I correct? You can answer me."

Emerald nods" Yes, I have. It was... interesting."

Salem questioned" Are you sure that the Doctor holds the key?"

The Shadowman nods" Yes, I saw it with the other delinquent good for nothing men. The descendants of _The Primis._ "

Dr. Watts nods" As I thought. What about the, Apothicons?"

The Shadowman growled" Like I said! I need the Summoning Key to open the rift and bring them here to break this world apart."

Mercury says" Hang on, you're going to destroy it?"

The Shadowman shook" Oh no sonny. I'm going to take the places and... put them in space as islands. From there, those important places will be stuck in space for the rest of their lives stuck with the other ones.

The places I saw, when those men traveled through time and space. Then, when I saw from the key inside, I felt an immense, incredible power. I'd be referring to the Summer Maiden.

I thought it was a joke when it not just chose a woman, but a man?! Bloody outrageous. What in the world was that?"

Salem says" You saw the Summer Maiden's soul... going to one of the men falling from the sky?"

The Shadowman nods" Oh yes, it went to someone named, Tank Dempsey. That man will soon learn to control his powers with the help of a-old friend of mine, but that old friend doesn't matter. And... another associate of his, Dr. Maxis."

Cinder whispered something into Emerald's ear and Salem says" Speak child."

Emerald replied" She wants to know... what about the girl?"

Dr. Watts scoffs" What about her? Seems to me like this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder hit the table in anger and Salem said" That's enough. Tyrian?"

Tyrian says" Yes, my lady?"

Salem said" Spring can wait, find the girl that did this to Cinder."

Tyrian giggles and claps. Salem finished her sentence" ...And bring her to me."

Tyrian groaned and he sighed, then he smiled.

Salem says" Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen... and Haven will be next."

Everyone stood up and Tyrian says" Eye for an eye..."

Tyrian laughs like a total maniac and Cinder looks down in anger.

The Shadowman thought" Not this again. I have to go through his thing all over again. This is going to be another long day."

* * *

 **Team SRNT POV**

* * *

Roach was saying" Why not, Ghost? Serenity is good."

Ghost groaned" That makes me the leader? Roach, how about you'd be the leader for once, k?"

Roach sighed" You're the one who trained me through the whole FNG. You're a Lieutenant."

Ghost sighed" Oh alright. But if I die, Roach I'm going to haunt your life."

Nikolai laughs" I get joke."

Ghost said" Hey Nikolai? Remember to conserve the batteries."

A Yak-9 flew by and Nikolai says" Yeah, yeah, I know. Starting to get a hang of this plane."

Ghost says" And conserve the fuel. How much do you have?"

Nikolai replied" 45 minutes. Good enough, but if we don't find another village in the next hour, then my plane is screwed."

Takeo says" Guys, we need to focus. Also, I think the name Serenity is... peaceful."

Roach says" Exactly."

Ghost struggled to find a word, but gave up.

Takeo heard something thump. Takeo said" Nikolai. did you hear that?"

Nikolai replied" Either big thump, or there's a giant rock monster!"

Roach said" Wait, giant what no-"

Ghost shouted" Roach! Watch out!"

He pushed him out of the way and Takeo rolls.

Ruby was falling saying" Bad-LANDING-Strategy!"

Takeo shouts" What on earth is this creature we were supposed to slay!?"

Roach says" It's a Grimm Geist!"

Ghost shouted" That was a rhetorical question, Roach!"

The Yak-9 swooped down and fires on the Geist. The Geist launched two rocks at Nikolai he said" Oh crap! I thought I never did this!"

He decrease his speed and activates his flaps and his plane turned 180 degrees back to the where the rocks were launched.

Nikolai fires again and his bullets didn't do an affect. Nikolai shouts" Damn!"

The rocks came back and went to the Geist's arms.

Ren shouts" We need to draw it's attention away from Nikolai!"

Ren jumps from tree to tree to get more height and Nora shouts" Don't forget about me!"

She used her grenade launcher and launched herself up next to Ren.

Ghost used his Ghost's Fang and ran around the creature. The Geist smashed down and Ghost rolled to his right.

Ghost climbed up as the hooks of the gun sticks in the rocks and he used his left gun and shoots at the Geist.

Roach wielded his Deadshot TF 141 and he threw it at the creature.

The spear released a fire blast. It didn't affect the creature and Roach says" Oh, right, you're made out of rock."

His Deadshot TF 141 fell down and the creature tried to crush Roach, but Ruby distracts it. Roach made his grab and Ghost shouts" Ah, blimey!"

Ghost fell off the creature and still held his weapons.

Takeo brought out his Ray Gun and shoot the creature. Unexpectedly, I hurt the Geist within the splash damage.

The Geist turns around and it's arm gets paralyzed by Ruby's shot, but had no affect.

Roach shouted" Ruby! That thing is made out of rock! What were you thinking?!"

Ruby nervously chuckled and Nikolai says" Okay, if you don't want to die, then eat this!"

His plane transformed into a jet and the propeller turned into an 115 spear like Nikolai's 1.0 mech spear. It fires and blows off the creatures arm.

Jaune had hid behind a tree as the Geist had a mysterious dark arm and sticks into the tree it that Jaune was hiding in.

Jaune yelled" His arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A TREE!"

Ruby shouts" Big mistake."

She loads up a fire element in her Crescent Rose and fires at the tree arm.

Roach says" Um, guys?"

The tree arm was lit on fire and Jaune yells" BIG MISTAKE!"

Nikolai sighed" Something's never change."

He spiraled down his plane and fires upon the Geist.

It had no effect and Nikolai groaned" Okay, bullets don't damage rocks, what's Nikolai's next big thing? OH!"

Nikolai shouted" GHOST! BOMB INCOMING!"

Ghost shouts" Nikolai is going to drop a bloody bomb! GET DOWN!"

Everyone ran to cover and Nikolai drops the bomb and hits the creature. Dust kicked up as the bomb exploded and everyone shielded themselves.

Nora coughs" That was- awesome!"

The Geist's body parts were everywhere and it had left the host of the body.

Takeo was able to spot it and fire a round of his Ray Gun and kills it.

Nikolai says" You're welcomed by the way!"

Jaune sighs" Next time, let's not let him carry bombs."

Ghost, Roach, and Jaune said" Aye."

Nora laughs" You guys are afraid of explosions?"

Roach exclaimed" They're-dangerous. Like you."

Nikolai laughed" Haha, I got that joke."

Roach sighed" That wasn't a joke."

Nikolai replied" Still, funny to me. As Russian would laugh. Anyone heard the joke about angry Russian with SMG? He killed everyone. Oh crap, I need to recharge the batteries."

Ghost sighed" And that's why we said, conserve."

The scene changes to a village where team SRNT and RNJR were. The villager said" We truly can't thank you enough."

Ruby says" Just doing our job, sir!"

The Villager says" That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

Nikolai says" Well, you don't have to comrade. You and your people are safe."

Ruby says" Well, we are on our way to Mistral... You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe!"

The villager said" Heh.. I take it you're not from these parts.. Anima is a large continent-I'm afraid our people would never survive a long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

Ren says" Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient."

Team RNJR and SRNT bowed and Nikolai says" Hey, by any chance is there any sort of, refueling around here?"

The Villager says" Maybe the Blacksmith can help."

The door jingled as team RNJR and RT entered. Ghost and Nikolai were pulling the plane towards where it came from and set it down with bricks.

Inside, the Blacksmith said" There you go, son! It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!"

Jaune was speechless" Wow... Uh... I don't know what to say."

The Blacksmith says" Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest."

The Blacksmith left and Nora says" So, what are you waiting for?" Jaune said" Oh... Right!"

Jaune takes off his old armor chestplate and said" I guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually..."

Ren says" A sign of progress."

Everyone nodded and Jaune said" Progress."

He turned around and everyone saw something on his shirt. Ruby gasped and she snickered.

Jaune asked" What is it?"

Roach pointed at Jaune's jacket as he kept his laughter" What is THAT?!"

Jaune questioned" What my hoodie? I've always had this!"

Ruby snickered" IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT ON IT!"

Ruby laughs and so does Roach. Jaune exclaimed" It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?"

Roach laughs" Oh man, what did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?!"

Jaune exclaimed again" Yeah! Fifty!"

Ruby and Roach looked at each other and let out a huge laughter as Jaune was looking at them.

They were both still laughing and Ruby falls to floor and Roach wipes his tears as he catches his breath.

Ren says" Well... I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything."

Ruby stilled laughed and Roach giggled.

The Blacksmith says" Can't have a Huntsman without a weapon!"

A sword sticks into the table and a shield forms out of it.

The Blacksmith finished his sentence" Made all of the modifications you asked for."

That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where did you get it from?"

Jaune looked at the shield and replied" From a friend."

A few moments later, Takeo received his new Katana, with brand-new modifications. It was shiny and better than the old bloody katana. He took off the handle of his old katana and placed it on his new one.

Roach got armor padding and he was thrilled to put them on. Takeo was also received a new armor padding. A bit of the Japanese padding style of the warriors.

Team SRNT were outside and the rest as Jaune got out.

He took out his weapon and shield as he smiled.

The Blacksmith said" He cleans up alright, don't ya think?"

Ren says" He certainly does."

Nora said" I still think a grenade launcher would've REALLY brought the look together.

Ruby says" Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR now!"

Nora said" Team JNNR!"

Nikolai says" Hey guys. It doesn't matter what you're called. What is most important, as long as we're together."

The Blacksmith questioned" You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town."

Ruby replied" Sorry, but we've got another mission."

Nora says" Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!"

Ren said" We heard the next village over has a working airship."

The Blacksmith says" Hmm... No way to know for sure... Scroll signals were bad enough when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while."

Nikolai said" Well, there's one way to find out."

The Blacksmith said" By the way, your ride is good to go. Have a safe flight. Hey, since when did you get that plane?"

Nikolai chuckled" As a gift."

The Blacksmith shrugged as he rubbed his hands off.

Nikolai starts the engine and the Yak-9 takes off.

Team RNJR and SRNT left the village.

Jaune says" Food!"

Nora replied" Check!" Jaune said" Water?" Nora replied" Check!" Jaune asked" How about ammo?" Nora replied" Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!"

Jaune asked" Got the map?"

Nora said" Uh... Ren's got it."

Ren says" No I don't! You have it."

Ghost says" I think Nikolai has it."

Nikolai replies" My bad! I'll give it to you once I find a potential landing spot."

Jaune says" Phew! Thanks!"

* * *

 **At Atlas...**

* * *

Weiss looks out the window as she heard knocking on the door. Weiss said" Yes?"

The door opens and one of the servants came up to her and said" Pardon the interruption Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak with you."

Weiss sighs" Thank you, Klein." She looked out again and got up. She walks away and the door closes.

The scene cuts black and Monty said" Well, crud."

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 17

Sneak Peak

 **Here's a short summary of what's gonna happen in the first chapter of Origins. There's gonna be two sneak peaks in this one: Origins and High School World. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RWBY Volume 7: Origins Sneak Peak**

* * *

2 months later, after Sentinel, the lost U.S. Marines, and Team RWBY, TRNT, and the Loyalists, had won the War To End All Wars, everyone on Remnant was happy that the wars had stopped.

Dempsey wanted to start a new life in Remnant with his best friends. Team RWBY, PRSM, and his team. He started in Patch, by the old house where Ruby and Yang's home were.

They started to recreate it, decorate, and make it look alive.

When those 2 months passed, they were beginning to start as a family. Everyone was mature and retiring from the wars they encountered.

It was a cold Saturday night, Dempsey was going outside in his old jacket and uniform. He had to do something in the little shack. Everyone was deeply sleeping, and Dempsey, he wasn't aware of what was gonna happen.

He went in the shack and grabbed his old MR6, he sighed" Memories of war. I shouldn't-"

Something outside cracked and Dempsey turned around quickly. He got his MR6 out and turns it on. He went outside and said" Hello? Anyone here?"

The cold howling wind was swiftly going through the branches of the trees.

Dempsey heard something, strange. A howling moaning noise saying" Go back. Change it."

Dempsey went to the direction of where were the noises coming from. He went out of the shack, and went into the forest. He heard more voices" You're getting closer...please, help me."

Dempsey, found himself at the edge of the island of Patch, only to find, Ruby's mother's tombstone. He sighs" Oh shit. I shouldn't be here. Like Tak said' Respect the dead. This is getting to scary."

He heard another snap and he turned around. When he turned around, nothing. He felt something moving and he growled" WHO'S THERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He heard something saying" Go back. Change it. So I would come back..."

Dempsey was confused" Go back? Change what no-"

He saw a white mysterious flash of light and he shouted" WHO THE F-"

Everything went in silence. The howling wind has died down. Dempsey was gone. The tombstone remains in it's place.

* * *

 **18 years ago...  
** **Events take place before the moon was destroyed...**

* * *

The World of Remnant was beautiful. Life was getting a little difficult, well, when it comes to those nasty Grimm.

Patch Island, the perfect place for raising a family.

On that island, there were 2 little girls, laughing in joy, as Summer and Qrow were watching inside.

The 2 little girls were Ruby and Yang. Yang was older than Ruby, about 2 years older than her. Yang was 8 years old while Ruby was 6.

Ruby was laughing while Yang was pulling her on a wagon.

Ruby shouts" GO FASTER!"

Yang laughs" Okay!"

Yang went faster and then, she stopped.

Ruby groaned" Why did you stopped?"

Yang pointed" Look."

Ruby got out and followed Yang. Summer began to wonder and said" I'll be right back."

Qrow shook" Whatever you say."

Ruby and Yang neared a bush and saw a leg sticking out. Summer went out the door and shouts" Ruby! Yang! What are you doing?"

Ruby shouted" We think we found something!"

Summer rushes over and Yang said" Whoa."

Ruby, Yang, and Summer had gathered and Ruby says" Is he, alive?"

Summer looks down and gasped, it was a man in a uniform.

Dempsey groans and said" Ugh, what the-gah."

Summer says" Hey, are you okay, young man?"

Dempsey opened his eyes and said" Who are you? Where am I?"

Summer replied" You're in Patch. I'm Summer Rose."

Dempsey heard that name and he gasped.

* * *

 **RWBY: High School World Sneak Peek**

* * *

The day was gleaming bright as the sun was over the horizon. It was a morning beautiful day as the first day of High School starts. A young man named, Tank Dempsey, is going to his final level to pass High School.

But, he's going through 2 semesters, and he had been an excellent student, football player, and a handsome strong guy.

He was back at his High School and his day, was not expected as it is. But, he had several friends from around the world. Nikolai, Richtofen, Takeo, Simon, Gary, John, and John MacTavish.

John, he wanted everyone to consider him by his middle name, Price. His great grandfather fought in the Battle of Britain in WW2. Everyone respected him.

There were new students as before. Dempsey had recognized most of the old classmates, including some of the worst troublemakers.

He gave a sigh and he enters the school. He said" Come on, you've gone this far, just hang in there and we can get through."

Class was about to begin in about 30 minutes and Dempsey has a lot of time. He had ate Breakfast earlier at his home and he found Simon 'Ghost'.

Simon says" Hey! How are ya Tank?"

Dempsey smiled" Good, what's eating ya?"

Simon shrugs" Nothing much mate."

The both heard a huge crowd and there were several bystanders around in a huge circle.

Dempsey sighs" Oh man, let's hustle."

Simon shouted" Prefer not to get involved!"

The both ran and Dempsey saw Nikolai and Price.

Price says" Dempsey-"

Dempsey nods" Price, what the hell is going on?"

Nikolai sighs" Some girl accidently ruin some guy's personal thingy and he's really pissed off. He's beating the crap out of the new girl."

Dempsey asked" New girl?"

Dempsey looked at Price" Price, come on man."

Price shrugged" I know everyone respects me but, Kyle and his gang, they're not gonna listen a bloody word outta me."

Dempsey growled and said" I'll deal it."

Nikolai saw him go and sighs" Look at him. Trying to be the hero he is."

Simon nervously stood" Oh man, this can't go well."

The 3 went to see the fight going on and the girl was on her knees, crying" I said I was sorry!"

Kyle kicked her" Oh yeah?! Next time, you won't be getting up from my fist! This is what happens when you drop your milk, on my mixtape!"

He gave another kick at the girl and Dempsey thought" Poor lass. I have to do something!"

Dempsey shouts out loud" HEY KYLE!"

Kyle stops and turns around. Everyone was silent and he laughs" Tank-Dempsey, what a surprise. The prodigal son of your father-where is he now?"

Dempsey growled" I know you, and don't ever talk shit about him."

Kyle smirked" Better watch your mouth boy. Everyone is watching."

Dempsey saw everyone staring and he let out a sigh" I don't want anyone to get hurt, neither do we. I don't want you to fight me. Let's talk this thr-"

Kyle boomed" AND WHAT? You're just a little puss bucket."

Dempsey growled" I'm more than that! Leave her alone and next time, you won't be lucky. This is your final warning."

Kyle looked at his gang and said" Whatever, noob. Let's go!"

Kyle pushed Dempsey aside as his four crewman left with Kyle.

Dempsey slowly walked over to the girl and he says" Hey, you okay?"

The girl was still crying and Dempsey touched her.

The girl looked up and gasped. Dempsey saw her face and she was young. She had a bruise on her left cheek and Price says" Come on guys. Let's leave them alone."

Everyone heard Price and nodded. They left and went outside. Most stayed inside as they were minding their own business.

Dempsey nods at Price and he did so too.

The girl weakly said" Thanks for saving me."

Dempsey smiled" It's the least I could do. What is a young girl like you doing here?"

The girl looked down and Dempsey questioned" Don't want to be rude but, what's your name?"

The girl replied" Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Dempsey nods" Okay Ruby, so what brings you here?"

Ruby replied" I came from a different campus. I'm going to graduate next year."

Dempsey asked" But, you look so young."

Ruby nervously said" Um-well, my big sister Yang, is here and I wanted to be here with her. I'm really smart and I'm a perfect A student."

Dempsey nods" Well, that explains huh?"

Dempsey chuckled and Ruby asked" What's so funny?"

Dempsey looked at her" Nothing. Just that, I'm admiring your perfect excellence."

Ruby smiles" Thanks for the compliment."

Dempsey got up" Need a hand?"

Ruby nods" Yes, I would."

Dempsey picked her up from the floor and smiles.

Ruby said" I want to thank you, again. It's just that, there so many new people I haven't met. Like that asshole."

Dempsey says" Kyle? Sure, he's a big jerk. Last time, he made fun of my friend, Richtofen-for saying he's a geek and should go back where he came from. Basically, Germany."

Ruby said" What an jerk! That's rude." she exclaimed.

Dempsey says" But don't worry, he's fine. That was 2 years ago. Well Ruby, be safe. If you run into trouble again, find me."

Ruby smiles as she got her bag" Right, thanks again."

Dempsey smiled" Yeah, no problem."

Ruby kissed him on the cheek and left. Dempsey blushed and he said in his mind" Wow, what the actual-heck? She-likes me? No, that's a thank you for men from girls. Come on, get used to it."

The bell rung and Dempsey had left the room.

* * *

 **The End.**


	17. Chapter 19

Chapter 2: Every Journey Begins With A Single Step...

* * *

Back at Patch Island, Dempsey was outside, listening to Maxis" If you focus hard enough to find the true power within, you will need to listen to me."

Dempsey groaned" Ugh, whatever."

Inside, Soap looked inside the trash can and he got the ashes of the comic book and there was a page still intact.

He got it and said" Break the cycle. What the hell does that mean?"

Soap wondered" Ruby must've took the last page and this one, is just another one. Part of the, first timeline until the Earth was blown up, and then to the Origins. And then this-"

He looked at it and he sighed" Probably useless. Hey, where's Monty?"

* * *

 **At Atlas**

* * *

Weiss was walking down a corridor and came across of her older brother, Whitney.

Whitney said" Hello there Weiss. Watcha doing?"

Weiss replied" Father wants to speak with me."

Whitney smiled" Hmm, you know-he is kinda having a heat of debate with two people inside."

Weiss asked" Mother?"

Whitney shook" No, she's outside in the garden. Winter is just with her. Well, better catch up."

Weiss had her suspicions" What's with you? You seem different. You weren't like this since I left to go study in Beacon."

Whitney chuckles" Well, you never know when everyone changes. We all have to change."

Weiss looked down" Change."

She walked away and Whitney walked the opposite direction.

She made her way to her Father's room, where he always work.

She heard multiple voices rambling on as she heard" Oh, just think of what's gonna happen to Remnant! Everyone blames Atlas for the fall of Beacon!"

Ironwood shouts" There isn't a way to prove that!"

Monty shouted back" Oh, I have a couple of eye witnesses, Team TRNT and PRSM! They can explain the whole entire story to you!"

Mr. Schnee yelled" Shut up the both of you! As I was saying, everyone in Vale blames Atlas for that attack! We weren't even prepared for it."

Monty laughed" Prepared? More like Ironwood ignored Dempsey's warning."

Ironwood growled" That young man is being foolish and nonsense!"

Monty said" And look where we are, General Lamewood! I've seen I created perfect worlds and all I know, I didn't create this world. I, am from a different universe."

Weiss wasn't spotted yet as she slowly entered.

Monty said" If I were to give you an analogy, it would describe it like this: When a duck swims on the water, you only see it glide. Apparently, effortlessly across the lake, but underneath-as in underneath the surface, it's a whole different story. It's legs are moving like a fucking bicycle up a mountain. Well, that's me right now! I am that duck!"

The door shuts loudly as Weiss crossed her arms and Ironwood says" Oh, hello there Weiss Schnee. We're just having a bit of a heat of debate with each other."

Monty sat down and Mr. Schnee said" Weiss, please make yourself comfortable."

Ironwood says" Well, if you excuse me, I will need to go."

He exits the room and Weiss asked" What was all that about?"

Monty replied" Well, nothing at all. Just, problems. Recognize my voice?"

Weiss nods" Dr. Monty."

Her father asked" You know this man?"

Weiss replied" Well, sort of. He communicated with us as we were fighting at Beacon."

Dr. Monty says" Your daughter is a really good fighter."

Mr. Schnee growled" Shut up."

Monty got up" Well, I suppose there isn't reason that I'm here. Oh wait-actually, there is. You see Weiss, remember what Maxis had said in the message? Think of what?"

Weiss was shocked and nods" Think of what we've done.' What did he mean?"

Monty replied" Well, he meant that everyone has to change. For the rest of us, we've already changed. I mean, take a glance out there in the real world. I see, chaos spreading, people's dying wish lists, letters to Santa-coming out of my bleeding ears."

Mr. Schnee questioned" I beg your pardon?"

Monty sighed" Oh, what was the point of that? Hmm, well, I'm starting to think that-how do we do this? Wait, we? Hahaha, Weiss-were you really expecting I'd help you? Well think again, no. Because I'm the Dr. Monty. I came here to only give you advice, no matter what happens-you've got trusted ones at your back."

Monty says again" Well, Cao!"

Monty opens a portal and disappeared. He was in the house and sighs" Well, that was horrible than last time."

The scene transitions as Dempsey was outside. He was sitting down and Maxis said" When you seek nature as your advantage, it is. Control that advantage, at your disposal."

Dempsey sighs" Right, got it."

Maxis nods" Okay, now focus what's right in your mind. What makes you, angry, sad, happy, and love."

Dempsey asked" Why?"

Maxis replied" To know what is the truth. But, you will think of that in your mind. Once you've done that, you will be able to control your power, through honesty."

* * *

 **Team RNJR and SRNT's location...**

* * *

Everyone kept moving on the trail. Ghost says" Jaune, I feel like something isn't right."

Jaune asked" What might that be?"

Ghost replied" I feel like, you and Roach are, similar."

Jaune questioned" In-what way?"

Ghost sighed" Honestly, dunno. I'm just saying, no matter what happens, we've got our backs."

Nora shouts" Ugh, I feel like this is taking forever! Roach! Entertain me!"

Roach nervously said" With-what? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Takeo sighed" They'll never be quiet like we are."

Ren nods" It's just a progress."

Nikolai said" Um, Ghost?"

Ghost sighed" What now?"

Nikolai's plane flew and he nervously said" The-the next village ahead of us-is toast."

Ghost questioned" Whataya mean by toast?"

Nikolai sighed" There's nothing left."

Ghost sighs and shouts" Let's go!"

Ruby was ahead and she gasped. Ghost caught up to her and said" Holy mackerel..."

The village was nothing left of it. It was all in ruins. Nikolai's Yak-9 flew and he said" Hey, I think there's someone down there. I'll be landing."

Roach says" Come on! Let's see if he's right."

Everyone rushed down to the village and they had looked around the place.

Ruby says" Over here!"

Takeo was already ahead of them and he says" Another huntsman."

The huntsman groaned and Nikolai immediately jumped out of the plane as he ran to them.

Ruby asked" Hey, are you okay"

The huntsman said" The Grimm-they were*coughs*here. We-couldn't held them-off."

Nikolai got something out his bag and looked at Takeo" Help out here."

Jaune says" Guys?"

Everyone looked at the Huntsman and he was not alive. Ghost said" Jeez, he's a goner."

Nikolai sighs" Dammit."

Nora said nervously" Should we-bury him?"

Roach joked" Well, we don't have anything to bury him with."

Takeo sighed" His death-will not slow us down. We have to-carry on."

Nikolai heard a rumble and asked" Anyone hear that?"

Ruby and everyone else felt something rumbling again. Roach nods" Yeah, company."

Roach locked his Deadshot TF 141 and Ghost stocked his Ghost's Fang.

Takeo took out his Ray Gun and Ruby says" Tak, I have something for ya."

Ruby gently threw a dust shell, the size of a Ray Gun's shell and Takeo said" Hmm, I like it."

He loaded it and everyone was ready for what was coming.

Nikolai aboard his Yak 9 and he started the engine. Several walls were falling and Nikolai said" Come on, come on!"

At last, it stopped. Everyone was confused. Roach says" What's going to-"

Something crashed and everyone had looked at the huge humongous creature. With eight legs, standing 40 feet tall, it was the Giant Spider from Zetsubou No Shima.

Nikolai groaned' You've got to be kidding me."

Takeo said in shock" THE SPIDER FROM THE ISLAND?!"

Roach asked" What spider are you talking about?"

Takeo replied" I've encountered it on my previous journey, and it's here! We killed it!"

The spider let out a roar and Ruby says" Alright gang! Let's take it down!"

Nikolai says" Oh crap. What to do? He's in the way and-oh! I got it!"

Nikolai pressed a couple of buttons and he says" SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

An Gatling gun extended out of the nose of the Yak and he fires.

The bullets hit the spider as it groaned. Nikolai said" Oh drat! It's pushing my plane!"

Nikolai held the trigger and he pulls the plane up as it accelerated. Nikolai stopped firing and the plane was airborne.

Ren shouts" We have to get it away from Nikolai!"

Ruby yells" I've got this!"

She loaded a fire dust magazine in her Crescent Rose and she fires at the huge spider.

The spider groans as it was caught on fire. Jaune says" Yeah!"

The spider looked at them and screeched. Takeo aims and fires at the spider's mouth. The dust from the Ray Gun converted itself into a colorful beam and hits the spider.

The spider growled and it released spiders from its back. A massive group of spiders attacked and Nora shouts" Who's ready for a game of whack-a-spider?!"

A lot of spiders jumped from one place to another. The massive spider let out a huge puddle of acid and Takeo shouts" Be careful! That blue puddle is acid!"

Roach jumps on the huge spider and stabs it. Another spider was awoke on the back of it and Roach shrieked" Aaah!"

He stabbed it and he sighed" Phew!"

Roach climbed to the top of the spider and he shouts" ROACHES ARE BETTER BUGS THAN SPIDERS!"

He placed his Deadshot 141 inside the spider's back and it screeched. Roach began to plunge it in more until the spider gave up.

The spider groans and everyone had killed the rest. The huge one fell to the ground and it was still alive.

Roach got off and Ghost says" Nice job, Roach."

Ruby cocks her Crescent Rose and Roach says" No, I'll do it."

Ruby nods and Roach took out a grenade. He said" Hasta la vista, baby."

He let the pin go and threw the grenade into the spider's mouth. It explodes and huge guts of the spider blasted everywhere.

Nora says" I think, you would've used my grenade launcher. It's more, actionable."

Takeo said" What matters, its dead."

Nikolai flew by and said" Hey, spider's dead. Who killed it?"

Roach sighs" Not now, Nikolai. Let's go and continue with your patrol to see how far is the next village."

Nikolai replied" Right, I got it."

Ruby looks over and said" Hmm, looks like it's gonna be dark soon."

Ghost says" We'll set up a camp in a safe place. Come on, let's hustle."

Everyone nodded and had started walking down the path.

Above, the Shadowman was watching, from a cliff. He says" Hmm, I see that a huge spider wasn't good enough like the Scorpions and Geist's. I'll have to send some difficult ones."

He snaps and 8 Panzer Soldats appeared behind him. He turned around and said" Come to, Panzer Soldat. You have dealt with Takeo and Nikolai and his crew. Now, let's see if you can kill their new friends."

The Panzer Soldats nodded and growled. They flew away and the Shadowman smiled" This time, it won't be that easy. Now, that Summoning Key. I knew I should've grabbed it, but I didn't had the chance."

* * *

 **1 week earlier...**

* * *

In the house in Patch, everyone was asleep. The Summoning Key was in the living room and it was rattling around. It had been activated and it spins around uncontrollably.

Then, it stopped as a figure emerged. A man with the 40's style clothing, white facial hair, and a hat-The Shadowman.

He says" Salem, hmm? I will find out who is this Salem. I'll make my way."

He heard something walking downstairs and he said" Drat. I'll never get the Summoning Key! I'll get it later or sooner."

He disappeared and Monty had walked down. He said" Hmm?"

He inspected the Summoning Key and he said" Oh crud-"

Monty says again" Looks like... I need a shower."

He placed the Summoning Key back on the table and says" Well, I need to do that when it's morning."

He left and the Summoning Key's power was still glowing until, a symbol stopped glowing, it was 'Rise'. And then another. Something was uncertain.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 2: Every Journey Begins With A Single Step...**

 **PS. I made that so no one can be confused with the chapter name.**

 **PPS. I'll be changing the first one too.**


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter 3: Of Stowaways, Runaways, and Pursuit(ers)

* * *

It was another day, another fight for the world. Eventually, everything isn't going to well with the divided members of team RWBY, PRSM, and TRNT.

It felt like to everyone, it was a bad thing that had happened to them. But, in a sunny, blue ocean scenery, there was a boat. And on that boat, was Blake Belladonna.

She was alone, a runaway, a coward, a person who thinks she messed everything up. Blake was looking out to the vast ocean seas, the blue waters were gleaming and it was just as sunny as it is.

Blake heard children laughing and she got scared. She wasn't that afraid, but was afraid of running away and what she has become. Then thought again of the message" Think of what you've done...done...done...done..."

The voice echoed in her head and she was losing her conscious, until the voice faded away. She looked around and she was still on the boat. Something touched her shoulder and she went into self defense.

The captain said" Hey, no reason to be afraid of!"

Blake puts down her Gambol Shroud and said" Sorry sir. I-I'm just thinking a few things in my head."

The captain smiled" Well, a Huntress like you is all alone out here. I heard that lone people have long stories from their journeys, adventures, and you know, all of that stuff."

Blake looks out into the ocean again and heard the children laugh once more. She got frightened and the captain laughed" Relax! They're just kids. Anyways, where are you going, ma'am?"

Blake looks down and replied" Home. I'm going to see my family."

The captain nods" I see. Well, I'll be going then."

The captain leaves Blake and she thought again" Think of what you've done, but with the voice of Dr. Monty repeating that phrase" Think of what you've done...done...done..."

Blake shook and she said" Of what I've done...I've done nothing right."

She looked out again and said" You know what? I don't need this old thing anymore. It won't really matter who I am."

She took off her bow and threw it into the ocean. She walks away and the bow drifts away, but something lurked underneath the waters.

* * *

 **Patch Island**

* * *

Not everything was the same, but different.

Price, Richtofen, Soap, Dempsey, Maxis, and Monty, were all busy and for Yang, she was still inside the house.

Price was outside, working on his modifications for his Scatter Riffle. Soap, tried to calibrate enough energy repulsions for his Rangers' Fury.

Richtofen, was working on a new-brand so-called invention, a weapon that can be utilized by the power of the Summoning Key.

Richtofen went inside and Yang was there on the couch, staring at the Summoning Key. Richtofen noticed her looking and she says" Richtofen, is this bad?"

Richtofen was confused" What do you mean?"

Yang grabs the Summoning Key and showed two symbols that were not glowing. Richtofen became shocked" What on earth did you do?"

Yang says" I didn't do anything! I came down here, and the artifact was already like that."

Richtofen muttered" This isn't good, this isn't good! I need to tell Maxis."

He rushed outside and Dempsey was already controlling a tiny fireball. Maxis says" Now, with that, you have to think critically, form the size of the fireball the way you need to necessarily."

Dempsey nods" Okay, I got it."

Maxis turned around and Richtofen was standing there. He asked" What can I help you with?"

Richtofen said" We have a big problem, look."

Maxis was shown the Summoning Key and the 2 of the 6 symbols were deactivated. Maxis said" No, no, no. Someone escaped from the key! I don't know who."

Monty says" Oh, I do know. And-let's say it's someone that I think I know, but-I don't want anyone jumping into conclusions."

Dempsey said" Just fix it."

Maxis says" Focus!"

Dempsey sighs" Right, sorry."

Dempsey moved the fireball around his hand, it was like the size of a golf ball or a snowball. He suddenly got to control it the way he can and Maxis says" Okay, that's enough for today. For now, I'm going to help Edward."

Dempsey nods" Thanks."

He walked away and Dempsey went inside. He grabbed a bottle of water and he drank half of it. He smells something funny" Why does it smell like dead plants?"

He went to the trash can and said" The heck?"

There was a burnt comic book and he says" Oh, right...this thing."

He turned the pages, but were burnt black and ashes. He discovered a page, he found a cipher on it. He says" What does it say?"

Soap asked" What is it?"

Dempsey replied" Some cipher on this page."

Soap said" Let me see that."

Dempsey handed over the book and Soap says" I think I know what it says and I may know a little about cipher language."

Dempsey questioned" So, what does it say?"

Soap replied" BREAK THE CYCLE."

Dempsey said" It says the same thing for those other pages?"

Soap shrugged" Possibly, but what cycle is it referring to?"

Dempsey shook" I don't know and I don't like that book."

Soap said" Comic."

Dempsey shrugged" Whatever."

Soap looks at the page and showed the Alcatraz Prison. He said" Alcatraz Prison, eh? These guys may have fought on that prison with the zombies. Then again, I don't believe zombies. I've seen Grimm."

* * *

 **On The Boat...**

* * *

Blake was walking around and she noticed something watching her. The mysterious robed person walked away and she shouts" Who's there?"

Blake got her Gambol Shroud out and then, someone touched her shoulder and she turns around immediately, it was Takeo.

Blake questions in shock" Takeo?!"

Takeo nodded" I knew it was you, Blake."

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier...**

* * *

Richtofen was with SRNT and RNJR and he was saying" Ok, we need a simple plan in order to secure our goal. To find Blake and then get Weiss. Takeo? You think you'll find Blake?"

Takeo nods" I will, but I don't not know, where or when to begin."

Richtofen nodded" Well, I'll teleport you to her known location. Dr. Monty has told me already and now, we're ready for everything."

Ruby says" Tak, please find Blake and bring her back to us."

Richtofen said" Call me once you find and secured Blake, and then, I'll secure your extraction."

Takeo nods" Right, it won't be that too difficult to find, but convincing her, is another thing."

Richtofen sighs" Well, try. Anyways, ready?"

Takeo nodded" Right, I am."

Richtofen opened the portal and he disappeared. Richtofen opened another one and disappeared. Now, Team RNJR and SRN are on their own.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

Takeo was saying" Now that I'm here, it's time to tell you the truth to why I am here."

Blake growled" I ain't coming back, Tak."

Takeo said" Being the runaway that you are?*sighs*Blake, these may be some rough times, and now, Richtofen has a plan to correct things the way they are."

Blake wasn't too merely convinced and she says" I don't care what he may have, and even though I do return, everyone is going to hate for what I've done."

The sun was about to set and Takeo looks off into the distance. He said" Look-even though you refuse to go with me, I understand what you feel. What I feel, is the pain yearning, the madness, the corruption, the deaths of innocent, that's what I feel. I feel the guilt of just not doing anything good."

Blake looks at him and Takeo sighed" I share the same pain, I too-was on the wrong path like you. Your people slaughtered many innocent, my people were making an Armageddon of destruction, many wrong doings, we share the same thing, we have something in common. And I-I feel like I'm the runaway too, but only from my people."

Blake sighs and she looks at him, his eyes staring down at her. She replied" Tak, I know that we do have something in common, but-no matter how hard you try to convince to go back, I'm not coming back. I'm going-"

Something emerged from the waters and it was the size of a dragon, but it wasn't something peculiar-it was a Grim Sea Dragon.

Takeo says" A dark spirit Grimm Sea Dragon challenges us. I will not falter."

He took out his Ray Gun and turns it on.

Blake gets her Gambol Shroud locked and loaded. Blake says" We have to stop that thing from hurting everyone on this ship!"

Takeo nodded" Right! I'll distract it and you will challenge the beast! I will be fine."

Blake nods and she jumps up to the upper level. Takeo says" Prepare to die, as the spirit of my ancestors will help me."

Takeo runs and the Grimm Sea Dragon dives into the waters. He stood carefully, checking his surroundings, and then, it had emerged again.

Takeo fires several rounds and the creature dodges them. Takeo looks at the Grimm Sea Dragon, as its back fins had sprouted into wings.

Takeo was standing there, in awe, but he kept his composure" Well, taking it to the skies."

The Grimm Sea Dragon roars as blew massive gusts at the ship.

Takeo held on and Blake fell from the top.

She grunts and Takeo ran over and picked her up. Takeo said" We need to strategize."

Takeo felt two feet on his shoulders" HEY! WHAT THE-"

Someone had jumped up high and it was Sun. Blake shouts" Sun?!"

Sun had his semblance activated as he stood on the Sea Dragon, holding tightly onto to it. He shouts" Hey-Blake!"

Blake yelled" What are you doing here?!"

Sun shouts" You know-just-hanging around!"

Sun falls off and Blake gasps. She jumped up and tied her Gambol Shroud onto the ship and swinged around. She flings off and catches Sun and lands on the rocky stones.

Sun says" My hero."

Blake said" You're not supposed to be here!"

Sun sighed" Well-it looks like you need all the help you can get."

Blake gave him that look and groaned. She drops Sun and said" Just-help me out."

Blake jumps off and Sun laid on the ground" Yes ma'am."

Takeo was trying to keep the Grimm Sea Dragon off and he fired every round he can.

He loads up and dust shell and says" Have at thee!"

He fired and the colorful beam of light hits the Sea Dragon and it groaned.

Blake and Sun landed on the boat and the captain says" Huntsmen, Huntress, try to clip off its wings so we can have a shot at the creature!"

Sun looked at Blake and said" Well, you're the one who has a sword."

Blake groaned and Takeo says" Do it. It's now or never."

Sun said" Hey! I was about to say that!"

Sun launches up in the sky and Blake sighs. She jumps up and Sun used his semblance again. His copies of himself got Blake and launched her up higher. As soon as the last one gave her a boost, Sun was waiting and he catches Blake.

Blake jumps off of Sun and dives down to the Grimm Sea Dragon. She dodged every beam of the Sea Dragon and she took out her katana. She ran on the wing as she dragged her Gambol Shroud down as she tore through the wing.

She falls and Sun was waiting down there on the rocky stones. Sun catches Blake and he said" Now this is the part you say it."

Blake groaned and Takeo shouts" WATCH OUT!"

The Grimm Sea Dragon smashes through the rocks and Sun shouts" Maybe later!"

Sun and Blake jump from rock to rock and the ship accelerates to catch up to the creature and Takeo fires his Ray Gun along as the colorful beams made its way to hit the creature.

Sun and Blake ended up on a rock and looked at the Grimm Sea Dragon. It charged up its beam, but the ship rammed to the creature and Takeo says" Shinu kimono!"

He powered the Ray Gun to the max and fired a powerful beam with the heavy cannon combined, killed the Grimm Sea Dragon.

The battle was over.

Sun shouts" Whoo! Up top!"

Blake turns around and Sun was nervous" Eh?"

Blake yelled as she took her hand and slaps Sun in the face.

Takeo said" Ooh, that was-unexpected."

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

* * *

The nighttime had dropped and Takeo, Blake, and Sun, were talking to each other in-not a good way.

Takeo says" It seemed that you-may have deserved that for, whatever particular reason."

Blake growled" He wasn't supposed to be here, neither you, Takeo. The both of you shouldn't be here. I bet you have Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune somewhere hidden on the ship."

Sun exclaimed" You really think I can drag Neptune out here in the waters?"

It was silent for a moment, Takeo said" Watashi wa anata ni kyomigarimasu."

Blake questioned" What did you say?"

Takeo replied" I said 'I am curious about you', but in a different language I spoke."

Sun asked" And what language is that?"

Takeo said" Japanese. In Remnant, it doesn't exist. But, any-who, I see that my entire convincement was a waste to bring Blake with me."

Sun questioned" Wait, why?"

Takeo sighs" I wanted her to come back, but-I didn't get her reason."

Blake sighed" The reason is-I'm going home. To be safe, away from the White Fang."

Sun shouted" What?!"

Takeo said" Wait, she may explain why-but she won't need to. I know it because I can sense it. She doesn't want any of her teammates to get hurt. Don't interrupt yet, Sun. That reason is because we got Yang hurt, Beacon had fallen, and we are in great peril of danger to what evil is being plotted."

Sun was speechless, but says" Oh-I see. But, home?"

Blake replied" I think it's best to be home, where I can stay out of trouble."

Takeo sighs" Then-I think you'll need some rest then. I may say-I will not go back to my team, not yet, but yet not too soon."

Sun questioned" You're gonna come along with?"

Takeo said" Only to guide her through the dark path to overcome like I had. I betrayed my kind, she did so too. We have something in common, but that doesn't mean I like her. I'm only helping her to overcome her greatest fear."

Sun nods" I see. Trying to be the tough guy so Blake can like you."

Blake sternly said" Sun..."

Sun asked" What? I was just saying."

Takeo scoffed" Hah, saying. As you may not know, Lies must be punished, I've been upon an path of lies, harshly. But I snapped out of it, I thank Richtofen for waking me up. Now, we help each other to the right path, in a good way."

Blake said" Are you sure you want to stay?"

Takeo nodded" I'm being honest, just to help."

Sun says" Well, where are we going?"

Blake replied" Menagerie."

Takeo said" Heiwa ni kikoeru basho."

Sun says" Alright, I don't know what you said. But, you're gonna have teach me the language your saying."

Takeo chuckled" Anata ga iu koto wa nani demo, saru no otokonoko."

Sun groaned" Ugh, I hate you so much."

* * *

 **At Patch...**

* * *

Monty looks out the window and he says" Step 1: Secure the Keys."

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	19. Chapter 24

Update #5

* * *

I'm going to start a new story coming for Volume 7. It's the final story so far as it ends. RWBY Volume 7: Final Stand.

It's a whole new frontier, but it takes it up to the Settlement Defense Front. The SDF had jumped to far out the Solar System and found a new world, Remnant.

This led into a conflict for resources, and not to mention but the Grimm. The SDF pulled back after Sentinel, Loyalists, and Atlas had pushed them off after the brief skirmish attack.

It's all going to make sense once I drop the prologue today. Team SLVR is a new thing once we go further into the story. Go check out on Tumblr to follow for more content related to this. My username is: **jadebratz4** , and it may sound girly.

Go to the official site and follow me. I have a teaser dropped for RWBY: Final Stand.

Anyways, enjoy your New Years and we'll continue through 2017. Best wishes to all of you.


	20. Chapter 25

Chapter 4: Family

* * *

 **(UPDATE) I will upload this chapter but, it's not complete. I have to in order to get the others in here as well. I will have more time to finish this chapter and update it soon. Meanwhile, check out the other ones as well.**

 **Anyways, be patient for this 4th chapter to be complete as I will have more time.**

* * *

It was a dark, quiet, cold night. Team RNJR and SRN had fallen asleep. Roach, he was awake, trying to go to sleep, but something kept him pondering. He was having thoughts" What will happen to us? Why are we dragged along this journey? Was there a reason to be here?"

Roach had shook that thought and gotten up from his sleeping bag. He looked around and looked into the night sky and saw the shattered moon. He also questioned about that too" What the hell happened to the moon?"

He looked back to his teammates and Jaune was missing. He wondered" Jaune, where is he? Probably pondering too. Or something."

Roach was feeling sore and he wanted to save his energy for the trip. He went back to the sleeping bag and rested. He said" Why are we divided this way? Well, damn you White Fang. This is what it feels like to be-alone out here with my-friends, I guess."

He shut his eyes and had fallen asleep in an instant.

* * *

 **At Patch**

* * *

It was another day, another casual morning. This time, Dempsey and Maxis weren't training outside. Maxis had gone out to help Taiyang with a several things.

Monty was with Richtofen, trying to see what was wrong with the Summoning Key. Soap was inside, helping to keep the house tidy and with doing so, he got tired.

Soap rests outside on the porch and sighs" Well, at least something to do."

Price saw Soap resting and he had picked up his Scatter Riffle and tested it. Price says" Alright, this should do just fine."

Price pressed a button and his weapon transformed into a big spear. He chuckled" Heh, looks like it worked this time."

For Yang, she was stuck inside, doing her thing. She was on the couch and she turned on the television to see what was going on.

She clicked through channel to channel as it was talking about the horrific news about the Fall of Beacon in Vale.

Yang didn't seem to care and she just turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

Taiyang and Maxis walked in and Taiyang says" Hey there, Yang. How are you doing?"

Yang replied" I'm-doing fine."

Maxis says" You're going to be happy for what we've brought up for you."

Taiyang sets down the bags and gets a box. He placed it on the table and Yang asked" For me?"

Taiyang nods" Yeah. So, what are you waiting for? Open it."

Yang looked at the box and opens the lid. What revealed inside of it, was a robotic arm, with a silvery look on it.

Maxis said" No need to thank him. Actually, Atlas gave it to us as a gift for you to take. They heard about your incident and they wanted you to have it, for your efforts at the Battle of Beacon."

Taiyang said" Well, what do you think?"

Yang replied" Give me some time. I'll-think about it."

Taiyang and Maxis looked at each other and Maxis says" It's okay, let her."

Taiyang nods" If you say so."

Yang walked outside and did several things. She gotten the mail, brushed the front porch with a broom. Soap says" Yang, I think you need something to drink. Want me to get some water?"

Yang nods" Thanks but, I'll get it myself."

Soap shrugged and Yang went inside.

Dempsey on the other hand, he had his suspicions. Takeo hadn't replied for a day and he wondered if he had found Blake right now, or he is still searching.

Yang got her glass of water filled up and when she was about to drink it, she had a flashback of Adam's sword slashing and the glass of water shattered on the floor as she dropped it.

She looked at the shattered glass and she banged the kitchen counter, very hard in frustration.

Maxis looked at her for glimpse second and sighs" Hmm, still in the same progress. Well, that will not last forever,"

So, nighttime had fallen and it was going to be another day, but Dempsey and Yang, both had a dream about the bad things that had happened.

Dempsey's dream was a whole different story, it was more of a flashback than dream.

* * *

 **In Dempsey's Dream**

* * *

Dempsey opened his eyes as he was on the ground of mud. He heard explosions, men screaming and shouting, the yelling, the gunshots, the cannons from the Landship Mk.V's.

He knew where he was, he had described it, hell. But, it was actually the place he was sent to be fight in to support the 394th Battalion in Northern France. This was the War to End All Wars, known as World War I.

He saw something coming at him and it was a German soldier with a bayonet. Dempsey kicked his bayonet away and hits him with the butt of the gun.

He saw more Germans being plowed down by machine guns from the tanks and Dempsey had saw a Airship flying overhead. Men had shouted" ARTILLERY!"

The Zeppelin had dropped their ammunition on top of the U.S. soldiers and Dempsey had dived to cover himself from the explosions. The shooting stopped for at least.

Nothing was left but corpses, blood, body parts, and the rats in the mud. Dempsey gotten up from the ground and he pants as he was still alive. He looked around and he's looking over the trench lines, the Excavation Site 64.

* * *

Dempsey suddenly woke up and he was breathing hard. He looked around and he was still inside of Ruby's bedroom. He sighed" Come on, Tank. Shake it off. There's no way for your past to bring you down."

Dempsey got up and he heard laughing downstairs. He was curious and he opened the door and walked downstairs a little quickly.

He looked into the kitchen and saw Price, Soap, Taiyang, and Professor Port and Oobleck. He was shocked of what were those two were doing here.

Monty says" Dempsey, come over here. It's fine."

Dempsey nods" Yeah, I know, I was just thinking."

Port says" Ah, Mr. Dempsey."

Dempsey sighed" Just um-you can call me Dempsey."

Port nods" I see. Well, how are you taking care of your so-founded powers?"

Oobleck says" Yes, it's very vital to see that you have your new found power. And-it is a very shock that you became a, maiden."

Oobleck coughs and Port nods. Dempsey was to nervous to say something" Well-ba-basically it's-a-a long story."

Price says" Well, it may not come to that when they're worth to be."

Taiyang looks at him" You guys certainly don't look like you're around here. Where are y'all come from?"

Monty answered" Well, long story short: They came from a separate universe. Caused by an unusual phenomenon. Bug it if I know it how it happened. The universe is a mess."

Dempsey said" Unless it had to do something with us. Maybe there is an explanation."

Monty shook" Nah, even if there was, I would've known about it now and I would tell you about it."

Price shook" And that weird phenomenal storm-like portal took us here too. One cause, you accidentally traveled all the way here and us, we don't why."

Dempsey nods" That is a bit strange. Why you?"

Taiyang chuckles" C'mon guys. Let's not jump to conclusions now. Tonight-it's supposed to be a little relaxing. Let's just loosen up a little."

Soap sighs" Well, looks like we could always tell each other about the good times. See if that humor us."

Price chuckles" Good times? Aha, the last time I remembered, when you fell on your sorry arse, Ghost tripped on you and fell on top of you. Everyone in the camp was laughing to see you guys were doing something."

Dempsey laughs a little" Oh really? Well, I remembered the last time I told Richtofen that what LMG stand for: Light Moronic Genius. He was confused and I told him, it was him."

Taiyang questioned" Why would you say that to him?"

Price says" Oh come on, my team and his used to be older. When those phenomenon's started occurring, it somehow de-aged us. Don't know why."

Soap sighs" It would be confusing, if we were to tell you that we used to be adults."

Everyone was silent and Port says" Well, that's awkward."

Oobleck nods" Well, this is surprising. And now, this is really-awkward."

Dempsey nods" Extremely I would say. But, I guess it'll make sense once we get used to it."

Price asked" What is that supposed to mean?"

Dempsey shrugged" Maybe, not what I meant to say."

Taiyang questioned" So, what are your stories of getting here into Remnant?"

Dempsey replied" Well, let me tell you my story; so me and my team were about to finish the mission in order to save mankind. We were in the ruins of a city called Stalingrad. But Nikolai referred it to the City of Blood.

Because there were so many dead soldiers there and were already the zombie eating flesh-bags. We were about to finish the mission like I said, then we killed the other Nikolai to obtain his soul in the artifact.

I still don't know what is the purpose of the souls. I still betted Richtofen knew what's the purpose."

Monty said" Oh those souls? Ha, I used them to re-incarnate them into the little children. There 5 children in the house, Sam, Eddie, Nikolai, Takeo, and you. Shocking, isn't it?"

Dempsey questioned" But, what is the purpose of those children? Aren't the souls supposed to fix everything?"

Monty sighs" Dempsey, I would like to tell you more, but I'm afraid I cannot. You'll understand until everyone is back together again."

Dempsey struggled to find a word, but he gives up.

Port says" This is all of sudden, interesting. Hearing this story is one thing, but it is leading towards conclusions."

Dempsey said" Well, after we killed the other Nikolai, we teleported with the Summoning Key, but something went wrong. Instead of teleported inside of a house, we fell from the skies and we survived.

So, that's how we got here. All of a fractured messed up parallel universe, made it impossible to travel to exactly where we're supposed to go."

Taiyang sighs" So, our universe is fractured too?"

Monty shook" Oh, heck not. Only theirs."

Price says" Well, all too interesting but somehow, it doesn't relate to us. Me, Soap, Roach, Ghost, nor CN Nikolai."

Port questioned" So then, what's your story?"

Price replied" We were on a green light for Operation: Kingfish. We were in the helicopter, getting ready to be deployed. But, something went un-accorded to the mission.

A storm of some sort with a blue energy at the center, teleported us out of the skies and crashed here in the Emerald Forest. We were lucky to get out of there alive, thanks to Team RWBY and TRNT."

Dempsey chuckled" Yeah, don't mention it. Be glad we acted as soon as possible."

Oobleck says" Well, that was a very good choice of action. Saving Team PRSM from their demise from the Grimm."

Soap said" Well, it was just not our day to be killed by Grimm."

Taiyang says" Well, certainly-every is just not good is it?"

Monty nods" I'm pretty sure it can't get any worse. With Team TRNT here, they're ready for one hell of a fight."

Dempsey nods" Yeah, we're killing machines. We kill anything like Zombies, Grimm, even Panzer Soldats, spiders, Dragons, more flying Robots."

Oobleck questioned" Those enemies are the ones that you encountered before?"

Dempsey nods" Yep, but we still kill anything."

Port asked" And dragons? Do you think you can kill the Grimm Dragon?"

Dempsey shook" No, we need some firepower to bring it down. Like, something to keep it distracted and hit it in its weak spot. That's how we roll."

Oobleck nods" Interesting."

Yang was there in the doorway and she laugh softly when they were talking about Qrow wearing a skirt and Port puts his leg on the table and says" Like what you see?"

Everyone laughed as Port tumbled and fell on the ground. Yang softly laughed and Port noticed her" Oh, um, Miss Xiao Long. Please, join us."

Yang walks in and Oobleck stood up" Yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair."

Yang hopped on the counter and sat" I'm good."


	21. Chapter 26

Chapter 5: Welcome to Menagerie

* * *

 **Monty: When I thought that everything in the 21st century was good, I had several regrets. Wait, what point was I making? Ugh, well, fuck it. Just read this chapter and see how I feel. Talking to you.**

* * *

It was another day, or was it the same day as before in the last chapter? Well, that doesn't matter. What matters, is our heroes on their epitaph journey to salvation.

A boat departs on an island, that island-is Menagerie. Takeo, Sun, Blake, and many others had started to get off the ship. Takeo says" Menagerie, what a place of-people there are."

Sun says" On my observations, all of the people are Faunus."

Takeo saw all of them crowding the are. He said" It is sure a bit-crowded. There are so many Faunus on this beautiful island of possibilities."

Blake sighs and Takeo asked" Did I say something wrong?"

Blake shook" No, nothing like that."

Sun said" Come on Tak, you're just making it worse, dude."

Takeo sighed" I prefer not to be called by that 'word'. Such an American word that just, gives me the worse out of it. Such an dishonorable name to be called 'dude'."

They still walked all the way in Menagerie and Takeo had questioned" Blake? Why are there so many here? What made them stay here?"

Blake sighs" Well, you know the whole story."

Takeo nods" Right, but why here to civilize so much?"

Sun replies" Well, honestly, I don't know very much about the whole story. But one thing I know, there is reason why everyone is here, don't ya know, Blake?"

Blake sighs and they still walked down the path.

Takeo looks above the blue skies and looks back down. Blake stops and so does Sun and him.

Sun says" So, if you lived here, which of these houses are yours?"

Sun points to many little ones" Is it that one? Or maybe this one?"

Blake shook and grabbed his arm as his finger still pointed" That one."

Takeo looks too at the house Sun was still pointing at. It was big and very stylish.

Takeo and Sun looked at each other while Blake walked down the path.

They catch up to her and walked up the staircase to the door.

They stop and Blake remained still.

Sun asked" What is it?"

Blake said" I umm.. It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

Sun says" Well, you came all this way."

Takeo says" Well, what matters-I know they miss you. They'll be happy once they see you again."

Blake nods and grabs the knob and let it clangs on the door, causing a loud bang.

Blake steps back and Sun says" Ok, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating."

Takeo sighed" Keep your posture."

The door opens and the three looked to see who opened it.

It was Blake's mother, Kali. She recognized her daughter" Blake?"

Blake nervously replied" Hi, mom."

Kali walks towards her and hugs her" Oh, my baby girl."

Blake smiles and hugs back. A voice called" Kali, who is it?"

Ghira walks up front with his hands on his hips, until he realized who was there.

Blake looked at her father as Sun placed his hands on his hips while Takeo crossed his shoulders.

Ghira smiles as the scene changes inside the house. Sun, Blake, Kali, Ghira, and Takeo, were around the table, drinking tea.

Kali puts down her cup and says" We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried."

Ghira chuckles" Please, I knew she'd be fine!"

Kali scoffs" That isn't the slightest bit of true. You should've seen him pacing."

Sun says" You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!"

Blake and everyone looked at Sun. Ghira asked" And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?"

Sun stuttered" I..uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know she's a good fighter and all uh, And as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..."

Kali questioned" Why is he here again?"

Sun still continued his blabbering and Blake replied" He just kind of followed me home."

Kali asked" And what brings you here?"

Takeo replied" I'm on, a important task. No more details please."

Kali nods" I see..."

Sun was saying" Or, slightly, she's definitely above average, I mean, uh..."

Everyone was in silence as they looked at him still. Sun grabbed the pot with his tail as he refilled his cup" This tea is really good!"

He sips it and Kali says" I like him."

Blake yelled in a whisper" Mom!"

The door banged and Ghira said" Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting."

He pounded the table and Kali said" Ghira..."

Ghira replied" Give me a moment."

He stood up and left the room. Blake asked" Is everything okay?"

Kali replied" Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

Blake questioned" Dealing with who?"

Kali puts her cup down and replied" The White Fang."

The three were shocked" What?!"

Takeo, Blake, and Sun ran off and Blake yells" Dad!"

Ghira questioned" Blake, what's wrong?"

Corsac says" Miss Belladonna."

Fennec said" We had no idea you'd returned."

Blake questioned" What are you doing talking to these people?"

Ghira says" This is Corsac and Fennec Albain, they represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."

Sun exclaimed" Those psychos are here too?!"

Fennec said" Young man, I'm not sure of what you heard of our organization. But I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe."

Blake exclaimed" We've seen first-hand, your fanatics slaughtered people!"

Ghira questioned" What is she talking about?"

Corsac replied" Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace."

Kali questioned" Is everything alright?"

Takeo questioned" Wait a moment, the both of you don't know?"

Ghira asked" Know what?"

Takeo replied" From what I experienced with Blake and Sun, The White Fang have released Grimm into Beacon, slaughtered many innocent, attacked us, torn us apart-into this result."

Ghira asked" Is this true?"

Fennec replied" Sadly, Your Grace, it is."

Blake got angry" Don't act like you're s-"

Ghira says" That's enough! Explain yourselves."

Corsec said" Thought it pains to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang, is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus.

I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his...extreme philosophies."

Sun says" You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!"

Fennec said" The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group. But they could prove nothing until this latest incident."

Blake asked" Incident? People are dead!"

Corsec said" And it is a tragedy."

Fennec says" Your Grace, we came to assume you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."

Ghira questioned" And how can I be sure of that?"

Corsac replied" We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard."

Fennec says" We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them."

Ghira replied" I will. But another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter."

Corsac says" But of course, Your Grace."

Fennec said" We completely understand. It was pleasure to see you again, young Blake."

Corsec nods" We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause."

Fennec says" It is a wearying fight, after all."

Blake questioned" Who says I'm done fighting?"

Corsec said" Hmm...if you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us."

Fennec says" Sister Ilyia would be elated."

Ghira said" Goodbye, gentlemen."

He shuts the doors and Blake walks away. Sun says" So...those guys were creepy."

Ghira looks at him" I really don't like you."

Sun looks down and Takeo said" Heh, watashi wa anata no ryoho ga umaku iku to kakushin shite imasu."

Sun groaned" I really hate you talking in that language."

Takeo shrugged and left.

* * *

The scene changes as the woman scrubs the floor. An old man walked up to her.

The Shadowman says" Excuse me...( She looks up ) I was hoping you can help me find someone, or four."

The Shadowman grins as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **Monty: I still hate the fucking Atlas Corporation. I still hate the fact this chapter was so fucking short. Well, prepare in the next chapters when someone swears, maybe 2 or 3 times.**


	22. Chapter 28

Chapter 6: Long And Dark

* * *

 **GR33: I'm back! This computer has given me the chance not to be all whacky so, this is the small opportunity for me to do one chapter.**

* * *

Nothing, by nothing, meaning-the Shadowman was really putting everything to a plan. His Panzer Soldats were killed and now, what awaits his prey, is what they're going to regret in their journey.

Tyrian says" So, what's the plan, Mr. Shadowman?"

He chuckles" Once they reach that small town, you go in there, after that, I'll send in my Parasites and Margwa's. It's going to be a one huge surprise. Now for that young Rose, remember, get her alive. No exceptions."

* * *

 **Team RNJR's POV**

* * *

Nora says" Another day, another adventure."

Ghost sighs" You know, I watch every movie with adventures. Like, Narnia, or Sci-Fi disasters, but those are dangerous journeys."

Roach sighed" I dunno how long we can get to Haven or the other village that has a stupid working airship!"

Nikolai said" Well, if Monty didn't gave me this plane, I would've told him to give me, I don't know! A BOMBER?!"

Ghost said" Calm down. We can still fight, move, and survive."

Ruby looks at them and sighs" Haven is a lot farther than I thought."

Ren asked" Ruby, how long did you think this journey was going take?"

Ruby exclaimed" I don't know! I grew up in a small area and I never had been this far away from home."

Jaune said" Yeah, but how long?"

Ruby pondered" Uh, two weeks?"

Jaune exclaimed" Two weeks?"

Ruby shouts" Three or something!"

Roach sighs" Oh my ever living life, remember what the villager said when we got rid of those Geist(s)?"

Ghost replied" Yep, he said it was a long trek. Think of history Roach, how long did the settlers take to travel throughout the Oregon Trail?"

Roach says" Oh yeah, four to six months. It was a 2000 mile journey to the west. So Ruby, believe that happening to us now."

Ruby said" Wow, you guys do know your history where you came from. And plus, FOUR TO SIX MONTHS!?"

Nora groaned" You guys have to be joking."

Nikolai sighs" Why do things never change? I wish Richtofen was here. Wait, what happened to Takeo? Hang on, what's that?"

Nikolai zoomed in with his plane and saw a village underneath him. He circled around and said" It's empty."

Jaune asked" What's Nikolai doing?"

Nikolai replies" Ghost, this place is empty. Go there and see what you can find."

Nora says" Are those buildings...damaged?"

Jaune says" We should look for survivors."

They sprinted off into the village and searched all over the place.

Nikolai's plane lands down and gets off of it. He shouts" Anything!?"

Roach shook" Nothing here!"

Jaune says" Me neither!"

Ghost says" Why is this place here? Why is it deserted?"

Ruby has her worried expression on her face and looks up in the dark clouded skies.

Nora shouts" Guys, I think I found something!"

Ruby and the others grouped up to Nora's locations and stopped in front of a sign.

Nora lifts up the green vines and says" Oniyuri?"

Ruby said" I never heard of it."

Jaune nods" Me neither."

Ren says" I have."

Nikolai questioned" How so? What do you know about this place?"

Ren replied" You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run.

Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future.(Walks away) I know my parents did."

Ruby asked" What happened?"

Ren replied" What always happens."

Jaune said" The Grimm..."

Ren held his fists" Not just any one."

Everyone looked at each other and Nikolai questioned" One?"

The birds flew from the trees into the skies. Jaune says" Come on, let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps."

Everyone walked towards the exit, as Ruby still looked at the old buildings. She leaves and Nikolai started up his plane again.

* * *

 **At Atlas**

* * *

Everyone was all together in one room after Weiss's performance. Unexpectedly, Maxis was amongst the group. He was given a glass and he accepted it.

Jacques was talking to a man with glasses" That's my point. We offer Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out the gate."

The businessman said" Well, I think the bigger issue here is our society as a whole." Weiss sighs.

Jacques asked" What, you mean Atlas?"

The business man said" Atlas, Mantle...You can't deny the economic disparity between the two."

Weiss looked over at the painting. The Businesswoman asked" I mean, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Weiss takes a step forward, but Jacques held her arm" Where are you going?"

Weiss replied" I'm...Just a little thirsty."

Jacques said" Sweetheart, we have people for that."

Weiss says" What? No, I can get it. I'll be right back, I promise."

Jacques looks at her and he turned his attention back to the others" I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second but...sounds like I'm the good again?"

They all laughed as Weiss looks at the painting. A man named Henry said" It's beautiful. You two match."

Weiss replied" Yes, it's a lovely painting."

Henry asked" So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice...How am I doing so far?"

Weiss sighs" You're leaving a lot to be desired."

Henry says" Well, I've always appreciated honesty. Henry. Marigold."

He took out his hand for Weiss to shake it. Weiss replied" Weiss Schnee."

Henry replied" I know. I saw your performance...Obviously.(Clears throat)You were wonderful! And I promise I'm not just saying that cause you're pretty. Honesty, remember? So, You thinking about buying it?"

Weiss said" No...I don't think so."

Henry replied" Yeah...Kind of pricey for a painting."

Weiss says" It's to raise money."

Henry asked" Oh really? For what?"

Weiss looked at him" For what?"

Henry chuckled" I admit...I only come to these things for the food and drinks.(Takes glass from the tray)And the extraordinary company, of course.(Drinks glass) So what? Is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?"

Weiss only said" Get out."

Henry asked" What?"

Weiss repeated" Get out, or I'll have security escort you out."

Henry said" But I haven't done any..."

Weiss interrupted" Leave!"

Henry scoffed" Whatever."

He left and Weiss crossed her arms. She looked at the little sign" Show the world we care. All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale."

Maxis touched Weiss shoulder" Weiss."

Weiss looks at him" Who are you?"

Maxis replied" Does my voice sound familiar? If so, you do know who I am."

Weiss realized" You're Doctor Maxis?"

Maxis nods" Indeed. Ludvig Maxis, so nice to meet you here Weiss Schnee."

Weiss questioned" How are you here? How did you get here?"

Maxis replied" Richtofen. Surprisingly, I was given an invitation to this party. They thought I'm important to at least say I'm a doctor. You could say...I am a very important use of help. Let us know."

Weiss asked" Who's us?"

Maxis replied" The others...Monty, Dempsey, me. Even some friends. I'm going to say that what will happen now, you can stand up for that. I'll stay here watching. Trust me."

Weiss didn't understand until a woman was saying" But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale? It was a long time coming if you ask me."

The husband said" Honey..."

The wife asked" What...You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

Weiss yelled" Shut up!"

The crowd looked at Weiss in utter silence as the sound drowns down. Maxis was next to Weiss as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

Weiss shouts" You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

The wife asked" Excuse me?!"

Weiss exclaimed" You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money...Your stupid problems that don't mean anything!"

Jacques went over to Weiss" Weiss, that's enough!"

Weiss shouts" Let go of me!"

Jacques shouted back" You're embarrassing the family!"

Weiss yelled" I said let go!"

She fell to the ground and Maxis was shocked as what she had summoned. The creature charged at the lady" Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!"

The creature jumps, but someone shot it, it was Ironwood.

The woman shouted" Arrest her! What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up!"

Ironwood said" She's the only one making sense around here. Thanks for the party, Jacques."

Ironwood walks away and Weiss looked up to her father. Jacques was disgusted. Maxis looked down and sighed.

* * *

 **Team RNJR's POV**

* * *

Everyone was still walking and they were silent. Ren stopped as he put out his hand. Everyone stopped and Ren closed his eyes. Something was going to happen. Ren could sense danger was coming towards them.

Ren took out his weapon and so does everyone did the same. Nikolai said" I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Somebody jumped from the roof and landed down. Tyrian took out his weapon and he smiled.

He attacks, but Ren stopped him as they both started fighting. Ren shoots, but Tyrian's blade pushed Ren back. He then attacked Ruby, but Roach hits Tyrian with his Deadshot TF 141 in a spear mode.

Tyrian starts hitting Roach, but Roach spins his spear to deflects Tyrian's attacks. Tyrian then pushed Roach back and he landed on Jaune's shield. Tyrian looked at Jaune with interest and then he jumped off and Nora smashes him into a building.

Tyrian was standing in between the walls and Jaune shouts" We're not looking for a fight!" Ren questioned" Who are you?"

Tyrian chuckles and lands down" Who I am matters not to you. Or you...(He points at Nora)Or...(Points at Jaune)Well...You do interest me."

Jaune gasped and Tyrian said" No, I only matter...to you.(Points at Ruby)"

Everyone looked at her and Ruby questioned" Me?"

Tyrian laughs manically" You- You haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be!"

Ruby asked" What do you want?"

Tyrian gasped" Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

Nora got in front of Ruby" Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?"

Tyrian had the annoyed face" Well...I'll take her."

Jaune said" We're not going to let you do that."

Tyrian took in a deep breath" Good."

All of a sudden, Margwa's and Parasites appeared out of nowhere as they spawned in. Then, Nikolai's plane just came in just in time and fires at the beasts.

Tyrian attacks as he went behind Jaune. Ren shouted" Jaune, behind you!"

Ren fired at Jaune's shield as the bullets bounced off and Tyrian backs away from them. He kicked Jaune away and everyone tried to attack him. Ghost shouts" Roach, let's take care of these guys first!"

Roach nods" Off to start with a bolt!"

Roach slams his spear down as the electricity arcs to the Margwa's and kills them all. Ghost took out his dual wield weapons and kills all the Parasites.

Roach said" That was easy."

Tyrian run towards Nora and Ruby fires an electricity shot and hits Nora. Nora fell to the ground and Tyrian laughs" Well, if that isn't ironic."

Everyone smiled and Tyrian was confused. Nora stands up with the electricity was still around her, she moved quick and slams Tyrian with her hammer. The dust kicked up and everyone covered themselves.

Out of the dust, Tyrian had his scorpion tail blocking Nora's weapon and he said" Surprise!"

Tyrian kicked Nora away from he and he jumped on top of a building. Ren said" He's...a Faunus!"

Ruby questioned" What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

Tyrian replied" Plastic soldiers and pawns! My heart and body belongs only to our goddess!"

Ruby said" Cinder..."

Tyrian says" Only in her wildest dreams!"

Nikolai's plane swoops down and starts firing every single shot. Tyrian smiles and threw his blades at the wings and they torn off of each other.

Nikolai lost control and he smashes straight into a building. The plane was totaled and parts of the building fell on top of the plane. Nikolai was still alive as the plane hadn't exploded.

Tyrian grabbed his weapons as he attacks everyone. The Shadowman watched from above looking at the situation, he grinned. Everyone couldn't stand a chance against Tyrian.

Ruby fell to the ground as her aura was depleted. Tyrian's eyes turned purple as he got his stinger ready. He laughs manically and everyone tried to get up.

Soon, a wall got smashed as Qrow blocks Tyrian's stinger from hitting Ruby with his Scythe.

Ruby looks up to Qrow and she smiled. Qrow says" Hey."

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 6.**


	23. Chapter 31

Chapter 7: Punished(Complete)

 **GR33: I remade the words in this chapter so I can make some changes. PS: Short AF. I'm tired.**

* * *

Dr. Maxis returned from the party at Atlas to Patch after the incident that Weiss had caused. He sighed as he lays down on the couch. Monty walked in the living room with Maxis.

Maxis looked at Monty" Did it happened?" Maxis nods" Yes, it did. But, how in the world did you know?" Monty sat down" Perhaps you didn't know a few things about me, huh?"

Maxis struggled to find a word, but gave up" But, there's things that must be done. You have to go back to the house before danger comes towards the kids. Those damn zombies from London are getting near all because of that plunger those 4 idiots did."

Maxis was puzzled" Plunger?" Monty replied" Richtofen figured that plunger put somehow but, looks like things are complicated with everyone around the whole fucking world. Get Price right here. Things are going to get more intense."

* * *

 **Team RNJR's and SRDT's location**

* * *

Tyrian stands there when Ruby got up as Qrow stood in front of her and everyone got their weapons ready.

Tyrian says" Huh! As I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen.(Giggles) A true Huntsman has entered the fray!"

Ruby whispered" I don't know. This guy's weird."

Qrow turns to Tyrian" Look pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

Tyrian chortles" Why friend, my name is Tyrian, and I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

Ruby was puzzled" Queen?" Qrow muttered" Salem." Ruby questioned" Who?" Tyrian says" Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?"

Qrow said" Took the words right out of my mouth you-" Then the Shadowman appeared in front of Qrow and grasped his neck.

Ruby shouted" Uncle Qrow!" The Shadow knocked back everyone with a shadow orb and says" Well, well, well, if it isn't these group of kids that are causing trouble in this world."

Jaune shouted" The only trouble is being caused is you!" The Shadowman grinned" Aren't you bright?" Roach said" Let go of him or we'll kick your evil butt back where it came from."

The Shadowman laughed" You can't do nothing to prevent the destruction of the universe!" Dempsey shouts from above" Then you won't like this!" Dempsey punched the Shadowman into a wall and grabs Qrow" Thanks." he said. Dempsey nods" No problem."

Tyrian attacks Dempsey and says" A Faunus with a scorpion tail huh? I killed scorpions back in my days!" Tyrian giggles and Dempsey kicked him away. Roach fired but the Shadowman spawned some Margwa's and Parasites.

The Shadowman transformed in his Apothicon form and says" Now, let this battle begin!" The Margwa's attacked and Ruby says" More tentacles, things got interesting today."

The fighting grew intense as everyone fought the Margwa's and Parasites and became a bloody shitshow. Dempsey threw in punches at Tyrian and as soon as he missed, Tyrian grabbed his arm with his tail and Dempsey let his energy of flames flow through his arm and started to burn Tyrian's tail.

Tyrian scowled" Ooh, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" He backs away as he shakes his tail and then said" Wait, you're the Summer maiden?!(Laughs) This has to be some joke! Well, this has become very interesting."

Tyrian's eyes turned purple and attacks Dempsey, but he dodges him. As soon as the Margwa's and Parasites were dead, the Shadowman says" Rise, rise my undead hordes!"

Zombies then rose from the ground and growled. Everyone was shocked as Jaune shouted" Zombies?!" Ruby said" This is so not happening!" Qrow shouted" Dempsey! Stop that squidman thing and I'll deal with Tyrian!" Dempsey nods and Qrow blocks Tyrian from attacking Dempsey" It's just you and me." Tyrian giggles" Then let's fight!"

While Dempsey and Qrow were fighting the Shadowman and Tyrian, everyone was blasting the zombies away. Nikolai was in the cockpit and soon as zombies started to go towards them, he fired the guns and blasted them away until they were jammed. Nikolai grabbed his KRM and shot the glass. He got out and helped the rest.

Nora fired as many explosives as the limbs of the undead flew off. Ghost and Roach hack and slashed their way through the zombies. Dempsey fired 6 shots at the Shadowman and grunts" Well, if it isn't Tank Dempsey. How's your sister?" Dempsey growled" Nobody talks about my sister!"

He let his rage out and threw a few consecutive punches and the Shadowman flew into another wall and grunts. The Shadowman says" Yes! YES! Let your hatred consume you!" He let his tentacles out and grasps Dempsey as he sucked some of the energy.

Dempsey screams and the Shadowman says" So much energy to consume, I must have this power in my hands." Ruby saw Dempsey being hurt and she fired at the Shadowman and he grunts as he got shocked. Dempsey collapsed on the floor and he groaned.

Ruby ran over and so does Nikolai. Ruby says" Dempsey! Are you okay?" Dempsey shook" No, I feel like I was squashed by a big Nikolai." Nikolai said" I take that as an offense."

Qrow got his Scythe stuck to a wall and he punches Tyrian. He walks over to it and grabs it as soon as Tyrian lunged at him and Qrow knocks him away. Then they both got smashed into a house.

Qrow smashed through the wall as his aura weakened and Tyrian jumps out of the house and then fought again. The Shadowman got out of his Apothicon form and teleports as soon as Nikolai missed the shot" Darn it!"

The zombies had been all killed and Nikolai says" Ruby, Qrow needs help. I'll draw Tyrian's attention." Ruby nods and goes over to Qrow to help her. Qrow says" What are you doing?" Ruby said" This is also my fight!"

As soon Dempsey saw what happened next, Qrow sliced the board that was about to fall on Ruby and then Tyrian thrusts his tail into Qrow and then Ruby fired her Crescent Rose and sliced off Tyrian's tail.

Tyrian groans and screams" ARGH! You bitch!" Dempsey regained power and then ran over and punched Tyrian. The Shadowman grabbed Tyrian and then everyone else went over to Ruby and Qrow. The Shadowman says" You've may been lucky but next time we meet, will be your disaster."

They teleported and disappeared away from them. Ruby says" Are you okay Uncle Qrow?" Qrow groans and says" What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **Patch**

* * *

Monty brought Price outside behind the house and says" Price, can you fly specific vehicles?" Price questioned" Why's that?" Monty then showed him the Spitfire LF Mk IX. Price said" That's the Spitfire." Monty nods" Indeed. I just know that Ruby and the others are going to need your help. Can you fly?"

Price nods" Yea, yea I can fly this thing." Monty nods" Good. Now, go ahead fly over towards Mistral. The others will be there as soon as tomorrow." Price asked" What if they don't?" Monty replied" Trust me, they will. Now go."

Price didn't hesitate to enter the Spitfire and then starts the engine. After a few moments, he was in the air and from the window, Yang could see him takeoff. She wondered if she had to go after Ruby too.

* * *

 **Der Eisendrache**

* * *

The castle was quiet as the dead corpses were on the ground. The teleporter hummed and then Dr. Groph appears with 5 soldiers with him. Groph growled" Edward! That scoundrel traitor! He will pay for the work of Group 935! You five, gather on their last location where they've been and..."

Groph turns above him as heard Richtofen's voice. He walked up there with the soldiers and then says" Capture them." The Nazis shouted at the Origins crew as they pointed their weapons at them. They held them and Groph says" Edward."

Richtofen was shocked" Groph?" Dempsey shouted" I thought we killed you, asshole!" Groph says" Wrong!" The Nazi soldier gave him the artifact and says" Now with this artifact of yours, I will change things. And suppose to carry the work of 935 to the future. But now, I have other plans. And I know where to start."

Takeo shouts" Don't dare to change the events of the future! It will lead to a terrible consequence!" Groph nods" Yes, and I believe that. But this is what I must do. And there'll be no one to stop me and Group 935."

* * *

 **Atlas base, Baghdad, Iraq**

* * *

Jonathan Irons had not captured Mitchell and Ilona for escaping. Groph teleports into Irons' office and says" Hello there." Irons was surprised" Where the hell did you come from?"

Groph replied" Let's say I can help you." He sits down" We've something in common, to become the most powerful military in the world." Irons said" Well, I'm not gonna help some Nazi from the past." Groph replied" I'm no Nazi, I'm a Group 935 scientist." Irons said" Never heard of it."

Groph nods" But you soon will. We're a science group where we create our best technology that no man has seen before." Irons says" I can see why the Germans were crazy about their technology shit."

Groph said" Lets say this: I you help me, I'll help you whatever you need. We are alike, we have something in common. I will destroy your enemies whom ever they are, and you have my word. Deal?" Irons said" And what word this is?" Groph smiles" World power."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**


	24. Chapter 33

Chapter 8: Step 2: Ascend From Darkness

* * *

 **Monty: Someone's putting the pieces together and I don't like it. I don't any of you readers to know. I'm the good guy, but some others are rebellious seeing me as a bad guy. Richtofen knows too much.**

* * *

After the fight, Qrow was badly poisoned and things were just as getting tense. Richtofen showed up for help and he knew what he had to do, but he is still cryptic as ever. Dempsey had his neck against Richtofen's face ever since The Giant. He would do anything for the German to spill the beans.

Meanwhile, more events occurred other than Groph teleporting to Irons's office in Baghdad. No, something else had happened before. I think it's time that Oscar and Ozpin will remember.

* * *

 **Train Station**

* * *

After Hazel left Oscar by himself, there was a flash behind the trees and someone wearing a hat, jacket, and a prison uniform, ran over to Oscar under the roof. Oscar turned the man and said" Whoa, where did you come from?"

Then Weasel said" Don't wanna be late for the train so, I ran." Weasel went to the monitor and touched when his hand glowed and the machine gave him a ticket. Weasel looked at Oscar's ticket and asked" Going to Mistral too?"

Oscar nods" Yes I am." Weasel smiles" Well, don't want to miss the ride so, come along. The name's Albert Arlington, but everyone calls me Weasel, so I'm fine with the name Weasel. What's yours?"

Oscar replied" Oscar." Weasel nodded" Oscar huh? Hmm, sounds familiar. Well, no matter. Hop aboard." Oscar nods as the whistle blew from the train and gets on.

After a few minutes, Weasel was talking to Oscar for some time" So, if I'm not mistaken, you need to go to Mistral to Haven academy, right?" Oscar nods" Yes, I need to go there for something important." Weasel sighed" Oscar, I need to tell you something, and this will be very difficult to ask you but, you're gonna have to try to answer you best: Where is Ozpin?"

Oscar opened his eyes wide as Weasel said that and he stuttered" I...beg your pardon?" Weasel sighs" Look um, Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon and he is an friend of mine but never met for a decade again. I heard everyone talking about the Fall of Beacon and I know Ozpin is dead. I know he's something else, and I know him personally. Listen Oscar, I'm not a bad guy. You have to trust me on this, I'm trying to save the universe for god's sake for how long in this stupid, unending cycle that I'm trying to break, for everyone to live their entire lives, and the children. And all I know, I hate Dr. Monty after he took away my powers and put me inside a prison, making me the bad guy and for what? Making the World of Remnant without permission? So please, I know this is hard to understand but, please, PLEASE, where is Ozpin?"

Oscar took about a minute to respond and he sighs" How can I trust you on this?" Weasel took something out of his pocket and gave Oscar the Golden Rod device" Promise me you keep this safe?" Oscar said" I... um" Weasel said again" Promise?" Oscar nods" Ok, yes. I will."

Oscar takes it and Weasel explained" The Golden Rod device is used for the MPD back on the Moon. On my observations, the MPD managed to teleport back to the Moon in this world back 10 years ago. Since the rockets blew up the Moon in this world, the MPD's energy conserved itself and managed to teleport on Remnant within Mistral. I need you to look for the MPD but I warn you, I need your help this one. Whatever you do, DON'T touch the MPD. Who knows what side effects may do to you. So, I'm gonna help you, you help me save the universe. I'm going to get my revenge on Dr. Monty and he'll pay the consequences for what he did to me in this, wretched cycle. So, are you with me?"

Oscar nods" Yeah, but, who are we gonna get help from too? It can't be the both of us." Weasel replied" True, but I know who can help us. And it's the crew I've been watching for some time back in prison when the cycle was about to restart. But, they're here and they can help us. So, I didn't get my answer."

Oscar said" Oh! Yeah um, well...Ozpin is here." Weasel then nods" Ok, that's all I wanted to hear. Thanks Oscar." Oscar sighs and looks out the window and heard Ozpin saying" Oscar, don't worry. I know Weasel too. He's a good friend and he told about these events that were gonna happen. We will find them."

* * *

 **Team JNRR's location**

* * *

Dempsey was next to Qrow who was trying to heal him with his powers. He sighs after a few seconds and says" You're feeling okay?"

Qrow nods" Yeah but*groans*it hurts a bit, having the poison in me." Dempsey nods and he focuses on the wound.

Ghost and Roach were helping the others after the extra force of the Margwa's and zombies.

Ruby sighs as she drank water" Oh man, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Roach nods" Yeah, zombies, tentacle monsters, squid man doing all of that stuff."

Ghost says" Well, there's always a way to defeat evil everyway, but this is nuts. Grimm killing is fine, but zombies and creatures from another dimension? Now that is new and insane."

Ruby watches Dempsey focusing on Qrow as he struggled to get the poison out of Qrow's organs. Ruby was worried and she hoped that Dempsey can keep her uncle alive.

Nikolai groans" This is just great. Crazy person with scorpion tail brings down my plane and my back hurts from that crash. Next, we have no clue if we're even that close to Mistral."

Roach sighs" You're right but, we have to keep moving on. I expect all of us to be dead by the end all of this is done, but who knows. Time will tell."

After a few moments, it was nightfall and Dempsey was lying down on the ground after he had healed Qrow.

Qrow was feeling better thanks to Dempsey but he was still weak. Everyone was silent until Ruby says" So Uncle Qrow, what do you know about this Tyrian person?"

Qrow shook" I have no clue who he is or why he knows me? All I know it was in my past."

Jaune asked" What do you know about the maidens? Why does Dempsey has the Summer Maiden's powers and Pyrrha was trying to get her own powers from Amber?"

Dempsey replied" Jaune, to be honest, I have no idea why I got the maiden powers, but I do know about this: During the attack, Pyrrha made a choice to become the next Fall Maiden, Ozpin knew it was the only way to defeat this woman named Cinder and the outcome: Cinder got the Fall Maiden powers and there's no way we can do anything to take it away from her."

Jaune said" So then you forced it on Pyrrha, taking someone's powers away and putting her in danger."

Qrow says" Look kid, it's not what you think." Nikolai says" What's more important? The Maidens powers or the universe collapsing with the Grimm siding on their side?"

Dempsey sighs" It's been that way Nikolai. And with Richtofen keeping us in the dark, he's got more secrets than anyone else."

Jaune shouts" Can we please focus on one thing only?!" Everyone was silent and Ruby says" Dempsey, remember that comic book I showed you?"

Dempsey sighed" What's so significant about it now?" Ruby replied" I've had it ever since 10 years ago. I found it back on Patch and I read the entire thing. Every event that happened, was it true? The Apothicons? The Four Maidens? Primis? The Cycle?"

Dempsey replied" Yes, all of it is true. I chose not to say it's true because that was at the beginning of the cycle. Richtofen had told us that this Cycle has been going for ages and I have no clue what Cycle is he referring to."

Nikolai nods" Richtofen has been cryptic ever since we departure from The Giant. He told us about The House, The Cycle, The children, all of that stuff. But never told us what his endgame is."

Qrow says" I see. I guess there are bigger things in this universe, than the world. But, why does this all relate to one thing of the universe falling apart?"

Richtofen replies" Because of Element 115." He walked through the shadows and Dempsey asked" Where the heck have you been?"

Richtofen sighed" Had to make difficult choices. I*sighs*It's time to tell you all the answers you need now."

Nikolai said" About time you had said something." Richtofen shook" I don't necessarily have all the answers to our future due to the fractured timelines all over the dimensions."

Dempsey nods" Right, then tell us something we don't know."

Richtofen replied" Then all of you gather around."

Richtofen began" Let's start from the beginning. Ahem, so there was a time after humanity was born. The Aether was born when people on Earth started worshiping the Keepers. The Keepers are loyal beings that fight the evil on Earth and aid the good.

Until, something bad happened. The Keepers had discovered the Dark Aether, something went wrong. When they entered it, they became corrupted, and that's how the Apothicons were born.

For many years, the Keepers were fighting for so long, and that's how the Great War of the Apothicons began. During those years, the Primis were chosen warriors of the Keepers and became one of them. They were, us, apparently. Our ancestors fought along side with the Keeper and they were powerful with their four mighty staffs like we've had when we met."

Dempsey interrupts" We want answers. Not any backstories that relate to this situation. Just get to the point!"

Richtofen sighed" The point is, Salem is more powerful than last time. During my spare time, I've traveled through the past and future, witnessed many deaths, many ancient relics: powered to the Aether.

Yes, the Vril-Ya where ancient beings that put these relics around Remnant and many other dimensions. That's why I have the Summoning Key so I can have access to these relics and secure them before anyone else messes around with it.

The Vril-Ya had met the Silver Eyed Warriors during the Great War of the Apothicons. They gave them the power to fight back with these tribal rituals and gave power to the maidens in to aid the Keepers in battle. The Primis and the 4 maidens, are the "Chosen Ones". They have the prophecy that we carry and you too Ruby.

This is all too confusing to understand but you have to know this. Cinder's irrelevant as it is and still wants revenge for you for injuring her. Salem is more powerful and she will not stop until we're all dead. The Shadowman out of all of the above, is the one who can bring the Harbinger of Doom. Putting this world in danger and letting the APOTHICONS feed on it for their power hungriness.

Since I know our fate, it's not pleasant, but we can still advert disaster if you trust me. I'm a Doctor, a traveler, I found many things that we can change, and you must follow the plan."

Richtofen gets up" I must go now. There's a chain of events that must be set in motion. I need to do what must be done."

Everyone couldn't say anything but watch Richtofen walk away and disappear in a rift portal. Qrow says" Well, I guess we got our answer. I was about explain about the maidens too and religion but, I guess he got it."

Dempsey sighs" Yeah, right." Jaune said" So, these relics are here in Remnant. Where can we find one?" Nikolai says" I think we know the answer to that. We'll see if there's anything within Mistral and we'll secure it."

Dempsey nods and looks at the moon and says" Ruby, I'm sorry for what we did to your world and it wasn't how it was suppose to go." Ruby shook" No, don't be sorry. For now, we're all friends here."

Dempsey nods" Right, friends." Ghost asked" So, what now?" Roach said" Now? Now we wait and rest for the night. We've got a long and dark path waiting to be explored."

Nora nods" Right, but first*yawns*I need to take all that info into our heads now."

Everyone then started to fall asleep after a few moments and Nikolai had put out the fire.

* * *

 **Price's POV**

* * *

Price was within a small town where he landed his Spitfire for the night. He had entered a bar where it was empty and said" Hello? Anyone here? Why are the lights on?"

He went to the back to find anyone" Hey. Someone here? Anyone?" Price then heard muffled screaming behind a door and immediately saw where it came from. He saw the chains and took out his Scatter Riffle and fired.

He opened the door and saw the woman tied up in rope and mouth tape. Price says" Hang on, stay still and be calm, ok?" She nods and Price grabbed his CQB Knife and cuts the rope and gently removes the tape.

The woman gasped" Oh, thank you so much!" Price nods" You're welcomed. Now tell me, who tied you up and locked you in here?"

She replied" A very scary sophisticated person who had a scorpion tail. He had asked where the 8 kids where and I told them they were on their way to Mistral and I wouldn't want him to kill me. I should've kept my mouth shut and-"

Price shushed her" Shh, listen to me. I'm sure they're fine. I bet this wanker ain't a deal to my friends. I want you to get back to your daily life and pretend none of this ever happened. Got it?"

She nods" Yes, I understand." Price nods" Good, because I need to move and get to Mistral as well. I wouldn't want to miss my catch."

Price left and said" By the way, do you have anything for a drink?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**


	25. Chapter 35

Chapter 9: So Close, Yet So Far

* * *

 **Monty: One time, one story. There's time everywhere and we use it sparingly for our moments.**

* * *

After the tonight, it was already morning within Patch. Soap, Monty, Yang and Tai were only ones there. It was really getting boring and there was some progress with Yang's new arm.

Soap and Zwei watched Yang and Taiyang as they fought. Soap says" So, who do you think is gonna win, Zwei?" Zwei replied with two barks and Soap nods" Yeah, I'm going for Yang."

Monty says" I say neither of the two. Just saying." as he ate popcorn. Soap watched Yang and Tai keep on fighting until Yang got caught off guard. Soap said" Ooh, I guess you were going with Yang weren't you?" Zwei shook and Soap said" Ok, Taiyang it is. I owe you something then."

* * *

 **Dark Palace**

* * *

The Shadowman was in front of Salem and she says" So, if I'm hearing this correctly, this person Tank Dempsey wields the Summer Maiden's power?"

He nods" Yes, I'm afraid so. He's not supposed to have it therefore he's not a female. That concerns me and you alike."

Salem nods" Indeed and Tyrian has failed to assist you in anyway but...you are excused. There were more of them and I did not know Qrow Branwen would get in the way."

Shadowman growls" I'd say I start the destruction of this world and-" But Salem grabs him before he could finish"And what?! Kill everything and destroy the World of Remnant without being ruled?!"

She lets go of him and he says" As you knew history, The Apothicons and I have been brought to worlds and destroy them to feed our power hungriness for pure destruction."

Salem said" I must have the girl and kill everyone she loves. Just like what I've done to poor Summer Rose. She was too weak too fight me and she's a runt like her daughter. So do me a favor. Bring her to me with force and then, she'll suffer like her mother has."

Shadowman nods" I will do that for you. But what in return I get?" Salem smiles" I'll bring you what you need and you can do what you please to do."

Shadowman replied" Then I'll do what must be done. Things beside that, what about your informant?" Salem says" Oh, Lionheart will tell Dr. Watts soon enough and see if those troublemakers are within Mistral. Then, they'll get their surprise."

* * *

 **Atlas HQ, Baghdad**

* * *

Irons and Groph had their deal going and had brought the 1/5 of the Nazi Army, including Group 935.

They soon began to work and Irons was seeing the progress being executed perfectly. Irons then turns to Groph" Does your men speak English by any chance?"

Groph shook" Would it even matter?" Irons nods" Because of my men and yours have to work together, one way or another." Groph sighs" Okay then, I'll make them speak it. You have my word."

Irons said" This project we're funding for Dr. Groph, it's going to take a matter of days. Depending if we finish less than a week." Groph laughed" Group 935 is very capable of delivering weapons of the future and technology. This project that we're working on, is no obstacle. We Germans know what to do."

Irons then nods" Then I hope so." He began to walk to the door but then stops" Can I ask you something, Dr. Groph?" Groph nods" What is it?" Irons questioned" What makes you certain that our goal will be achieved?"

Groph replied" Well, if any resistance comes in our way, we are going to scrap your aircraft carriers and convert them into battle stations. We'll have three ships, and one of them is our main capital ship, The Kriegsmachine. The others will be an aircraft carrier and a destroyer. Our victory will be achieved through power, Irons."

Irons then said" Well, I want to see these ships done by next week then, it's time you show me how the device works to see if we get to the other world." Groph nods" There won't be any failure, Irons. There won't be."

* * *

 **Weiss's Room**

* * *

Weiss was practicing her summoning skills in her room as she concentrates until Whitley interrupts" Hello sister."

Then the glyph disappears and Weiss sighs" Leave." Whitley says" How hurtful. And here I am, about to offer you a favor. Father's taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I'd thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick up anything, since you're...well, stuck here."

Weiss looks at him with an annoyed face" Are you jealous? Is that it?" Whitley questioned" Whatever do you mean?" Weiss said" Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winter's?"

Whitley replied" Hmmm...no, not really. Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like Father. What can a single Huntsman possibly do then that an army could not? That's why we have one, even if it is run by a fool."

Weiss sternly said" I said, leave." Whitley said" Fine, fine. I've got better things to do. Enjoy your...training, however pointless it is. What is your plan anyway? What do you hope to accomplish in your own bedroom?"

Weiss then used her Myrtenaster and shuts the door. Maxis was standing right next to the door where he was not seen. Maxis sighed in annoyance" That brother of yours is very, very stubborn." Weiss scoffed" Tell me about it." Maxis nods" Weiss, this time, think of something you need to help you. I have faith in you, dear."

Weiss sighs and then summons the glyph again. She tried to think of something until she looked at the picture on the wall that show the Silver Knight. She then focuses all her energy as the glyph grew. The bookshelf shook and Maxis had a smile on his face. Then, as soon as she gave it her all, the window had broke.

Klein had opened the door and shouted" Miss Schnee, are you alright?" He gasped at what he saw. The Silver Knight kneeled in front of Weiss" Yes, I am. Klein, I have a favor to ask." Klein then nods.

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

Blake, Sun, and Takeo had still chased the mysterious stranger. Blake saw her right in front of her as Sun shouted" Gotcha!" The spy dodged and Blake kept going as Sun said" Wait up!" Blake said" Don't let her out of your sight!"

Blake still chased her on top of the rooftops and the spy still ran until a purple mist popped up right in front of her and Takeo kicked her away. She had dropped the scroll and Takeo had picked it up and puts it away.

Blake had got there and so does Sun. The spy was surrounded and she turned to Takeo. The spy had taken out her weapon and Blake tried to stop her, but something appeared in front of her and it was the Shadowman.

He grasped her with his tentacle arm and Sun shouts" Blake! Let her go Squidman!" Ilia then fired at Sun with her weapon as he grunts. Blake shouted" Sun!"

Takeo unsheathed his Katana and the Shadowman turns around and says" Not so fast, monkey face." Takeo growled" Who are you?!"

Ilia says" Give me the scroll." Takeo gripped his Katana until he had no choice. He slowly pulled out something out of his pocket and Takeo fired the Ray Gun at the Shadowman and Ilia's mask.

The Shadowman lets go of Blake as she gasped. Takeo fired again at the Shadowman and he grunts" GRR! I'll get you next time and your friends! Let's go Ilia." Ilia nods and then the both had disappeared.

Takeo sighs and helped Blake up and Sun. Takeo says" Blake, Sun, are you okay?" Blake nods" Yeah, but Sun." Sun groaned and Takeo said" Sun, stay with us." Takeo then took out a piece of clothing and a small bottle of a red liquid and pours it on Sun's wound.

* * *

 **Team RNJR's location**

* * *

Everyone was on the road again as they saw nothing but just dark skies. Dempsey saw Qrow was still weak since he could barely move after the treatment. Dempsey looked at Nikolai and then to Ren. He had to keep on his guard and then Roach says" Oh man, I can't even tell we're close to another village or even Mistral."

Ghost nods" Even without air recon, it'd be impossible to know what other landmarks there are." Ren said" Or even without the map, but something tells me we're close."

Ghost looked forward and says" Hey! There's a sign over here!" He rushed over to it and Roach went right behind him. Ghost looked at it and says" It's Mistral! We're on the right path."

Roach nods" Yeah, I guess we are." The others got close and Dempsey says" Looks like we're good now." Ruby gave a smile and Nikolai said" Hey, why is Kuroyuri scratched out?"

Ren looked and said" It's nothing." Ghost says" Maybe it has something useful there." Roach said" Maybe an airship by any chance."

Ren said firmly" It's no use. There's nothing there! It's just a lost cause." Dempsey looked at him" Ren, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jaune says" C'mon guys. We should get moving to Mistral." Nikolai said" Wait, first of all, what happened to our map? When did we lose it?"

Ruby replied" You're the one who had it in your plane until it crashed and burned!" Nikolai realized" Oh...right."

Roach said" Bingo." Dempsey sighed" Jaune's right, and we have to get moving to Mistral." Ghost says" Maybe Kuroyuri is a shortcut to Mistral. I mean, if we take a path that leads to Mistral, I think it's gonna take a long time." Roach nods" Yeah, if we take Kuroyuri maybe we can-"

Ren says" Are you guys dumb?" Everyone turned to him but Nora" Ren, if you're not telling us what happened in Kuroyuri, then we're gonna find that out ourselves." Dempsey said. The scene changes to Kuroyouri where there was a portal that appeared and something walked out of it.

The soldier says" Hold fast. Secure the perimeter." More came out and they climbed on the buildings. They heard a screech and one of them said" We've got a hostile moving out here. It's some sort of disfigured creature."

The other soldier replied" Roger that. Everyone, fall back to the portal and stay put until it's gone." They've retreated and the scene changes back to where the others were.

Ren was done explaining as Ruby, Dempsey, Jaune, and Nikolai took the other path while Ren, Nora, Roach, and Ghost went the other way. They went different paths as the scene cuts to black.

* * *

 **Atlas HQ, Baghdad  
Research Lab  
**

* * *

The Atlas soldiers stepped out of the gateway and Irons asked" Is there a problem?" The soldier nods" Based on this video footage, this creature is something we've never seen before. We're gonna wait for the next hour for it to clear out."

Irons nods" Alright, what about the Recon team?" The soldier replied" They'll notify us when it's gone." Irons nods and goes over to Groph" How are the machines going?" Groph replied" The last part is being added to the Kriegsmachine. Overlord's aircraft carrier is at the ready. The Seaking Assault ship is ready to be armed."

Irons says" Then we'll wait for orders when I say so. In the next two hours, get these ships parts on transport and make them go through the portal." Groph nods" As you wish."

Irons turns to the camera and says" To think this plan will be brilliant, there's nothing that can stop us now. Let the author decide who will win."

* * *

 **End of chapter 9.**


	26. Chapter 36

Chapter 10: Backstory

* * *

 **Monty: So, let's learn about the characters past experiences in this chapter just like Chapter 10: Kuroyuri, but with the COD characters instead.**

* * *

As Ren, Nora, Roach, and Ghost walked through the path, Roach sighs" You know, we've should've switched our places with Nikolai and Dempsey." Ghost says" And then what? Just to say" Oh look guys. I was right the entire time about the airships being there." *scoffs* Oh please. I think Ren is right about the village being a lost cause or something."

Roach sighed" Well, you're no fun." Ghost groaned" Fun? Oh I'll tell you what's fun. Remember the time I trained you in the FNG?" Roach nods" Yeah, and don't bring that up."

Nora asked" What does FNG stand for?" Ghost replied" Well, in our country's term, it means Fucking New Guy." Ren said" Geez, a bit of profanity right there." Roach nods" Well, it was a term that kept it's name for a long time for like maybe 60 or 70 years."

Nora questioned" So, why?" Ghost replied" Because there's always a new guy chosen from selection before Operation Kingfish started, UNTIL, a storm comes out of nowhere and teleports us into this freakshow horror land."

Roach says" I was starting to think this place wasn't so bad, until crap hit the fan. AND, we've found out that this journey is dangerous. Why did we agree to go out here to help you guys?! I mean, whose idea was this?"

Ghost asked" Don't you remember that Price sent us out here?" Roach said" And what was the reason?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Price says" Ghost and Roach will assist in this journey too Ruby." Ruby nods" That's great! That means we have more company then." Ghost asked" Why us sir?"

Price says" Cuz you wankers need to grow your strength out more just like me and Soap." Ghost said" But Price, I'm Lieutenant." Price nods" And I'm a Captain and Soap's a captain. So, get started Lieutenant and Sergeant, or else Imma shove this shovel into your arses and start digging an latrine."

Roach and Ghost gulped" We'll do whatever you say, Captain Price." Price chuckled" Get your butts moving then."

 **PRESENT**

Nora laughs" Looks like it was a good choice for us to have more company, or the trouble would've been too difficult for us to handle." Roach smiles" It's no problem, Nora." Ghost sighs" Shut up Roach, you did it so Price can't make us shovel a latrine."

Roach asked" And why did we let him have that power?" Ghost replied" Cuz he's our Captain, dummy."

Roach nods" Oh right. Then...I suppose so." Ren asked" What was your life on your world like?" Ghost replied" A living hell worse than this. People killing each other." Roach said" And, the army still fighting terrorists in the Middle East for almost 4 decades."

Nora questioned" Can you tell us a story about your world? We could kill time as we walk." Roach nods" Sure, why not. I'll explain it and Ghost, you can back me up if you want." Ghost said" Sure mate."

Roach clears his throat" Well, it all started when the world was in danger again. A man named General Shepard and Baseplate have formed the Task Force 141, the most powerful warriors on the planet for it's elite missions and basic military training."

 **PAST**

Roach continued" I was in the middle of training and I was in part of the Selection. The next day, General Shepard inspected one of us and then he picked me. I was very good looking at that time." *Needle scratch*

Ghost said" Oh come on mate. No time for good looks or anything." Roach groans" You completely ruined the good part I was about to jump in." Ghost says" Then go ahead."

Roach clears his throat" After I was selected, I went through the basic weapon training with Ghost. And trust me, he wasn't very nice with the basic ACR Assault Riffle instruction."

Ghost said" Come on Roach. You clearly had to pull back the ejection before you fire a bullet." Roach nods" Right...but I know how to reload fast."

Within the Shooting Range, Ghost said" Okay, now pull out your sidearm. Now switch to Riffle. Pull out your sidearm again. Remember, switching to your pistol is faster than reloading."

Roach nods" Okay, I got it." Ghost says" Knifing is even faster than switching to your sidearm. Knife the watermelon."

Roach grabs his knife and hits the fruit, but it clanged. Ghost laughed" Hahaha! That's a fake watermelon." Roach looked to his right and sliced the other watermelon in half. Ghost said" Okay, you've found the other watermelon."

Roach grabbed two slices and threw one to Ghost" Want a slice?" Ghost grabs it and says" You know, you need to get better. By the way, Capt. Price wants to see you run the course."

Roach walked outside while eating the fruit and Ghost lifted the mask and ate the slice" I love these watermelons. Mmm-mm, delicious."

Roach walked over to Hanger 3 and the doors opened. The soldier said" It's the FNG sir. Go easy on him sir, it's his first day in the regiment."

Price nods" Right, what kind of a name is Roach, eh? How a muppet like you passed observation? Roach, it's your turn to run the CQB test, everyone else head to observation. This test, you have to run the Kingfish operation solo in less than 60 seconds. Ghost holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there."

Roach turned to his left and climbed the ladder to the top. Price says" Pick up that M4A1 and four flashbangs." Roach switched out his ACR and picks up the M4A1 and gets the tactical grenades.

Price instructed" On my go, you'll slide down to position 1, after that you'll storm positon 2. Then you'll storm position 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Crouch by the slide when you're ready."

Roach kneels down and took a deep breath. Price shouted" GO GO GO!" Roach slides down and Price shouts" Shoot the target!" The target popped up in front of Roach and he shot it.

Price then shouted" Position 1, shoot the targets!" Roach quickly snapped to each target and moved towards the open field. Price yelled" Flashbang out by the crate with the number 4 on it!"

Roach threw it and he prepared to shoot each target. Price yells" Move to position 3!" He sprinted across the field and there was a guy who planted a explosive on the wall. Soap says" Get ready to breach, FNG!"

Roach took cover and Soap threw a flashbang. Price shouts" Shoot the targets!" Roach and Soap fired and Roach ran over to positon 4. Soap shouts" Watch your corners!" Roach saw a target pop out of a door and knifed the target.

He took out his pistol and Soap planted the explosive" Ready to breach!" The door blows up and Roach fired his pistol at the cardboard enemy and he ran through the door and Price yelled" Sprint to the finish!"

Roach then slides to the finish marker and the soldier stopped the time and shouts" 17 seconds! A new squadron record."

Price says" That was remarkable Roach, I'm impressed." Roach says" I have a good skill of reflexes." Price said" Hmm..." He took his M1911 and Roach dodged Price's bullet. Roach said" Hey!"

Price chuckled" Very good damn reflexes son. Welcome to the Task Force 141, Roach." Roach turned around and Ghost says" I heard you broke a new record mate. Welcome to the Task Force, then."

Roach said" It's no big deal." Ghost says" Hey what's that on your chest?" Roach looked down and within seconds, he grabbed Ghost's hand and Ghost was amazed. Roach said" Haha, nice try. Maybe you could from someone new."

Ghost asked" What the heck just happened? It was so sudden and he...he has really fast reflexes." Soap says" Well, he's going to be a big help."

 **PRESENT**

Nora says" Wow, you're pretty amazing!" Roach nodded" Thanks for the compliment." Ghost scoffed" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." Roach says" Ghost, there's something on your right shoulder."

Ghost said" Where?" Roach then flicked Ghost's nose" Gotcha this time." Roach laughs and Ghost grumbled" Oh why you son of-ROACH!"

Roach then dodged and Ghost fell to the ground" I hate you mate." Roach the picks him up" C'mon, get up." Ren says" We should remain focus. We don't know what's around these mountains."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

* * *

Ruby, Jaune, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Qrow were still going through the path and Nikolai sighs" I've never thought of the idea of traveling was going to be this harsh."

Jaune said" No kidding. Without the map or the plane, we're completely flying blind." Dempsey nods" Right, but all I see is the same rock I saw back there 2 times now." Nikolai said" Umm, we're still walking down the same path. We haven't made a turn yet."

Ruby says" Dempsey, Nikolai, maybe you can tell us what was life about in your world. I thought maybe we can kill some time."

Dempsey sighs" Well, you know everything of what I've told you Ruby. What else can I say more?" Ruby thought" Maybe, umm...what about your life?"

Dempsey groans" Do I have to?" Nikolai said" Well I'm curious too now since what you Americans do at a daily life basis?"

Dempsey sighed" Well, I would like to tell you but, I think I have to make it short or else Nikolai hates long stories that keep going without any spaces."

Nikolai said" What? I hate someone who doesn't shut up after talking infinitely, like Richtofen."

Dempsey cleared his throat" Ok, I'll tell you about my life I suppose."

 **PAST**

Dempsey began" To begin with, I want to start with my childhood. I lived along the West coast of the United States of America. I was 10 years old and I had a sister, Emily. She's a nice sis to have and she was 8 years old. I loved her as my sibling because, we play around every time.

But sometimes, there's always like obstacles to overcome. Like, meeting other kids my age and be like them. But, there were complications though."

In the streets, Dempsey and Emily were outside watching the Baseball team play until these group of kids showed.

One of them said" Hey! Who's that?" Dempsey turned and asked" Who? My sister?" They said" Yeah! She looks like a freak with those 2 different colored eyes!"

Emily hid behind Dempsey and he says" Nobody talks to my sister that way! And I'm not going to let you do anything to her!"

Dempsey's father shouts" Hey! What's going on over here?!" Dempsey turns to his dad as he walked up to the kids. Tank said" What are you troublemakers doing?" One of them replied" Nothing sir."

Tank nodded" Uh-huh, nothing. Right, then my leave my kids alone and go back to mommy. Understood?!" He boomed. Then they freaked out" Yes sir!" They ran away and Tank sighs" Hey kids, you okay?"

Emily and Dempsey hug him" Yeah daddy, we're okay." Tank sighs" That's good. Now little sugar pie, if those kids talk mean to you again, just come to me and they'll never what's coming at them, okay?" Emily nods" Yes daddy."

Tank turns to Dempsey" Son, I'm proud of you. You stood up to those kids and you protected your own sister." Dempsey nods" Yeah, they were talking about Emily's eyes again."

Tank sighs" Well, looks like we need to get home and eat supper. Hungry you little monsters?" They both smiled" Yeah we are!" So they went home and entered inside a building.

They were at the table as they were eating. Dempsey said with his mouth full" I found a coin on the floor yesterday." Dempsey's mother said" Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full young man. Do you understand?"

Dempsey swallowed" Yes mother." Tank said" I saw those kids again. Talking about mean things about our little flower. They be talking about her green and blue eyes." Lily said" Oh sweetheart, are you okay?"

Emily nods" Mm-hmm. Dempsey protected me from those kids until papa came and made them go away."

Lily smiles" Well, don't worry my little flower, you know your big brother can protect you." Emily nods" I know he could." Tank said with his mouthful" I'm starting to think that we could-"

Lily scoffed" Do I have to slap you in the mouse too dear?" Tank swallowed" Sorry honey. Like I was saying, we could start something nice for the next 10 years. We can save enough to move over to a new home."

Lily asked" Are you sure that's the right choice?" Tank nods" It'd be better if there were no troublemakers around this wretched city. At least we can try to enjoy nature for at least for once in our life."

Dempsey says" I want to see what's really out there dad!" Emily says" Yes, me too!" Tank smiled" Well, we'll wait and see!" Lily sighs" At least a change is nice."

Dempsey continued on" So, after 10 years, it was 1911 and we've moved to a new home out by Kansas. It was lovely over there. I loved the scenery and everything and I still have the picture that me and Emily were by a tree when the sky was blue as it can get.

But, things got complicated then. In 1914, The Great War was raging. In 1917, the Americans intercepted a Zimmerman Telegram letter that said if the US went to war with Germany, Germany would help Mexico recover its lands they lost. So, we went to war with them.

I volunteered along side with my dad. Dad was a general in the army and I wanted to go with him. I had to say goodbye to Emily and my mother. I promised them we would come back after the war is over.

After the events of Northern France at Excavation Site 64, I managed to get back to base and dad saw me. I was the only man who made it out alive of the second battalion wave unit.

We returned home after the war was over. By the time we got back, the only person me and dad saw was my mom. I wonder where was Emily until I learned, dad was upset and I told them what's wrong.

That's when my mom was in tears...Lily said" Dempsey, Emily's dead..." I couldn't believe it. I-I was shattered. I lost my loving sister when I was away. I was thinking that I'd been a fool that I've left my sister behind and I wish if I had stayed, maybe she wouldn't be dead, but it was the disease that got her.

I lost myself in darkness for almost two years now and I still remember it towards this day...

 **PRESENT**

Dempsey choked back the tears" I miss her. She's was the only thing in the world that would cheer me up. I would never forget the moments we've spent our lives together in peace."

Ruby, Jaune, and Nikolai looked at each other and Ruby says" I'm sorry for your loss Dempsey." Jaune nods" Now I know that war can really change people's lives."

Nikolai nods" Yes, I've felt it too." Ruby sighed" It's okay Dempsey. We're here together as friends right?" Dempsey nods" Yeah, yeah we are. As a team."

Nikolai looked in front of him and says" Hey! There's the village! Let's go!" Dempsey looks at it and says" This gives me the creeps."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**


	27. Chapter 37

Chapter 11: Taking Control

* * *

 **Monty: Taking control of one another is one thing, but handling them is a tough consideration. I'm sure all of you know that I've been giving away too much and guess what? That won't matter anymore. It's not like you idiots can intervene with the story but, you can't stop me!**

* * *

 **Dark Palace**

* * *

The Shadowman is alone in another room where the Grimm Seer was. Shadowman says" Bring up the visionary screen."

The Grimm Seer commanded to do so and brought up a black mist with a space view. A voice said" Who dares disturb without permission?"

The Shadowman kneeled" It is I, Father, Shadowman." The voice replied" Why hasn't the universe collapsed yet?"

Shadowman sighed" Salem is taking her matters into her own hands now. She is still finding the relic with Beacon. I seriously doubt her actions of finding the relic and fulfilling her plans."

The voice says" Be aware that your sister is doing her own thing and you should help as well." Shadowman replied" I am. The Keepers are already searching it within the academy."

The voice says" Very good. What about the Primis and the Guardians of Remnant?" Shadowman sighed in frustration" They're still the same as every time I try something new to destroy them. No matter what, Dempsey still has the power of the maiden."

The voice said" Hmm...Does it look like you need help?" Shadowman cleared his throat" With all honesty, Father, we do."

The voice thundered" THEN BRING ME THE RELIC! I'LL USE IT TO HELP YOU AND DESTROY EVERY SINGLE HUMAN AND FAUNUS THAT WILL BECOME EXTINCT! That, is the reason Salem is looking for it. And you too."

Shadowman nods and says" We'll secure it as soon as I've found it. And I will deliver it to you as promised."

The voice says" Remember this, there are no promises and, there will be no survivors after we are victorious. That's why, you will kill your sister after the task is accomplished. By luring Primis and their allies to kill her with their rage."

Shadowman replied" Then, it won't be any sign of trouble of them knowing about the relic."

The mist disappeared and Salem walked in after a moment" What has he said?" Shadowman turns and says" I'll look for the relic myself. That's what he said. Also, recall our numbers, and reserve them for our attack as soon as we found the relic."

Salem nods" You have a long way to go." Shadowman says" It won't be that hard for those simpletons to know about the relic and discover the ancient device hidden in one of the academies."

The Shadowman entered a portal and left.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

* * *

The Shadowman arrived at Beacon as the Grimm were still searching. The Apothicons responded to the Shadowman as they explained the relic is buried in vault with the debris blocking the shaft.

The Shadowman sighs" Well, that is just inconvenient." He walked over to the elevator where it was and saw the rubble blocking the entrance.

Shadowman says" I'll deal with this." He built up a large orb of energy and threw it down the shaft creating a bigger crater.

The Shadowman slowly descended to the vault and started for his search with Grimm Geist and Apothicons.

They searched all around and the Shadowman was waiting for 5 minutes until, one of them had found something.

The Apothicons had told the Shadowman that a deep, powerful energy source was being emitted to them from the steel vault.

The Shadowman said" Cut it down!" The Apothicons used their swords and used all their power to cut the vault into pieces.

Shadowman has entered the vault and saw the relic lying there. The Shadowman said impressed" The Ultimate Belt is now been located, Father. It's remarkably powerful as it needs the Summoning Key to power it up for you to use. And there will be no one, who can stop the collapse of the universe! HAHAHAHA!"

The Shadowman got out of the Vault and went to surface. The Grimm Seer was there waiting and Shadowman says" Recall our numbers and get ready for Phase 2. This time, we won't fail."

The Grimm were called off and the Shadowman looked at the distance as he saw the location the Vytal Festival Tournament was and it was on the ground crashed.

He grins" I hope you realize that your soulless machine put everyone and everything in danger, Jacques Schnee." He then looked above and sighed as he looked at the Grimm Dragon.

He then went into his Apothicon form and then he awakens the dragon by unfreezing its entire body and then it sprung back to life.

It screeched very loudly and the Shadowman says" You've had your sleep now, but as of right now, we'll dominate our lands once more."

The Grimm Dragon flew away and the Shadowman walks through the portal and says" It's time we put our plans in motion." The rift disappears and Beacon Academy was laying silent.

* * *

 **Atlas HQ**

* * *

There was a lot of movement going on around the base and they started to move everything.

Irons was in his office and he was looking on his computer as he reviewed the equipment and supplies for his plans.

He knew it would take weeks to ship everything into the new world. As he saw what vehicles were going to be shipped, he could name a few like Me 262s, Warbird's, Tiger tanks, Hover tanks, and Advanced A-10's.

Irons could see the overwhelming power of Atlas and Group 935. He got up and looked out his window and it was nighttime.

Atlas soldiers and German troops were moving the crates and vehicles around. He says" I'm willing to dominate a new world, but there's always obstacles in the way, so what I'll do is we plan ahead of time. Then, we could start when we should attack."

Groph enters the room and says" Irons, may I have a word with you?" Irons turned" What is it, Doctor?"

Groph replied" Recon team reported there are other people within the village of Kuroyuri. It appears the beast is attracted to them."

Irons says" Then let it kill them. That way, those meddlesome kids or whatnot won't be in the way of our progression."

* * *

 **Roach's POV**

* * *

As Ren, Nora, Ghost, and Roach kept walking along the way, they went inside of a cave. Ghost says" Alright, get ready. Who knows if there's something in there."

Everyone nodded and they proceeded to go inside and they explored inside. Ghost looked around and he says" Hey! Over here!"

Ren, Roach, and Nora went over to Ghost's position and they found a lot of weapons on the floor.

Ren was a bit shocked as he knew what this cave might've belongs to. Roach looked all over the ground and says" Hey, I've found something else over here."

Ghost and Nora went over to Roach as he picked up a blue crystal but all of a sudden, he grunts as he saw flashbacks of some recent events.

He could see a fleet of APOTHICONS consuming each and every other world that was being destroyed and could see a mysterious figure with a black robe with an Apothicon symbol on his chest.

Roach saw next to him were Team RWBY, JNPR, TRNT, and his team on the floor unconscious.

The figure approached Roach as he could see the belt with six glowing crystals that are red, blue, yellow, purple, green, and orange, along with the Summoning Key in it.

The figure says" You've failed to defeat me and all your friends are weakened. For this last sight of your world being consumed...(Roach turns to see Remnant being destroyed into rocks being consumed by APOTHICONS)You CANNOT hide from death, Gary Roach Sanderson..."

Roach then snaps out of it and he gasped. Nora says" Roach! Are you okay?" Roach groaned" Yeah, I'm fine. This stone...it's like it gave me a vision."

Ghost asked" What kind of vision?" Roach replied" I saw Remnant being destroyed and consumed by giant worms or something. I don't know! But all I know is that Team RWBY and us being there on the floor.

This figure walked up to me and he knew my name and he was about to kill me and...and-What's going on?!"

Ghost says" Calm down Roach! It's okay. You're fine. Just, keep the stone until Richtofen can figure it out."

Roach puts the stone in his pocket and sighs. Ren says" That stone Roach, I know what it is."

Ghost said" Okay mate, at least you know what it is so, can you tell us?"

Ren replied" That stone is called the Stone of Creation. My father told me its capability of what it does and it must NOT fall into the wrong hands. This stone right here, is the same one my father kept and it looks like you've found it."

Roach questioned" So, its capability that I just experienced is what gave me a mental image of our future?"

Ren shook" No, but the color blue of that stone is called the Reality Stone. It what makes you see the vision of the it's trying to make you think of. My father's great ancestors passed it down for it to be safe in the good hands. Now that we have it, it's best not to give it up to the Shadowman."

Ghost sighs" Well, looks like our lives may be in jeopardy." Nora says" No matter what happens, we'll still fight to our last breath." Roach nods" And to the last life."

Ghost says" C'mon now. There's an exit over there." They walked towards where the wind was blowing in from and they walked to the outside.

Ghost says" Okay, where does this lead to now?" Roach took out his TF 141 Deadshot and zoomed into the distance" Umm, let's see. Looks like there another village just up ahead from here."

Nora questioned" Another village?" Roach nods" Yeah, I think it's Kuroyuri if I'm right. Looks like the others must be there too."

Ren could feel an evil lurking within and Nora could feel it too as they hold hands until, they heard a loud screech.

Ghost asked" What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Roach didn't even know and he said" There's one thing that I know, the other's are in danger!"

Ren nods" Then let's move!" They just got off the cliff and they ran as fast as they could.

From many miles away, the Spitifire Mk 24 was flying about a thousand feet and Price heard something from the distance. He said" What the heck is that? Probably a Grimm. I'll see where it's coming from."

He redirected the Spitfire towards the direction where the sound was heard from.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri**

* * *

As Dempsey was readying his weapons, Nikolai heard a loud screech and says" What was that?"

Ruby and Jaune looked around they couldn't know where it was coming from. Then from the distance Roach shouts" GUYS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Dempsey and the others turned around and Ruby says" Roach?" Ren, Nora, Ghost, and Roach approached and Dempsey asked" Guys, what's going on? What happened?"

Ren catches his breath and Nikolai says" I've got a bad feeling about this." Roach says" Shh...listen."

Everyone became quiet and Ren then grabs his weapons. He felt a fear he has long forgotten and Ruby says" Ren, what's wrong?"

Ren then said" It's here." Nikolai turned to the direction of where he could hear footsteps and Dempsey says" This'll be interesting."


	28. Chapter 38

Chapter 12: No Safe Haven

* * *

 **Monty: Sincerely, there isn't going to be a surprise in this. Is there? Maybe...just maybe.**

* * *

Everyone had backed off from attack from another Grimm. Everyone loaded their weapons and the Nuckelavee had walked up to them. Nikolai said" What. In the world. Is that?"

The corpse on the back had twitched and it had risen up. It then looked at them and then screeches. The Grimm looked at Qrow and Jaune had ran over to him and dodges the Grimm's attack.

Roach and Ghost looked at each other and said" Ready?" Ghost nods" Let's do this." Roach attacks and Ghost shoots from the other side. The Nuckelavee swings its arms at them as Jaune carried Qrow to safety.

Dempsey whistled" Hey ugly!" The Nuckelavee turned around and Dempsey had his hands burning" Looks like you're in the Barbeque menu!"

He released a force of a yellow beam as it burned the creature. It screeched and hits Dempsey. He grunts and Ruby and Nora distracted it.

Ghost shouted" Roach! Get on its back and electrify the bloke!" Roach nods and he turns on the power on his weapon." Give me cover!" Roach shouts.

Nikolai grabbed a rock and threw it at the Nuckelavee" Hey! Horsemeat! You're a big, stupid, brainless, creature with a big stupid skull!"

The Grimm roared and Nikolai said" Anytime now!" Roach jumped from above and shouts" KUMBAYAAAA!" The Nuckelavee turned and smacked Roach into Ghost as they both hit the building.

Ghost groaned" Kumbayaa?!" Roach groans" What else? Yippie-Kai-Yay motherfu-" Roach was interrupted as Nikolai flew atop of them. He groans" What did I miss?"

Dempsey kept throwing fireballs at the Nuckelavee and dodges the attacks of the arms. Dempsey says" This thing is far more annoying than the other Grimm! I'd prefer to fight a Keeper! A Giant Spider! Vegetable monster! Dragons! A drunk Russian in a Mech! NOT a horse with a thing that has stretchy arms on its back!"

Dempsey got smashed into a building and he groaned" Wanna play like that, stretchy arms?! That's your new nickname for now!"

Dempsey gets up and he jumps on top of a building. The Nuckelavee screeched again and Ren and Nora started to attack it.

Jaune puts Qrow in a safe place and he looked at the Grimm. Qrow then grabs Jaune's arm and Jaune nods and leaves.

Roach and Ghost try to slice the Nuckelavee, but everytime they get close, they get smacked by its arms.

Nikolai then takes out his Ephermeral Enhancement and says" Do good damage." He popped it and his KRM became Dagon's Glare.

Nikolai shouts in rage and fires at the Grimm. The Nuckelavee turned around and blocks the damage coming from the Shotgun.

Ghost then puts his Ghost's Fang into Assault Riffle mode and increased the damage. The Nuckelavee then hits Ghost and he rolled on the ground.

Dempsey then jumps from above tries to punch the Grimm but it turned to where Dempsey was jumping from and it grabbed him.

Dempsey struggled to break free from its grip but he couldn't. Roach then threw his spear at the Nuckelavee and it released a fire blast and the Grimm screeched at them.

Then, the Nuckelavee went into a stage where it just got powerful as it screeched even more.

Dempsey grasped the arm and burns it but the Grimm didn't even flinch. Then, at the nick of time, the Spitfire Mk 24 came out of nowhere and Price shouts" Here comes the cavalry!"

He flipped a switch and the plane's wings were glowing of a light blue energy and Price got close to the ground and he used his right wing and hits the Nuckelavee.

It groaned and screeched at the plane and lets Dempsey go. The Nuckelavee then used both its arms and grabbed the wings of the Spitfire.

Price was held in place in the air and shouts" Argh! Let go off my aeroplane you bastard!" Price then turned left to where the Nuckelavee was at full engine power and used his thrusters to provide enough force to lift the Grimm and smash it into a building.

Price then moves away the Nuckelavee walked out of the rubble. Ghost says" I think that's Price guys!"

Ruby nods" Yeah! But we still got stretchy arms up." The Grimm then roared in rage and it spins its arms around and it knocked everyone down on the ground and Price went it for a strafe run.

Red cannons came out of the Spitfire's wings and fired burst shots of green blasts. It damaged the Nuckelavee and it roared.

Roach gets up and the blue stone started shining and Roach groans" This better not be another vision or something. Why is it shining?"

The stone then flew out of his hand and it went towards the Summoning Key held by Richtofen" So, this where you have been this entire time."

Dempsey says" Richtofen? Are you here to help us?" Richtofen nods" Yes and I see you have a stretchy problem right now."

The Nuckelavee was trying to destroy the Spitfire in the sky but keeps missing. Ren gets up and charges straight at the creature.

Nikolai shouts" Wait Ren! NO!" The Nuckelavee turns around and attacks Ren. Roach says" Ghost, get up."

Ghost grabs Roach's arm and said" Mate, we need a new plan." Dempsey nods" Yeah, if we could get something heavy to pin down those arms, it would be vulnerable. Then we can take it out."

Jaune thought of something but when Ren was caught by the Nuckelavee, he tried to break free but he could not.

The Nuckelavee was about smash Ren with its other arm, but Nora got in the way and blocked it.

Ren opened his eyes and he looked right above him where Nora was. Nora looked down and she covers herself" Stop looking!" Ren snapped out of it and Nora slightly blushed.

Price came down again and activated the power to the wings as they glow and used his left wing by hitting both of the arms.

Ren and Nora were free and they got their weapons. Richtofen says" Okay everybody, we need to strategize before any of us gets hurt. We're going to use a different tact, any ideas?"

Dempsey replied" We need to pin its arms down to the ground and we could attack it when we got the chance." Jaune nods" It's a perfect idea, Dempsey. Just leave it to us. We need to run around it and we'll get the chance to pin one of its arms down."

Jaune put his sword into his shield and it's now double bladed. Dempsey nods and Ruby says" We can do this team! We have to try!"

Richtofen then looks at the stone and says" Even if this does help power the Summoning Key in a +1 damage, we could use it to our advantage."

He then inserts the Reality Stone on 'Rise' and it powered the Summoning Key by a huge amount.

Richtofen nods" Now it's time to attack!" Jaune nods" Ruby, Roach, and Dempsey, we need to run around it and get its attention. Ghost, Nikolai, and Nora...wait, where's Nora?!"

Nora got smashed away and so does Ren. Jaune ran over to them as Nora and Ren took cover and Jaune blocks the Nuckelavee with his shield.

Ren tried to get out but Nora held him back" Nora let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't-"

Nora then slaps Ren and he turns to Nora and has her head down" No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end. Not like this."

She starts to tear up and Ren gasps. He took out the blade from his right leg that he had kept. Ren held it in his hand and Nora made Ren hold it" We can do this." Ren then nods.

They both got out and everyone grouped up. Dempsey says" Alright, we're all in this together everyone. Doing okay, Ren?"

Ren looks up and nods" What's the plan?" Roach says" We got to run around the creature, pin its arms down, game over. That's the plan. Ghost, your weapon."

Ghost asked" What you need them for?" Roach sighed" Just give me them." Ghost handed over to them and Roach says" Earlier when we got here in this world, I've made a special feature for my weapon, it's a brand new modification."

Roach pressed the button on his TF 141 Deadshot and it splits itself and Roach puts Ghost's Fang within" Combining your weapon with mine, I knew a situation like this would happen ahead of time. So, I thought ahead."

Roach then assembled the weapon and it was big. He gave it to Ghost" What are you going to use to defend yourself with?"

Roach took out his M9 pistol and says" Don't worry about me, I worry about me."

The Spitfire hovered right behind them and Soap jumped out of it" Hey everyone." Dempsey said" Soap, glad you could join us."

The Nuckelavee roared at them and Soap says" Let's do this." He readied his Ranger's Fury and Jaune says" Let's go!"

Everyone splits up and the Nuckelavee tried to hit them but they keep dodging. Ghost readied the shot as it charged up and it released an auto firing electric rounds at the creature and it groaned.

Ghost shouts" This thing's awesome!" Dempsey said" Don't get cocky!" Dempsey then dodges the Nuckelavee's smash and shouts" Ruby now!"

Ruby slams her Crescent Rose down on the arm and the Nuckelavee groaned. Richtofen shouted" Nora, over here!"

Nora ran over to Richtofen and she went into a portal leading her on top of a building above the Nuckelavee.

Soap fired at the Nuckelavee and it keeps getting pushed back by the force of the gauntlet.

Dempsey and Ghost ran around and they kept shooting at the Nuckelavee to get its attention at them.

Roach and Nikolai fired at the creature and Nikolai gave Roach a Ephermeral Enhancement" Use it and chew it."

Roach nods and chews it and his gun became dual-wielded. Roach says" What does it do?" Nikolai shouts" Shoot them!"

Roach kept running and fired a shot and the bullet was a grenade shell and it explodes on the Nuckelavee and it groans.

Roach shouts" Unbelievable!" Jaune followed behind Roach and when the Nuckelavee slammed down its arm and Jaune slams his sword down and the Grimm screeched.

Nora then was ready to drop down and she falls off and slams her hammer on the horse's head.

The Nuckelavee was weak and it was screeching in agony. Ren grabbed the dagger from the Nuckelavee and walked up to it.

The Nuckelavee roared in his face and Ren didn't flinch. Ren took the dagger up and said" For my mother." Then he sliced the left arm off and the Nuckelavee shrieks in pain.

Ren grabs the Nuckelavee and did it again" For my father." And slices off the right arm and the Nuckelavee screeches in pain.

Then Ren said" For all those you've slain." and he slashes the Nuckelavee's chest and it shrieks in pain again.

Ren closed his eyes and says" For myself." Within a slash, the Nuckelavee's head flew off and it slowly dissipated away.

The huge black smoke lifted in the air and Ren sighs and then Nora glomps on Ren with joy and he hugs her.

Roach shouts" Hell yeah! We did it! Take that Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Grimm!"

Dempsey chuckled" I like that nickname!" Ghost says" Oh man, it's all over now." Richtofen nods" And we did it as a team."

Price lands the Spitfire by hovering with the thrusters and had the landing gear out. Price gets out and says" Well, job well done everyone."

Nikolai said" At least we're all alive." Dempsey nods and said" Wait a minute, where's Qrow?"

Dempsey looked to where Ruby was and she ran over to the building. Dempsey went after her and within a few seconds he found her right next to Qrow.

Dempsey knelt down beside her and says" C'mon, let's get him up now Ruby." Ruby nods and Jaune shouts" Hey, I think I hear something!"

Two airships arrive on scene as they make a landing and everyone looked. Roach said" Yes! OH GOD YES!"

Price nods" Just in time." Ruby looked and she smiles. A few moments later, Qrow was being lifted back to the airship and everyone got on but Price started up the Spitfire.

They were in the air already and within the other airship where Ruby, Jaune, Qrow, Dempsey, and Nikolai were, Jaune asked" How did you find us out here?"

The Mistral pilot" We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong."

Dempsey looks out and says" Ruby, look." Ruby looked up and saw the City of Mistral, glazing in the sunshine and its beauty. Ruby smiles.

In the other airship, the Mistral pilot says" Hey, is that your friend in that aircraft? I've never seen anything like that before."

Roach nods" Yeah, that's our friend. He's a good pilot. Also our team leader." The Pilot nods and Roach says" Ghost, have you ever wonder why we're here?"

Ghost shook" You know what Roach? I do wonder why we're here, I guess it's just one of life's biggest mysteries."

Richtofen looks outside and sighs and whispers" I can't keep the secret forever. I must tell them." Ren and Nora were looking at Mistral as they held hands as they smiled.

A few moments later, everyone had settled down in their rooms while Richtofen sat down on a chair and started to write down on his journal.

"It's been over 10 months and I've failed to realize that our universe is now slowly dying. These problems that had happened long ago, is the fault of our universe falling apart.

But now, with the Creation Stones being within this world, it's clear that the _Primis_ gave the stone to the four maidens and two other tribal groups. The Silver Eyed Warriors and the Guardians of Remnant.

It's unclear where the six stones are located but I have one now so, that's the start. If the Summer Maiden died, Dempsey must have the knowledge where the other stone is located.

The Fall Maiden is dead but Cinder doesn't have the stone. I must go back to Vale to search for it and secure it.

The Winter and Spring Maiden's location is unclear but we'll soon find out. I will look for the other stone by the temples, after that, we'll have to look for the maidens before Salem does.

Biggest concern is, should I tell the others about Kronos? If so, what are the odds of beating him? It'd be impossible to defeat him unless the story is true that the four maidens' powers and the Summoning Key combined would defeat him.

It's just not as possible. Ozpin, I need to find Ozpin. I know where he is and he is accompanied not by one person, but two.

They're on their way to Mistral and we must meet them. We must secure our goal before chaos spreads and then...we wouldn't have a chance to get this right again or...wait for the cycle to restart."

Richtofen was done and he closed his journal and lied down on the bed.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri**

* * *

After the fight with the Nuckelavee, there was already Atlas soldiers moving a lot of crates and machines to secure the whole village.

Atlas Warbirds had set up a huge wall covering the direction where Mistral was. It was no wall but, a camouflaged barrier that would be one with the environment.

Week after week, the soldiers had been tearing down the buildings and built new ones like landing pads, runways, garrisons, etc.

There, Irons and Groph looked as progress was made. Irons said" This is just beginning, Doctor. Once we've gained resources of our enemy, we'll be making the choices for our pre-emptive strike on the city. So, get your spies moving."

Groph nods" As you wish." Irons left and he enters his new office and sits down in a chair.

He looked at the screen and says" For all of you knowing about this, NO this is not the same crappy path we went months ago, that was horrible.

But, we do have a plan after all. You see, when your heroes are all happy that they're settled down within that city, trust me it'll look like a battlefield soon, but after that, it'll be a city of my own.

The Atlas army won't stand a chance against our new weaponry. But soon everything falls over, you could say that this will turn ugly.

You really think power corrupts a man with politics? I'm putting that to the test and with all due respect, you're all hoping this would be a nice ending. Well, let's find out next year after my plans are all accomplished.

Give me a break, and let the fun commence as the next story begins tomorrow."

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

Takeo was outside staring at the ocean in the nighttime. After the chase of the White Fang Spy, Ilia, he was uncertain of what would happen next.

After Sun got his treatment done, Blake was inside going through her stuff and found an old White Fang flag and she stared at it awhile.

Takeo took out his Katana and says" Chichi, haha, watashi wa machingatta michi o aruite kimashita. Anata ga watashi o yurushite kureru koto o negate imasu. Shikashi, watashi wa modotte kuru to wa omowanaiga, aru hi, subete kore wa sugu ni owarudarou. Yakusoku shimasu."

Takeo then sighs and looks out to the ocean again. He then said" No matter what happens, there will always be honor within the good. And there will be no troubles and will be there peace."

He puts the Katana back in the sheath and said" I must know the answer of what our future holds. And we'll seek victory for freedom." He goes inside and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 **Weasel: There's been too many troubles, there's been too many deaths, all of this is chaos.**

 **Where was I when all this crap went down? Trapped in the illusive cycle in Alcatraz? And for what?!**

 **Dr. Monty, you know I'm coming for you and I will stop this cycle with my allies! Team RWBY, TRNT, JNPR, PRSM, and the rest will help me stop this cycle.**

 **We'll save the universe and you're no savior at all. Kronos, Monty, Shadowman, Salem, they all must die...**

 **After that, the cycle will be broken as we achieve victory before the cycle restarts.**

 **I will bring Salvation, not devastation. You know what, we'll win through everything we've got.**

 **So, let's wait everyone...let's wait...**

* * *

End Of Volume 4

 **Volume 5 Defiance  
12:00PM**


	29. Chapter 39

**RWBY VOLUME 5: DEFIANCE**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Begin Anew**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, Internet went out at a bad time. So, here's the first chapter for RWBY Defiance.**

* * *

After 2 days arriving within Mistral, Team RNJR, PRSM, and the others were within Haven Academy. It wasn't easy for everyone to be on the same page, but when chaos is still out there, you prove yourself that you're in a happy place and you need to get all the answers as soon as possible. Richtofen. Richtofen is no other different type of human. He's the reason why he's keeping the team together for how long he's done.

* * *

Since the events after the departure of Kuroyuri, Dempsey was recalling his memory of Ren killing the Nucklevee, Price's plane being caught by it, and him being smashed through a building and he still feels pain.

Dempsey shook and he looked outside the window. The City of Mistral was huge and Dempsey could think worse that something bad would happen. But he dared not to jinx it.

The scene changes to Price, where he and Nikolai hid the Spitfire under the sheets and strapped it down to the ground.

Nikolai says" We're going to keep this hidden right here where it's safe." Price asked" Are you sure no one will find it here?" Nikolai nods" Da. That's why I gathered all the leaves and branches from the ground to camouflage it." Price sighs" Then let's get to it."

As they were finishing up after a few moments, Nora and Ruby came. Ruby says" Hi guys."  
Price turned" Hey there, we're just finishing up here."

Nora nods" Right. So, we're going to keep it hidden?" Nikolai nods" Yes. We don't want any confusion to spread around Mistral so that's why Price brought it in at night where no one can see."

Ruby says" Nikolai, Richtofen says that we have to meet up with him by the docking bay. And get ready to prep up the Spitfire. He said that we need it for an emergency." Nikolai groaned" We've just laid all the leaves and branches on top.*sighs*We'll get it done.

* * *

 **Docking Bay**

* * *

The airship had stopped by and dropped off some cargo and shipping containers. Atlas soldiers were there for security measures.

Weiss's heart was pumping and said to herself" If I get caught by them, I might get sent back to Atlas. No Weiss, that ain't gonna happen.*sighs*Keep it together. You've come this far to Mistral."

She gets ready as she hid behind the crates and heard the container's door open. She kept silenced and heard Atlas soldiers saying" Alright get these crates moving out now."

They've left but one Atlas soldier stays to check the area as he turned on a flashlight. Weiss had to avoid being spotted so she moved to her right where the Atlas soldier was on the left.

She slowly moved with her knees on the floor so she couldn't make any noise with her heels. As she saw her exit opportunity, she makes her way outside until the Atlas turned around and shouts" Hey! Stop right there!"

Weiss gasped and ran as fast she could and other Atlas soldiers started to run after her. Her heart was racing and she was scared now that the Atlas soldiers were chasing her and she turned to the alley.

They still followed her and then she threw over a few boxes and trash cans over to slow their progress. Weiss kept running and then she fell. She raised her head from the floor as the soldiers were nearing until she heard a click noise and all of a sudden, three barrels of paint bursted, covering the soldiers view until a big wooden plank knocked them over.

Weiss was confused and Richtofen from behind says" Are you okay, Weiss?" Weiss turned around and questioned" Richtofen? Is that really you?" Richtofen nods" Yes. Let's get you out of here before-"

Then more came and shouted" Stop right there!" Richtofen shouts" Run!" Weiss ran right behind him and the soldier shouts" We've found Weiss Schnee and it appears she has an accomplice with her. We need airships to surround them now!"

Richtofen and Weiss ran into a dead end and Richtofen says" Okay, we're here. Now all we need to do is get on top to our extraction. Think you can help with that?"

Weiss could hear the shouting and footsteps getting closer and says" Okay. Get ready!" She summoned the glyphs on the wall and says" Have you ever ran on a wall before?"

Richtofen stuttered" Maybe but not at this angle." Weiss grabbed Richtofen's arm" I'll take that as a yes." They both boosted upwards as Richtofen yelled.

An Atlas soldier said" They're on the roof! They're trapped right where we got them." Richtofen and Weiss landed on the roof and Weiss asked" You okay?" Richtofen sighed" I'm never doing that ever in my life again. In other words, I'm fine."

Weiss turned around as three Atlas VTOL's surrounded them and Atlas troops got off and shouted" On the ground now!" Richtofen smirked" Well, let me tell me you something." The Atlas soldier yelled" I SAID ON THE GROUND!" Richtofen said loudly" You've made a big mistake!"

All of a sudden the Spitfire was hovering from behind Weiss and Richtofen and Atlas soldiers shouted" OPEN FIRE!" But the Spitfire activated a shield dome that surrounded Weiss and Richtofen and Richtofen says" Jump to the aircraft now!"

Weiss saw Richtofen jump on the wing and Weiss did the same and her hand slipped and shouts" Richtofen! Help!" At the last moment, Richtofen grabbed her hand before she fell" Gotcha!"

He strained to lift her up and got her on" Are you okay, Weiss?" Weiss gasped" Yes, I am." Price shouts" We can't sustain more damage! Get in now!"

Richtofen said" In the cockpit now! You'll be safe. I'll meet you at Haven Academy." Richtofen opened a portal and disappeared. Price says" Buckle in Weiss, things are gonna get, bumpy."

Price got the propeller spinning and turns off the shield and powered up the thrusters, blasting off far away as the VTOL's and soldiers were knocked back by the blast.

Price deactivated the thrusters and slowed the plane down. Price turned around and asked" You okay, lass? Er?"

Weiss's hair was messed up and said" Yea...I'm completely fine." Price stuttered" Your...hair is um...messed up." Weiss said" It's okay. I'll fix it." Price continued to fly and kept a low profile.

He made his way around behind Haven Academy to the far back where Price would land the Spitfire. He shut off the engine of the propeller and turned on the hover sequence.

He slowly made his descent to the ground and landed. Price shuts off the plane and Weiss sighs" I wasn't expecting you to helping me and Richtofen. I was afraid at the moment of being caught."

Price shook" Don't worry. You're safe with us. Plus, you'll be in a surprise." Weiss questioned" A surprise?"

Price opened the cockpit and Richtofen came up to the plane with the others. Weiss slowly got off and turned to them. Jaune smiled" Hey there Weiss. I'm glad you're here."

Ren says" It's very good to see you again." Weiss was shocked and then, Ruby came from behind and said" Weiss?"

Weiss was stunned and said" Ruby? Is that you?" Ruby smiled and ran over to Weiss and hugs her" I missed you so much!" Weiss then hugs her back" I missed you too, Ruby." They hugged for a long time and Ruby says" Richtofen, Price, I can't thank you enough for bringing Weiss to us safely."

Richtofen nods" It's at least the best we could've done. And you're welcome." Nikolai says" At least we're all good here right?" Price shook" Not exactly cuz Atlas now knows that Weiss is here in Mistral and it's best to keep her in the dark."

Ruby sighs" Yeah, I guess. Well, she can stay with us right?" Richtofen nods" Yes we can. First, we must set up our plans then, I'll do something about our little problem."

* * *

 **Atlas Corporation HQ, Baghdad  
Research Lab**

* * *

After the collaboration with Atlas and Group 935, they've made a deal to conquer a new world ready to be overthrown.

Jonathan Irons had funded resources for a new project and scraped the other projects to support their new war machines. With the help of Group 935, the project was finished with no more than a month.

Kreigsmachine, Overlord, and Seaking were operational as were being transported through the gateway portal that lead straight to the world of Remnant.

More soldiers were being transported via vehicle and transported all the vehicles such as Atlas Hovertanks, Warbirds, Me Messerschmitt 262s, Tiger tanks, Panzer tanks, and more German and Atlas transportation armored cars.

At this rate, they never rested and during in between that time, Sentinel had attacked the HQ and Irons and Groph had retreated to the gateway before it was destroyed. Sentinel had failed to stop Irons plan and there was no way that they could get the gateway operational again. Meanwhile, Atlas and the Germans had already started to make their new base of operations.

* * *

 **Kuroyuri**

* * *

When they started to get the gateway operational, Irons had sent a team of 250 men to secure the area and start to patrol the perimeter. After 2 days, they began to built from the day the supplies were being sent.

They made the village of Kuroyuri into a powerhouse of a military base and Groph had told Irons to keep the base at its lowest attention for the base it can be seen at least 10 miles away from Mistral.

Irons had a team to work on a cloaking field just like they did before. It was done after 2 weeks and was set up. Then the base could be safe from the public view and work as soon as possible to work on the ships.

When it was the day of the attack by Sentinel, Irons and Groph escaped through the gateway by car and the portal was gone. Irons had realized he couldn't go back anymore and says" I've just started to begin to work in this world, so long Sentinel, and hello new world."

Meanwhile in the dark palace, Salem was told by a Grimm Seer that more men from another world had entered within Kuroyuri and fortified it as a base.

Salem smiled when she heard the news and sent out Watts to investigate the base immediately. None other than the Groph, knew Dr. Watts was coming with the help of the Summoning Key.

* * *

Watts had walked along the path to see there were 4 Nazi soldiers and a man in a white lab coat waiting there. Watts had stopped and Groph walks up to him" So, you must be Dr. Watts, am I correct?"

Watts replied" I suppose I am. The Shadowman had told me among your presence." Groph nods" Who's this Shadowman?" Watts says" An alliance of ours. He knew you and your men would be waiting here." Groph said" Then follow me."

After a few moments, Watts had saw many towers of snipers with spotlights, a huge runway for the aircraft, and landing pads for the Warbirds and more buildings.

Watts said" How long have you've been here?" Groph replied" Almost a month, and we've wasted no time with those pesky creatures we've been dealing with for the last week."

Watts nods" So, who are we going to speak to?" Groph replied" The man who's ready to exploit his actions and ours upon Mistral."

They soon entered the building and Irons was in his office as Groph and Watts entered. Irons greeted them" Ah, the man I was told to be seen. I'm Jonathan Irons." Watts nods" I'm Arthur Watts."

Irons said" Please, have a seat and we'll discuss this." Watts had taken a seat and Irons asked" Want a drink?" Watts nods" Yes, it would be an honor."

Irons had poured three glasses and puts them on the table. The three of them grabbed their glasses and Irons said" So, let's begin shall we?" Watts asked" What is it that you are precisely doing here?"

Irons replied" I've been told that Dr. Groph has told about the men that are here in Mistral along with some troublemakers. Groph warns me that my future of success is no longer secure and tells me that I should invade a new world that's on the verge of the iceberg, about to fall into chaos.

Here am I thinking: This would be a perfect opportunity for me to expand my army without the troublemaking, insignificant army called Sentinel. So, we've made a deal between our armies and we've made a lot of progress so far."

Watts questioned" Have you made plans for this attack on Mistral? How much force can your men do to take control of the city?" Irons replied" With the help of our ships. Overlord, Seaking, and our main capital ship, The Kriegsmachine. It's very powerful missile barrage will do enough damage if someone gets in the way."

Groph nods" We'll have more air superiority in that way, we have jet fighters and I doubt this world has an army with no jet fighters." Watts says" Sounds like some brilliant firepower. I'm impressed."

Irons replied" I'm really flattered Dr. Watts, but now it's time we execute our operation next week." Watts said" I see. Well, I'll leave a number right here. It's our own informant in Mistral. Professor Lionheart. He'll give you any details about what you need to know and he'll be aware of your calls."

Irons grins" Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Watts. This'll help us with our plans and we will know all of the weaknesses of our enemies." Watts nods" There's also another number down there too. It's a young boy that goes to the name of Whitley Schnee. He's been a help since he gave us access to the Vytal Festival Tournament's controls. He'll corporate with you about the army of Atlas."

Irons nods" Thank you, and have a nice day." Watts then gets up and leaves the building. Irons says" Groph?" Groph asked" Yes Irons?" Irons replied" Make sure our resources are gathered once we're done finished with the boarding process."

Groph nods" Yes Irons, I'll get to that in a moment." He leaves and Irons says" Professor Lionheart? This is Jonathan Irons, Dr. Watts gave me your number. I believe you're the informant, correct?

Ok, we're on the same page then. I need your help and I will help you. I need to find the red short haired girl that Watts calls, Ruby Rose. Ah, perfect. I'll be sure to get my special men to secure her.

Indeed sir, I'm sure Watts would be delighted to have this young girl. Ok, looks like we have a deal then. Irons out." He hangs up and looks outside as fortifications are being set to the base.

Watts was out to the path again when the Shadowman says" How did it go?" Watts replied" Looks like we're connected with the army of our own now." Shadowman grins" Looks like this'll be easier than we anticipated."

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

Takeo was downstairs as he was meditating as he quietly chants in Japanese. Blake came in and she cleared her throat.

Takeo opened his eyes and says" Yes?" Blake replied" Richtofen's at the door. He wants to speak to you."

Takeo got up and says" Richtofen? What does he need?" He walked to the door and saw Richtofen standing there" Oh, Takeo, good to see you after many months."

Takeo crossed his arms" What's the problem?" Richtofen replied" There isn't problem. Just letting you know the others are safe in Mistral. Also, there's been strange activity here within this Island."

Takeo nods" Yes, the White Fang are here as they were before, last week me, Blake, and Sun encountered a spy, Ilia. Sun got hurt but, he's fine."

Richtofen nods" I see. Well, looks to me that I must tell you and Blake and Sun about something important."

Takeo questioned" Important? As in...how urgent is it?" Richtofen said" Very important, Takeo. You shouldn't question things that are important."

A few moments later, Richtofen was inside by the table where Blake, Sun, and Takeo were.

Richtofen puts the tea down and says" Well, it's time I tell you the truth about my new contingency plan."

Sun asked" Contingency plan? What is it?" Richtofen cleared his throat" Takeo, remember the time back at the island we teleported to the other me? The one that have us the blood vials?"

Takeo nods" Yes, I did. You have some explaining to do." Richtofen sighs" Well, to tell you the truth, we've been going through separate dimensions. I know the cycle is going to end soon in a matter of months.

That's why forged a new contingency plan in order to keep remembering these events that are going to happen."

Blake says" So...you knew...you knew this was going to happen?!" Richtofen nods" And I'm sorry but when things heated up the first time we met, we didn't trust each other."

Blake yelled" You knew this entire time this was going to happen! Why didn't you tell us?! We could've saved Pyrrha, the White Fang would've never attacked, and now you're saying you are sorry?!

Thousands are dead! I think I should've listen to Dempsey to never have ever trusted you! You're keeping too many secrets and if you're still keeping us in the dark, I bet thousands more will be slaughtered!"

Richtofen took out the Summoning Key and puts the yellow stone(Time Stone)on one of the symbols and activates it" You have no idea what's about to happen, do you?" he said in a firm voice.

Everything blacked out until a white light had lightened up and Richtofen, Blake, Sun, and Takeo were back in Vale, before it was raided by the Grimm.

Sun says" We're back in Vale? But...but everything is normal?" Richtofen says" Look up."

They looked up and Blake said" The moon...isn't shattered? Did we go back in time?"

Takeo looked around and he turned to where Beacon was and saw 3 shining lights coming really fast.

Richtofen says" Yes, we did go back in time, but also in time to see the fireworks." Sun asked" What fireworks?"

The three rockets flew by really fast and Takeo recognized the German Iron Crosses on them" The rockets from the Castle!"

Richtofen nods" I knew something was wrong and it's everytime I see it happen again and again. What caused this was the fracture of the universe.

It allowed the three rockets to warp out of the timeline that we were in and caused them to go right here. This is the day...when the World of Remnant was thrown into chaos..."

The rockets had reached the moon and then...an explosion had lightened up the surface of the moon and they couldn't believe their eyes.

In the distance, they could hear howls from many Grimm in faraway distances.

Richtofen says" And this is also the day, when the Grimm had become more violent than ever. So Blake, do you think we were able to stop those rockets as of now? No, we couldn't and wouldn't."

Blake said" This is all your fault!" Richtofen yelled" This is all of the Shadowman's fault, Salem's fault, and Kronos!"

Blake asked" Who's this Kronos person?" Richtofen said" He's no person, he's an immortal being that only US can't defeat but the four maidens and the primis could! He's the reason why we're all here!

Isn't that obvious? Perhaps when the cycle restarts and we meet again, I should brighten up your memory again and see if WE could've stopped the White Fang and Adam Taurus! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

WE'RE STUCK IN A CYCLE THAT WE CAN'T REVERT OR BREAK IT IF WE COULD WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!

I, DOCTOR EDWARD RICHTOFEN, IS OUR ONLY HOPE OF SALVATION!"

Everything was quiet now and Sun and Takeo didn't say anything after that argument. Richtofen sighs and says" Look, I'm terribly sorry."

Blake shouts" Don't act like you're sorry!" Richtofen scoffed" Now where have I heard that before? Oh yes, the time you and your team captured Nikolai that day."

Takeo said" Enough of this! Tell us the contingency plan already, Richtofen!" Richtofen replies" Well, this contingency plan involves with me going back to the timeline before everything was screwed up.

I'm going back to the timeline where before the Vytal Festival Tournament started and I'm going to Team RWBY to help me."

Sun asked" Umm...what?" Richtofen sighed" In a different dimension where me and my allies already exist in. Now, we have to back before our presence is noticed and may disrupt the timeline."

They teleported again, and now they're back inside the house by the table. Blake groans and says" This contingency plan...what are you planning to do?"

Richtofen replied" Getting you and your disbanded team an 'Insurance Policy'." He left without saying anything else and teleports.

Takeo said" Richtofen is going to get another batch of blood vials if that's what I'm guessing."

Sun asked" Like those that you have?" Takeo nods" Yes, but this 'Insurance Policy' means that Richtofen is saying that, we'll have a better chance of surviving."

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	30. Chapter 41

Chapter 2: Time in the World

* * *

 **Monty: I'm certainly aware of our character's "behavior" nowadays. I'm also aware the author hasn't uploaded in a month so here we are. Enjoy.**

* * *

Richtofen was in the dorm where he was waiting. Dempsey and the others were away while they went to do something.

The door opened and Richtofen says" Ah, Ruby. So nice to bring your team along."

Ruby nods" Yep, what's the emergency?" Richtofen sighs" There's something we need to do. There's a chain of events that must be set in motion."

Richtofen inserts the Time Stone on the key and opens a portal" Follow me."

Team RWBY entered the portal with Richtofen and they were on a island. Alcatraz Prison.

Blake says" This place is...spooky. Why we're here?" Richtofen replied" To get our 'insurance policy'."

Weiss asked" What 'insurance policy'?" Richtofen nods" You'll see." They walked inside through out the prison where hanging bodies were hanged from the ceiling.

Yang shudders" Okay, this place is really giving the creeps." Richtofen opens a door and it lead to secret room with machines and other gimmicks.

Ruby asked" Is this the place?" Richtofen nods" Ja. Let me just turn this on." He turned on the teleporter and it powers on.

Richtofen says" Inside now." Ruby and the others shook and they stepped inside. Richtofen instructed" Once you're teleported to the house, do as I say and do it when I say so. Once you're finished, get back on the pad and I will teleport you back here."

Ruby nods" Okay, we're really nervous now." Weiss says" There's no turning back now is there?"

Richtofen pressed the button and the teleporter hummed and he said" Bon voyage!" They disappeared and teleporter cooled down.

* * *

 **The House**

* * *

Team RWBY had teleported in the basement and they saw Richtofen sitting by the chair and he says" Ah, we're ready then."

Blake stuttered" But-h-how?" Richtofen chuckled" Don't worry about it dear Blake, it's all about this."

He took out a machine and gets 8 empty vials and a purple substance. He opened it up and inserts 4 needles for one in each compartment.

Richtofen says" It might hurt just a teensy bit, or a lot. But I assure you, this'll be done quick. I want to place your right arms inside these compartments. Trust me, it's for the greater good."

They looked at each other and they were nervous. They followed his instructions and they inserted their right arms inside the compartments and the needles were in place.

It then extracted their blood and mixed with the purple substance and the 8 vials were filled with blood.

He labeled the box "RWBY" and puts the vials inside the box. Ruby says" That hurts a lot."

Weiss asked" What do you need our blood for?"

A portal opened up and the Primis crew appeared and Dempsey says" Great! Another Richtofen. That's all we need."

Primis Richtofen walked up to Richtofen and they said" Doctor." Richtofen grabbed the other box with the blood vials from the Tranzit crew.

Dempsey went up to the pods and says" Who the hell are these guys in the pods? And those girls?"

Primis Richtofen replied" They're safe just like the children. The girls...we'll see them sooner than later."

They disappeared and Team RWBY were in a loss for words. Richtofen says" Well, time for you to go back. It's really important you take this box with you too."

He gave Ruby the box and they stepped on the pad and Richtofen says" Happy travels!"

He activated the pad and Team RWBY teleported away. Richtofen said" There'll be more problems in the future than we anticipated."

* * *

 **Alcatraz**

* * *

Team RWBY teleported back to the prison and Richtofen says" Oh, you're back. Looks like we can leave this wretched hellhole."

Ruby asked" What's going on? What's with these blood vials?" Richtofen replied" It's our own cheat at a game we can't win but we're sure to win this time."

Richtofen opens a portal and says" Shall we?" Team RWBY looked at each other and they stepped inside the portal along with Richtofen.

They teleported back to Beacon and Richtofen says" Alright, now we wait."

Team RWBY waited and a portal opened. Present Richtofen appeared" Doctor." Richtofen says" Here's what you assigned me with."

Richtofen smiles" Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be taking these and the Time Stone."

Past Richtofen" Yes, finding this stone was enough trouble for me. I was able to find the Summer Maiden's body and captured the stone for you."

Present Richtofen nods" Well, let's make a better future right now." He left and the portal disappears.

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

* * *

Richtofen sighs" I felt like there were too many me's. Well, glad I got these blood vials. First, Ruby and Weiss, then Blake, and we wait for Yang's arrival."

Richtofen sets the box down and Weasel says" Is it ready?" Richtofen nods" Yes, we're ready now."

Weasel nods" Then we finally have a chance for a fight then." Richtofen nods" I'm aware of my coexistence within this world."

Weasel replied" And we're here to fix that mistake." Richtofen asked" What's our next step?"

Weasel said" Looks like we need one of our own back in the fight, and I know who it is."

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier...**

* * *

Richtofen had left Haven Academy to the train station where the key told him to go. Richtofen sighs as he waits, then when the next train had come to a stop, he looked up and he awaits for the two people he's supposed to meet.

Weasel and Oscar were walking up to Richtofen and Weasel says" Doctor." Richtofen nods" Nice to meet you. I was expecting you to arrive at this hour."

Weasel nods" Well, I think it's time we get a move on. This is Oscar by the way."

Oscar says" Hi there, I'm Oscar." Richtofen replied" Nice to meet you too. Weasel, are you sure he's in there?"

Weasel nods" Just as we planned in the recent cycle. Now, you better had come up with a better plan than last time. We all got annihilated."

Richtofen sighs" Yes, I know. It's best we get to Haven Academy." Weasel nodded" Right, let's begin."

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

Richtofen walks up to the door at Blake's home and knocks on the door. Then it opens and Ghira says" Who are you?"

Richtofen gulps" Um-well, I'm a friend of Takeo, you know, green shirt, armor, and a katana."

Ghira nods" What is it?" Richtofen replied" I need to give this Blake. It'll be useful one day. I worked really hard on this."

He handed a small box over and Ghira grabs it and closes the door. Richtofen said" Well, ain't the reaction I was exactly expecting."

Ghira called for Blake" Blake, a friend of your friend just left a box for you."

Blake walked over to him and grabs the box" Hmm, what's inside?" She opens it and there were two blood vials inside.

Blake went to the table and puts it on the table and there was a note from Richtofen. She read it" Dear Blake, it's time we get ourselves together but not right now. Take as much time as you need, but right now, it's best to have these blood vials with you. Takeo will explain what is the purpose of them."

A few moments later, Blake, Sun, and Takeo were around the table and Takeo says" The blood vials are these so-called 'insurance policy'. The purpose of them is whenever we 'fail', we get a second chance of getting everything right."

Sun asked" Wait, what did you mean if we 'fail'?" Takeo shook" I have no idea but Richtofen is the only person who knows of what our future is. He says we're stuck in a loop, like a cycle.

He said we had gone through this over a million times before. Like for instance, the event of when Beacon has fallen, we've been through that same even over many, many times but we don't remember it happening over and over again.

Now that I realize it more and more, I'm afraid we will never remember all the things we remembered from the last cycle. And this plan, I'm afraid we will fail again."

Blake and Sun didn't say a word, they were just silent. Kali was in the doorway the entire time and everyone turned to her.

She gasps" Oh-umm, tea anyone?" she smiles awkwardly. Sun nods" Uh, sure. Thanks."

Kali puts the tray down and Blake says" Mom, you heard everything, didn't you?" Kali looks at Blake" Look um-I just thought it wouldn't be a bad time for me to walk in. So uh, what's this cycle thing you're talking about?"

Takeo sighs" Well, hard to believe, we've been through this many times before. The same conversation over and over again."

He stands up and grabs a paper" Many times we've been through this...this unending loop, stuck forever, unable to move on."

He started to make a circle and a bunch of lines marking the timelines that he only knows so far" I started right here with my allies in the same location. After many events, we were brought here a year ago.

After the horrible events, we were divided back to where we had started after the fall of Beacon.*starts circling the other time dates*And we've been through the exact same time with the same actions, same days, the same dates...*he then aggressively drew the pencil along the circle creating more dates*

...and we've been through the same suffering, never able to move on.*then he stops midway through the circle* I don't know what the next events will be, but when we get here*marks a line before the top of the circle*if this is truly our final battle here, we'll start again from the very beginning."

He then marks the top indicating the beginning of the cycle. Blake, Sun, and Kali looked and they were speechless.

Takeo then stands up" With the cycle still at full go, we will never be able to break it! We're stuck here, forever and ever. And I have half the mind to blame Richtofen for this."

Sun says" I was right. I knew there was something strange with Richtofen from the very beginning when you guys got here."

Blake looks at him and then to Takeo" You're saying Richtofen is holding more secrets than us?"

Takeo nods" He's using us as puppets, like chess pieces. Like it's his own game! He's been playing with our lives the entire time and he's nothing more than a man leading us to salvation."

Kali was getting nervous and says" But, he's your friend isn't he? He had helped you and-done a lot for you."

Blake shook" No. He had not done anything right for us! Why do you think the fall of Beacon happened?"

Sun said" Because he knew the entire time, he's been playing us all. Even if the White Fang may be our biggest concern, looks like someone has given us some info as of now."

Takeo nods" I see why Dempsey said we shouldn't trust Richtofen, and I see that now. Dempsey was right, and we were all in the dark the entire time."

Blake sighs" I can't believe we've been living a lie for so long.*she then hits the table*How are we going to win now? There's not even the slightest hope left in this world now."

Kali pats Blake and Sun says" If you have any smart ideas now Tak, now it'd be the time now."

Takeo replied" There is one, but I have to do this on my own. I need to know what you may have, Blake. Books, religion, ancient relics, anything that relates to all this. And it may be a dangerous quest."

Kali then says" Well, we kind of have this one ancient scroll that our ancestors kept." She went to a shelf and grabbed an old manuscript covered in dust.

She blows it off and says" This manuscript tells an old legend about a war a long time ago. Something that keeps in balance that relates to the Creation Stones. This one acts like a Master Stone that keeps in balance with the other stones, called the Ultimate Stone."

Kali then gives the manuscript to Takeo and he holds it" If you're willing to go on this quest, then I pray to you the best you can do."

Takeo then looks at it and sees many old writing in Keeper language and nods" Thank you. I will start my quest tomorrow and will secure this old stone."

Blake says" Wait, you can't go alone. Even it may be dangerous, me and Sun will go with you."

Sun then said" Wait, why us? I thought he had to do this alone." Takeo sighs" If you insist to go, I wouldn't mind you and Sun helping me on this quest."

Kali said" I think it is best for you to take Blake and Sun to help you. The more, the greater chance you have."

Takeo thinks about it and said" I guess I have no choice but, I appreciate the offer and I would like to have backup with me."

Blake then smiles and Sun groans" Looks like we're on another quest to save the world, I mean-uh the universe?" Takeo nods" Yes, the universe."

* * *

 **Dark Palace**

* * *

Salem was next to Cinder, Shadowman, Emerald, and Mercury as they discussed about the Primis and the rest of the crew.

Salem says" With the artifact secured in our hands, we await for our lord to arrive." Cinder said weakly" Our lord?"

A purple portal opens right in front of them and they looked to see a dark figure emerge from it. He had an infinity symbol on his chest glowing red and he had red eyes and a hood on.

Kronos says" Greetings, my children." Shadowman says" My lord." He then bows and then the rest did.

Kronos walked towards them and says" Do. You. Have. It?" Shadowman takes out the belt and said" As you desired for it, father."

Kronos takes the belt and says" Very well." He examined the belt's features such as having a half sphere shape in front of it, six empty circles on the front, and a leather rope to secure it.

He puts it on and presses a button on it and a spike penetrates his stomach region as he gave a grunt.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were a little nervous and Kronos grins" All we need now is the Key and all of the stones in our possession. Do NOT fail me and get the remaining stone out there."

Salem nods" We will, our lord." Kronos then opens the purple portal again and disappears. Shadowman then says" Mercury, Emerald, let's go on a hunt shall we?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2.**


	31. Chapter 42

Chapter 3: Steel Cortex

* * *

 **After I watched the Volume 5 trailer, I got really hyped and I decided to change this chapter because...reasons. We all know. So, more or less, I've got a pretty good idea what the entire volume might take on its path.**

* * *

Since it's been 3 days when Weiss arrived in Mistral, there were complications. Even though, Weiss left Ruby and the others behind so she can go see Winter, who was also in Mistral.

Richtofen plans ahead to put his plans in motion while Qrow and the others plan to see Raven to find the Spring Maiden.

* * *

 **Dead Zone, Vale**

* * *

With everyone being left with unanswered questions, Richtofen had made his way back to Vale.

The reason was that he had to look for the stone that Amber had after she passed away. Richtofen entered the so-called dead zone and he had begun his search.

He went over to the position where the Vytal Festival was located and he had found it. He could see the place crashed on the ground after the Atlas systems were hacked.

Richtofen went inside and he says" Well, ain't this ironic." He calls back to when Penny was destroyed by Pyrrha during the final fight.

Richtofen didn't seem to care for such a machine that had put everyone in danger. Richtofen went to the rusted machine that was dead for so long.

He looked at Penny's face and said" You know, for you to be a machine, I do not understand how you are so, important...even though your death has caused many deaths of others."

He drops Penny's corpse and sighs" But, I'm doing this for the greater good." He opened up Penny's backside and retrieves a data chip that contained all her memories.

When he puts the chip inside his pocket, he heard a noise, footsteps. Richtofen looked around until he saw a small figure walking up to him.

In the light, the figure was revealed and it was Neo. Richtofen back away and said" GAH! Get away from me, midget!"

Neo backed away and her face was worried. Richtofen gets the Summoning Key and then he covers it as he expects for Neo to damage it again.

He opened his eyes and Neo stood in the same place. Richtofen was confused" Okay, what's this? Why don't you attack me like you always do?"

Neo then takes out a hat that was all chewed up and Richtofen saw Neo whimpering and she went on her knees as she sobbed.

Richtofen then realized it was Roman Torchwick's hat and he said" Is-he dead?" Neo nods and she still sobbed.

Richtofen sighs and says" Look, I really don't have time for this but, I really need to get going."

Richtofen opens the portal but Neo holds him down by latching onto his legs. Richtofen groaned" Gah, what do you want?"

Neo then stood up and she takes something out of her pocket. It was a red stone and Richtofen gasped" The Soul Stone. Where'd you find this?"

Neo shrugs and Richtofen then said" Right, I forgot. You're mute." Richtofen puts the stone inside the pocket and then says" Well, looks like it's time for me to go. I'm done here."

Neo then held his arm and Richtofen let out a sigh" Fine! What is it then?" Neo then showed Richtofen that she wanted to go with him to not be alone.

Richtofen scoffs" Oh really? Then how can I prove my allies that you're not going slit our throats tonight?"

Neo then took out her umbrella and threw it on the ground and kicked it towards him. Richtofen then picks it up and he lends it out to her" Well, ain't that just smart? I suppose you can come along, Neo. You may as well be my new apprentice for now."

Neo then nods and she grabbed her umbrella and Richtofen still held it" Let us begin now."

He lets it go and Richtofen walked in and Neo did so as well and it closes off.

They were teleported to Beacon and Richtofen says" Before we leave this place, there's one more thing to do here."

Richtofen walked over to the pile of ashes and he sighed" Well, looks like it's time for you to come back in the fight."

He gathered the remains and puts them inside a jar. Richtofen then opened the portal and says" It's time to go now."

Neo then nods and grabbed his hand as they stepped inside the portal and disappeared.

* * *

 **Dark Palace**

* * *

Dr. Watts was working on a new invention that would help Salem capture Ruby Rose. He then finished the design and the machine was not ready to be used yet.

Shadowman walks in and says" Is there a problem, doctor?" Watts turned around and replied" I'm missing an important component that I need to complete my creation to capture this young girl, but I think this will make the job easier."

Shadowman then looks at it and says" It just looks like the young Rose. Very smart of you, but for what purpose?"

Watts chuckled" Well, if we ever come across her again, we can activate the machine and let it fight her and she wouldn't have a chance against it. But I need the Rose's life data in order to activate Metal Ruby."

Shadowman smiles" Well, leave it to me." He takes out a stone that was glowing purple" The Dark Stone is obtained from the ancient temple of the Silver Eyed warriors. It wasn't hard for me to obtain it."

Watts then takes it and says" With this, I think this stone would help power on Metal Ruby."

Shadowman nods" I'll get the component you need." He opened a purple portal up and disappears.

Watts then puts the Dark Stone inside the cortex device within the machine and it powered on.

Watts grinned" When the time has come my glorious invention, you will capture Miss Rose, Hyper Metal Ruby."

* * *

 **Patch Island**

* * *

Richtofen and Neo were on Patch Island and they entered inside the house.

Taiyang looked over his shoulder while eating on the couch" Oh, I wasn't expecting for you to return. Um, who's the girl?"

Richtofen said" She's a old,'friend' of mine. You don't mind if she stays here? She has nowhere else to go."

Taiyang stood up and said" Sure, no problem. I will take care of her. Hi there kiddo, what's your name?"

Richtofen says" Um, to tell you this, she's just mute. But her name is Neo." Taiyang said" Oh, I see. Well, nice to meet you Neo. You can just call for me whenever you need something. I have this bell you can use."

Neo then takes it and nods. Richtofen cleared his throat" Well, looks like I need to take care of some urgent business in the shed. I will be busy working on a broken device I need to fix."

Taiyang nods" Sure, go ahead. I don't mind you using the shed." Richtofen nods" Thank you."

He left and heads straight into the shed and he grabbed all the materials he needed to work.

Richtofen sighs" Well, it's been a long time since you've worked with machines Edward, but it's time to put it to the test."

 **After a few moments of assembling pieces...**

Richtofen puts in the last part on the device and he puts the screws altogether.

Richtofen then sighs" Phew, I'm done after a few minutes. Let's see if this works."

He pressed a button on wrist device as it powers on and on the monitor, a Atlas logo shows up and then Penny's face had digitally generated within the screen.

Penny says" Salutations and thank you for activating the Atlas prototype machine, you may call me Penny."

Richtofen smiles" Well, hello Penny, it's been a long time. Now let's activate your memory bank."

He then pressed another button as the files were being uploaded to the mainframe systems and they were done.

Penny says" Memory data bank downloaded. Edward Richtofen! It's been so long after my deactivation. Wait a minute, where am I? I longer have a body to host."

Richtofen sighs" Well Penny, your body has been destroyed during the fight at the Vytal Festival Tournament against Pyrrha. It was...an accident."

Penny questioned" An accident? How long have I been deactivated?" Richtofen replied" Almost a year. Beacon has fallen and Vale is no longer habitable. Everyone is in panic since the fall and now everybody is divided."

Penny asked" What about Ruby Rose and her team?" Richtofen replied" Divided, like I said. Maxis has attended the Atlas party last month and now Weiss had departed from Atlas."

Richtofen stood up and says" Well Penny, I don't want you to ask me anymore questions, I'm already stressed as it is. Tomorrow I'll fill you in the details. I need some rest."

Penny then says" I understand, Richtofen. Please do have some rest." Richtofen then lies down on the floor and he slept.

* * *

 **Atlas Base**

* * *

Group 935 and Atlas scientists were working on a new battle armor model that would support them.

Irons wanted to find out that if the machine was proven to be useful, he knows the person who will be in it in order to catch Ruby Rose.

Irons had a change in plans; he wanted to make a deal with the Atlas army. And he knew just the person that Watts had in mind to tell him.

Then, he was in his office and sat down. Watts said" All of our plans are being put together, Mr. Irons."

Irons nods" Yes, I'm planning our rescheduling our attack to the week after next week. Because I need to make a deal with Atlas."

Watts nods" Ah, I see. You want to take the advantage of them to be superior."

Irons chuckled" Yes, I do. Any contacts you have over there at Atlas?"

Watts replied" Well, yes in particularly. He did help us get access to the tournament. He would help you too."

Irons smiled" I'm glad to hear that. I want to start making plans for a meeting next week."

Watts nodded" Right, I will tell him and you'll be notified when everything is ready." Irons replied" Perfect, thank you Watts."

Watts gets up and says" Remember, the young girl is important to us. And I have a machine that will fight her and helps us capture her."

Irons questioned" If you have a machine that can capture the young girl, then what do you want me to do?"

Watts thinks" Well, Mistral does a have a power generator. I want your specialist team to break in and put in the robot.

Then, leave the area and have the kids take the bait when Lionheart tells them to go shut it down."

Irons nods" I like that idea. I expect no failure coming from this. Well, let's begin shall we?"

* * *

 **Patch Island**

* * *

It was nighttime and the Shadowman, Emerald, and Mercury were just outside of the house.

Emerald says" So, this is where Ruby's dad is right?" Shadowman nods" Yes, he does have some company so let's make this quick and get what we need."

Taiyang was in the living room with Weasel and Neo. Weasel just arrived at the house after Richtofen fell asleep.

Taiyang says" It's nice of you to help me around the place. You seem very nice, Weasel."

Weasel smiled" It's no problem, Taiyang. I like to help others. Oh, speaking of which, where's Neo?"

Taiyang replied" Oh, in the kitchen." Weasel nods and he goes into the kitchen.

He finds Neo sitting down on the counter and she turns to Weasel who walked in.

Weasel said" Hey there Neo. How you're doing now?" Neo smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Weasel smiled" Well, since you're being good and all, I would like to give you my gift of gratitude."

Neo was curious to see what Weasel had. Apparently, Weasel had a little yellow orb and says" Grab it and embrace its power."

She then was in awe as it glimmered in her eyes and holds it in her hands until she absorbed it.

Neo felt nothing and Weasel says" Okay now, speak." Neo then said" But I can't ta-wait, wha?"

Weasel chuckled and Neo says" I-I can speak! I can speak! Oh, thank you very much Weasel! I love you so much."

Weasel smiled" You're welcome, Neo." Taiyang enters the kitchen and says" Now what's going on in here?"

Neo said happily" I can finally speak! It's a miracle that I found my own voice. I feel so alive right now!"

Taiyang laughs" Well ain't that something." Then all of a sudden, there was a heavy thud.

Weasel said" Oh no, he's here!" Taiyang asked" Wait! Who's here?!"

Then a rock crashed through the window and there was a Margwa growl. Richtofen woke up from the sound and mumbled" What?"

He got up and Penny says" Warning. I'm detecting heat signatures outside the house Richtofen."

Richtofen muttered" Oh no, he's here. Penny, I'm going to just put you on my wrist for helpful reasons."

Penny replied" I am very obligated to help." Richtofen loads up his MR6 and the Wunderwaffe and leaves the shack.

Taiyang was fighting off the Apothicons and Neo was helping him fight them too. Weasel grabs his Bloodhound revolver and starts shooting the Apothicons.

Shadowman then entered in his Apothicon form and used his tentacles to break the walls and Mercury and Emerald entered inside.

Neo gasps and she hid behind Taiyang. Richtofen enters inside from behind the kitchen door and hid behind the table.

He took out his Wunderwaffe and saw Taiyang and Mercury fighting each other. Emerald then started to hallucinate Neo's mind but had no effect.

Emerald grunts" Why doesn't it work on you?" Weasel says" Probably your ability won't work against my power."

She looked at him and she took out both revolvers and tries to shoot him but Weasel then dismantles them with his force of power.

Emerald then backs away and Shadowman says" Well, well, if it isn't Albert Arlington, or known as the Weasel."

Weasel scoffed" Don't wear it out, Shadowman. I was stuck before and now I'm here."

Shadowman smiles" Well, I wouldn't suppose to know that you're always here as every time I attack you."

Richtofen fires the Wunderwaffe and hits the Shadowman. He grunts" Well, if it isn't Richtofen also. Keeping secrets again? That won't help you."

Richtofen shook" No longer I'm not anymore. I'm changing my tactics."

He took out the Summoning Key and he put the Reality Stone on it but the Shadowman snatches the stone out of his grasp.

Richtofen shouted" Nein!" Shadowman laughs" Gullible, I knew you wouldn't able to see that coming from a different direction."

He opens a portal and says" We'll see each other again!" Taiyang and Mercury crash through the window and Mercury falls back.

They both retreated into the portal and disappeared. Richtofen sighed" I let my guard down again."

Weasel nods" Yeah, but don't worry. Our plans aren't ruined yet. We've still got plenty of time left."

Taiyang gets up and says" Well, looks like fixing the house is going to cost a lot."

Richtofen puts the time stone on the Summoning Key and says" Well, time can save a lot."

He puts everything in reverse and the house was repaired. Neo said" Good job."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	32. Chapter 44

Chapter 4: Ultimate Stone

* * *

 **Monty: That last chapter on chapter 3 was a tad bit better. Now we can move on to this one then.**

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

As Takeo prepared for the short quest, Blake and Sun went along to help him out.

Kali says" Be careful you three, I heard it's dangerous." Blake replied" Don't worry, mom, we'll come back."

Sun, Blake, and Takeo walked all the way to the port to find a boat that would able to take them to the island.

Takeo took out the old manuscript as it told the location of the map. Sun says" Well, any idea where it might be?"

Takeo replied" It's not too far from here. It's just to the North of Menagerie." Blake nods" Alright, then let's find that stone and get it out of the wrong hands."

Takeo then nods and Sun says" Alright, let's go." He turned on the engine and eagerly pushed the accelerator and they took off very fast.

Blake and Takeo held on to the boat and Blake shouts" Can't you be any smoother?!"

Sun says" What? If we don't keep at this pace, the White Fang might already heard of the stone and they might get to it!"

Takeo stood up" He may be right. If somehow they might've listened to our conversation, then it would be more than likely they might start the search."

Blake sighed" Alright, then goes as fast as you can Sun!" Sun nods" Yes ma'am!" He punched it and for a few minutes later they still hadn't seen the island.

Sun groans" How far is it?! Tak, what does the old map say?" Takeo sighed" Well, this map doesn't make sense. Even though it is written by my ancestor, there are words that are written in different languages from my world."

Sun said" Well, ain't that great? Now how are we supposed to find the stupid island?"

Blake looks up and says" Wait, what's that?" Sun and Takeo looked at the rolling dark clouds up ahead and there were broken ships that were torn in half.

Sun says" Ok, something tells me we're not supposed to go to the island and find out there was this!?"

Takeo looked deeply into it and there was a roaring sound of thunder and a growl was heard inside the clouds.

The wall of clouds surrounded them and there was red lightning going off in every direction.

Sun shrieked and jumped on Blake" GET OFF!" She threw Sun into the front of the boat and he looks into the water and the reflection showed a big figure emerging from above.

He looked up and Takeo says" Oh no, not this creature again." The Corrupted Keeper roared at them and more lightning flashes.

Blake says" Tak, what is that thing?" Takeo held his Ray Gun and loads in a dust shell" It's the corrupted keeper! I fought it in another dimension and now it's here just like the spider I encountered long ago."

Sun said" You've defeated this thing right? So, there's a way to kill it again." Takeo shook" Not with the three of us, we need the right weapons to take it down."

The keeper roared again and threw 3 orbs of lightning and Takeo takes action as he took the wheel and avoided the orbs.

Sun shouts" Okay, any ideas?!" Takeo says" Explosive damage works on him when he's weak. But we need electricity to weaken him when he does his own lighting attack."

Sun said" What?! I don't think fighting fire with fire works like that!"

Blake said" No! I think he means we use the opposite charge to disrupt the creature's lightning attack and weaken it with everything we've got!"

Sun nods" That makes a whole lot sense! But where do we get the opposite of that amount of energy?!"

Takeo says" Take out the spikes I have in my bag!" Blake reaches in his bag and takes out the Ragnarok DG-4.

Takeo instructed" They're powered with electricity! They can convert the opposite charge of the power the keeper uses! If you can, get close to the bolts emitting from the clouds, they should power the spikes!"

Takeo dodges the Keeper attacks as the orbs keep coming. Blake gave Sun the other spike and says" Let's charge them up!"

Blake jumps off and Sun says" I'm not going near the clouds to get red electricity and get hurt!"

The lightning zaps him along with the Ragnarok charged and he coughs" I'm okay."

Blake then lands on the keeper's shoulder and jumps off before the keeper swiped its shoulder.

She then saw a chain of lightning going off and threw the Ragnarok at it and it charged up. Blake then again jumps to grab it and lands on the boat safely.

Blake says" Mine are charged, what about you Sun?" Sun gets up and says" This is the second time I get shocked!"

He threw the Ragnarok at Blake and catches it. Takeo says" Now, it's up to you to get close! He's charging his aftershock blast wave now!"

The keeper charges his attack up as there was a orb of electricity under it. Blake shouts" Get me close!"

Takeo punches it and guided the boat towards the keeper. Blake then jumps off and strikes the Ragnaroks down into the orb and jumps right back on the boat.

Then the keeper got weak and Takeo stops the boat in front of it.

He shouts" Fire with everything you've got!" He shoots his Ray Gun and Blake loads in a dust cartridge and multiple elements started to hurt the keeper while Sun fires his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang too.

With their firepower combined, the keeper was defeated but it didn't dissipate away. Takeo looks at it and then something happened.

The manuscript flew out of the bag and Blake shouts" No!" The keeper looks at the scroll and read the keeper language out loud.

Takeo says" It's reading the language to us." Sun asked" Well, what good is it for us?"

The keeper looks at Takeo and says" You're part of Primis." Takeo looks up at the keeper and he took in a deep breath.

Then the keeper stood down and it shrunk its size down and the clouds dissipated away.

The keeper approached them and Blake and Sun got cautious. Takeo shook" No, stand down."

Sun says" But the thing tried to kill us!" Takeo saw the keeper approach him and it kneels down.

The keeper said" I did not recognize your face, Primis Samurai." Blake questioned" Primis Samurai?"

The keeper replied" Yes, known by his name in our old, sacred tribe that we were mankind's protectors of earth. It's been so long, you seem younger...what has happened?"

Takeo replied" Um, the cycle. We're going through the same events over and over again and we don't have a recollection of our memories."

The keeper nods" I knew you would say that, as you always said back then. Primis Samurai-"

Takeo interrupted" I'm sorry but the name is Takeo." The keeper nods" Yes, Takeo, it's the same thing, do you have a new plan?"

Takeo nods" Yes, I do." The keeper says" Then I shall take you to the Sacred Temple of the Ten."

Blake says" It would be an honor for you to take us there." Keeper says" You may call me Al-Kasneer, Wise of the Ten."

Sun questioned" So, what made you all-so umm, well, not threatening anymore?" Al-Kasneer replied" I'm protecting the island from trespassers that I would NOT allow them to steal the Ultimate Stone."

Blake asked" Trespassers? That means the White Fang didn't get through after all."

Al-Kasneer nods" Those dishonorable, plastic pawns are no longer anymore." Sun says" So, you basically murdered them."

Al-Kasneer sternly said" Protected the island. You are naïve, Sun Wukong."

The keeper went to the front of the boat and Sun said" Um yeah, yeah! You totally protected the island, dude! Great job! I respect that!"

Takeo drove the boat towards the island as Al-Kasneer guided him. Blake, Sun, and Takeo were awed to see the island surrounded by tall, sharp rocks. Other than that, it looked beautiful.

They washed ashore and got off the boat and they looked around the island. Blake says" So, where's the temple at?"

Al-Kasneer replied" This way, young honored warriors." He then used his powers as he chants in keeper and opens a hidden cave within.

As they walked, they saw statues of the Primis, the Four Season Maidens, Professor Ozpin, and a woman in a cape with glowing silver eyes.

Blake questioned" Wait a minute, why is there a statue of Professor Ozpin, Al-Kasneer?"

He replied" Ozpin, also known as Oz, he was the Guardian of Time. Until the fall happened, it's been clear that he's moved to another body to stay in."

Then the three of them freaked out" What?!" Sun says" So lemme get this straight, a professor who's not really a professor, turns out to be a warrior from a battle a long time ago?!"

Al-Kasneer replied" Guardian of Time, and yes he is." Blake sighed" Why do people always keep secrets from us?"

Takeo said" It's only for the greater good, Blake. He was maybe trying to keep his identity secret."

Al-Kasneer replied" More than that. Like I said, he did secure a host with a young boy named Oscar Pine. He's in Mistral with your fellow guardians."

Blake looked at the keeper" Ok, if you're saying what's true, then first, we'll deal with the White Fang in Menagerie, then we'll go to Mistral."

Sun says" You can't be serious, Blake. You heard what Ilia told you, our plan isn't gonna work."

Takeo said" Well, with the ultimate stone with us, there could be a change."

Al-Kasneer strictly said" The stone, it will not fall into the wrong hands. It what keeps this sanctuary hidden from the trespassers."

Blake says" But, we need it! If this stone really is a power balancer of the Crescent Stones, then no doubt we need this in battle.

Richtofen already told us about Kronos, and if he has one of the stones in his possession, we can end that."

Al-Kasneer replied" And forth most, it's a risk for the Ultimate Stone to be that close in his hands. I know what Kronos is, in fact, he's is your friend!"

Sun questioned" What do you mean he's our 'friend'?"

Al-Kasneer said" Kronos...is your friend, Edward Richtofen." Everyone stood silent and Blake held her fist" He's...he's been the enemy this entire time?!"

Takeo shouted" Enough! Explain yourself, Al-Kasneer." Al-Kasneer replied" Certainly, it began during before the cycle was created.

The battle was Team RWBY and the Primis fighting the Shadowman. As all of you have defeated him for good, Richtofen had plans."

Al-Kasneer led them to a small porch with more statues. He brought out a orb and says" This vision will explain everything."

The orb had shown the vision of the boss fight arena in Revelations and they could see themselves there.

Richtofen had the Summoning Key in his hand and Maxis said within the key" Edward! What are you doing?"

Richtofen smirked" I'm going to take the power of what the Shadowman didn't take. I've always desired for the ultimate power."

Ruby says" Wait, what are you doing?!" Richtofen used the key as the Crescent Stones swirled around it.

Dempsey shouts" Doc! This was NOT part of the plan! You stop this right now!" Dempsey fired at him but the shield blocked the bullets.

Richtofen laughed" Look at you all so miserable. Now, I'll show what fear really is. Be afraid of Richtofen, not DEATH!"

Maxis yelled" Richtofen! The key and I will not merge with you. If you do this, the side effects would have a major conse-"

But he was interrupted when Richtofen screamed in pain and a bright light blinded them and the dust settled down.

Team RWBY and the others saw something standing up from the smoke and it cleared out, only to see a figure with an Apothicon outfit and an infinity symbol on its chest.

The Summoning Key was drained as it clanked on the ground along with the drained out Crescent Stones.

The figure laughed" I've done it! I feel the power within me!" Nikolai growled" RICHTOFEN!"

He turned towards them and he had red eyes glowing. Richtofen giggled" And what are you going to do about it now?"

Richtofen then forges a belt and says" This weapon will give me more power as soon as I have the key!"

Yang yelled" You drained it!" Richtofen smiled" I'm one step ahead. I can create my own cycle. I will have more power! You may refer to me as Kronos."

Kronos then let out a huge energy orb and sent it towards the blue sun. It then corrupted it and Kronos laughs" This is just the beginning! I'll see you in the past!"

Then a white flash shone upon the islands as they were being crumbled apart and got swallowed in with the corrupted sun.

The vision ends there and orb stopped shining. Blake, Sun, and Takeo had nothing to say but just speechless.

Al-Kasneer said" It's a tragedy, I know. But you can stop Kronos from powering the relic of the Summer maiden. Since you've seen what he's capable of, I will honorably lend the Ultimate Stone to you."

Blake said" Why did he do this to us?" She let out a tear and sniffed. Sun put his hand on her shoulder.

Blake then said in anger" I'm so going to kill Richtofen for this! He has to be put down and I hope he disappears!"

Al-Kasneer says" You shouldn't. Your Richtofen is an alternate version of good. He came from a different rift and he's the one helping you. It'd be better if that good version would explain it to you."

Blake took in a deep breath and sighed. Takeo said" Take us to the stone immediately. We're wasting time."

Al-Kasneer nods" As you wish, follow me." He led them inside the cave and torches were lit inside as they walked down the narrow path.

Al-Kasneer opened a door with his powers and they saw the Ultimate Stone resting on top of a rock.

Al-Kasneer says" This stone and the super Crescent Stones keep this island safe from human eyes. As soon as you get the ultimate stone, the island will be out of its invisible phase."

Takeo said" Then, the White Fang will see it and they will come here." Al-Kasneer nods" That's why this sacred place will be lost. I will ready the portal that will take you back to Menagerie."

He then activated a portal by chanting a ritual and a rift opens up. Al-Kasneer then used his powers to grab the Ultimate Stone from its place and brought it down.

Then the whole island was no longer invisible and White Fang ships were already approaching it.

Al-Kasneer said" Hurry and take this! They've found the island!" Blake asked" But, what about you? We need you to explain this manuscript!"

Al-Kasneer took the scroll and then he decrypted the whole paper to English. He gave it to Blake" Now you have my thanks. I will protect this island with my life. Like my brothers had. Now go! GO!"

Blake nods and Sun says" Come on Blake! This island won't stay up for long." Then the island started to fall apart and Al-Kasneer says" I did say the island will be lost, they won't have this island. I have what it takes to protect humanity. Farewell young guardians of Remnant."

He then teleported out of the room and the three of them went inside the portal and disappeared.

Al-Kasneer then teleported on top of the island and went into his powerful form.

On the ship, Adam looked at the creature and commanded" Fire!" All the ships then fired their powerful cannons at the keeper as it covered itself.

A White Fang soldier went up to Adam" Adam! The island is sinking into the ocean!" Adam looked at the island and growled" She was there! Finish off the creature with our prototype cannon!"

The soldier nods" Yes Adam!" Adam looks out to see the keeper covering itself from the shells and it released orbs of lightning and destroyed half of the fleet.

Then a huge cannon extended from Adam's ship and it was a dust cannon. Adam shouted" Fire!"

Then the cannon fired a powerful shell and it hit Al-Kasneer in the chest. He was weakened by it and he couldn't fight back.

Adam knew the creature was weak and shouts" Fire again!" Then the cannon fired another shot and Al-Kasneer had accepted his fate and he then got killed by the shell, letting out a energy wave knocking some of the ships back.

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

Takeo, Blake, and Sun had teleported back on Menagerie right on the shore and they stood up.

In the distance, they saw a bright light shining from the horizon and they knew what happened.

The blast wave had reached them and they heard the voice of Al-Kasneer" I have accepted my fate, young guardians. Now, it is up to you to protect the Ultimate Stone with your life. Thank you for doing this and make sure my death will not be in vain as I rejoin my brothers."

Blake choked some of her tears back" You're welcome, Al-Kasneer. We'll do our best and we will protect the stone from falling into the wrong hands."

The light then dimmed away and they saw the sunset from where they are. Sun looks down and puts his hand on Blake's shoulder as she still held the stone in her right arm.

Takeo then held Blake's left hand and Blake turned towards him" Tak? What are you doing?"

Takeo then looked at her" Oh! Um, sorry. Got carried away in the moment." Sun questioned" Dude, were you holding her hand?"

He then said" It isn't important, dude. The moment carried me away." Sun says "Riiight."

Sun then turns around and says" Well, let's not stay here for long, let's go back." He then walks away and Takeo looked at Blake.

Blake looked at him and said" Tak, be honest with me." Takeo sighed" Sorry, it's just that...the moment you lose someone who had done so much for you that, you never see that person again in your life, and keeping their promise to yourself to fulfill it. I get that moment sometimes."

Blake then looked at his face of a bit of sadness and she said" I-I get that feeling too."

They stared at the sunset for long and Takeo held her hand and then she held it. Takeo smiled at her and so did Blake to him.

Blake asked" Tak, do you um-do you have feelings for me?" Takeo then immediately blushed and stammered" I-uh...well. I..."

He didn't say anything else until he took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Blake waiting for her answer.

Takeo finally admits it" I do, Blake. It has been a long time I've felt emotions I had forgotten long ago."

He then puts his hand on her face" I, want you to understand me Blake, that I'm not one of those 'people' like Sun. And I don't get the concept of 'Hard-to-Get' means."

Blake smiled" Well, it means it's hard to get one girl to like you and love you."

Takeo's face turned red" Well-is this is one of those parts then?" Blake sighs" Well, you're getting closer."

His heart was beating really fast and says" Well, I think you're really a beautiful woman with a lot more skills than I have. Not saying you're better than me but um, you're really great."

Blake had never got such a nice compliment before and she said" Wow, hadn't got a compliment from anyone before."

She then blushed and Takeo said" Really? No one?" Blake nods" No one like you."

Takeo saw her getting closer to him but she says" C'mon, let's go back to my house. We should take this stone back."

Takeo's heart dropped and said" Umm, yes, indeed. Let's go." Then they walked together, holding each other's pinky fingers.

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Dempsey looked out his window and sees the moon shining. Oscar knocks on the door and Dempsey says" Um, give me a moment! I'll be there."

He then closed his journal and opens the door" Oh, it's you Ozpin." Oscar nods" Um, may I come in?"

Dempsey replied" Sure, go ahead." Oscar entered in his room and Dempsey closed the door" So, what's the deal here?"

Oscar replied" We need to talk about the relics." Dempsey sighed" Right, the Relic of Destruction might as well be in Salem's hand already. I felt like you should've let me known."

Oscar nods" Yes, that was a mistake. I should've let you known but, you wouldn't even known what it was at first when Beacon fell."

Dempsey sighed" There were no options were there? Cinder killed you and now you're here."

He then sat next to Oscar" So, what's the plan, Ozpin?" Oscar replied" Hopefully, if we can leave tomorrow, we'll get to Qrow's sister and her tribe. We need to know that the Spring maiden can help us and protect the relic."

Dempsey said" That's impossible. You know she won't leave, and convincing her is another thing, Oz. How do we expect her to come with us with crazy, sword slicing woman on her side?"

Oscar replied" You show her you're the Summer maiden. It's one way of convincing her to us. So, do your best and try not to blow up."

Dempsey said sternly" Are you calling me a ticking time bomb right now?" Oscar gulped" Um-no! Not at all."

Oscar then looks at Dempsey" So, are you going to tell Ruby?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	33. Chapter 45

Chapter 5: Metal Trouble

* * *

 **Monty: Metal trouble, metal trouble...of course you know what's gonna fucking happen of course! It's obvious.**

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

* * *

Team RNJR and the rest of the crew went over to Lionheart's office again. They had no clue what the emergency was but it was urgent.

Qrow opens the door and Lionheart looked up" Ah Qrow, I'm glad you brought the others as well."

Qrow nods" Yeah, now tell us what the emergency is, Leo." Lionheart nods" Ah yes the emergency."

He cleared his throat" Someone or something has damaged the generators outside of Mistral.

It would explain why the electricity is not working well around the kingdom. I want all of you to resolve this matter.

If you don't, the generators would explode and cause havoc in our kingdom."

Jaune questioned" Who damaged the generators?" Lionheart sighed" Unclear. Someone destroyed the video footages.

We can't tell who did this, but I fear this is-"

Ruby interrupts" Cinder. Cinder might've done this." Roach said" Now, let's not throw conclusions out here."

Price nods" Whether or not Cinder did this, there could've been others." Ghost nods" White Fang, Tyrian, etc."

Qrow sighed" How long do we have before those generators explode?" Lionheart replied" Last I heard from an hour ago, they said 1 hour and 30 minutes."

Dempsey said" Then we have about 20 something minutes left. We have to go, NOW!"

Ruby nods" We're ready, right team?" Nora nods" As long as we keep the kingdom safe!"

Then the scenery changes as they were inside a airship that took them to the power station.

The pilot says" 30 seconds to land. Hold on everyone." Unexpectedly, a Atlas Warbird flies from behind them.

Qrow turned around and says" Is that friendly?" The pilot turns around and looked at the radar" It's not picking up on my radar."

The Warbird then opened its left door up and a soldier loads up a minigun and spiraled.

Qrow shouts" Everyone get down!" The gun fired and hits the airship's armor and tore it up and caught on fire.

The pilot shouted" We're going down! Everyone hold on!" The airship then crashed landed on the front of the power station on its side.

Everyone got up and groaned. Ruby said" Everyone good?" Jaune groaned" Yeah, what was that thing?"

Nikolai said" I think that was-ugh. I have no idea anymore." Qrow groaned" Maybe the White Fang. But I didn't recognize that symbol they had on their vehicle."

Nikolai said" The pilot is still alive but he's unconscious." Roach sighed" That's a relief. We should stop the generator now."

Dempsey nods" Then let's get the hell out of this metal junk." He punched the armor of the airship and created a hole.

Everyone then stepped out of the vehicle and Qrow says" Okay, now where did that damn airship went?"

Nora said" Maybe it's gone." Roach says" Well, can't be too certain of that. Maybe it'll come back with reinforcements. Let's hope it isn't."

Then an alarm went off within the station and Qrow shouted" Come on! Let's go!"

Everyone rushed into the doors and heard the PA saying" Generator meltdown in 5 minutes."

Ruby shouted" We don't have a lot of time! Where's the control room at?"

Ren looked at the map and says" Just a level above us." Dempsey said" Way of ahead of ya!"

He then jumps and creates a hole in the ceiling. Everyone climbed up and then Atlas Corporation soldiers shouted" Over there! Open fire!"

Ruby yelped and Dempsey grabbed and covered her. He then puts up a shield and Qrow shouts" Stop shooting!"

They kept firing and Nikolai says" They're not using charged rounds. They're actual bullets where we can get hurt."

Roach said" We can see that and these guys aren't totally White Fang either. More like they're the opposite of Atlas."

Ghost shouts" If we don't stop them, neither we can stop the generator from blowing up!"

Qrow then says" Grr, hang on. I got an idea, but Dempsey, can you put the shield into a frontal form than a dome form?"

Dempsey asked" For what purpose?" Qrow shouted" Just do it!" Dempsey then formed the shield into a barricade.

Qrow then sighed and he transformed into a Crow and flew right past the bullets and went back into human form and then knocked the 4 Atlas soldiers down.

Everyone was impressed and Qrow shouted" C'mon! Let's get inside!" Everyone then ran towards the door into the control room.

Roach said" Aw, crap." The control were fried and Qrow banged on the table" Grr, we're too late! The controls are fried."

Ren says" There has to be way to shut it down!" Roach pointed" What about that huge, obvious looking switch on the side of the generator?"

Everyone looked and Qrow says" It's too risky. We can't shut it down with all that electricity all over the place."

Jaune says" Well, no one but Nora can." Nora nods" I can shut it down guys!" Ruby nods" She's right. She's immune to electricity!"

The PA said" 1 minute to meltdown." Price said" Then hurry up!" Nora then smashed through the window and lands down.

She saw the switch and ran towards it. She then was slowed down with the electricity and she struggled to reach the switch.

Ren shouts" Nora! We have 30 seconds left! You can do it! I believe in you!" Nora then looked at the timer and she tried to run toward the switch.

She then grabs her Magnhild and puts it in hammer mode. Then there was 5 seconds left and she yelled as she jumped up and slams the switch down with 1 second remaining.

The generator then cooled down and the rest cheered. Roach shouts" Woo! Way to go Nora!"

Nora sighs and she collapsed on the floor. Everyone then rushed down towards her and Ren shouts" Nora! Are you okay?"

Ren lifts her up and Nora opened her eyes" I-did it-didn't I?" Ren smiled" Yes you did."

All of a sudden, multiple sensors popped out of the generator and had red lasers pointed at Ruby.

Then a beam of green energy grasped her into a green bubble zapping her. Ruby groans and Qrow shouted" Ruby!"

Dempsey then tried to break the generator apart in to pieces" Let go of her! You heap of scrap metal!"

With all the effort, the green laser beam stopped hurting Ruby and she falls. Qrow then catches her" I gotcha kiddo!"

The generator collapsed into pieces and everyone rushed over to Ruby. Roach said" Ruby, are you okay?"

Then a orb of red electricity appeared within the center of the generator as there was something in there.

Jaune says" I think there's something in there." Inside the orb was a machine that was being powered up and when it was done, it released a mist of steam.

It clears up and the machine was right in front of Ruby and she freaked out. It didn't do anything but stare at her.

Nora said" That machine looks a whole lot like Ruby!" Roach cleared his throat" Excuse me but, is it just me Ghost or this machine a rip off of the Sonic OVA movie of Metal Sonic?"

Ghost sighed" Roach, really? Nobody knows what Sonic the Hedgehog is. And nobody gives a crap."

Then there was laughter on the speaker" Hahaha, I've seen you've met your counterpart, Ruby Rose."

Dempsey says" That voice sounds familiar." Nikolai said" Grr, it's Dr. Groph."

Groph says" Yes, it is I Dr. Groph. I've seen you've got through our defenses. Well done everyone.

Unfortunately, looks like you're going to die-" Then he appears on a platform with a glass shield" Right here!"

Qrow shouts" What do you want with my niece?!" Groph laughs" Sir, I think you do not know who you're messing with.

I, Dr. Groph, am a Group 935 scientist helping out my allies. This creation with the help of a doctor, is now ready to battle young Rose to a fight.

With Hyper Metal Ruby's life data from the young Rose, she will be unstoppable and there's no way you're going to win this one, Ruby Rose! Hahaha!"

Ruby growled" It may look and act like me, but there's no way it'll beat the original me!"

Qrow says" Ruby, don't you dare fight this thing! You don't know it's too-" Then Metal Ruby punched Qrow into a wall.

Ruby shouted" Uncle Qrow!" Groph says" If you want to save your friends, then you have to fight Metal. Go get her, Hyper Metal Ruby!"

Metal's eyes glowed and Ruby says" Alright everyone, don't help me. I have to deal with this impostor."

Jaune says" But that's suicide!" Nikolai shouted" Don't do it Ruby!" Roach said" You don't want to end up like Sonic."

Ghost yelled" Can you stop with the stupid references?!" Metal then powered it's jet engine and Ruby immediately dodges her.

Nora shouted" Wow! She's faster than Ruby!" All they could see were a red light and rose petals clashing into each other.

Ruby was then attacked from behind and she grunted. She then fell and Metal Ruby grabbed her leg.

Metal then put up a blue shield and Dempsey tried to break it by throwing energy balls at her.

Metal then launched towards the ceiling and they flew into the sky. Dr. Groph then said" Well, I'll be on my way. Prepare yourselves next time!"

He then flew out of the hole and Dempsey growled" C'mon, we need to get after her."

The scene changes to Ruby jumping peak to peak on the mountains as she dodges Metal's attack.

Ruby then tried to look for Metal and she thought to herself" Okay, calm down Ruby. Maybe I may have underestimated this robot and may act a lot like me. Other than that, I don't know if I'll be o-"

She then gasped as Metal appeared right in front of her and then kicked her off the mountain and she fell into the trees.

She then groans and shouts" Bad! Landing! Strategy!" She then stopped and lands on a branch.

Metal flies right into her and Ruby dodges her. She jumps onto the ground within the market and everyone ran away as Metal attacked Ruby.

Meanwhile, Dempsey called Price on his scroll" Price, bring the Spitfire around by the power station."

Price asked" What's wrong? I hear a lot of action going around the market area. I'm already hopping in the Spitfire."

Dempsey said" Nevermind about that. Just help Ruby out, she's in danger. I'll explain later."

Price replied" Roger that. I'm en route to her position." Price then powers up the plane and launched off below the cliffs.

He turned towards the market and could see a bright light. He then dived down and puts his plane in hover mode.

He sees Ruby fighting Metal and Price then fired onto Metal. Metal lunged towards the plane and Price freaked out.

Metal then swiped the thruster and caught on fire. Ruby looked above and she used her Crescent Rose to shoot at Metal a couple of times.

Metal jumps down and targets Ruby again. Price then used an extinguisher to put out the fire and kept his distance away.

Price saw 5 Atlas Warbirds approaching the market. Price said" Atlas? Maybe they're here to help."

Atlas soldiers hoped off the vehicles and shouted" Move! Move! Move! Secure the perimeter!"

Ruby saw the surrounding soldiers and then Metal Ruby released a rope and shocked Ruby.

She groaned and then a AST knocked her out. Metal retracted the Taser and Atlas soldiers secured Ruby onto the Warbird.

Everyone didn't knew what happened until Irons came out of the Warbird. Then news reporters came out of nowhere and started to ask questions as Atlas soldiers blocked them.

Irons says" Men, at ease please." The soldiers moved out of the way and one of them said" Mister, what has happened here?"

Irons said" Everyone please, calm down. The situation has been dealt with. The threat is no longer anymore dangerous.

I want to reassure everyone to say that this isn't an accident."

The cameras focused on him and he said" What happened 2 hours ago was there was an attack on the power station.

It appears it was caused by one young troublemaker, Ruby Rose. We had no idea what had gotten into this young girl but she is now being detained."

Another reporter asked" Who are you sir? What is your army?" Irons replied" My name is Jonathon Irons, I'm the CEO of the new Atlas Corporation.

I would be delighted to have an interview with one of you to explain what my company is. I'm a man of humanity's hope, better than Atlas. I'm done here."

He leaves and everyone still asked questions as he boarded on the Warbird and they all left.

Price sees them leaving and said to himself" Did they-" Then Metal Ruby flies off and Price said" Oh no! NO!"

He then opened fire on the Warbirds until a missile tore Price's right wing off and he had difficulty trying to control it. He then had no choice but to fall back to the academy.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

* * *

Price saw the others coming inside and Qrow asked" Wait, where's Ruby?" Price said" No, where the hell have you've been?"

Nora asked" Wait, what's wrong? Where's Ruby?!" Price sighed" They took her. They bloody took her."

Qrow then said" Who?!" Price then turned on the TV to show the news.

Irons was on the screen" What happened 2 hours ago was there was an attack on the power station.

It appears it was caused by one young troublemaker, Ruby Rose. We had no idea what had gotten into this young girl but she is now being detained."

Another reporter asked" Who are you sir? What is your army?" Irons replied" My name is Jonathon Irons, I'm the CEO of the new Atlas Corporation.

I would be delighted to have an interview with one of you to explain what my company is. I'm a man of humanity's hope, better than Atlas. I'm done here."

He leaves and everyone still asked questions as he boarded on the Warbird and they all left.

Everyone in the room was shocked and Qrow growled" Why didn't you do anything?!" Price yelled" I was hit by a rocket! What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't save your goddamn niece!"

Qrow shouted" You let my niece get away with the enemy!" Price shouted" I didn't knew it was the enemy, I thought it was Atlas. I couldn't see what was going on down there!"

Nora shouted" Enough the both of you!*grabs their ears* Do you want me to break your legs?!"

Qrow and Price" No." Nora lets them go and Qrow groaned" It's all your fault." Dempsey said" It's nobody's fault, none other than Dr. Groph."

Qrow looked at him" Which is your enemy that you brought him here with! So it's technically your fault!"

Oscar shouts" Enough Qrow! This is no time to act so foolishly." Qrow growled" They took my niece Oz! How do we get her back?"

Oscar sighed" We don't. She's in the hands of Salem right now."

Everyone didn't say a thing and Qrow was in rage" So this Irons person is part of Salem's army?!"

Oscar nods" Yes, and they made a agreement with each other." Nikolai asked" How do you know this?"

Oscar sighed" To tell you, Ozpin knows. He's sees this event happen over and over again. He told me about the cycle that Richtofen keeps telling you about.

Ozpin, Salem, Shadowman, Kronos, they're the only ones that remember this happening time and time again."

Qrow sighed" Then why didn't you tell us, Oz? We could've saved her." Oscar sighed" I've told you many times before, cycle after cycle, we couldn't."

Qrow said" I need to go. I need to be alone." Nora said" But-" Qrow says" No buts. I'm done for today."

He slams the door and everyone was silent. Jaune says" Now what do we do?" Roach sighs" I have no idea, unless, Oscar! You tell us now! How do we get to Ruby?"

Ozpin said" Tell them Oscar. It's the only way to save her." Oscar sighed and said" It's going to be tough but, we need Yang's mom to help us get to the Dark Realm where Salem is holding her."

Dempsey says" Now hold up, before we say anything, it's going to be risky everyone."

Nikolai nods" Dempsey is correct, getting inside will not be easy. Or getting to Yang's mom to convince is not going to be easy either."

Ghost sighed" Alright, but first, we need a plan." Oscar says" Then I think I got the right person to help us then."

* * *

 **Patch Island**

* * *

Taiyang, Neo, Weasel, and Richtofen were inside the house just cleaning up leftovers of dust and dirt all over the place.

Richtofen turns on the TV and it showed the news on Mistral. Taiyang said" Hey, what are you-"

Irons said" Everyone please, calm down. The situation has been dealt with. The threat is no longer anymore dangerous. I want to reassure everyone to say that this isn't an accident."

What happened 2 hours ago was there was an attack on the power station.

It appears it was caused by one young troublemaker, Ruby Rose. We had no idea what had gotten into this young girl but she is now being detained."

Another reporter asked" Who are you sir? What is your army?" Irons replied" My name is Jonathon Irons, I'm the CEO of the new Atlas Corporation.

I would be delighted to have an interview with one of you to explain what my company is. I'm a man of humanity's hope, better than Atlas. I'm done here."

He leaves and everyone still asked questions as he boarded on the Warbird and they all left.

Taiyang gasped" Ruby? But, why?" Richtofen shuts off the TV and Neo says" But, she wouldn't do that, would she?"

Richtofen said" This is false info. Ruby never attacked the power station in Mistral. That man and his army did."

Taiyang said" What?! So, why did they do it?!" Weasel said" I'm sorry but, Salem is all behind this."

Taiyang asked" Who's Salem? Wait, Qrow mentioned about-wait, wait! Salem is the Queen of the Grimm right?"

Weasel nods" Right, and she's wants Ruby in her possession." Taiyang gasped" I knew I should've not trusted Qrow to protect her. Now she's gone!"

He was breathing really hard and Richtofen says" We need to get to Mistral to the others and help them. We'll get Ruby back, one way or another."

Taiyang says" Are you sure?" Richtofen said" The only person who's able to get us a portal to Salem's palace is Raven Branwen."

Taiyang said" You can't be serious. You don't know where she is." Richtofen nods" Oh I know where she is, and she has the Spring Maiden with her and one of the Crescent Stones. And we will secure all of the relics around Remnant and make sure Kronos doesn't get to use them all."

Richtofen opens a portal and says" This portal will lead us to Raven's tribe camp. If you like to come along and see her, I wouldn't mind. But it's one to see Ruby again if she helps us. So, yes or no?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	34. Chapter 46

Chapter 6: Turn of Events

* * *

 **Monty: Should I continue to paraphrase every time in these short sentences? Nah, no more. There's nothing else to say. I'm not on your side anymore anyways. Gods won't talk with humans.**

* * *

 **Dark Realm**

* * *

Salem was in her seat as she saw the Shadowman approaching. Salem says" How did our machine do?"

Shadowman smiled and threw Ruby on the ground with his tentacle and she was unconscious.

He replied" She did very well and now we have what we wanted." Salem grins and Tyrian walks in and says" My lady."

Salem stood up" Have you found Spring?" Tyrian nods" Yes, but I need help. Those wretched kids are all there, she's not alone."

She then says" Shadowman, get Watts to contact Irons to use his army for a counteroffensive on the Branwen tribe location so we can capture Spring."

Shadowman nods" I will do so." Salem says" Tyrian, do not fail me this time." Tyrian laughs" I won't disappoint you again."

She finished her sentence" Bring young Rose over here, Tyrian." Tyrian then grabs Ruby's cape and dragged her over to Salem.

Salem then saw a portal open up and Kronos stepped out" I see you have Ruby Rose here. Just in time, I was getting a little impatient."

Kronos then grabs Ruby's head and smiled" Well, couldn't fight her this time, eh?"

He then puts Ruby on restraints that locked her hands and legs down. Kronos then says" It's time to complete my creation once and for all..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Ruby started to fade and Kronos growled" That blasted Richtofen person changed the timeline! I'll be back!"

He then opened the portal and left. Salem wasn't amused and she had a thought in her head" Tyrian?"

Tyrian asked" Yes my goddess?" Salem said" I want Watts to redirect Metal Ruby's targeting system to Edward Richtofen. Set to kill."

Tyrian smiles and giggles" Yes, my lady." He then leaves and Cinder says" Ruby Rose is still..." Salem interrupts" The girl will be ours as soon as Richtofen is killed. Then, you can have her."

Cinder didn't say another word and she gave out a sigh. Shadowman kept an eye on Cinder and Salem and he gave himself a low grunt noise and leaves.

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

A portal opens up and Kronos was standing within the crowd disguised as a bystander. He looked up to the Warbirds taking off with Ruby.

Then, he sees Richtofen going up the steps and when a rocket fires at Price, Richtofen used the Summoning Key to redirect the missile and hits the Warbird that Ruby was in.

Price then proceeds to fire at the other Warbirds and the other Warbird crash lands on the ground. Kronos then walks over to the crash site but Richtofen gets in the way.

Kronos says" Well, aren't you a nuisance?" Richtofen grunts" We aren't alike, Kronos. You've played with fire and look what you did to yourself."

Kronos said" I still have little power but as soon as I get my hands on the Crescent Stones, I'll be unstoppable." Richtofen scoffed" Well, what brings you here?"

Kronos says" I knew you would change the timeline again but not in this way. Your repeated actions bring different results that I don't like. We're definitely alike because we both change timelines."

Richtofen growled" Well guess what? You're not getting nowhere near Ruby! Why? Well, I called my friends here to stop you."

Then Team NJR and the rest appeared and Kronos growled. Ozpin shouts" Kronos! It's over now! You know you don't have the power to take us on."

Kronos says" You may call yourselves lucky, but until next time Ozpin. We'll fight again but on my terms!" He then teleports leaving red smoke and everyone saw him vanish.

Nikolai sighed" I wished we could've ended him there." Dempsey nodded and says" Is Ruby okay, doc?" Richtofen shrugs" One way to find out."

Dempsey sighed and walks over to the Warbird and so does Qrow. Qrow used his scythe and cuts open the door apart.

Ruby was inside unconscious and everyone inside was dead from the crash. Qrow then carries her and brings her outside.

Nora asked" Is she okay? Is she?" Qrow nods and Price gets out of the Spitfire saying" I can bring her back to Haven academy if you want me to. It'll be quick."

Qrow sighed and Jaune said" Sounds like a good idea. It'd be faster." Qrow said" Just, be careful." Price nods" I will."

Then Qrow puts Ruby inside the plane and puts the straps on her. Price then starts up the Spitfire and takes off to the top.

* * *

 **Atlas Base, Mistral**

* * *

Weiss was inside of Winter's room of operations as she waited for to come. The door opens and Winter was arguing with Jacques on the phone.

" Yes I'm very well aware that Weiss is gone, father. How is that my problem?! Oh, so she boarded on a cargo plane then? Yes, the Atlas soldiers searched the cargo ships just yesterday and they haven't found nothing. Well, I have to go. I have a meeting right now father. I will talk to you soon."

She hangs up and Weiss was looking at her. Winter shook her head" Well, father is very well aware that you're gone and he doesn't know you're here."

Weiss sees Winter going to her chair and sits down next to her. Weiss says" It's...was hard for me to escape from them. But, Price and Richtofen helped me escaped with a...plane."

Winter asked" A plane? What's a plane?" Weiss shook" I don't know how to explain it but, it's something we've never seen before.

It had a propeller at the tip of the nose, wings on its two sides, a tail with small wings, and thrusters on the back of-" Winter interrupts" That's-enough details. Perhaps you can help me visualize what it looks like."

Weiss then grabs a piece of paper and starts to sketch out the Spitfire and finishes. Winter says" Interesting. Never seen it before in our history."

Winter sighs" Weiss, there's something you should know. It's about-" She gave out a sigh and cleared her throat.

She continued" Your friend, Richtofen, came here not to long ago. He told me about the saboteur of the Vytal Festival tournament and-I couldn't believe it that it had to be from one of our own."

Weiss asked" Who was it Winter?" Winter recalls her memory as Richtofen was explaining her the details.

" And to say, it wasn't just sabotage, it was a terrorist plot, or whatever you call it. I've retrieved this scroll from Cinder Fall back there at Vale. Her contact is someone you might be familiar with."

He slid the scroll across Winter's table and she grabs it. She looked and saw Whitley as a contact. There was plans of the Vytal Festival's systems and were handed over to Cinder.

She couldn't believe it and she looked down in despair. Then, Winter finished off the memory and she sighs" I will never forgive Whitley for this. For the catastrophe he's unleashed."

Weiss grabbed her hand and says" Look Winter, we can still change things and Richtofen says he has a plan. A plan that might change everything, literally. We-we have to trust him, Winter."

Winter looked down and then someone knocks on the door. Winter says" Hide behind my table, Weiss. I'll deal with this."

She does so and hides under and Winter opens the door. A lady says" Um, are you busy at the moment?" Winter shook" No, what is it?"

The lady replied" Just to remind you, you have an appointment with Dr. Maxis. He's waiting ma'am. Would you like me to send him here?"

Winter says" Yes please. Thank you for reminding me." She leaves and Winter sits in her chair and says" Don't move, I have to speak with the doctor."

Weiss asked" Dr. Maxis?" Winter questioned" How do you know him?" Weiss replied" I met him at the party a month ago or two. He's a friend of Richtofen."

Winter heard a knock and says" Come in." Maxis then enters and closes the door" Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee." Winter nods" Have a seat please."

Maxis then sits down and Weiss gets out from below. Maxis looks up and says" Weiss, my you got here safely." Winter looked behind her and Weiss smiles at Maxis" Yeah, I'm okay."

Maxis cleared his throat" Oh, I'm terribly sorry um, this is your younger sister correct? We've met at the party."

Winter nods" Yes, this is Weiss. She's a huntress. I can't believe that the both of you are friends." Maxis chuckled" Well, I'm a very friendly man and I do what it takes to help others."

Winter questioned" So, what brings you here doctor?" Maxis sighs" Have you heard the attack at the power station, and within in Mistral?"

Winter nods" I'm very aware of that but, I'm going through some rough times now." Maxis says" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your...difficulties."

Winter shook" It's fine, I'm doing okay. Now, those attacks I've heard about, any confirmation who were the terrorists?"

Maxis sighs" Yes, but some unknown sources were saying the attack was responsible by one, Ruby Rose." Weiss gasped" Ruby?!"

Maxis shook" Let me explain. I had a sense of doubt that it was her but she couldn't possibly do it on her own. I went to the station to see the back-up feeds and I found who did it.

It was a specialist team that sabotaged the generators and I couldn't identify who they were. We can show everyone it wasn't the young girl. I suggest you do something about this."

Winter says" That's above my jurisdiction. Only General Ironwood can address this through his will." Maxis says" Then you have to convince him then. Trust me, he's on our side. The only people we can trust is you, Weiss, Ironwood, and me."

Maxis puts the tapes on her table and Winter then grabs them" I'll tell him as soon as possible." Maxis nods" Good. The world has to know that the White Fang are not the only threat, nor the Grimm. If I'm hearing this correctly, Richtofen has told me that there's a base in the village of Kuroyuri."

Winter said" But, mostly every village around Anima are obliterated." Maxis shook" But one remains to be under military control. I'm afraid it's time we do something about this manner. We CANNOT let another catastrophe happen in Mistral."

Winter looks down to think about the opportunity given to her and Weiss looks outside and starts to worry about Ruby.

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

It was nighttime and Takeo and Blake were on the table trying to understand the backstory of the Ultimate Stone and its purpose.

They even read the books and everything was starting to connect. Takeo was looking at Blake when she started to yawn and he said" Blake, you can rest now. I don't want you to stress out please."

Blake shook" No, we have to know everything as soon as possible." Takeo sternly said" Don't repeat history again, Blake. Right now, we rest. It's past midnight and we have to sleep."

He grabs her hand" Come on, let's go and try to sleep." Blake sighs and puts the book down" If you insist."

They walked to her room and Blake goes on her bed and Takeo says" How did the speech went while I was gone?"

Blake sighs" Ilia was there and she almost ruined the entire thing. Good thing that some of the White Fang are still loyal to us."

Takeo sighed" Blake, there's something I should tell you." Blake asked" What is it?" Takeo asks" Blake, I may not be a straight-forward-type person and I am a little...shy."

Blake says" What is it that you're-oh. It was that time we got close after we lost the Keeper right?" Takeo nods and Blake sighs" Tak, I'm just not ready for relationship just yet. You see why Sun has been irritating to me?"

Takeo nods" Yes, and why?" Blake replied" Adam is still out there and we need to stop him. I'm not gonna stop until we end him and his followers."

Takeo looked down" But, you do understand how I feel for you?" Blake nods" Yes, and I see you have a caring heart for me and I-um...I know you have this feeling of love for and I'm starting to-feel it too."

Blake blushed and Takeo takes her hands into his. She looks up and Takeo says" Blake, I-care about you and I don't want you to be weak. I know you're strong enough but, when we join together as a team, it's saying I heard from Roach.

'When we work together as a team, the sky's the limit. Nothing can break the bond of friendship over power. Love and friendship are the key to our goal, and nothing can ever break it.' And he's right about that. I admire that advice."

Blake then thinks about it and sighs" I guess you're right. Power can't break the bond of love and friendship. And they're really are the key to our goal."

She looks at Takeo's eyes and says" I guess we shouldn't stress ourselves that much. I guess I'm going to start it then."

Takeo asked" Start what?" Blake then smiled and kissed Takeo's lips and he was surprised. It got really passionate(Totally not like Ninjas of Love)and Takeo wraps his arms around her back and she did so too.

They stopped to breathe and they looked into each other's eyes. Blake says" I never knew you were such a good kisser."

Takeo smiled" Well, I have my ways of just-well-I guess it's just natural for me." Blake then puts her hand on his face" Why do you love me most about, Tak?"

Takeo replied" Your beauty, your skills, the effort you put in yourself, and your self being. I care about your well being and...I'm also going through hard times too.

To be honest Blake, I don't want to be alone. I want the feelings to come back to me so I won't have to feel this suffering and pain inside me. I want to feel...love."

Blake sighs" Well Tak, I guess you have it now." He smiles and Blake asks" One more time?" Takeo nods" Yes, one more time."

They kissed again and they fell on the bed as they were doing it. They stopped and Blake yawns and Takeo asked" You don't mind me sleeping with you?"

Blake shook" Not at all Tak, you can be here with me. I'm tired anyways." Takeo nods and says" Goodnight, Blake." Blake yawned" Goodnight, Takeo. I love you." Takeo nods" I love you too." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms as they were cuddling.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Takeo wakes up to see Blake was gone. He thought she already went to get ready for the day.

He gets up and puts on his boots and clothes. He gets out of the room and when he went to the living room, he unexpectedly saw Atlas Corporation soldiers holding Kali, Ghira, Blake, and Sun held captive.

Takeo tried to reach where he left his katana but it was missing. The mercenary says" Looking for this?"

He held the katana behind Takeo and he could feel the cold blade behind his neck. The mercenary had scars on his face and a red bandana on his forehead.

Takeo then felt him kick his back onto the ground and Atlas soldiers picked him up. Takeo says" What's the meaning of this?"

Ghira said" These men are holding us captive. They've found out we've had the artifact with us."

The mercenary tossed the gem back and forth" A priceless gem with a lot of power means it's useful to our advantage. I can't expect the rest of you to understand what we plan to do with it."

Sun says" Oh yeah?! Not even you have the heart and soul to use it right." The mercenary chuckled" Who needs those pathetic things when you have the necessary tools for its power?"

Ghira growled" You won't get away with this!" The mercenary says" Well, you will remember this. I'm Dex, the Fire Mercenary, and this rock...is mine."

He took out his M1 Irons sidearm and says" Okay, let's play a fun game, Russian Roulette. I load in the bullet into this cylindrical chamber, spin it, and I decide who gets shot, if the bullet is lined up with the barrel of the gun."

He loads the bullets and spins the chamber and aims at Kali. She gasps and Blake shouts" Mom!"

Dex laughs" Don't worry sweetheart, let's see if the bullet does land on her." He pulled the trigger and there was a click.

Kali and Blake let out a sigh and Dex says" Lucky. Alright, cat mother lives. Now, let's spin it again."

He spins the chamber again and aims at Blake. She gulped as she stared into the barrel of the gun and he pulls the trigger. Click.

Dex grunts" Females always get to live so luckily. But let's say that to the men who always dies."

Spins the chamber again and aims at Sun. Sun says" Oh great." Dex grins and pulls the trigger. Click.

Dex scoffed" Tch, Donkey Kong lives another day. Well, let's at least say that to the Jap."

He spins the chamber and aims at Takeo. Dex says" I've seen your looks. Straight from WW2 I see. Well, at least I get to kill a Jap today."

He pulls the trigger. Click. Dex growled" Son of a-Grr. Well, no matter. At least we'll go to the big guy then now."

Everyone's hearts were beating fast as Dex walks over to Ghira. He spins the chamber once more and Ghira sees the bullet right closely to the barrel on its right side.

Ghira gave out a sigh and Dex grinned" Goodbye, Mr. Ghira." He pulls the trigger and there was a click.

Dex mumbled" Lucky Son-of-a-bitch." Everyone sighed and Dex says" You know, it was fun playing this game...NOT!"

He pulls the trigger and shot Ghira straight in the chest. His body fell and Blake screamed" DAD!"

Kali gasped" Ghira! NO!" Dex grins" Everyone has their own cheats in this game, and I fucking rule!"

Sun shouted" You bastard! You killed him!" Takeo growled and then the gem was glowing. Dex says" Oh, you're saying life is unfair, that it?"

Dex kicks Sun in the chest" I'll show what is unfair is all about. It shows how people always die in the end and life is a short vision of just despair. Hell, you can even enjoy it while it lasts."

The gem shook and Dex looks" Now what's wrong with this thing?" Takeo looks at it more and it glowed.

Then the ultimate stone was floating and it opened a portal. Something emerged from it and it was a samurai with green glowing energy.

Takeo then heard voices in his head and then his eyes closed. He opened them and he could see himself and he was inside the samurai.

Then a voice spoke" Can you hear me, Takeo?" Takeo heard Al-Kasneer's voice" Kasneer, is that you?"

Al-Kasneer replied" Yes, our souls are connected within the ultimate stone's power. I couldn't believe you could connect to it so quickly."

Takeo says" Well, enough talk. I need to take out the soldiers quick!" Al-Kasneer says" Then focus your inner soul and let the energy flow through your body, and be one with your spirit warrior, the Wind Leaf."

The samurai stood there and Dex fires at the figure but the bullet bounces off. The samurai looks at him and Dex shouted" Open fire!"

They started to shoot him and the samurai took out his sword and slices the enemies within the room very quickly.

Dex was left and he growled" So, this is the Jap's doing. I'm outta here." He then blew a hole in the ceiling and used the grappling hook to escape.

Then the samurai fades away and the ultimate stone fell on the ground. Takeo opened his eyes and gasped.

Blake says" Tak! Did you do that?" Takeo nods" I think I did." Kali rushed over to Ghira and she sobs" Ghira!"

They went over to Ghira's body and hear a groan. Ghira gets up slowly and Blake shouts" Dad!"

Ghira weakly said" Is it-over?" Kali nods" Yes, it's over. I'm glad you're still alive." Ghira chuckled" I guess I was always to tough to be beaten by one bullet."

He coughs and Blake says" Hang on dad. We'll treat that wound." Kali and Blake carried him away and Sun and Takeo were left behind.

Sun says" So, I guess you have found your aura. That's impossible!" Takeo shook" No, Al-Kasneer summoned the samurai from the stone.

Sun exclaimed" Spooky hoodie guy? But, he's dead!" Takeo shook" Our souls are connected to the stone and we can communicate with each other."

Sun sighs" Well, thank god for that. C'mon, we've to help Blake and Kali with Ghira. He could be losing blood."

Takeo nods" Right. You go on ahead and I'll get the stone." Sun nods and runs off. Takeo picks up the stone as it shimmered and sighs" What's more to expect?"

* * *

 **In the woods**

* * *

A portal opens up within a open area and Richtofen, Weasel, Taiyang, and Neo step out.

Taiyang says" Is this where we're supposed to be?" They heard a motorcycle noise and Richtofen nods" Yes. And right on time."

The motorcycle stops in front of them and Yang pulls down her shades" Dad? Richtofen? How did you guys get-oh wait-the key right?"

Richtofen nods" Oh yes." Yang gets off and says" Well, what are you-" She sees Neo and she growled.

Weasel says" Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, don't hurt her!" Yang asked" Why shouldn't I? She almost killed me."

Weasel says" It'd be a lot more trouble than it would seem." The bandit says" Well, not as it seems buddy."

More bandits came out of the treelines and surrounded them. Taiyang says" Oh great."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	35. Chapter 47

Chapter 7: Risky Situations

* * *

 **Atlas Base, Mistral**

* * *

Irons was getting ready for his meeting in Mistral to speak with General Ironwood, who had agreed to talk about their differences in preventing a war.

He could've never turned down this offer, for it was his plan to get Atlas to trust them and then flip the "switch".

He then steps out of the restroom and makes his way towards the meeting room. He could see the Atlas Altesian Knights on patrol all over the place.

He scoffed to himself and then he opens the door into the meeting room. The world leaders and Ironwood were standing there as they turned towards Irons.

Ironwood says" Mr. Irons, nice of you to join us. We're ready to start the conference."

Irons nods" Well, I'm always ready as I'll ever be." Then one of the leaders says" Mr. Irons. I've never heard of your organization before. How long have you had your "Atlas Corporation"?"

Irons replied" Ma'am, I will answer all of your questions during the whole introduction."

Irons made his way to the chair as Ironwood sat next to him and looks toward the leaders as well as Irons.

Ironwood looks at Irons and so does he. He asked" So, I've never heard of you before. Who are you?"

Irons chuckled" Well, I'm Jonathon Irons, CEO of the New Atlas Corporation. Everyone may be asking, 'Well, where in the world did you have your army from?'

Well, I can answer that. My corporation formed after the devastating event that had happened months ago, if everyone knows what I'm referring to.

Yes, it was a dark time and I saw that Atlas, they-well, failed to protect the Kingdom of Vale and no offense here but, does this world need a better army here? Someone who can lead better than Atlas?

Well, my supporters and followers had gave me that small power and I have a powerhouse of super soldiers. The technology of a new age, the Exo-Suits."

Ironwood asked" What do these "Exo-Suits" do to your men?" Irons replied" Well, this machine is a exo-skeleton device that attaches to your back and around your arms and legs.

They give humans super strength and special abilities that no one has ever seen before. I, myself, was helped by a science group that was able to help us develop this technology.

Me and my friend, Dr. Groph, have made our soldiers, sort of invincible, well oiled fighting machines."

Ironwood choked on his breath and clears his throat" I beg your pardon? Invincible soldiers you say?"

Irons said" Not to make anyone feel bad but, yes they are sort of invincible in some way. In fact, I was able to bring an Exo-Suit here today for us to examine its capabilities."

He gets his case and an Exo-Suit pops out and deploys itself in a standing up position. Ironwood takes a look at it and examines it.

He says" Hmm, interesting." Irons suggested" Why don't you wear the suit and tell me if you feel different."

Ironwood sighs" Well, I guess so." He then wears the suit and it fits him. Irons said" This new brand suit has a size adjustment so the host can feel more comfortable.

This type of suit is called the "Specialist". It has a grappling hook, a shield, stealth camouflage, and healing mode. State of the art technology and it could be an improvement for those in need, General."

Ironwood then started to think of an offer. He sighed" Um, Mr. Irons. What would it take to offer these suits to um*ahem*if there's anyway to offer them to our army?"

Irons said" Oh, you want to make deal? Well, this all of a sudden, wasn't expecting this." Ironwood says" If you're saying what is true about these suits, then we can mass produce them and that shall boost morale to our armies."

Irons nods" Yes, that could be it. If everyone in this room agrees that these suits shall be mass produced, then I want to make a deal."

The leaders whispered to each other" What do you think? I think this will help. This Irons person is giving us a new sight of hope." "Yes, I can't argue with him but, we'll see what his demands are."

They turned to Irons and said" What is it that you want, in order for us to have you lend us your technology?"

Irons said" Well, let's see what I have on my mind. First, I want the Atlas Corporation to be a noticeable super army that has built upon itself and gain more support. Second, I want bases to be established around the city of Mistral for more protection of the Kingdom itself. Third, I want to be the new leader of the world's powerful military, as the top."

The leaders looked at each other with disconcerting faces and then one of them stepped up.

The man said" Mr. Irons, these demands of yours seem, way over the top. I have no idea how to put this but, these are way off the charts. It would take the three Kingdoms of Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle to agree these terms."

Irons says" Well, if you want the support from me, then I suggest you start writing the papers for me to gain more support from everyone on Remnant. You know the saying, 'The more, the merrier.' So, what's it gonna be?"

Then one of them stepped up and the lady says" Mr. Irons. You have our word. We'll begin to write down documents signed by us and all you need to do is wait for the deadline so you can sign the papers."

Irons smiles" Then it's a deal then." Ironwood says" Excuse me, but you can't be serious." The man says" I'm sorry General, but Mr. Irons is giving us a chance to deal with a threat so serious that Atlas couldn't even handle."

Ironwood said" But that'll make Atlas look-" Another man interrupts" Ozpin has failed, and you have failed us. Even with that little support you had at Mantle with the party, I'm slowly going to Irons' side because he's seems more of a responsible man. Make sure Jacques gets the message. His time of being leader of Atlas, will be number two."

Ironwood looks down and Irons said" Excuse me but, the exoskeleton suit." Ironwood nods" Right, sorry."

He takes it off and Irons puts the suit back inside the case. Irons said" Well, what a short meeting it was but, I am very pleased as well as you are with this offer."

The lady said" Yes we are. We hope that you're more of a responsible leader than Jacques is." Irons nods" Yes, yes I am. That's why I'm here to make the world a better place."

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

* * *

As Ruby made her way to her room, she saw Dempsey outside looking out to the distance. It was dark and the moon was shining upon the city of Mistral.

Ruby walks over to him and says" Dempsey, everything okay?" Dempsey nods" Yeah, just...just rethinking about everything that has just happened. I'm gonna have to learn from my mistakes, right?"

Ruby nods" Yeah, we all do. That's why we get smarter and stronger right?" Dempsey sighed" Yeah, that's right. You're right."

Ruby was about to leave Dempsey alone, but he said" Before you leave Ruby," She turns around while Dempsey looked at her," would you like to use your time with me? As in um, talk to you?"

Ruby replied" Oh! Um, sure." She then goes next to Dempsey and they stared into the moonlight.

Dempsey said" Ruby, there are some things you should know about, us." Ruby asked" Us?" Dempsey sighed" Me, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo."

Ruby says" Oh, okay. Is there something that I should be concerned about you guys?"

Dempsey nods and said" Richtofen, he's someone that you cannot trust, because that guy keeps secrets from us all the time. Even when Maxis said in the radio, 'The children are safe', I knew Richtofen wasn't telling me anything, but Maxis was kind of himself to tell me everything.

He said the purpose of killing the original versions of ourselves was to make sure if we'd fail, the cycle would restart in the process and the 1.0s would start it off again.

The reason the cycle restarted was, because of Dr. Monty made sure we would succeed, he would try to erase us from existence, but sent us off to the beginning of the cycle. And history repeats itself multiple times.

After hearing everything that Maxis said, I couldn't believe myself. Now that I know Monty is helping us, he's screwing with us. Why you'd think he burnt the comic?"

Ruby tried to speak" Um, because it was-was a pr-pratical joke?" Dempsey shook" Yea, but he burnt it so we could never know what was inside the comic."

Ruby said" So, he didn't want us to know what was inside the comic. Even though I've read it and understood mostly all of it. But at the end of it, it said' Break the Cycle'."

Dempsey nods" Yeah, and Weasel wants us to end it because not only it'll break his cycle, but ours too. We've been through these conversations many times before Ruby, and it's all our fault that it was the mess we made."

Ruby puts her hand on his shoulder" It's okay, I know all of us have been through this before but, we'll find a way. We always do."

Dempsey sighed" What's the point? Even if Richtofen had a plan, he would tell us now. But, I guess he's busy locating the Spring Maiden for us."

Ruby sighs" Do...all of his plans work?" Dempsey nodded" Yeah, they do, but the one I think he's keeping is a big one. I don't know what and neither do we."

They just stared at the moon until Dempsey said" But, the reason I wanted to talk with you is because...I want to confess something to you, and I've been keeping it as a secret."

Ruby turned to him and said" Oh? What is it?" Dempsey sighs and took a deep breath" Ruby, it's been months since we've started our journey together as a team.

Along the way, I was thinking about you. I knew I didn't want to be in that position again of-of...love.

But, when we encountered Tyrian, I wanted to show you how capable I am with my maiden powers. To prove how loyal I am when it comes to protect my team. I know I did back then in WW1.

I, mentioned my sister before, Emily, she was the sweetest person you've known and she was cute all, just like you.

When it came to that moment at the power station, I tried to save you and you were fine but, not so fine when you fought your metal counterpart.

I knew at that moment that I couldn't do anything but see you get hurt when fought yourself alone.

But right now, you're safe, for now. Can't expect if the Shadowman or Metal to come back at us for another fight.

But, back to I was saying, Ruby, you're the only girl that I know here in Remnant that you're the cutest one only.

I don't know what else to get your attention but, I wanted you to know that I-I-I love you and I hope you would feel the same for me..."

He was silent, waiting for Ruby to answer him. She then looked into his eyes and said" Dempsey...I really don't know what to say. I guess I knew you loved me because that time at the ball at Beacon, the way you looked at me. Was I attractive to you?"

Dempsey nods" Yeah, you were. You were...beautiful and stunning. Like a girl on a beautiful sunset."

Ruby smiled" Wow, this is the first time I've heard something nice from you." Dempsey chuckled" Yeah, I'm a guy who has a soft spot for feelings."

They really stared into each others eyes and Dempsey said" You really do have beautiful silver eyes." Ruby laughed" Yeah, wow, your eyes are glowing."

Dempsey blushed" Probably my maiden powers are having a feeling too. Guess it shows I'm happy."

Ruby sighed" Okay, Dempsey, I would love to become your girlfriend." Dempsey brightened up" Um-really?!"

Ruby nods" Yeah, I am. I guess I have feelings for you too, Dempsey." Dempsey hugs her and choked his tears" Thank you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled" You're welcome, Tank Dempsey." Then they looked at each others eyes again to see they're almost filled with tears and then, Dempsey leaned in closer and Ruby did so too, and their lips touched each other as they kissed.

Everyone was watching from the doorway and so did Qrow too. He then cleared his throat" Ahem!"

Ruby and Dempsey turned around and Ruby yelped" Uncle Qrow!" She pushed Dempsey away and Dempsey backed off.

Dempsey said" Oh hey there um-this is what it-" Roach says" It totally looks it, dude." Ghost punched Roach in the shoulder" Hey, shut up."

Ruby then said" Uncle, look-I could explain!" Qrow sighs" Yeah, but not now. Leave it to your dad for some other time. I-I don't mind you being with him but I will set some certain rules for you, soldier."

Dempsey gulped and Qrow got closer" 1: Don't touch my niece in certain 'parts', 2: Don't want to see you kissing in front of me, and 3: You are willing to protect her at all times, just like me, understood?"

Dempsey nods" Uh, yes sir." Qrow sighs" Well, suppose all of you guys get some sleep, because tomorrow there's something big going on."

The Shadowman said" Oh yes there will be something big going to happen." Everyone turned around and saw Shadowman and Metal Ruby.

Qrow growled" We're not in the mood to fight!" Shadowman cooed" Aw but why not? I see there's a romantic relationship going on with soldier boy and little rose here."

Dempsey yelled" Oh you better watch your mouth! I can get angry whenever someone messes with me!"

His eyes glowed yellow and Shadowman laughed" Well, I suppose we're going to fight here, Mr. Dempsey. Do it Metal Ruby!"

Metal then used the power of the Illusion Crescent stone as it put everyone in confusion. It was like the world was upside down.

Qrow grunts" You have one of the crescent stones!" Shadowman laughed" A trick up my sleeve I have."

Oscar picked up the cane and said" Your tricks won't work on me again!" Shadowman said" I was expecting you to say that."

Then the Shadowman threw dark, purple orbs at them and most of them got hurt. Dempsey, Ruby and Oscar were the only ones standing and Shadowman says" Well, I guess it's just me and the three of you."

Ozpin said" Shadowman, you will hand us over that crescent stone!" Shadowman chuckled" Well, then the young Rose has to defeat her counterpart first if you want to win!"

Metal's eyes glowed and Ruby sighed" Guess I'm fighting her again." Dempsey said" No don't! You'll get beat up again!"

Metal then used the stone and it teleported her and Ruby to a different location. Ruby was on a never ending plain built up of purple cubes.

Metal size got bigger and Ruby gasped. She then said to herself" It's just an illusion, so it's not real!"

Metal then blasted off forcing Ruby to race her. She then ran but noticed that the floor wasn't going to stay up for long so she used her boost to speed up.

She got closer to Metal and she released orbs of energy that were blasting on three different paths Ruby was running on as she dodged the beams.

Ruby jumps as she hits Metal multiple times with Crescent Rose. Metal then fell to the floor and released a pulse of energy.

Ruby and Metal were on a platform and Metal was back to normal size. Ruby kept her posture and she went on to fight Metal.

Rose petals and a flash of red light were clashing once again and Ruby was determined to defeat her metal counterpart.

As soon as Metal was getting to the point to full power, Ruby then intercepts Metal from charging up by striking Crescent Rose into her chest causing her to malfunction.

Then Ruby gave a kick to Metal and the illusion around her broke apart as she returned back on the ground with the others.

Dempsey and Oscar were weak as the Shadowman used the power of the other stone he stole. But he saw Ruby land on the ground and parts of Metal all over the place.

Shadowman yelled" What?! Impossible! Metal was suppose to defeat you! Not get destroyed into scraps!"

Ruby pants" Well-there's always a weakness every time. Metal may know everything I'm going to do, but that's not gonna help her since I know everything she's going to do too. Strange isn't it?"

Shadowman growled" You better watch that mouth of yours!" He then smashed his tentacle down and Dempsey got up and punched him in the face.

He grunts and Shadowman smashed Oscar and Dempsey into a wall and they got weaker. Ruby yelled" Oscar! Dempsey!"

Shadowman grabs Ruby with his tentacles and she struggled to break free. Shadowman then shocked Ruby draining her energy and she shrieked until she passed out.

Everyone else tried to get up but the Shadowman released another orb and everyone fell to the ground as it struck.

Shadowman then opened a portal but another portal opens and Richtofen fired his Wunderwaffe" Just as I finished my work but you have gotten on my nerves!"

Shadowman growled and hits Richtofen with his tentacle. He grunts and Shadowman escapes into the portal.

Richtofen cursed" Verdamnt! Not again!" Richtofen took out the Summoning Key and it was starting to fall apart into dust.

It dissipates away into thin air and Richtofen smashed his hand on the ground" Dammit! Thought the key would hold out for a bit longer again. Thanks to those damn Germans!"

Richtofen got on his knees and everyone got up from the ground. They all knew for one thing that Ruby was kidnapped and nobody knew for sure what was going to happen to Ruby.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	36. Chapter 48

Chapter 8: Uncertain Events

 **For the lack of things I forget at times, I rethink and reread the previous chapters, and I tell myself; How can I make my chapters better like the last ones? Well, I'm trying to make these chapters better for you but I hope these chapters for defiance are at least making sense.**

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

With everyone recovering from the Shadowman's attack, the crew was now desperate for Richtofen to spill out the answers. The trust was beginning to fall.

Qrow stood there and everyone looked at Richtofen who was sitting down on a chair, fiddling with the Golden Rod device.

Qrow then growled" RAGH! Tell us now you goddamn idiot! If you have all the key events of our future, then you better tell us what will happen next! You saw Shadowman capture my niece right? That's the fucking price you'll pay!"

Richtofen sighed" Your cursing is not going to encourage me to say what have I've been doing for the past few weeks."

Qrow grabs Richtofen's vest" Oh, you think you've got some guts now, don't cha? Salem will do the same thing that has happened to Summer towards Ruby! If we don't save her then-"

Richtofen yelled" The Summoning Key is gone! We can't travel to the dark realm anymore! In fact, if we did had the key, it would take Dark Matter energy to take us there, which I don't even know where the hell it is!

You, and everyone else in this room has been tackling, bullying, and hurting me to get the information out of me!

If you want me to say everything I know-*chokes his tears*then you would have to be so kind to me*sobs*that I've been trying to do the right thing for so long in this cycle..."

He collapsed on the floor crying and everyone was speechless. He was hyperventilating and Dempsey sighs" Doc, get up. You're embarrassing yourself again."

Richtofen sniffed" Shut up, Dempsey. I can't handle all this stress I've been dealing with." Dempsey picks him up and puts him on the couch.

Nora, Ren, and Jaune went over to Richtofen as they tried to comfort him. Nora says" Look, we're sorry if we've been pushing you too far. But please, tell us. We need to know what is gonna happen.

If you don't, we might all die and bad things will keep happening. If you do have memories of every event that is gonna happen, tell us please."

Richtofen wipes the tears from his face and Weiss goes over and says" Richtofen, as much as I want to admit, you may've been a bad person at the start, but look what you've been doing now.

You've been hiding in a hole, trying to get away from all the problems. That's not gonna help you if you would kindly shine some light on our problems.

The Atlas Corporation are suspicious and based on what Winter said, she said that the new Atlas had made a deal with the Atlas Corporation and there's gonna be a speech next week.

If anything is bad going to happen there, it could be like Vale all over again. We can't afford to lose another kingdom with another tragedy. And Monty's not giving us advice ever since Beacon fell."

Richtofen sighed" Ja, something bad is going to happen during Jonathon Irons' speech. It's an attack by his army and the German forces.

This isn't the first time they're going to attack, I've dealt with the damn Nazis back at Raven's tribe."

Qrow questioned" The army attacked Raven's tribe? What happened there?" Richtofen cleared his throat" Sit down, I'll tell you what happened there."

* * *

 **Forest**

* * *

With the bandits surrounding Yang, Taiyang, Weasel, Neo, and Richtofen, there was a massive tension growing up between them.

Richtofen said" Well, hate to admit it but, your ambush is very ineffective." The bandit said" Hey! You shut up!"

Weasel says" Okay, can this NOT turn into a gun fight please! We're trying to find your leader, Raven Branwen. We have something that she wants, and you will bring us to her."

They all laughed and one of them said" You really think we're going to do that?" Weasel laughed" No, no, no, that was not a demand. That was a command."

The bandits looked at each other confused. Weasel then said" Penny, do it." The wrist watch popped out a device that caused a loud noise that was affecting the bandits.

The painful ringing noise caused them to scream and Richtofen says" Now, you will bring us to your leader and you will be spared!"

The device stopped and Penny says" Sound wave powered off." Yang asked" Is that Penny?"

Richtofen says" Yang, now it's not the time, I'll explain later." The bandits get up from the floor and said" Okay, okay, we'll bring you to our tribe! Just don't use that thing again!"

A few moments later, as they traveled through the trees, they found themselves at the front of the tribe and entered through.

The others bandits stared at the crew and Neo looked away terrified. As soon as they reached to the front of the tent, Raven steps out and she said" Oh, you've got to be frickin kidding me."

She stared at Taiyang and he gulps" Um, Weasel, I don't think it was a good idea to drag me along. Me and Raven have a history and she doesn't want to see me around."

Weasel said" Don't worry, you leave that to me." Raven then gets close and said" Get Taiyang right here, now!"

Richtofen says" What if we don't?" Raven un-sheaths her sword" Do you want to try me?" Richtofen sighs" Well, could've said I tried. Sorry Mr. Xiao Long."

Taiyang said" Wait, what?" Weasel then held his arm and brought him up to Raven" Oh, uh-a-hi there Raven. Funny that I came here at the same time. Are you busy?"

Raven grabs Taiyang's shirt" What are you even doing here?! Haven't I told you that I don't want to see you?!"

Taiyang sighs" I was making sure my*coughs*our daughter made it here safely to just find you."

Yang says" Come on mom, let him go. He's not worth the trouble." Raven scoffs" Why should I do that young lady?"

Yang says" The real problem here is Richtofen, he's the cause of our problems." Raven asked" Our problems?"

Richtofen nods" Oh yes, has anyone here remembered the world shattering event that happened like a decade and a year ago?

The moon blew up by rockets and I put the blame on me for doing it." Raven then lets go of Taiyang and she drew her sword to Richtofen's neck.

Raven sternly said" What. Did. You. Say?" Richtofen said" I. Blew. Up. Ze. Moon." Raven scoffed" Why would I care for a space ball that was blown up?"

Richtofen says" Well, if you did care for once in your life, then Summer would've still been around if you weren't so stubborn."

Taiyang and Yang looked at Richtofen with a concerned look and Raven growled" You don't know a thing about me or Summer! You imbecile!"

She took her sword and hits Richtofen with it until it shatters. Raven was stunned as if she did not know what had happened. The sword should've killed Richtofen.

The bandits and everyone else was shocked too. Then a faint blue light was glowing on Richtofen's body and Penny says" Shield at 80%."

Richtofen sighed" Stop saying everything." Raven growled" You broke my sword!" Richtofen said" No, you broke your toy and you hit me with it."

Taiyang cursed quietly" Shit." Raven tried to punch Richtofen until Weasel shouted" That's enough!"

He grabbed Raven's fist and she growled" Let go of me, you creep!" Weasel then lifted her whole body up from her arm and slams her on the ground.

She grunts and the bandits yelled" Hey! You don't do that to our leader! Get away from her!"

Weasel took out his Bloodhound as drew it next to Raven's head and brings her up and yells" You better put all your weapons down, or else you won't like what you'll see!"

At the front entrance of the camp, Emerald and 100 Nazis with 5 Maus tanks were about to storm the front.

Emerald says" Locate the Spring Maiden and kill anyone who stands in your way. Got it?" Back to where Weasel was holding the gun, the bandits had their weapons aimed at him.

Taiyang yelled" Have you lost your mind?!" Raven grunts" Your friend here Tai is a crazy motherfucker!"

Yang said" Weasel, this is a bad idea! Stop this right now!" Weasel says" It's too late, besides, listen to skies right now!"

Yang could hear a screeching sound of jets coming in fast as they flew over them. Then the sound of Maus tanks breached through the wooden spiked walls and German troops shouted" Attack!"

Guns fired and Weasel gets his revolver and shoots the Nazis at them and lets go off Raven.

Raven growls and shouts" Stand your ground everyone!" Richtofen gathers the shards of Raven's sword and yells" Get to cover!"

The tanks fired their cannons and everyone ran to cover. Richtofen, Raven, Taiyang, Yang, Weasel, and Neo went behind the crates as bullets fly over their heads.

Richtofen used the key and forges Raven's sword. It was finished and hands Raven the sword" You can thank me later, so get up and defend your people like a true leader."

Raven scoffs and takes her sword" Whatever." She opens a portal and jumps in. Richtofen says" Well, things could've went worse."

He loaded the Wunderwaffe DG-3 and Yang says" How did you know these guys were gonna attack?"

Weasel replied" The Nazis are trying to capture the Spring Maiden and use her powers for their war effort!"

Taiyang asked" War effort?!" Richtofen nods" If we don't protect the Spring Maiden, we're all doomed and the Germans will be victorious."

Richtofen looks over and fires his Wunderwaffe 2 times and shouts" Now!" Yang and Weasel jump over the crates and Neo says" We don't have guns you know!"

Yang punched a tank and flips over on its back crushing the Germans on the other side. Weasel picks up an HG-40 and throws it at Taiyang.

Taiyang shouts" Hey! I've never fired an actual gun before!" Yang says" What's the matter dad?! Are you a wuss?!"

Taiyang yelled" I'm not a wuss!" He aimed and fired at the German that was gunning for Yang.

Yang then said" I could've handle that!" Taiyang chuckled" You've still got a way to go!"

Weasel grabs the HG-40 and hands it over to Neo. She says" Okay, so what do we do?" Richtofen replied" Kill some Nazis and make them retreat!"

The Germans were still plowing through the camp with the tanks and then they were being shot at by the bandits.

As the battle still raged on, Richtofen makes his way to cover with Neo and Weasel. The tank was advancing to their position and Richtofen says" Penny! Activate the sound wave device!"

Penny said" It would be very ineffective against the tank-" Richtofen groaned" At the enemy!"

Penny replied" Oh, sorry. Activating." The wrist watch then takes out the sound wave device and Richtofen aims at the troops coming at them.

They all groaned and Neo and Weasel opened fire at them killing them. Then the tank aims at them until something explodes on the back of the Maus causing it to flip over.

Yang says" I guess you could say these tanks were not ready for a 'Yang'." Richtofen groans and Neo says" Is she always like this?" Richtofen nods and Neo said" I should've killed her months ago."

Emerald then tackles Richtofen from behind leading him into the center. Richtofen groans" Gah, not you again!"

Emerald took out her dual wield pistols and Richtofen chuckled" Well, hopefully you've remembered this weapon."

Richtofen used the key and it forged the staff that had the mixed elementals from Vol 3. Richtofen said" Well, now this is a fair fight."

Emerald then waited for Richtofen to attack but he didn't. Emerald gave out a sigh and she lunges at him.

Richtofen used the staff to block her deadly attacks and swings back at her. She also dodges his attacks too as if they both know what they were doing.

Emerald then used her semblance to trick Richtofen, but he used his staff to create lightning orbs to attack all of the clones.

Emerald attacks behind Richtofen but Neo got in the way blocking the attack with her umbrella.

Emerald growled" You're siding with them?!" Neo nods" Yeah, I've had enough of the likes of you!"

Emerald was shocked" So, you can speak? Doesn't matter now. I shall end you Richtofen, and I will capture the Spring Maiden."

She then lunges at Richtofen but he dodges. Emerald ends up hitting the key with her blades and the Summoning Key released a burst blast.

It knocked Emerald, Richtofen, and Neo back to the ground and Richtofen groaned. Weasel says" You've let your guard down again, didn't you?!"

Richtofen gasped" I know! But Emerald was too quick for me to handle!" Neo said" Um, guys turn around."

Then the Me 262s hovered behind Richtofen, Weasel, and Neo and Richtofen sighed" And I thought the Germans couldn't get this advanced with technology!"

The jet aims at them until something shot it down and it was a Spitfire Mk 24 that brought it down.

Richtofen says" Well, there you are Captain!" Price had the tailing jets on his back and he tries to outmaneuver them.

Price grunts as the bullets hit his plane" Goddammit! You're in for it now, Fritz!" He switched the thrusters to the front of the plane and he immediately turns the plane around to the jets chasing him.

Price then fires and the jets backed off as they were torn down by Mk.V cannons. Price chuckled" Can't still beat the Spitfire, Fritz? So sad."

He then switched the thrusters back and provides cover fire support on the ground. Yang then punches the last tank standing back into the woods as the German troops retreated.

Everyone kept firing as the retreating troops were falling back into the woods. Price mows all of them down with no man left standing.

The bandits cheered and the crew were relieved that it was over, but the war has not yet started.

A few moments later, Taiyang, Yang, Richtofen, Weasel, Price, and Neo were inside of Raven's tent.

Raven sighs" I guess you were a big help for fending off the last of these 'Nazis' bastards." Price said" Well, came in at the last moment to help out."

Raven asked" Where did you even came from?" Richtofen says" I called him over here for backup."

Price sighs" Richtofen, today Ruby was hurt by a robot version of herself. It's not looking good with these Atlas Corporation bastards."

Taiyang sighed" Oh my god, why is everyone swearing today?" Yang pats his back and says" You said a robot version of Ruby attacked Ruby?"

Price nods" Yes, goes to name of the Kraut scientist, Dr. Groph." Richtofen replied" Groph, he built a version Ruby so Salem could capture her, but it was no problem until-he showed up."

Raven asked" Who's he?" Richtofen said" He is what brought us here. The Germans, and my crew and Price's crew. Kronos is a powerful being that desires all of the relics of the maidens.

He has the Relic of Destruction, and Dempsey has the Summer Maiden powers to activate it, but if Kronos has all 6 Crescent Stones, he can activate it whenever he does."

Raven sighs and says" Well, there's no way you could ever defeat Salem, but if you're saying this Kronos person is more powerful than her, there would be no way to win this war."

Richtofen sighs" No, not the war, but the cycle that we're all stuck in. I have to go now. I have to help Blake, Takeo, and Sun to get the Belladonna's out of Menagerie and bring them to Mistral."

Yang stood up" You've been helping Blake?! Since when?" Richtofen replied" I have time all around myself.*activates the key*I'll soon come back to Mistral by tonight."

He enters through the portal and disappears. Yang then just stood there and Weasel asked" Where's the Spring Maiden?"

Richtofen continues his story" After leaving the camp, I made my way to Menagerie. I used the time stone to go back in time before Blake and Takeo got the Ultimate Stone.

I'll explain that later. But, I went to the time period before Sienna Kahn was killed, she's the leader of the White Fang as High Ruler.

Adam overthrew her with his followers, but I managed to come in at the last moment before she was killed.

I took her with me and brought her to the time period back where the Atlas and German troops were already in Menagerie at that time."

* * *

 **Menagerie**

* * *

A portal opens in Blake's room as Blake, Sun, and Takeo tried to figure out the stone's capabilities.

Sienna Kahn says" What is your deal, human?!" Richtofen replied" No need to shout when we're in someone's home."

Sienna turns around and sees Blake, Takeo, and Sun just shocked to see her. She asked" Why are you staring at me, children?"

Blake stuttered" Um-High Leader Sienna Khan? But, you're dead!" Sienna scoffed" Well, I was about to be dead until this 'young man' here just...saved-my life. Why did you save me?"

Richtofen replied" Well, we need her in the near future events that are going to happen and let's just say this.

Blake, your family is being hunted down. Adam Taurus put bounties on you and the Atlas Corporation are more than likely going for this offer."

Takeo said" We know Richtofen. They almost killed her father. You have to tell us your plan now!"

Richtofen sighed" Well, I'll tell the others soon as I return to Mistral. I suppose I don't know how to put this but, the Atlas Corporation and the Nazis will attack Mistral in 3 days.

We don't have a lot of time and that's why you and the rest will escape from Menagerie to Mistral. The others are already there, and I need more time for Pyrrha to get back in the fight."

Sun was shocked" Um-isn't she like, dead?!" Richtofen shook" Through nearly 2 weeks, I managed to get the following items to bring back Pyrrha. But, maybe by tomorrow she'll be good as well. Plus, rebuilt Penny, but as a wrist communicator."

Penny says" Salutations." Sun says" That's awesome. Plus, how are we gonna get out of Mistral?! Half the army of-whatever these guys are called, are all over Menagerie!"

Richtofen says" Well, to make matters worse, the Summoning Key got damaged again and there is no way of-"

It started to spark and Takeo said" Richtofen." Richtofen shouts" I know!" He looked around for an object to contain the blast until Kali walked in with a tea tray.

Kali says" I've got some T-" Richtofen grabs the kettle shoved the key inside the coffee and yelled" Hit the deck!"

He threw the kettle away downstairs and it blows up with tea all over the place. Ghira comes upstairs covered in tea" Who-did that?" while he holds the key in his hand.

Kali gasps" Are you okay, dear?" Ghira nods" Yes I am." Richtofen says" I apologize but please let go of the artifact, it's dangerous while holding it."

Ghira turned over to Blake and saw Sienna Kahn standing there. He gasped" High Leader Kahn? But, you're dead. I-"

He clears his throat and bows down. Sienna says" At ease, Mr. Belladonna. I'm no longer in control of the White Fang, Adam Taurus is now."

Blake nods" We know, and he's after the Ultimate Stone that we have." Sienna asked" The Ultimate Stone?"

Richtofen blurted" You've secured the Ultimate Stone?!" Sun questioned" Is that bad?" Richtofen grabs Sun's shoulders" Of course it is! It would lead the risk of destroying the island that the keeper was protecting! Especially, Adam would knew that Blake and you would have it!"

Blake said" Well, thanks for the late warning!" Takeo sighs" Well, the keeper is not dead. My soul and his are connected to the stone itself."

Richtofen nods" Yes, he's chosen you to protect the stone that you have. Besides, carrying it around is not safe. How about we improve your katana, Takeo?"

Takeo asked" My katana?" Richtofen grabs it and says" Well, if we were to forge the sword and the stone, it would be safer to use against the enemies as a weapon. Al-Kasneer would most likely agree."

His voice was heard inside of Takeo's head" It would be wise to use as a weapon. You can summon the Leaf Wind at any time it recharges."

Takeo nods" Then do it." Richtofen nods and says" Okay, this is going to be a dangerous process so, may I ask for everyone to leave the room?"

Sienna nods" We will." She walks out the door and Ghira says" Don't destroy the house in the process."

He leaves the room along with Blake, Takeo, and Sun. After a few moments, Richtofen was done forging the stone within the sword.

It was nighttime and everyone gathered upstairs as Richtofen explains his plan to the others.

Richtofen continues on" As we have limited time, the key won't last and we must make an attempt to steal Dr. Groph's Summoning Key.

With that said, I can only teleport you to a minimum distance to Mistral since the key's power is dangerously low."

Warbirds were heard outside and Atlas troops were storming up to the front. Richtofen says" Okay, time to go. Now!"

He opened a portal and Ghira says" Is everyone ready?" Blake says" Yeah, we are!" Kali said" I'm afraid to go through that."

Ghira picks her up" Don't be. It's just a portal." Sun grabs the bags but Atlas troops breached through the roof and Richtofen pulls out his MR6 and fires.

He shouts" Go! I'll cover you!" Takeo grabs Blake's hand" Blake! We go now!" He pulls her into the portal as they left and Richtofen grunts as more poured in.

He then opens another portal using all of the energy left in the artifact and jumps in. Atlas troops then stopped pouring in as they failed to capture the Belladonnas.

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Richtofen then drinks his water" And that's what happened. I would assume Blake and the others are safe and they will get here as soon as possible."

Yang asked" So, where did you teleport them to?" Richtofen replied" I don't know but, I hope they're near here as of this moment."

Price gets up" I'll get in the Spitfire and search for them." Roach nods" Seems like a good idea."

Richtofen nods" Then I won't stop you. I won't be stopping anyone what they need to be done. I've had enough."

Qrow asked" Richtofen, where can we get access to the Dark Matter energy?" Richtofen replied" It lies with this very academy and it's within Lionheart's office. As I should say this, Lionheart has been feeding information to Salem the entire time."

Everyone gasped and Qrow exclaimed" No! That's a lie. I've known Leo for a long time and there's no way he turn on us now!"

Richtofen sighs" I wish I was but, it's the truth." Dempsey asked" Anymore secrets that we should know?"

Richtofen replied" Kronos is an alternate version of me. The evil Richtofen. I came from another dimension to help you.

Kronos knew having two of himself in the same cycle would overthrow him of his plans so he decided to switch him with me instead.

Moreover, the MPD device lies underneath the entire city of Mistral and there's an secret entrance that leads to it.

That entrance is just within Lionheart's office and it shall lead you to the center of Mistral.

For the terrifying fact, it controls every Huntsmen and Huntresses aura's all around the world.

If the Atlas Corporation and Group 935 reverse its effects and somehow make their army super soldiers with an aura of their own, we lose and it'll be the history of Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Everyone was shocked and Qrow sighs" I suggest we take action now." Richtofen nods" You will storm Lionheart's office and convince him to find the MPD and secure it with the Golden Rod device.

As soon as that's done, the attack will begin already as soon as you get there. And I'm afraid if we cannot get this done, then we've still got one opportunity left. And we make that chance count."

Nora says" Well, let's do this! Let's fight like there's no tomorrow!" Weasel nods" Right, by the way. You're getting your newest teammate, Jaune."

Jaune was surprised" Newest teammate?" Weasel chuckled" Weren't you paying attention?"

Weasel opens up the door and a woman with red hair and green eyes was holding a shiny shield and her weapon like a Javelin.

She stepped inside and says" Hello!" Jaune, Ren, and Nora shout" PYRHHA!" They immediately glomped on her and she laughs" I missed you guys!"

Nora laughs" We've missed you too!" Jaune cries in joy" I'm happy to see you're alive again!"

They all let go and Pyrhha sighs" It's good to be back in the team after a long time." Jaune says" Well, looks like we have to fill you in."

Pyrrha shook" No, I understand everything now. And we've all got a part to play, don't we?" Ren nods" Yes we do."

Dempsey says" Alright, this is how the plan's gonna work: Price and Jaune's team will stay here in Mistral to prevail Atlas's attack.

My team and Qrow and the rest will storm Lionheart's office and get to the MPD as soon as possible, got it?"

Jaune nods" Yeah, we do." Yang asked" What about Blake and the rest?" Dempsey sighs" Then let's pray to god they get here now."

* * *

 **10 miles away from Mistral**

* * *

Blake, Takeo, Sun, Ghira, Kali, and Sienna were watching the dirt road to see if there passing vehicles.

Blake spotted something coming over in the distance. Takeo took out his binoculars and zooms in.

He gave out a sigh" German halftrack vehicles. There are only three of them." Sun says" So, let's make a plan."

As soon as the vehicles approached, Sun was standing in the way and the vehicles had stopped.

A German officers hops of the front vehicle and says" What are you doing out here young boy?"

Sun said" Well, I got lost and I need someone to help me and here you are. Haha." Takeo then fired his KN-44 at the officer and German gunners started to fire where Takeo was.

Sun then jumps on top of the halftracks and knocks the gunners out with his weapons and Blake went in and fired at the Nazis.

After the gunfight, they disposed the bodies off of the vehicles and Ghira, Kali, and Sienna moved into the vehicles.

Kali asked" Ghira, do you know where Mistral is?" Ghira nods" Yes, all we have to do is follow the path they've left on this GPS system and we will make it there."

Sienna said" I hope you all know what you're doing human and Blake and Sun." Takeo asked" Not to be rude or dishonorable but, why do you call me 'human'?"

Sienna sighed" I still do not trust humans, yet. But for you, you seem honorable enough for your forth most attitude."

Blake sighs" C'mon, let's go." Sun asked" Um, Takeo, do you know how to drive?" Takeo nods" Dekimasu."

Sun groaned" Oh my-you know what? I'm not gonna complain! One day, I'll learn your language! Just you wait and see!" Takeo sighs" Get in the halftrack already!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**


	37. Chapter 49

Chapter 9: Unforgiving Actions

* * *

 **Dark Realm**

* * *

Ruby groans as she woke up and looks around the room to find out she was tied up in chains" Ugh, where am I?"

Shadowman replied" Hell. Well, looks like Strawberry Sunrise is awake." Ruby groaned" Aw, it's you. Where am I?"

Salem replied" In our home child. I'm afraid that you must be Summer's child, aren't you?" Ruby didn't say anything but sigh" I'm too innocent for this. Please let me go."

Tyrian giggled" Let you go? Not after what you did to my tail! I've got a new one that is dying to rip out your organs inside out!" Ruby gasps as Tyrian gets near her face.

Kronos enters the chamber and says" Well, well, well, Ruby Rose. How long I've waited to see your face again for the 115th time I've seen you already."

Ruby questioned" 115th?" Kronos laughed" Of course, no one but that pesky friend of yours knows everything since the beginning.

Are you going to cry that your Uncle Qrow or boyfriend won't save you?" Tyrian was surprised" Oh my. The little rose has a boyfriend? How disgusting that is! HAHAHAHA!"

Ruby groaned" What are you going to do to me?" Kronos grins" You're going to pay the price for your actions with punishment."

Cinder stood behind Kronos as Ruby gasps. Cinder says" Little red, little red, oh how long have I waited for this moment."

Kronos says" You will make sure little 'bitch' here won't be resisting to me." Shadowman says" Wow, are we going to curse a 16 year old kid who's not even innocent anymore? I guess we are.*chuckles*"

Cinder then grabs Ruby's head down and she grunts. Kronos took out a dagger and his gray skin hand touching Ruby's face" Are you ready to face oblivion?!"

Ruby started to cry" Please! Don't do this! Just please! I won't do anymore bad things! I swear! Let me live! PLEASE!"

Kronos didn't hesitate and then plunges the knife into Ruby's left eye and she gave out an agonizing scream that echoed in the room.

Kronos then moves the knife around and takes out her silver eye with his right hand as Ruby cries in pain.

Kronos grins" That wasn't so bad was it?" Ruby was still crying from her right eye as she bleeds from her left eye socket.

Salem smiles" This is what happens when you mess with us. Just like Summer Rose did and you will meet the same fate she went through. But first, we're going to make you suffer even more."

Ruby was starting to feel dizzy and she then passes out from losing blood. Kronos says" Leave this room. I will deal with the mess she made. Now!"

Salem nods" As you wish. Let's go." Tyrian, Cinder, Shadowman, and Salem left the chamber and Kronos started to clean the blood off her face and places a white small towel on her left eye socket.

Kronos says" As soon as you wake up, tomorrow you will see the destruction and rise of a new power that will control Mistral. Just you wait and see."

* * *

 **Atlas Base, Mistral**

* * *

Winter was looking through the tape that Maxis had left a day ago and she was looking at the uniforms that the soldiers were wearing.

Ironwood knocks and she said" Yes?" Ironwood asked" May I come in?" Winter replied" Yes sir."

Ironwood enters and sees Winter on her desk watching a video tape. Ironwood questioned" What are you looking at?"

Winter was too busy looking closely at the monitor until she spotted something. She rewinds the clip and pauses at the right moment.

Ironwood looked and he said" Wait, is that-?!" He looked closer and gasped. Winter asked" What is it, Ironwood?"

Ironwood said" Where did you get this video from?!" Winter replied" A friend of mine. He gave me the back up feeds from the power station in Mistral."

He was surprised and says" This logo, I've seen it before. It's from that New Atlas Corporation. They're the ones who sabotaged the generators!"

Winter says" So, Maxis was right. It wasn't Ruby, it was these men. It was a trap but, who sent them there to stop the generators?"

Ironwood shook" We don't know, and Miss Rose? Where is she? Is she okay?" Winter nods" Yes but, I have no clue where Weiss said she'll-"

Her scroll ringed and Winter sighed" I have to take this." Ironwood nods and Winter saw it was Weiss calling.

She then pressed the button" Hello?" Weiss said in a serious tone" Winter, Ruby is gone and everything is just going downhill."

Winter was shocked" Wait, what?!" Weiss said" This Shadowman person kidnapped her while we were just resting and she's just...gone! Qrow Branwen wants to tell you the details."

Winter questioned" Qrow?" Qrow said" Hey Winter, we don't have a lot of time to explain but hear me out.

My niece has been kidnapped by the works of Salem and there's something that you should know about this Irons person. Don't NOT trust him! I need to speak with Ironwood, is he there?"

Winter replied" Yes, he is." Winter passes the scroll to Ironwood" Hello?" Qrow said" Jimmy, listen to me. We're outta time and we have little action to take."

Ironwood asked" What are you talking about?" Qrow shouted" Irons has been dicking you this entire time James! He's been screwing with us!

Based on a friend of mine, he said Irons and his army are going to attack Mistral today! In a few matter of hours the attack will begin after he finishes his speech and we need to prepare for this. We cannot have another tragedy just like Vale!"

Ironwood sighs" I knew there was something suspicious with this Irons person. Not only that Qrow, but these Atlas troops were the saboteurs that damaged the generators! They used a trap on your niece and used her as major support morale."

Qrow sighs" Yea, and now she's gone. She's in Salem's possession now and I'm going to save her."

Ironwood questioned" How? You've told me that this powerful Salem person is another realm that you can't reach to!"

Qrow replied" This friend of mine, Richtofen, is part of team TRNT. You remember them?" Ironwood asked" Tank Dempsey's team? The insubordinate being that he is?"

Qrow shouted" Don't call Dempsey an insubordinate! He tried to protect my niece and he doesn't want to lose her! I can't believe I'm saying this but, Dempsey and Ruby are-together. And he doesn't want to lose the bond as much as I do!"

Ironwood let that sink in and sighs" What is it that you want me to do?" Qrow replied" Get your ironsides on your ship, and wait for the attack.

Richtofen says you should be able to see 3 flying airships, 5 Giant robots, and a dozens of fighter aircraft which you can't handle because it's something we've never seen before.

A lot of soldiers are going to be in the city before the attack starts. You better tell Jacques that this speech is a death trap and people will die.

Not only this will concern you, but there's ancient artifact that lies down beneath Mistral that controls our aura. If that pyramid falls, we lose our aura, James. Please tell me you got that all down."

Ironwood was trying to get that info in his head and clears his throat" Yes I do!" Qrow said" Then Winter has tell you something. Go ahead Ice Queen."

Ironwood looks at her and sighs" Sir, there's a base of operations in the village of Kuroyuri and we believe from our scout report, it's an Atlas Corporation base. They're producing mass weapons of destruction such as powerful armor vehicles that are designed to be-out of this world."

Ironwood sighs and Qrow says" Get it done James. Take this opportunity and make sure that Irons attack does not succeed. Got it?"

He nods" Yes, I do." Qrow sighs" The only people you can trust is me, you, and Winter. I'll be back."

He hung up and Ironwood gave out a deep breath. He said" Winter, load up our special forces and ready them up. We take out that base in Kuroyuri, we get the upper hand."

Winter nods" Yes sir." Ironwood leaves and Winter found another tape lying on her desk and it was label 'URGENT MESSAGE'.

She plugs the tape on her monitor and it was a recording. She pressed play to hear Maxis' voice.

Maxis: Winter, if you're hearing this. This is a major crisis as of now. Whatever you do, do what it takes to protect Mistral.

We will still lose it because the New Atlas has more in numbers than we have. They have a drilling device that will reach to the MPD device lying underneath Mistral.

If they succeed, we lose. Our huntsmen and huntresses will fall and it'll be the history of them.

We do have another chance if we do lose the battle but in all concern, whatever you do, don't let Ironwood go to Kuroyuri! The place is a death trap and he'll die! You have to hurry as of now! End of Transmission."

Winter gasped and she got up and ran out of the doors. She saw Ironwood's airship taking off and she muttered" No, no, no, no, NO!"

She got out through the doors as the Atlas airships flew away along with Ironwood's airship. She growled and she went back inside to the control room.

She sighs and walks through the door into the control room. She says" I need to talk with General Ironwood now!"

The men all started to work and one of them said" I've got him on this channel!" Winter walked over and pics up the earpiece.

Meanwhile, Ironwood's airship was blasting at full speed towards the Kuroyuri base along with the fighter airships.

Ironwood was getting a call and picks up" Yes, command?" Winter yelled" James! Don't go to that base, it's a deathtrap! Something is going to wipe you out along with your men!"

Ironwood grunts and shouts" Men! Fall back! Command's telling us to pull back! The base is a goddamn deathtrap!"

He grunts as the airship got hit by anti-aircraft fire. Missiles fired from the ground and hits Ironwood's airship again.

He shouts" Take out their air defenses!" Winter shouts" James! I told you to fall back dammit! We need you alive!"

One of Ironwood's men shouted" Multiple dots are showing up on radar sir!" Me 262's zeroed in and started to fire their rockets at them.

Ironwood grunts and shouted" Okay, damn it. We're falling back! We can't risk to lose our-"

He was interrupted by a screeching noise and it was the Grimm Dragon. It was reaching towards Ironwood's airship.

Ironwood shouts" Brace for impact!" The dragon then was about to swipe its claws on the airship, but all of a sudden, the Spitfire Mk24 was zooming in like a silver bullet and activates an electric shield and rams into the beast from hitting the airship.

The dragon flips over and the Spitfire comes out of the dragon's belly intact. It roars at the aircraft and Price says" Come at me dragon! COME ON!"

He flies directly into the dragon's mouth as it opens and Ironwood just saw the plane got eaten.

Price had the electric shield activated as he went through the dragon's insides and he then drops a bomb into the stomach and he then flies the Spitfire upwards penetrating the dragon's backside as it screeched.

The bomb went off and the Grimm Dragon growled in agony and Price dives on down to the dragon's head and rams it and the head blows off.

The dragon's body fell to the ground crushing half the base and explosions went off in the base.

The squadron of Me 262s returned and Price started to dealt with the Nazis. 3 Me 262s tailed behind him and Price activates a shield to block the bullets.

He maneuvered through the low ground to see if the Messerschmitts would crash of their speed.

Eventually, one crashed into a tree and blows up on the ground. Price then switched the thrusters forward and it pushed the Spitfire back to where the Me 262s were tailing from and he was now right behind them.

They maneuvered and Price chased the one that went left. He gained on him and started firing his Mk.V cannons at it until the wings of the jet tore off.

Price then pursues the other jet and fires until it was caught on fire and explodes. Price then focused on getting rid of the other jets off of Ironwood's airship, but the airship fired laser and wiped out the group.

Price sighs" Well, at least that's over with." The silence was broken when Ironwood's airship started to fire at Price.

Price yelled" Hey! What the heck?! I'm on your side!" Inside of Ironwood's ship, he looked at the Spitfire dodging all of the shells.

He recognized the symbol on the wing as he remembers seeing the sketch on Winter's table labeled 'Unknown aircraft; saved Weiss.'

Ironwood commanded" Hold your fire!" The turrets stopped firing and Price was relieved that is was over.

Ironwood says" Men, try to get into communication with that aircraft, immediately." The techs were working on getting their comms to connect with Price.

Price was getting a signal from Ironwood's ship and puts on his earpiece" This is Captain Price speaking."

Ironwood questioned" Aren't part of team PRSM?" Price replied" Yes, and how did you know who I am?"

Ironwood chuckled" Well, I saw Winter having a sketch of your aircraft called the 'Spitfire'. Never heard or seen an aircraft like yours in history."

Price sighed" Well, it's a fighter of course. Anyways, thank you for not shooting me down while I'm on a search looking for the Belladonnas.

They appear to be in danger and I need to find them. I'm afraid that the Germans or Atlas Corporation are after them. Perhaps if you can help?"

Ironwood gave out a sigh" Well, not with the damage we've sustained. You're on your own. We have to return to Mistral."

Price says" By the time you return to Mistral Irons is starting a speech at 7:00. That bastard should not be allowed to attack Mistral with the men he has at his disposal. It's going to be like Beacon all over again."

Ironwood nods" Thanks for the warning. We'll head back now." Price replied" Be safe, over and out."

Price puts the earpiece down and he got something on his radar. It was a big object heading towards them.

Price turns his head around and sees the Kriegsmachine emerging from the distance and Price yelled" Ironwood! Watch out!"

Ironwood saw the front cannon of the ship charging up a electric orb and Ironwood yelled" Take evasive action!"

But it was too late. The fired and the orb consumed the airship into a electric field and it was vaporized into nothingness.

Price banged on his window" Dammit. Damn you Nazi shitheads!" The guns on the capital ship were firing and Price blasted his plane outta there.

He maneuvered to his right towards the other side of the mountains. Then when he was out of the range of the guns, he found two German Halftracks being chased by Atlas Warbirds and Price dives into the action.

Blake fired the MG42 at the vehicles until the gun jammed. Blake grunts" Gah! It's jammed!"

Takeo grunts as the bullets hit the vehicles and maneuvered to the right into the trees. The Warbirds were firing through the trees and Sun shouts" They know where we are!"

Takeo yelled" I KNOW THAT!" He pulled left and drove back on the road. Blake took out her Gambol Shroud and lets out her ice clone and it was shot up to pieces.

Blake growled and she saw something diving down on the Warbird and it blows up by the Spitfire.

Blake looked up and Price maneuvered to his right after diving as the roar of the engine sounded over her head.

Price was right above them as he turned around and flew right next to them. There was a bridge in front of the halftracks and it was blown up by the three Me 262s rockets.

Ghira shouted" HOLD ON!" He slammed the brakes and Takeo did the same. The both vehicles stopped and Atlas and Nazis soldiers were getting near their position.

Ghira growled" Grr, we were so close!" Kali gasps" Ghira." She pointed at the windshield and the troops were getting closer.

Sienna got on the turret and started firing on the incoming Nazis and Atlas troops. Takeo moved the halftrack and placed it in a cover position.

Takeo gets out with Blake and Sun as they fired right at them. Price hovered over them as he fired at the closing troops.

Takeo looked up and says" Blake, Price is here!" Blake replied" That's good to know! Looks like we're saved!"

Sun shouted" Yeah, we're glad that he's here but where is our escape?!" Takeo grunts as bullets were flying in from both directions.

Atlas and Nazi troops were closing in with armored vehicles and Price switched over to the Ray Gun Mk.2 cannons.

He fired each burst into every vehicle but had no effect done yet. Price growled" C'mon! Don't fail me now!"

Ghira took out another MG42 from the vehicle and started firing at the approaching troops. Kali took cover as she tried to reload her HG40 and looks over and fired at the soldiers.

Takeo called Price on his scroll and Price connects to the call" What is it mate?!" Takeo replied" Price, we need you to redirect your position! They have-"

Price's lock-on warning buzzed and Price shouted" Copy that! Maneuvering!" Missiles fired from the Atlas troops and Price blasted off into supersonic speed as the missiles still approached.

The Spitifire then pops flares and the rockets blew up. Price then saw an Me 262 dive down on him and busted a wing off in half.

Price grunts" Shit! I'm hit!" The plane still flew but cannot maintain in flying position. The 262 returned for another pass and fired into Price's fuselage and thrusters in a few bursts.

The Spitfire was now on fire and Price grunts" Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm gonna bail!" He flew the plane down low on the bridge where Ghira was firing at and Price jumps out with the Spitfire blowing up on the troops and parts flew everywhere.

Price's body rolls on the pavement of the bridge and Kali grabs him" I got you!" Price groans and he got his Scatter Riffle out" Takeo! We're out of time! We're deadlocked here!"

Takeo shook" NO! Not yet!" He slammed his katana on the ground and summoned the Wind Leaf once more.

Takeo commanded" Destroy them from killing us, Wind Leaf!" The giant green Samurai looks down on him and nods.

It charges right at the soldiers and started to destroy the vehicles all in one slice. Multiple Warbirds came in and started firing on the Samurai as it shielded itself from the bullets.

More rockets fired from the Atlas troops and it hits the Wind Leaf. It was weak and it collapsed to the ground.

It dissipated away and Takeo growled. Blake shouted" It's no use! Their firepower is too strong!"

Price fired his grenade launcher and took down a Warbird" We don't have any options left, unless someone does!"

More rockets fired and the halftrack blows up in front of them giving them a concussion. Ghira turns around and the ASTs were closing in to Blake and her friends.

He growled and he let his fury out. His claws came out of his fingers and charges right at them ripping their arms out.

It was not until he was shocked by an electric rope and it was Metal Ruby. He was knocked out by her and looks toward Sienna and Kali.

Kali fired at her but Metal charges and knocks her out with a powerful punch and did the same to Sienna.

It was over. Minutes later, Nazi soldiers were tying up our crew and Atlas soldiers replace the bridge with a platform.

Blake groans as she opens her eyes and see her being thrown into a truck. She could see Metal Ruby and thought to herself" Ruby?" She couldn't stay awake for long and passed out.

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

It was 6:00 PM and Irons was getting ready for his big event. Groph walks in and coughs" Excuse me, Irons. We have a problem."

Irons sighed" But you told me that everything was going to go well. What is it?" Groph replied" Our plan worked. Ironwood's ship is destroyed and our weapon proved to be successful.

Another thing is that we've captured Miss Rose's accomplices and we've lost many men in the process. Moreover, looks like Adam Taurus and his army are going to attack Mistral tonight and ruin our conquest."

Irons thought of it and commanded" Send over Overlord into position where the ancient device lies, put Seaking wherever the radar picks up those meddling troops and Kriegsmachine will be over the auditorium as I make our speech successful."

Groph nods" Yes Irons. I'll inform the ships with these orders. Anything else?" Irons replied" Get your German elite forces into Mistral and exterminate Rose's allies."

Groph chuckled" Yes, as you wish." He leaves and Irons then tucked his tie into his suit and leaves the bathroom.

He walks down and entered through a door into the backstage where the soldiers were. Irons could hear the chanting and smiles.

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

* * *

As our crew made their plan, Ozpin split everyone into groups. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were going to the auditorium to look over Iron's speech and prepare for the worst.

Yang, Weiss, Neo, and Weasel are going to stay in Haven Academy to cover Qrow and Oscar's team to secure the ancient device.

Oscar and Qrow's team were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen to secure the ancient pyramid and defend it from Salem's grasp.

Roach, Ghost, and Soap's team were to go to another position to spot the incoming Atlas carriers and call them out.

It was 6:55 and the plan was in motion. It was all or nothing for our crew.

* * *

 **End of chapter 9**


	38. Chapter 50

Chapter 10: Shock and Awe

* * *

 **Monty: Make your decision...**

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Everyone was inside of Mistral's new auditorium as Atlas Corporation soldiers and Nazis were behind the curtains as Irons was getting ready.

Irons had his script as he went over it and chuckled" The people out here and the rest of the world don't know what's coming."

Groph nods" Yes, and remember, make sure the message is heard and the people of Mistral will certainly be under our power."

Irons nods" Yes, but I'm going to do things my way. Make sure that the people don't panic and make certain rules."

The lady walks in and says" Mr. Irons, we're ready sir." Irons nods" Excellent. I'll make my entry."

Irons then walks out of the curtains as everyone applauses as Irons made his way to the podium.

He then moves his hand up to silence them. He cleared his throat" Sisters, brothers, and families of the World of Remnant. It is an honor for me to be chosen as the highest military asset in the world.

As you may seen our abilities what to do in situations that are risky, I am obliged that our supporters did everything they could to get us here.

It is a sad thing that under the rule of Atlas, Jacques Schnee, have failed to meet certain approaches.

He should've sent an whole army to protect Vale but in the end, it all fell to the ground. We've lost our trust to an army who could protect us, but failed to do so and hundreds of people are dead.

It was a day of tragedy, and it was that day, my supporters wanted me to do something. So, what I did was that I encouraged people to help me stop this madness.

The White Fang are like unrelenting beasts of war. That's what they think they are. This doesn't help them revolutionize the world, it's only making more losses.

Today, that's when they attacked my base because they knew my goal is to erase them from existence, permanently.

Unexpectedly, I don't want to share too many details but, the world must know. The White Fang had their own airship and destroyed my entire base.

A dream that I had worked on for so long, that now it's completely gone. With my own airship that is right above us protecting me and you, obliterated that ship into nothingness.

At that point I realized something, we should take our men against their war and put down the hammer of justice!"

Team JNPR sat down in their seats as everyone cheered and watched the speech. Jaune growled" I wish we can just put him out now."

Pyrrha puts her hand on his shoulder" Be patient Jaune." Nazi soldiers walked up and down the stairs as they patrolled. Pyrrha sighs" But not with these men walking up and down."

Jaune sighed as well and took out his scroll" This is Gold team, we're in place." Dempsey replied" Good. We're just near the front of Lionheart's office. We're gonna storm in there."

Ghost says" Me and Roach are near our overwatch point. There's Nazis and Atlas vehicles all over the damn market area. We're gonna have to get to higher ground."

* * *

 **Containment Truck**

* * *

Blake groaned and opened her eyes to see that Sun, Takeo, and Price were locked up in the same place.

She couldn't see where Ghira or Kali were but she hoped they are still alive. Price looks at her" Blake, you okay?"

She nods" Yes, but where is my mom and dad?" Price sighed" Dunno. Saw them being put in another truck along with Sienna Kahn. It's probably that truck behind us."

Blake saw the lights of the vehicle through the back window and Sun groans" Ugh, where are we?"

Takeo sighed" We're in a truck. We're chained against these walls." Price said" Well, not for long."

He shook his head multiple times until his hat came off and there was a laser cutter. Price says" Sun, grab it now."

Sun nods and grabs the laser with his tail. He reached the button with his left hand and the laser heated up.

He started to cut the restraints off and was set free. He then got the three of them free and made a plan.

Price says" This truck isn't any ordinary truck. Looks like a containment truck so that means there's an extra room where our weapons might be."

Sun asked" How'd you know that?" Price scoffed" Oh please I've been in the military for 20 years. I know my shit."

He took the laser and started to cut the access panel off. He fiddled with the wires and short circuited them until the door opened.

Price said" Maintain stealth and keep low. Don't want them Krauts to hear us." They moved into the small room with crates and weaponry.

Price then used his laser to open up the locker and opens it up. The motion of the truck started to move and Price muttered" Looks like we're moving. Gear up now."

They retrieved their weapons and loaded up. Price peeked through the tiny window into the front of the vehicle.

Price says" Alright, this shouldn't be too hard to handle. Tak, I've seen what you've done at the bridge. Think you can make that warrior tiny?"

Takeo nods" I'll try to." He took out his katana and focused his soul making the warrior miniscule.

The warrior stood there 3 inches tall and Blake picks it up. Price opened up an air duct leading to the AC to the driver's front seat.

Blake puts the warrior inside of the air duct and makes it way towards the front. Price chuckled" Krauts are not gonna see it coming. Be careful, Fritz. He has a letter opener."

The warrior then cuts the plastic bars and jumps on the driver's shoulder and stabs the neck.

The soldier looked to his left to see the warrior grow to human size and stabs him in the neck.

Wind Leaf then opened the door and Price moved the dead corpses into the back. Takeo took the wheel and Blake says" We should take out the truck behind us."

Takeo nods" On it." He slammed the brakes making the other truck from behind stop as well. Atlas soldiers hopped off from the sides and took out their weapons as they approached the truck.

Price then climbs a ladder to the top of the truck and threw an EMP grenade and blows up. The Atlas soldiers were stunned by it as their EXO suits malfunctioned and Blake took them all out with her Gambol Shroud.

She went inside the truck and opened the door leading to the back. Ghira saw her releasing him from the restraints.

Ghira groaned" Blake?" Blake nods" Yeah, help me untie mom and Sienna Kahn." Ghira was then released and untied Kali and Sienna.

They got out of the truck and Price says" Glad to see you're still alive. We have to move now."

Kali questioned" Where are we?" Price replied" We're in Mistral now. We're just a couple of stories away from Haven Academy. Damn it, wish I had the Spitfire, unless..."

He got on his earpiece and said" This is Captain Price, can you read me Gold Eagle?" There was nothing but static.

He growled" Nikolai, I know you can hear me, this is Price, come in!" Nothing but static again. Price sighed and gave up.

Ghira says" Maybe these trucks are blocking the communications around us. We're gonna have to disable them."

He jumped on top of the truck and tore of the antenna. Price then heard the static going away and there was grable noises" It's working."

Sun gets to the other truck and knocks the other antenna off with his staff and says" How about now?"

Price then heard CN Nikolai's voice" Da, can you hear me now, Price?" Price replied" Yes, good to hear you."

CN Nikolai sighed" Price, Irons started his speech just a minute ago. There's Nazis and Atlas Corps all over the place. What happened to Ironwood?"

Price sighed" He's dead. That Nazi carrier that they have, is a god damn weapon of destruction. It vaporizes anything it fires at and it killed Ironwood. Hate to say it but, we're gonna have to take it down. I'm gonna need access to Winter now."

CN Nikolai said" Woah, woah, woah, slow down. You're talking about a battle we cannot win against-"

Price yelled" Nikolai! We don't have time left!" Another Atlas Co. carrier flew over them and Price says" Listen here, I gave you an order and you be willing to take it now. I'm still your Captain, no one else. Got it?"

CN Nikolai sighed" Copy that Price, I'm on my way. Do you need help?" Price replied" Bring your airship to my coordinates. I need the Belladonnas out of here. Do it now."

CN Nikolai replied" Da, on my way. Be there as soon as I reach your location." He hung up and Price sighed" Alright, new plan. We're gonna have to rendezvous with the others. Hope for god's sake we don't lose this war tonight."

Everyone nodded and Price lead them behind the small houses. Unexpectedly, Roach, Ghost, and Soap came around the corner and Price aimed his riffle at them.

Roach exclaimed" Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, it's just us. Whoa, long time no see. Who are the rest? Family?"

Blake nods" Yes, we need to get to Haven Academy as soon as possible. I heard the other Nikolai is gonna pick us up and get us there."

Soap said" Hold up there. You can't expect to get there easily, alright? Half the sky is dominated by Me 262s and hover carriers. You're putting our pilot in danger."

Price scoffed" Relax, he knows what trouble he's getting into. He'll maintain low profile and keep it cool. Now, where the hell are you going?"

Ghost replied" Overwatch point sir. We have to scout the whole area and cover ground." Roach nods" Based on what Richtofen has said, there's a ship called Overlord and it's flying over the ancient pyramid device.

So, when the White Fang attacks, they'll start excavating it and if they reach it, it's game over for the huntsmen and huntresses, they'll lose their aura."

Blake exclaimed" What?!" Sun said" You've got to be kidding me!" Kali says" That's terrible! You gonna have to stop them somehow!"

Soap nods" That's why we need Nikolai's airship to get in close to Overlord and shut it down. If we don't, it's too late. We put the whole world into chaos and we have no chance coming back from this, that is what I think."

Sun shouts" Then let's stop them now!" Price gets on his earpiece" Gold Eagle, meet me at these coordinates." He sends the coordinates through his scroll and CN Nikolai replied" Da, I got them. Be advised, I will be there in 2 minutes, don't be late."

Price nods" Copy, see you soon." He gets off and says" Alright, Roach you take the Belladonnas and Sienna Kahn to safety to Haven Academy."

Roach sighed" Just my luck." Price continued" I take my team and Blake's with us to infiltrate the Overlord carrier." Kali says" Blake, please be careful." Blake nods" Don't worry mom. We'll stop them."

Ghira says" We're counting on you brave men along with my daughter." Sun chuckled" We won't let you down, sir."

Ghira grunts" You. Roach kid, lead the way." Roach gulped" Um, sure. Follow me, I got a shortcut."

He then lead them upstairs and Blake says" C'mon, let's do this." Price, Ghost, Soap, Takeo, Sun, and Blake went to the extraction point to their ride.

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

* * *

Qrow, Oscar, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen stack up by the door and Qrow says" Ready?" They all nodded and Qrow kicks the door down and Raven was standing there.

Qrow asked" Raven, what are you doing here?" Raven took out her sword and said" Doing what must be done, brother."

Qrow growled" Don't you get it?! Salem is manipulating you Raven! You think killing me is gonna change anything?!"

Raven shook" No, but I'm doing it to survive and keeping my tribe alive." Nikolai says" Your sister is crazy."

Qrow sighed and took out his Scythe" If you really want this fight to end in a ugly way, one of us is only going to walk away from it."

Raven said" That's what I was thinking of. This is goodbye then brother." Ozpin shouted" This doesn't have to end this way! You can join us and help us defeat Salem."

Raven scoffed" Since when did you think you can win this war? Never. Not in a thousand years. You have failed."

Lionheart was standing on the balcony and Dempsey sighs" You really think this is how you wanna end it? I have a girlfriend who's dying in Salem's grasp and you want her to die?"

Raven scoffs again" And why does she matter?" Dempsey's eyes glowed yellow" Because if she's gone...you will just make me bring out my ugly side!"

Raven opened up a portal and a fireball comes out of it and everyone dodged it. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Vernal walked out of it.

Richtofen sighs" Well, this isn't what we planned for." Cinder says" Neither seeing you alive, Edward. You have no idea what's coming."

Richtofen replied" Well, neither did you." He had a button behind his back and pushed it. Turrets came out of the floors and Richtofen grinned" With my knowledge of knowing the future, I always planned ahead."

Cinder growled and Dempsey smiled" Game over, Cinder." The turrets fired but they were destroyed by another portal that opened up.

Kronos walks out of it and has three Crescent Stones powered up the Relic of Destruction. Reality, Power, and Illusion.

Kronos says" You really think you could have gotten away with this, Eddie?" Richtofen growled" I hate it when you do that."

Dempsey shouted" What have you done to Ruby?!" Kronos laughed" She's suffering as of now and she will die when you're dealt with."

Richtofen said" Don't let him intimidate you, Dempsey. He wants you to attack him first." Dempsey was already steaming with rage and his fists were already glowing. He didn't know what do but wanting to attack Kronos.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

* * *

Irons was still continuing his speech and he says" As I could remember, we've handled our first threat at upmost sight.

The generators were sabotaged by the White Fang and a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses dealt with it but could not take on the girl that helped the White Fang.

So, we send our Elite team and a special robot of ours to take her down. We've captured the young lady and we're still making our decision what to do with her."

Everyone cheered and Irons says" Based on these actions that have been inflicted on us: terrorism, waging war, and peace being broken by these revolutionaries. We will prevail against them and should take the chance to fight for our lives!"

Everyone cheered again and Team JNPR were disgusted with his words. Words of lies and betrayal.

Irons sighed" With that said, with the original Atlas army being run by a fool, I should say this. Jacques Schnee, I find your actions lacking military power, and I have the power that is more advanced than yours.

To clearly state this, I'm better than you and I will take your place and you should be number two of the Atlas army. Since you don't know how to take situations seriously but I do."

Everyone clapped as they stood up and Irons smiled as the cameras flashed. Ghost says on the earpiece" Alright Nora, ready to unleash hell?"

Nora smiled" You know I am." Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren stood up from their seats and Jaune takes out the bag from below.

Nora reaches for her Manghild and loads in the grenade shells. She gets on the stairs and she says" This is for killing our General, A-hole."

She fired three rounds and landed on the stage blowing up next to Irons. Irons shouted" Terrorists! Stop them!"

The crowd fled away as the Atlas and Nazis soldiers closed in on team JNPR's position as they resisted them.

Irons then ran away to the backstage to his escape vehicle. As Irons got on his Warbird, a flare fired in the sky and White Fang airships were approaching in huge numbers.

Ships off the mainland started to fire their cannons into the kingdom causing mayhem and destruction.

The battle was beginning and the fate of our heroes remain distant what might happen in the next chapter.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**


	39. Chapter 51

Chapter 11: Downfall

* * *

 **Dark Realm**

* * *

Ruby was groaning as she woke up and sees Salem in front of her. She gasped and Salem says" It's alright, you're not dead, yet."

Ruby groaned" What...do...you want from me? You've already taken my eye away." Salem puts her hand on Ruby's face" You're just in time to see what's happening to your friends."

She called over the Seer Grimm and displayed the battle going on in Mistral. Ruby was crying and said" My friends...everyone is going to die."

Salem smiled" Enjoy the view until the battle is over, and after that-you will die." She leaves her and Ruby couldn't bare to see the ongoing destruction of the White Fang.

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Qrow, Oscar, Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, Yang, Weiss, Neo, and Weasel were in a dangerous position with Kronos, Cinder, Raven, Mercury, Emerald, Vernal, and Lionheart.

Weasel says" Everyone! Be careful and don't get in Kronos's way! He has the Relic of Destruction!"

Kronos grins" And I will soon have the Spring Maiden's relic in my hands, Arlington. I'm always happy to kill you all over and over again and it satisfies me. Yet in the end, it doesn't even matter."

Dempsey growled" Says the person who's corrupt and is bored as crap!" Kronos shouted" But when there's no one standing left in this universe to stop me, I WILL BECOME AN IMMORTAL GOD!"

Nikolai says" Immortal god my ass!" He cocks his shotgun and fired at Kronos. Richtofen growled" Every time!"

Then the battle became a huge scene as they clashed against each other. Qrow and Raven were fighting against each other and Qrow shouts" You're a fool, Raven! You've doomed us all and we're gonna die!"

Raven yelled" You're bluffing! I'm doing this so Salem can leave me and my tribe alone." Qrow yelled back" Kronos will definitely destroy Remnant and other worlds! If he has the Key and the Crescent Stones, he will become an immortal god that we can't defeat!"

He pushed Raven back with his Scythe and Raven stood up" I don't believe you and I will not lose to you this time!"

Nikolai was thrown into a wall by Mercury and dodges him. Nikolai grabbed all of his grenades and bundled it into a bag and set them off and threw it at Mercury.

Mercury grunted and Nikolai grabbed his Dagon's Glare and shot Mercury's legs and got damaged. Nikolai growled as he charged straight to Mercury and grabbed his body throwing him into a pillar.

Richtofen aimed at Mercury and fired his Wunderwaffe at him and disabled his legs. Mercury groaned and Nikolai punched his face knocking him out cold.

Nikolai chuckled" Still got it!" He was then punched from behind by Vernal and Nikolai groaned" I am not afraid to fight women but it's what a hero has to do!"

Dempsey then grabbed Vernal from behind and threw her away into a wall. Nikolai groaned" C'mon! I wanted to fight her!"

Dempsey said" More fighting, less talking!" Dempsey was then pushed by a vortex of wind and Vernal jumped on him.

Dempsey says" Well, hi there." His eyes glowed and released a burst of yellow energy and Vernal was pushed back.

Vernal growled" You! You have the Summer Maiden powers?! Impossible!" Dempsey sighed" Well, I hate people when they say, OH! I'm a fucking Summer Maiden!"

He then threw yellow orbs at her and she dodges his attacks. Kronos then used the relic and with half of its power, he unleashed a firestorm surrounding the academy.

He grins and Richtofen growls" Seriously, I hate it when you do that!" Dempsey then remembers he can disable the relic by using the Summer Maiden's power.

He then risked his life and jumps on Kronos from behind. Little did he know, Kronos turned around and punched Dempsey into a purple portal and disappeared.

Kronos laughed" You think he knew how to disable me?! No! I know everything of what you're going to do, and you can't predict what I'm going to do all but Edward! This is where he dies tonight!"

Kronos used the Relic and the ground was rumbling as Kronos used part of it to make a spear. He then threw it but time stopped.

Ozpin used his cane and then hits Kronos in the face. Time resumed and Kronos was being multi-attacked by Ozpin multiple times and was thrown into the ground leaving a small crater.

Ozpin pants and says" I told you, Oscar. That training did paid off." Oscar groans" Yeah, I know. How long is it-"

Kronos growled and got up from the ground. Oscar yelped" -to get up?" Kronos shouts" Of course you would stop me and time. I will have all the Crescent stones and I will destroy you from existence!"

Ozpin says" I may have more fight in me that last time at Beacon." Kronos says" The old and the weak are doomed. And YOU'RE WEAK!"

He punched him into a pillar and groans" Oscar, I have a plan but you're not gonna like it." Oscar sighs" Oh boy."

Ozpin slammed his cane down and made his speed faster. He attacked Kronos left and right and Kronos was steaming with rage" Run all you want Ozpin! But you can't escape from this!"

Kronos threw shadow orbs at Ozpin and he dodges all of the orbs all except one hits him. Cinder walks up to Ozpin and says" I might've forgotten you're nothing but a soul that can control one weakling. I'm happy to kill you again, Ozpin dear."

Neo then hits Cinder with her umbrella and saves Ozpin. Cinder grunts" You! Why join them, Neo? We gave you everything!"

Neo nodded" Yeah, but I'm not being fooled by the likes of your ugly plans or Kronos's." Cinder gasped" You-can speak? When?!"

Weasel replied" I did and I'm more than happy to say that I'm obliged to help others rather than you. I know what your past was and that I cannot help you. You're nothing but a weak being who was afraid of Salem and still weak to use the maiden's powers, which don't even belong to you!"

Cinder growled" You don't know who I am!" She then used her bow and fired at Weasel but he dodges the flaming arrows.

Ozpin gets up and says" Thank you for the help Neo, I appreciate it. I guess you're not bad after all." Neo smiled" I've changed." Ozpin chuckled" I see that."

Yang says" More fighting, less talking!" She punched Emerald that was coming from behind her but it was Nikolai who got hurt.

Yang gasped" Nikolai!" Nikolai groaned" Ow, that hurt." Yang says" It was an accident!" Emerald then revealed herself to Yang and then stabbed Yang in the shoulder.

Yang groaned and then was kicked away from Emerald. Nikolai then cocked his shotgun and shot Emerald in the back.

Emerald grunts and felt her aura weakening as Nikolai kept firing his Dagon's Glare. He then kicked Emerald in the face knocking her out cold.

Nikolai said" Well, I guess she didn't see that coming." Yang groans" Yeah, thanks. She didn't even deserve an apology."

Weasel kept dodging Cinder's attack and Lionheart was watching the madness going on from below. He saw the flames enclosing on the academy and sighed as he thought he was going to do it for the greater good.

He aimed his weapon at Weasel and fired at him causing him to fly across the room. Weasel groaned and said" And this is why I don't sacrifice myself into dangerous battles, Oz! Not without my powers!"

* * *

 **Dark Realm**

* * *

Dempsey flew out of the portal and landed into a dark, mysterious place. He groaned" Ugh, where am I?"

He looks around and groans" I guess this is the Dark Realm that Richtofen talked about."  
Tyrian then came out of nowhere and Dempsey dodges his attack.

Tyrian says" Good to see you again, Candle Boy." Dempsey groaned" Goddammit not you again."

Tyrian said" Well, looks like this is going to be our last fight." Dempsey replied" Mmm, meh. Don't feel like fighting today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Tyrian growled" Do you think you're going to avoid me? I'm going to mess you up! Inside-out as your entrails pour out of your dead body and maybe, I CAN BECOME A MAIDEN!"

Dempsey had a smug look on his face and teleports out of there. Tyrian shouted" YOU CAN RUN AND TELEPORT ALL YOU CAN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

Dempsey teleported into a room and sighed" Shit. I thought I can get out of the Dark Realm but, shit. Ruby's gotta be here!"

He turned around and Ruby groans as she looked at Dempsey with confusion" Dempsey? Is that you?"

Dempsey gasped" Ruby.." He ran to her and breaks the shackles off and Ruby whimpered. Dempsey said" It's okay! It's okay! I'm here to save you. Everything is gonna be fine."

Ruby then hugs Dempsey and sobbed" I'm glad you're here to save me. You don't know what they did to me..."

Dempsey grabbed her face and could see blood on her left side of her face. Ruby shook" Don't...I don't want you to look...it's to scary...they took out my eye."

Dempsey growled" I will make Salem pay for this, I will make all of them pay for this." Salem said" Are you really?"

Ruby gasped and held onto Dempsey tightly and Dempsey groaned" Oh for god's sake." Salem smiled" Trying to save the little rose again? I remember the time that Qrow tried to save Summer but he was too late as I took her life away from him.

You should've seen the look on his face. Full of sadness and despair. Do you think that is why he is always so drunk? Because he couldn't save his team leader?"

Ruby was hyperventilating and said" Please stop it!" Dempsey shouted" Quit it with that! She doesn't want to hear anything else you might say!"

Salem replied" You're just like him. Your voice almost matches him and the rose's voice as well as her mother. How coincidental. This time it's going to end differently."

Dempsey's eyes glowed and then teleports away along with Ruby and Salem does the same.

They teleported into the main room and Salem says" Thought you can escape from me?" Dempsey growled" Damn!" Salem then spawned dozens of Grimm and Salem says" Get them my beasts! Kill them!"

The Grimm charged right at them and Dempsey then grabbed Ruby and shielded her from the Grimm until he started to glow as the Grimm leaped on top of them.

Salem saw the Grimm in a pile until they were all blown away from a bright yellow blast. The dust cleared and Salem was shocked to see something stand out in front of her eyes.

The figure stood there and it was standing 5'5 feet tall and was wearing a cape, trench coat, combat skirt, stockings, brown boots and with half brown and red hair with silver and blue eyes.

Salem shouted" Impossible! You-you've fused!" The figure said" Wait, what you-" She looked at herself and gasped.

Inside her head, Ruby said" Dempsey, are you still here?" Dempsey replied" Yeah, whoa. Did we just combine?"

Ruby says" This is so cool! I never knew you could do this!" Dempsey said" Well, me neither. I guess this is totally awesome! Hey, how about we kick her butt? What do you say?"

Ruby replied" Oh yeah, I want some revenge for my mom's death." Dempsey chuckled" Then let's do it for her. This is for Summer Rose."

Ruby questioned" Since we're together as one, what can we be called by?" Dempsey thought of it and replied" War Rose."

Salem shouted" So, are you going to stand there, little rose or, whatever you are!" War Rose replied" I'm not whatever, Salem. You can call us War Rose!"

Salem growled" Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak maidens stronger. You think you can take me on?!"

War Rose smiled" I've been waiting for this moment, Salem. I'm doing this for my mom's death and I will avenge her!"

War Rose then forged Crescent Rose and it was glowing yellow and silver. Salem then charges at her and they clash.

Salem had her sword out and their weapons just clanged against each other. With every swing of their weapons hitting each other, the more power War Rose was getting stronger.

Salem was filled with rage and War Rose kept on fighting like it was nothing. Salem then opened up a portal and dragged them into Haven Academy.

* * *

 **Haven**

* * *

A portal opened up and Salem and War Rose came out of it. Everyone looked as they fight furiously and War Rose smashed Salem into a wall.

Kronos looked over and shouted" I knew this would happen!" War Rose growled" Kronos." Kronos approached her and says" I guess I'm always happy to crush person who's trying to become a hero."

War Rose replied" Not on our life!" They started to fight as they kept swinging at each others faces. Kronos then used the Illusion stone but War Rose used her silver eye and neutralized the effect.

Kronos shouted" Curse your power of the silver eye! I'm still surprised that I can't even stop you from that!" War Rose smiled" Not even this?" She used her other eye as it glowed yellow and neutralized the relic's power.

The firestorm disappeared and Kronos growled" NO!" War Rose then stabbed him with her Crescent Rose and up to against a wall.

Kronos groans and says" You've made a terrible mistake." War Rose says" Like that had ever happened."

Cinder and Salem then used their powers and War Rose groaned" Oh shi-" Then the explosion knocked her back and she groaned.

Kronos took out the scythe from his chest and threw it on the ground. Kronos wheezed" I need power..."

Salem nods and puts her hand on Kronos and healed the wound. Kronos smiled" As you think you might've won, I still live to fight another day!"

War Rose shook" Not quite though." She then forged Crescent Rose again and quickly fired at Salem's head.

Salem felt as the bullets hit her and she collapsed to the ground. Cinder gasped and War Rose said" That was for my mother, you freak."

Kronos laughed" I have no use of her for now. She was just a pawn of mine." Cinder growled and said" But-"

Kronos then punched Cinder in the face knocking her into the ground. Kronos says" As for you, you're not worthy of having the maiden's power, Cinder."

Ozpin was behind Lionheart and says" Now you believe me, Leo? You're being played by him this entire time." Lionheart was breathing hard and sighs" I believe you now, Ozpin."

Kronos continued" I have no use for you!(points to Raven)You!(points to Vernal)And you!(points to Lionheart)

I will become the ultimate life form being as a god that no one can defeat! You can all say goodbye to your pathetic lives. Starting with you.(points to Weiss) Say goodbye, Ice Queen."

He then threw a spear at her and impaled her. She was shaking as she felt the pain go throughout her body.

Everyone was shocked and War Rose shouted" WEISS!" She collapsed on her knees and War Rose's eyes glowed with rage" Oh! You've done it now, Kronos!"

Kronos grinned and opened up a portal" I will see you all soon enough." War Rose then unleashed her power and disabled the portal and fired her Crescent Rose at him. Kronos dodges the shots and they fight against each other again.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

* * *

Team JNPR cleared out the Nazis and Atlas Co. soldiers and went out to the building. They saw explosions around the city go off like fireworks and ships off coast firing their guns.

Jaune gasped" This is-I can't believe this is happening!" Pyrrha nods" Jaune, we've been told about this! We're gonna have to stop them!"

White Fang and Atlas Co. soldiers were fighting against each other and Me 262s flew out to sea to destroy the ships.

Ren says" Look up there!" An Atlas ship was slowly flying over them and the door opens with Price shouting" Get your arses in here now!"

Team JNPR hopped on the airship and it flies toward the Overlord carrier. Nora shouted" Blake, Takeo, and Sun?! You guys are here!"

Sun nods" Heck yeah we are." Takeo says" Price, what is your plan?" Price replied" We're going to take the Overlord's drill system down so they can't get the ancient device shut down."

Jaune gulped" You mean through all of that?!" They saw anti-aircraft guns firing and then the laser drill ignited and started to cut through the ground's surface.

Price groaned" Nikolai! Make this thing go faster!" CN Nikolai nods" Got it!" He speeds the airship faster and they closed in on the ship.

Price opens the door and shouts" Jump now!" Team JNPR and the rest jump off of the airship and landed on deck of the Overlord carrier.

Price led them to a hatch leading to the armory. They all jumped in and Ghost says" Alright, we're clear here."

Soap gets on his wrist watch and plugs it into a terminal" Penny, see if you can find us a passage way to the Overlord's laser drill control room."

Penny replied" Copy that. Downloading the ship's schematics." Soap says" Make it quick. Everyone's lives are on the line."

Penny said" All done. Make a turn on Section D-6 and keep going down the narrow hallway that has an elevator that should to the control room."

Price activates his HUD on his Scatter Rifle and says" Got the map. Follow me and stay put."

Price, Ghost, Soap, Takeo, Blake, Sun, and Team JNPR gets out of the Armory and made their way to the elevator.

Alarms went off in the ship and Penny says" We've been compromised. 100 plus soldiers, ASTs armored mechs, and heavy infantry soldiers are closing in our position."

Nora groaned" Crap." Ghost carried a big cannon and says" Can this thing be any of good use?"

Sun exclaimed" Where did you get that?! Nevermind about that, use it!" Penny says" Hold on, that's an experimental cannon. It's dangerous to use inside the ship."

Price says" Sorry, but we don't have a lot of options. Get it operational! ASAP!" Penny replied" Okay, just stay behind the cannon while I get it functional."

Everyone took cover and readied up their weapons. Penny says" Here they come!" Atlas soldiers fired their weapons and Price shouts" OPEN FIRE!"

Guns blazed inside the ship and Jaune exclaimed" They are sure packing some firepower!" He covers himself with his shield and Nora fired her grenades at the enemy and blew up.

Blake shoots back and Ghost combined his weapons into an assault rifle and killed the incoming troops.

Soap shouts" Penny! We've got those big mechs! Fire the damn weapon now!" Penny asked" Are you sure?"

Price shouted" Oh for fucksake!" He pressed the button and the cannon was charging up and fired creating a gigantic explosion in the hull of the ship.

The cannon flew out and everyone got up from the ground. Sun says" That-was-awesome." Blake groaned and shouted" You almost got us killed, Price!"

Price said" Hey, they're dealt with so deal with it." From the outside of the ship, a C-RAM turret aimed at them and fired its powerful minigun at them and ran from the gun fire.

Ghost says" Keep running!" Penny says" Make a right here! There's another elevator leading to the control room!"

Price shouted" On me! Go! Go!" They ran as fast as they can and Takeo summoned Wind Leaf and says" Wind Leaf, protect us and don't let the enemies reach us down here!"

The Samurai nods and defends the elevator while our crew got inside. Price pushed the button and the doors closed as Atlas Co. soldiers closed in and Wind Leaf started to push them back.

As the elevator descended, the control room was being operated by the Nazis and Price asked" Who's ready to kill some Nazis?"

Nora shouted" You know I am!" Jaune nods" Let's get rid of these monsters out of our world!" The elevator doors opened and everyone started to shoot.

The gunfire lasted a minute and the room was clear. Soap plugs the watch into the computers" Penny, shut down the laser drill!"

Penny relplied" Shutting down laser mirror 1." The laser shuts down and 3 more were still drilling until they powered off one at a time. They were all deactivated and Sun shouts" Yeah! We did it!"

Groph gets on the speaker and says" You may have shut down our drill but it's not over yet! Our Kriegsmachine missile barrage will finish the job!"

Ghost groaned" Oh goddammit!" Everyone saw the missiles fired from the other ship and bombarded the crater creating a huge explosion.

Penny says" They're close to breaching into the interior of the ancient device. Perhaps if we steal the power source of the drill, it can lead us to the Kriegsmachine warship."

Ren questioned" Power source?" Nora looked into the core of the machine and saw the Summoning Key that Dr. Groph had. She smiled and used her hammer to smash the core open.

Everyone turned around and saw Nora grab the Summoning Key" I think we got it." Price grabs it and says" Alright, since Richtofen told me on how it should work."

He pressed the right combination and opened a portal leading to the Kriegsmachine. Price said" It should do that."

Jaune says" Alright, let's go and stop them." Price nods" Since I have this thing(puts another combination) Richtofen told me to send the key to him once we've obtained it."

The Summoning Key teleports and Price said" He should obtain it and finish the part he's playing. C'mon, let's go."

They all nod and entered the portal teleporting them to the Kriegsmachine upper deck where the missiles were being loaded in.

* * *

 **Haven**

* * *

War Rose and Kronos were still fighting each other and everyone didn't know what to do. Raven looked at Qrow and sighed" So, all this fighting for nothing?"

Qrow nods" That's right. I've been trying to tell you that now since Salem is dead, we don't have to worry about her anymore. Richtofen, you better explain who that woman is."

Richtofen replied as he obtained the key" Well, that is Dempsey and Ruby fused as one." Qrow gasped" Wait, what?!"

War Rose flew into a wall and groaned" Ugh, son of a-hey! Don't make me swear, Dempsey!"

Kronos flew right at her and dodges him. He then used the Power stone and threw red orbs of energy at her as she kept dodging them.

Richtofen was closing Weiss's wound as she groaned" Richtofen, please tell me I'm going to make it."

Richtofen choked" I'm doing everything I can. I'm not letting you die this time." Weiss coughed up blood and Yang went over and grabs her hand" Hang in there, Weiss! You are going to make it!"

Richtofen took out the blood vial and sighed" Weiss, drink this. Trust me, you're going to live!"

Weiss took the vial and drank it and the taste was disgusting. She groaned" Why did you make me drink that?"

Yang looked at the blood vial and said" Richtofen, you made her drink this vial of blood?!" Richtofen shouted" Her blood! I don't have time to explain but you will soon understand before we all die!"

Richtofen patched Weiss up and Vernal approached Richtofen. Yang looked at her and cocked her gauntlets" What do you want?"

Vernal took out the Dark stone and says" Take it, Richtofen. I know this Kronos person is bad and he wants this stone. Take it and get out of here!"

Richtofen shook" Not without you." Vernal sighs and says" Your friend is in trouble and I have to help her."

Richtofen says" I've already got a plan for that but Dempsey is so going to kill me when he finds out what I did. I will have to teleport Kronos out of here while Dempsey and Ruby fight him. I have to wait at the right moment."

He charged the Summoning Key and War Rose and Kronos were still throwing punches at each other.

At the moment where War Rose's eyes glowed and the Relic glowing, Richtofen then threw the key at them and created a blinding white light and caused a shockwave.

The dust cleared up and Kronos was gone. Dempsey and Ruby were separated and there was a mysterious girl laying on the ground next to them.

Weasel ran over to them and he said to himself" Oh my god. It worked. I'm just very happy to see you again. Dempsey, I wish you coulda see this but, no. It was worth your power to bring her back."

Dempsey had his trench coat torn in his chest leaving a massive scar on it. Weasel picked up the Summoning Key and puts it in his coat.

Ruby groaned and said" What happened? Did we defeat Kronos?" Weasel shook" No, he's gone but he'll be back. I'm sorry about Dempsey."

Ruby questioned" Dempsey?" She looked to see Dempsey was laying on the ground and she freaked out" Dempsey!"

Weasel kneeled next to her" He's unconscious but he's going to be okay." Ruby questioned" What did Kronos do to us?"

Weasel shook and sighs" It was the only way and we knew it was a risk when you and Dempsey were fused and used your powers to send Kronos back to the Dark Realm."

Ruby sighed and said" Who's the other girl?" Weasel says" That, is Emily. My long, lost, beloved daughter."

Qrow, Oscar, Richtofen, Nikolai, Neo, Yang, Weiss, Lionheart, Raven, and Vernal approached Weasel.

Qrow questioned" Now what?" Weasel replied" Get to the MPD and secure it! Don't let them shut it down. Lionheart show them way."

Lionheart nods" I will. Qrow, Oz, follow me." Ozpin shook" No. Take Nikolai and Neo with you to help you."

Lionheart replied" Of course. We must hurry, we don't have a lot of time." Warbirds flew over the academy and Richtofen said" The Nazis and Atlas soldiers are converging on our position."

Yang says" We're going to die here if we can't get out of here! You're going to have to help us, mom!"

Raven sighs and says" Okay, but we're going to have to wait for your friends to get out to secure the device."

Qrow nods" I'll go with them. Lead us to the device Leo." Lionheart nods" Follow me." Qrow, Neo, and Nikolai followed Lionheart to his office and opened a secret passageway.

They traveled deep into the tunnel and explosions were going off. Lionheart says" They're trying to breach into the pyramid. We cannot allow them to control the machine!"

Qrow says" We know that!" Nikolai said" Then let's pick up pace!" They started to run down towards a door and opened it.

There was a gondola that led to the MPD and Lionheart said" Alright, get inside the gondola."

They entered inside of it and it went down 100 feet deep towards the MPD. The gondola stopped and then the ceiling collapsed when the rockets hit.

Qrow grunts" They're coming!" Nikolai took out an KN-44 from his back and aimed to the top of the hole. Neo got her HG40 out as well and Qrow rushed over to the MPD until 4 Warbirds flew down and fired their guns at them.

Qrow took cover and took out the Golden Rod device but something dropped from the Warbird and it was a huge armored mech and Qrow backed off.

Lionheart used his weapon and fired at the Warbird and shot it down until he was shot by one of the bullets from the turret.

Nikolai shouted" Qrow! Hurry! We don't have time left!" Qrow was punched by the mech and it said" You think you can protect your precious pyramid? It will be ours now!"

The mech had a laser blade and tried to hit Qrow with it but he dodged. Qrow shouted" Get to the gondola without me! I'll be fine! Trust me!"

Lionheart coughed" Go...leave this place...we've tried..." Nikolai looked at Neo" Neo, anything you can do?!"

Neo shook" I don't know. I don't know what to do!" Qrow yelled" Leave now!" Qrow swung his scythe at the mech and his scythe had been broken by the projected blade.

Nikolai and Neo dragged Lionheart into the gondola and pushed the button to go up. Qrow then went behind the mech and ran to the MPD's front as he tried to insert the Golden Rod but it was knocked out of his hand.

Inside the gondola, Lionheart handed his weapon to Nikolai" Take it...you know what to do..."

Nikolai took the weapon and sees Qrow being grasped by the mech. He aimed for the arm that had the blade emitted and fired it.

Qrow was being held from his neck and the mech said" This is where your time ends, Qrow Branwen. I am White Knight."

The arm was then shot off and Qrow gasped. He then ran and turned into a Crow and flew out of the crater.

Nikolai sighed" Nikolai saves someone but-" Neo nods" Not Lionheart." Lionheart was motionless and then Nikolai heard Richtofen on his communicator" Nikolai! Get up here now! The Nazis and Atlas troops are surrounding us!"

Nikolai replied" On our way. Richtofen, I'm sorry. They beat us to it." Richtofen said" It's okay, Nikolai. We have another chance. Trust me. It's going to work. But the path it's not going to be easy."

The gondola stopped and Neo says" Let's go!" Nikolai nodded and followed her up to Lionheart's office.

They could hear the gunfire downstairs and Yang said" Glad you're here! Where's Lionheart and Uncle Qrow?!"

Nikolai sighed" Lionheart is dead and Qrow is somewhere. He'll meet us outside if we can get out of here!"

Weasel says" Richtofen! Is the key all charged up?!" Richtofen nods" Summoning Key is recharged. We can get out of here!"

He opened up a portal and then Maus tanks broke into the building and fired their cannons. Everyone ran into the portal and Weasel carried his daughter and Nikolai picked up Dempsey as Richtofen had his gun aimed at Cinder" Move it."

Cinder nods and gets inside the portal until everyone was out of Haven academy. The portal opened to the outside of Haven to the top of Mistral.

Everyone could see the flames of destruction ravaging the beautiful city into the brink of the actions of the White Fang and Atlas Co.

Nikolai asked" How do we ever come back from this?" Richtofen replied" We can come back for this when the time is right. We just need time to prepare."

Weasel whispered" Prepare." He look at his daughter and sighed" Prepare. For the worst." Richtofen nods" Yes, prepare for the worst."

Yang and Weiss were hugging Ruby and Yang says" Oh my gosh, what did they do to you Ruby?"

Ruby shook" I don't want to show you but, they took my eye away Yang." Yang's eyes turned red with rage but she calms down and kept hugging Ruby.

Ozpin says" These Nazis and Atlas Corporation soldiers-they'll pay for this for trying to bring our world to their control. We will not falter."

Raven saw Qrow flying towards them and he popped back to human form. Everyone stood there and Qrow shook" I'm sorry. They got it."

* * *

 **Overlord Carrier**

* * *

Price, Ghost, Soap, Blake, Sun, Takeo, and team JNPR went to the top of the ship waiting for CN Nikolai's extraction.

They saw the destruction from below and Nora says" How do we ever come back from this?!"

White Knight replied" You don't." Everyone turned to the huge mech who was standing there with Nazis behind them.

White Knight said" Welcome to the world without aura!" All of a sudden, a blue energy wave had bursted out of the crater and it inflicted on Team JNPR, Blake, and Sun.

Jaune groaned" I'm feeling-weak." Nora groans" Ugh! Too weak." Ren shouted" What did you do?!"

White Knight chuckled" Your aura belongs to the glory of the Third Reich and the Atlas Corporation. We will become the world's deadliest hunters."

Price shouted" You're not gonna get away with this!" The Atlas airship flew over them and fired its guns and missiles at the Nazis and CN Nikolai shouted" C'mon! Get in!"

Price yelled" I'll cover you! Go!" He fired his gun at White Knight who had his shield up and was walking towards them.

Price then put his gun away and helped out Ghost, Soap and Takeo carry JNPR and Blake and Sun to the airship to escape.

They boarded on it and CN Nikolai flew out of the Overlord's airspace. As the flames still raged in the city of Mistral, the White Fang had been captured by the Nazis and Atlas Corporation.

The battle was over and our heroes had taken a downfall that they cannot recover from but they have one last chance to make things right. But the path ahead is now, very bleak.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**


	40. Chapter 52

Chapter 12: Downfall Part 2

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Raven shouted" What do you mean, they got it?!" The wave of the blue energy was headed towards them and everyone grunted from it.

Yang groaned" Ugh! What's happening?!" Weiss, Ruby, Qrow, Raven, Cinder, groaned as well.

Richtofen said" They shut down the MPD device. Your aura is gone." Ruby groaned" What?!"

Cinder growled" You fools! How could you let this happen?!" Richtofen growled and punched Cinder in the face" How about you shut up?!"

The Summoning Key dimmed and Richtofen sighed" It also limits the Summoning Key's power and it makes things even worse."

The Atlas and Nazis vehicles flew over Mistral and explosions were seen over the sea as the ships exploded.

Kronos appears again" You thought you could get rid of me?" Everyone turned around and Kronos was standing there with a menacing face.

Kronos smiles" The very end of your fate and Mistral's will fall to ground in ashes and there will be nothing left but dust and death clinging over."

Raven growled" I remember who you are. You're the one who killed Summer!" Kronos grins" I see that you remember. How satisfying it was but, all disappointing that she passed on the power to you."

Ruby questioned" You-killed my mom?" Kronos laughs" I did it so all of you can suffer! And you will drown under my boot and the darkness will soon consume Remnant!"

Ruby was traumatized by his words and she was breathing fast. Yang asked" Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby growled" No-I'M...ANGRY!" Her eye flared up and Kronos smiled. Qrow shouted" RUBY! NO!"

She pushed Qrow out of the way and charged against Kronos. Kronos then grabs his sword and plunged it into Ruby's stomach.

She grunts and Kronos grinned" There, there, you gave it your all. Now sleep my child."

He took out the sword and Ruby's body collapses. Everyone was in shock and Raven was as well.

Kronos smiles" Thinking all the benefit you could have an advantage over me, I will show no mercy to you."

He took off his hood revealing the face of the devil. Kronos's face looking like Richtofen's, scars all over his face, ripped off gray flesh, and parts of his bones showing.

Kronos says" At least I'll enjoy and savor this moment for the rest of you. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. ALL."

The relic glowed and the crescent stones glowed as Kronos's eyes glowed orange. Richtofen smiled and Kronos was confused" What are you smiling about, Eddie?!"

Behind Kronos, Ruby stood up and scoffed" You thought you had the chance to kill me, Kronos?"

Kronos turned around and shouted" Impossible! How?!" Ruby picked up her empty blood vial and threw it on the ground. Kronos growled" You impudent little runt!"

Richtofen says" You may be powerful Kronos, but you're not very clever of my ingenious plans. What? I thought you knew everything was going to happen in the cycle?"

Kronos growled" I WILL END YOU NOW!" Raven and Cinder used their maiden powers and knocked back Kronos.

Nikolai growled" Since when were you on our side?" Cinder sighed" I'm sorry. I've been a fool this entire time. He killed Salem and I don't have to worry about her anymore. I worry about him now."

Kronos stood up" Do you now?! It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" He was frozen from the legs and Ruby says" I've learned enough about my silver eyes! I'm going to put them to good use!"

She hits Kronos with her Crescent Rose and Kronos was pushed back again. Kronos says" Then you will die like Summer Rose has done!"

Weasel handed over Qrow's scythe and Qrow asked" How did you-" Weasel says" Don't worry about it."

He aimed his weapon and fired at Kronos" This is for Summer, Kronos!" Everyone locked and loaded their weapons.

Kronos growled" You are fighting against a god!" He lunged at Qrow and dodges him. Yang went in and punched Kronos multiple times and Vernal fired her weapons at him as well.

He was steaming with power of the relic as he lunges at them. Cinder used her sword and it clashed against Kronos's as they flared with intensity.

Kronos says" Your aura is gone and I have the advantage over you!" He then punched Cinder in face breaking her left side of her mask.

Cinder growled and Raven went in and started to fight Kronos. He smiled" The inadequate Raven Branwen. How joyful this must be."

Raven shouted" I will kill you for what you've done to Summer! All because of your hungry power!"

Their swords clashed with a spark of flames and ice. Ozpin then jumps in and hits Kronos from behind.

He turns around and tries to hit Ozpin but he dodged him. Richtofen grabs the Summoning Key and teleports underground to the MPD.

He finds the Nazis tampering with it and fired his Wunderwaffe at them. He then found the Golden Rod device and he slams it in.

The blue blast wave lit up again and it traveled through Mistral. Everyone was affected by it again and regained their aura.

Kronos shouted" NO!" Raven roundhouse kicked Kronos in the head and he was knocked back.

Kronos smashed the floor with his fist and he teleported down to the crater. Raven gasped" Your friend is in trouble! We have to help him! Or else Kronos will get to the relic!"

Nikolai looked under Leo's weapon and found a pocket watch. It said its the key to opening up the Spring maiden vault.

Nikolai shouted" Follow me! I know the way!" Ozpin says" C'mon! Let's go!" Weasel says" I'll stay with Dempsey and my daughter. Go!"

Everyone followed Nikolai into Haven academy and Ozpin grabbed the watch and placed it on the statue.

He then placed it and the entrance opened up. They stepped on the pad and it descended into the vault.

Yang then says" Ruby! Don't ever do that again!" Ruby sighed" I'm sorry, Yang. It was just to throw him off."

Qrow sighed" I thought I was going to lose you just like Summer! Don't ever do that again!"

Ruby nods" I'm sorry, Uncle Qrow. I won't." Cinder says" Can't this thing go any faster?"

Nikolai shook" Hey, I got an idea. Let's put this to a vote. Anyone who has in mind to kill Cinder, say I."

No one said anything and Nikolai asked" What? Nothing?" Raven says" This is not the time now, hard headed."

Nikolai says" Great. Now everyone is going to call me hard headed." Ozpin says" We have to get to the relic before Kronos does."

They've reached the floor and they see Kronos throwing energy orbs at Richtofen. Raven says" He's opening up the vault with the artifact? How?"

Ozpin says" In any event, if the maiden's powers are taken away, the Summoning Key can override the vaults and open them whoever desires to secure them."

Nikolai fired Leo's weapon at Kronos and he turned around to see who shot him. Kronos says" So, you decided to show up as well? I'm flattered."

Raven says" I will end you, Kronos. One way or another!" Everyone stepped out and Kronos grins" Good. Let your anger consume. The more anger, the more fun our fight is going to be."

Richtofen then runs into the vault and grabs the lantern relic. Kronos turned around and threw a huge energy ball at the tree burning it down.

Richtofen jumps out of the doorway before it was blocked by a huge branch. He sighed and Kronos was hit by another fireball from Nikolai.

Kronos growled" You don't know when to quit do you?" Cinder then threw her flaming spear at Kronos striking him down.

Kronos took out the spear and threw it on the ground. Kronos growled and lunged at Cinder and struck his sword down on Cinder.

She was impaled and she tried to get out of Kronos's way, but Kronos then twisted his sword and shoved his fist into Cinder's heart and took it out of her corpse.

The heart was still beating until Kronos crushed it in his hand with blood splattering everywhere.

Everyone was shocked and Kronos says" I show no mercy to anyone who gets in my way. Now, I'll show you my true dark side."

The Fall maiden's soul was floating and Kronos says" Come to me, Cinder. I will be the fall maiden next."

Richtofen shouts" That's not how it works!" Kronos chuckled" Watch me." But the soul went to Ruby and she obtained the powers.

Kronos shouted" What?! NO! It's MINE!" Ruby groans" Not anymore." Richtofen then says" Nice try, Kronos. Like I said, you're not clever."

Kronos growled" I've had enough of you all! You will die under my wrath!" He then used the relic and he threw up a huge fireball to the rocky ceiling and shards of rocks fell down.

Kronos teleports out of there and Richtofen started to run. Everyone went back to the elevator but Weiss stayed.

Yang shouted" Weiss! Get in here now!" Weiss shook" Not without him!" She then formed walls of ice as they went upwards making a roof to protect Richtofen from the falling rocks.

He then makes it to the other side and falls on top of Weiss as the elevator ascended. He looked at Weiss as they stared at each and Weiss says" Richtofen, can you please get off of me?"

Richtofen stuttered" Oh, I-um. I'm sorry." Kronos teleports to the MPD and yanked the Golden Rod device out of the pyramid and destroyed the rod.

The MPD shutdown and the blast wave emitted again taking everyone's aura away. Kronos says" Now, to destroy this cursed device." He then smashes the MPD into pieces and teleports away.

Everyone was feeling weak again and Ruby says" What happened?" Richtofen sighed" Kronos destroyed the MPD. Our aura is officially gone now."

Raven growled" I wish we could've ended him right there." Qrow says" Yeah, but we've got worry about Ruby now since she's obtained the Fall maiden's powers."

Ruby sighs and looks down. 2 Atlas airships were hovering over Haven and one landed down on the ground.

Winter shouts" Get on now!" Everyone ran over to the airship and got inside of it and they took off.

Qrow asked" How'd you know we were there?" Winter replied" You can thank Dr. Maxis to getting to you. He wanted to make sure all of you lived after the-ahem, well..."

Qrow replied" The MPD that is in control of aura is destroyed, Winter. We've lost it." Winter nods" I know. Some ancient being destroyed it and now, it's spreading like a disease."

Weiss asked" What do you mean?" Winter replied" If that MPD thing was destroyed, our aura is gone and everyone else's is too. All around the world."

Raven says" Everyone is weak now. Without the MPD, we're just nothing but weaklings. And the Grimm will kill us all easier that way as they'll take it as an advantage."

Winter says" The Grimm are not a priority anymore. Irons' armies are now our priority." Oscar asked" How come?"

Winter questioned" Who is this kid?" Qrow replied" It's Ozpin, Winter. He's already reincarnated." Winter says" How? This child-he cannot be Ozpin."

Oscar's eyes glowed" Do you believe me now, Winter?" Winter was surprised and she said" Ozpin, you're not even human."

Ozpin sighs" It's a long story. For now we just stay safe. Now, answer my question." Winter nods" Well, Irons is now our priority cuz he infiltrated our base in Mistral and now it's taken out by his army."

Ruby asked" Where's Jaune and the others?" Winter replied" Inside the other airship with the best pilot we've got." Ruby sighs" Oh thank goodness."

Weiss questioned" Where are we going, Winter?" Winter replied" The whole city has been evacuated and so are we. I'm taking you all back to Vale."

Yang asked" Vale? Why Vale?" Winter replied" We've managed to restore Vale with the help of Glynda Goodwitch and the huntsmen and huntresses to clear out Vale from the Grimm since they've, migrated somewhere else. We thought it was a miracle."

Qrow says" They're not migrating. It's something else." Richtofen says" The Shadowman is in control of the Grimm and he's bringing them to Shade academy. He's after the relic." Winter exclaimed" What?!"

* * *

 **Vacuo**

* * *

The Grimm and Apothicons were swarming all over Vacuo as the Shadowman walked up the stairs of Shade Academy.

Apothicons were guarding him and everyone inside the academy was afraid of his presence.

Shadowman ordered the Apothicons to watch everyone as he made his way to the office. The Shade headmaster was scared as Shadowman approached him.

Shadowman says" There's no need to be afraid, mister. I will not harm any of your students under my order."

He stuttered" What do you want?" Shadowman grinned" I'm here for the Fall maiden's relic and I know that I didn't find it at Beacon! Show me it!"

He got up and nods" Okay, okay! I will, but don't hurt my students I beg of you." Shadowman says" I will only if you hand over the relic to me."

The scene changes to an underground vault showing a huge statue of the first Summer maiden. Shadowman laughs" You think you were able to hide the Fall maiden's relic in the Summer maiden's tomb? Pathetic."

The elevator stopped and the both of them stepped out and proceeded to the vault. Shadowman then releases a orb as it made its way to the vault.

It was starting to open up and the relic was shown inside. Shadowman grins and grabs it. He turns around as he exited the vault and took the relic.

The headmaster saw him walking to the elevator and he does as well. Shadowman says" Now I got what I wanted, you did the right thing. I will make my departure as promised."

Shadowman teleports out of the vault and the Apothicons were called off as so was the Grimm as well.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12.**


	41. Chapter 53

Chapter 13: Struggles

* * *

 **Patch**

* * *

With everyone evacuated from Mistral, Team RWBY and the others had a hard time to recover. With the Nazis and Atlas Co. in control of Mistral, no one can tell what might happen next with Richtofen's next phase of plans.

He was outside and he was struggling to think where to get some "tools". Taiyang saw him and asked" Are you okay?"

Richtofen sighed" No. I just need some help here. I don't know if this request is going to be that simple."

Tai nods" Oh, well lemme hear it." Richtofen questioned" By any chance, is there a old junkyard around Vale?" Tai replied" Oh, yeah sure! What do you need from there?"

Richtofen says" We're going to need some materials to make something big. I'm sure Dempsey might know what I'm trying build."

Tai questioned" What are you trying to build though?" Richtofen replied" Well, it's big, can carry people, has armament on it, and can drop some heavy bombs."

Tai exclaimed" Are you trying to build an airship?!" Richtofen shook" No, a flying fortress." Tai sighed" That's going to take weeks."

Richtofen shook" Maybe, but if we work together it won't take long to get it operational." Tai asked" Why are we going to need a "flying fortress"?"

Richtofen replied" I have a plan to enable our aura back but I'm going to need a team of four to do this."

Tai says" You're crazy. Again." Richtofen said" Like I've heard that a million times and all my plans do work. Sometimes if things go south, I have backup plans."

Tai sighed" Well, if you're going to build something that can fly, then we're going to have to find a airfield." Richtofen says" Just as I was thinking for you to say."

* * *

 **Abandoned airfield**

* * *

Tai had stopped the car and Richtofen and Tai walked out to the open terrain and the water washing up the cliffs.

Richtofen says" This'll work." Tai nods" Well, I suppose no one has been here for years. Actually, my father had a passion with flying. He even came up with the craziest inventions I've ever seen. C'mon, I'll show ya."

Tai led Richtofen to a hangar and opened it up. Inside was a whole collection of materials of metal, window frames, wings, engines, and many more.

Tai sighs" Such a perfect time. Eventually, my dad has gotten an important request he was never able to finish.

He was told by someone that he needed a vehicle that could fly within the next 30 years. It's been almost 30 years though and he hasn't completed his work. He was told me the name of the vehicle. The Flying-Fortress..."

Tai looked at Richtofen with a concerned look and Richtofen said" I was that person who told your father. Eventually, I was looking for this all along."

He removed the sheets and the cockpit of the B-17 G-60 was made. Tai was shocked" You told him to build this creation?!"

Richtofen smiled" I've got to say, Tai. Your father was a good man and his sacrifice was a noble one to save our lives now." Tai says" Alright, let's get to work!" Richtofen nods and they drag the vehicle out on the runway.

Richtofen says" I know exactly who to help us. We're going to need some help." Tai asked" Do you know who?" Richtofen replied" One person."

* * *

 **Patch**

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest were inside resting in the living room. Meanwhile, Raven was outside rethinking what she has to say with Yang.

Nikolai stood there and said" So, I'm assuming by your looks that you can't speak to Yang?" Raven sighed" I thought Salem was more dangerous, but this Kronos person is far by his limits with that Summer relic and the stones."

Nikolai grunted" I can't believe it was a evil version of Richtofen. I guess we didn't kill all the evil Richtofens then."

Raven questioned" What?" Nikolai replied" Well, long-crazy-short story, we went through hundreds of dimensions and killed more Richtofens as we could. I guess we forgot this version that is now invincible."

Raven says" Well, what about the other stones?" Nikolai replied" Richtofen has them and we know he's going to keep them so Kronos can't have them."

Raven sighs" Well, I'm the Spring maiden, Summer's kid has Fall, and the other girl has Summer powers. I don't like her and I don't think she deserves to have them."

Price yelled" We're totally screwed now!" Nikolai said" Well, he's wrong about that." Raven and Nikolai walked in and saw Price and Emily arguing.

Emily shouted" What?! You're saying I'm not capable of combat? I would love to remind you about World War One where Dempsey fought in, and there were women who were fighting for their country like the Russian women!"

Price scoffed" Pfft, it's because Russians always start fights just like Nikolai did back at Haven academy." Nikolai growled" Hey! That's not true!" Ghost shrugged" Hate to say it but, Nikolai did shoot first."

Jaune says" Price, it doesn't matter that she doesn't know how to fight!" Weiss nods" Can you at least calm down?"

Price shook" No! Why are we even here in the first place?! Me and my team?!" Yang shouted" We don't even know what's your purpose here!"

Price shouted" Of course! You don't know crap!" Raven questioned" Then what brought you here? I probably know what's going on."

Ghost replied" Well, a storm came out of nowhere and brought us here. It was a spiraling white storm and had a portal in the middle."

Raven sighed" Well, that was the Winter maiden's relic then. Somehow it lies in your world in another location."

Yang asked" Don't all the relics lie in other places where they're unreachable but only accessed by the vaults?"

Raven nods" Yes they do, and they lie in other worlds where we can't see them. Only it was possible because of...something."

Richtofen walked in" Element 115. It's everywhere in all the dimensions we can access with the Summoning Key. All the relics are connected to 115, 115 can hide the relics in mystical fields, these fields are invisible to the naked eye."

Raven asked" Then what was the Spring relic doing in a desert?" Richtofen replied" It lied in Africa's deserts on another world called Earth. The Winter relic lied in the snowy mountains of Russia. The Fall relic lied in a forest in Germany. The Summer relic lied within a cave in the USA."

Soap questioned" So, all these relics lied on Earth?" Richtofen replied" Because Primis hid them there so it was a challenge for those who were trying to steal them. Imagine all of the corrupted people in Remnant trying to get to them and can't reach Earth."

Raven sighed" Bring us to all the relics then." Richtofen says" We've got the Spring relic and Kronos already has Fall and Summer. We need the Winter relic and that's only at Atlas."

Weiss gasped and she said" We-have to go to Atlas?" Oscar nods" Yes, the Winter maiden is at Atlas and we need her help, and ours as well."

Nora says" But, we haven't been able to recover our aura! It's gone!" Richtofen shook" No, it's not gone, yet. 'The eyes are the key, the key is power to all.' We need to find the Silver Eyed warrior main temple in Remnant, and I know where it is."

Blake asked" What lies in the temple?" Ren says" The Silver Eyed warriors had obeyed the Primis warriors to build a same replica of the MPD device. Almost every academy has a pyramid device and all of them connect to the main temple. The Silver Eyed warrior temple is like a backup aura relic device."

Everyone's attention was caught and Raven says" Well then, we've got our objective. The journey may be dangerous but, we'll make damn sure this crazy plan works of yours, Richtofen."

Richtofen scoffed" Please, we would've handled this if we-verdamnt! Why didn't I think of that a year ago?!"

Nikolai sighs" Well, we were preoccupied. So let's deal with it and find out how to defeat Kronos."

Raven nods" Right, Kronos and the Shadowman are now a priority." Richtofen shook" No, the Nazis and the Atlas Co. are our first priority."

Raven questioned" What do you mean by that?" Richtofen looked down" There's two ways this could play out: If we don't deal with the Nazis, they'll attack Atlas and the relic might as well be under guard. Then, Kronos would steal it."

Raven sighs" Alright, we'll go to Atlas as soon as possible. Richtofen, you've said you've been through the cycle, when will they attack?"

Richtofen replied" Since we're 3 weeks away from the cycle ending, roughly I say right around next Tuesday."

Ruby got up" Richtofen, tell us. How did we fail in the last cycle?" Richtofen sighs and shook" I don't want to recall it. I don't remember these events, the Summoning Key gives me all the events and it brings pain."

Richtofen stood there and firmly held the key in his hand and he sighs" If you're ready to see these events, the pain will cost your emotions."

Everyone stood there and Jaune says" If this is worth it, we're willing to see it." Everyone stood up and Blake says" Alright, show us."

They all nodded and Richtofen activated the Summoning Key as a yellow storm of energy surrounded them and in their heads they see from the beginning to end of every event in order.

Then they saw the Remnant being consumed by APOTHICONS and Kronos fighting all of them and then killing them all. It ends there and everyone was traumatized.

Price looks down and he sighed. Jaune was breathing heavily and says" That is what is going to happen? All of it?"

Richtofen nods" Yes." Pyrhha says" It all started at the beginning of the Great War all the way here."

Nikolai growled" We should take action now! We don't have much time!" Richtofen sighed" Emily, we start training you now. It's not going to be easy but we don't have a lot of time."

Emily sighs" I hope I can do this. No, I can do this. I'll do what it takes to win this for all of us." Ghost says" Richtofen, what are the chances of us winning if we're just going to keep losing?"

Warbirds were heard outside and Raven growled" Gah! They must've followed us here!" Yang cocked her gauntlets and Ruby says" We'll show them that we can still fight!"

Takeo nods" Ready?" Jaune replied" Yeah we are!" Raven opened the door and 5 Warbirds were landing down as everyone cocked their weapons and were combat ready to take on their enemy.

Unexpectedly, Ghira walked out of the Warbird and Blake gasps" Mom? Dad? You're all alive!"

Ghira nods and he sighs" Blake, we're sorry." Blake shook" No, it's okay! It's just-" Kali interrupted" Your friend Roach is-gone."

Blake was surprised and Ghira says" He made no sacrifice too great to get us out of Mistral and without him we would've been dead."

Price looked down and Ghost muttered" Roach.." Price questioned" What happened to him?"

* * *

 **Mistral**

* * *

Ghira and the rest of the Resistance fighters were fighting back the Nazis and Atlas Co. approaching their position.

Ghira was shooting MG42 at the Nazis but they protected themselves from the bullets. Roach groans as bullets whizzed above his head" Grr, we can't go on like this!"

Kali shouts" They're all over the city! We can't escape with these soldiers on our backs this long! We need a idea, Ghira!"

Ghira groaned" I can't think of one right now! We'll have to hold here!" Roach looked around and saw a containment truck holding an AST mech unit inside.

He made a run for it and got inside. He then pressed a release button and the AST suit was ready. Roach got inside and activates the mech. He then walked outside as the Nazi advanced Halftracks came in and Roach spooled up the minigun mowing them down.

Ghira shouted" Nice shooting, Roach!" Roach nods" You're welcome!" He fired a missile and shot down a Warbird that was gunning for them. Roach shouted" Get everyone out of here!"

Ghira shook" No! We can't leave you behind! You're too important!" Roach shouts" So is the Resistance! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Just go without me!"

Sienna shouted" C'mon! We can't let anymore of our die here!" Ghira sighed" Dammit! We're retreating!"

Roach says" Hey!" Ghira turned around and Roach said" No sacrifice too great!" Ghira nods" Alright everyone! Fall back! Roach hold them off!"

Roach gave it everything he got as he fired missiles and firing his gun at the troops. He then ran out of ammo as a M7 Stinger had struck him and his AST suit ejected him.

Roach laid on the ground as the Nazis had approached him and apprehended him into the Warbird and knocked him out.

Roach is then woken up when the Nazi guard woke him up and brought him outside with held captive Resistance fighters.

The German Commander talked with the Nazi Officer" I'm looking for workers. I want you to separate the Resistance fighters to see if they're Faunus or humans."

He nods and the officer walked over to Roach's group and Roach whispered" Hide your traits everyone. They're looking for Faunus."

The fighters hid their traits before the Nazi Officer came over to them. He pulled out his P-08 sidearm and says" Show me who are the Faunus and I'll let you live."

Roach was sweating as the gun was pointed to a teenager. The officer said once again" Show me."

Roach said" Du fragst mich, Nazi stuck scheibe!"(You ask me, Nazi piece of shit) The officer turned around and says" You. You speak German very well. Who are you?!"

He pointed the gun to Roach's head and he replied" I'm Gary Roach Sanderson, British Task Force 141. That's right. They're coming to kick your asses back to the hell you came from!"

The officer smacked Roach in the face with the pistol and shouted" To hell with the British Army! Take them away!"

The Atlas soldiers and Nazis forced the prisoners to board on a massive armored train and Roach's group were put in the carts.

Roach groaned" Wohin nimmst du uns?"(where are you taking us) The officer yelled" Du wirst zur fur den Rest deines Lebens tun!"(You're being sent to work! That's what you're going to do for the rest of your life!)

The cart doors closes and the train leaves Mistral into the woods where Roach and the others saw a huge labor camp up ahead being constructed. Roach muttered" Oh no."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**


	42. RWBY Revolution Rewrite

**RWBY Volume 6**  
 **Revolution**  
 **(REWRITE VERSION)**

* * *

GhostRiley33: So, sorry for the inconvenience but you might notice that the original chapters of Volume 6 are now gone. I need to seriously take the time to rework the Volume 6 chapters as I saved them.

NO, I am not including the RWBY Volume 6(Rooster Teeth) chapter events in this story. YES, the chapters will be the same but modified in a way, meaning it's rewritten. The reason I needed to do this is because I am rebooting(again) the Volume 7: Rise of the Darkness story.

Things...didn't work out too well and I am sorry if I disappointed you guys who have been watching these stories since 2017. I am going to fix this and as soon as it is fixed, things will be in order again.

I appreciate everyone's positivity, their support, and their strong opinions. Times like these are indeed very drastic and not everything can be fixed but we'll try to make it through.

 ** _Sincerely, GhostRiley33~_**


	43. Chapter 43

_**RWBY Volume 6: Annihilation  
(Rewrite)**_

Chapter 1: Could There Be Hope?

* * *

 **Patch Island**

* * *

 ** _After the disastrous events of Mistral's destruction, Team RWBY and the others have resided themselves onto Patch Island at the moment. Things were looking very bleak for our heroes and all hope is lost for them._**

 ** _Their aura is lost, they barely have any strength to muster, and Ruby copes with herself with her phantom pain. Weasel tries to look for a chance of hope and he tires to call Nemesis for assistance, but she is too busy to help him while dealing with another dimensional crisis._**

 _ **Richtofen denies the fact that they will lose in this dimension and he decides to invent a creation of his own to turn the tide of this incoming war. Thousands will die as the Atlas Corporation and the Germans will push through Anima all the way to Atlas to get the Relic of Creation.**_

Inside of the home of our heroes, Qrow and Taiyang were in the kitchen discussing with Richtofen how they will prevail such a fight. Qrow sighs as he puts down his flask of alcohol" Look here Eddie, as much as I appreciate you helping us, it's over for all of us."

Taiyang scoffed" Don't be so sure about that, Qrow. I wondered why you brought the Relic of Knowledge here, even Ozpin said it would attract Grimm towards us." Qrow scoffed" Yeah, since he did tell me that...this might put us at danger."

Richtofen puts down the Summoning Key on the table and picks up a blueprint. He unfolds it and points at it" Listen to me Tai, und Qrow, we don't have much time but those people out there in Anima will need our help. If I manage to build this device in under 24 hours, then there may be hope."

Qrow asked" And what does this invention of yours does?" Richtofen replied" It will restore your aura as it has before. With enough Aether energy, I-WE can have a chance to fight back and defeat Kronos. This time, we won't fail."

Tai looked at Qrow and he looked back at Richtofen" Fine, we'll help. Just tell us what you need and we'll get it done." Richtofen looked outside and asked" Say Tai, do you think you may have some space in your training facility?"

Taiyang questioned" For what purpose?" Richtofen chuckled" Hmm, well we're going to put the device right inside there. Lemme see here..." He picks up the Kronorium from the table and opens it up.

Richtofen skimmed through the pages and positively says" A-ha! I knew it! There is a fifth element of Dust and it is just full of Aether energy just laying dormant underneath Patch Island. *kisses Kronorium*

Ah! Who were to ever thought that the reincarnation of our past selves did such a thing for us if in this case that we would fall into such chaos? *gasps for air* Okay, I am good now."

Qrow and Taiyang stared at him with concern and Qrow asked" So, you're saying there's another element of Dust lying underneath our feet?" Richtofen nods" Oh ja there is. It shouldn't be tampered with so you let me take care of that."

Qrow repeated what Taiyang said" A fifth element of Dust is just laying beneath this rock?" Richtofen opens the door with confidence and replied" Yes! The answer is yes! I, Dr. Edward Richtofen will succeed! Once again!"

Richtofen steps out of the house confidently and Taiyang asked" How long has he been like that?" Qrow shrugged" Beats me. I have never seen him act this way, but if his crazy plan does work, we'll have a chance to defeat Kronos and Salem."

Meanwhile Team JNPR, RWBY, Nikolai, and Takeo were in Signal Academy's training room where Pyrrha was fighting with Emily.

Raven was there trying to teach Emily moves she wasn't able to do since her body isn't in "great shape" as Raven claims. Nikolai muttered in the bleachers above" Maybe I'm seeing why Emily can't 'fight' well."

Takeo nods" Yes, her mind and her heart are not in the place for fighting. Perhaps she is nervous of doing such action." Nikolai scoffed" What?! No Takeo, the reason I think she can't fight is because of her, you know."

Nikolai mimics of being a woman and motions his hands are grabbing something from his chest and Takeo sighed in disgust" Yes...that might be another... ** _reason_**." Nora says" I think Nikolai is right, her big melons will just slow her down."

Jaune exclaimed" Nora! Don't discourage her like that. We're here to help her out." Nora sighs and lays on her back" Well, it's the truth. Someone with that "big" size can't fight well. It's like fighting with long, heavy hair."

Yang hollered" Hey, I can fight with my long hair though! You guys have seen me in action!" Weiss looked down at Emily and she says" You know, Emily does have some problems down there. Maybe I can do something to help."

Weiss gets up and walks down to the training grounds and Nikolai says" You know, I think she's the one who stole your "twins" after the Fall of Beacon, Yang." Yang blushed angrily and she slams Nikolai's head onto the bleacher very hard.

Yang gets up and scoffed" Idiot." She walks away and Blake sighs" How do you guys even manage yourselves?" Takeo sighs" Trust me, I think Nikolai is dumb when it comes to making such ridiculous comments about others. Me, hmm, I am the only mature one in this group."

Blake chuckled" Well, I think you sort of failed since we got ourselves in a pickle." Takeo blushed and coughed" Erm, that is-umm-that **_one_** time only. I am still in control of myself."

Ruby looks down and Oscar walks in with a bottle of water" Hey, water?" Ruby looked up and smiled" No thanks but thank you for the offer though." Oscar nods" Yeah, um how's everything going down there?"

Blake says" Not too well at the moment." Nikolai groaned" Did anyone bring me some Vodka?" Takeo grabs a bottle of water and splashes it on Nikolai's face. Nikolai shook his face as he blubbered" Bwuehgheheh. Hey, I don't like ocean! I am drowning! Eh?"

Takeo sighs in disappointment" You're not drowning, baka." Nikolai sighs" Phew, at least I wasn't dreaming about Yang smashing my face into a wall after I groped her-" Takeo slams his head again into the bleacher knocking him out again.

Oscar says nervously" Okay, umm. I-imma just-um go and take Ruby out now. Weasel needs to speak to her." Jaune replied" Oh well, of course. Go ahead." Ruby asked" What does he need me for?" Oscar shrugs" I don't know but let's go find out."

Ruby follows Oscar out of the training room and Jaune sighs" Yea, this is getting out of hand already." Then a huge boom was heard when Emily was thrown across the room to a wall as dust came off of it.

Raven scoffed" That's how you throw someone at a far distance, you got that?!" Emily groaned" Yes...ma'am." Pyrrha nervously said" Umm...I-I don't think t-that was necessary." Raven sighs" What do you know about necessary? I'm trying to help her train to get stronger like me."

Qrow shouted" I think you've done enough, Raven!" Raven looked up at Qrow who standing by the door way and says" We need you right now!" She scoffed" Good luck training her, even if it's worthless since your aura is gone."

Raven walked upstairs as Pyrrha went over to Emily and asked her" Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me you're okay?!" Emily cracked her back" Yeah, never better. What's with her problem?"

Pyrrha sighs" I don't know but I've never seen Yang's mom this way. It's hard to believe that Yang grew up without her." Emily chuckled" Talk about bad parenting...oh I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it that way."

Pyrrha nods" It's okay, we could all use a smile on our face now." Weiss walks up to Pyrrha and Emily and she asked" Hey, are you okay Emily?" Emily nodded with a smile" Yeah, I'm alright. What's up?"

Weiss replied" Well, I got something that can you help you fight better without your little problem." Emily laughed in embarrassment" Oh my god, that's more of a BIG problem.

You cannot understand how it feels like to have D Cups on your chest. It's like trying to carry two watermelons on your chest with a rope wrapped around it and trying to walk for a day. It makes my back hurt all the time. You guys are lucky to have such smaller breasts, I hate mine a lot."

Pyrrha nervously chuckled" Hey, come on now. Listen to me, you're special to us. I mean, you have some talents that you haven't been able to show because of your troubles.

We're here to help you with that in every way that we could. You need to be yourself, your own person, that you can believe you can fight for a better tomorrow for us and everyone else."

Emily stares at Pyrrha and smiled" Of course, I shouldn't back down, not now nor ever. Still, Weiss? What's your idea of helping me out with my big problem?" Weiss replied" Well, I think I might pull a Richtofen side out of me but I made something that can repress all that weight down with just the right settings. Follow me."

Weiss takes Emily's hand as the both walked out of the training grounds and from the bleaches above, Takeo looked down there and says" Hmm, I guess training's over. However, we must keep our strength ready."

A big man says" Yes, you all must be prepared for the worst." Everyone turned around to have seen Ghira walking towards them and Blake asked" Dad? Is there something wrong?"

Ghira shook" No, but there are some problems with your friend down there. Hmm? Where did she go?" Ren replied" Weiss says she's going to help her with her training instead of Yang's mother."

Ghira scoffed" That Branwen woman is definitely is a troublesome. I don't trust her with those maiden powers and neither Qrow Branwen. Listen here everyone, we need get everything in order and together.

I've seen you all in action, the way you fought, they way you stick together as a team. But when it comes to a moment like this, war will always be inevitable. We cannot allow our enemies to kill everyone out there in Remnant."

Jaune sighs and says" With all due respect, Mr. Belladonna, we lost our aura and we're just weak without it. What are we supposed to do against a big army of powerful soldiers?"

Takeo reassures Jaune and says" I've fought hundreds of enemies which they may be zombies, interdimensional creatures, or any other human being, with or without an aura.

It takes spirit, it takes time, and it also takes your will to fight for what is right. I never gave up on my path but only to find harsh truths and I recovered the strength I had forgotten. If we're still breathing, then we can still fight."

Blake nods" Tak is right guys. We really don't need our aura right now but we will need it sooner than later. I hope Richtofen knows what he is doing." Nora nods" Yeah, and if does manage to restore our powers then we can kick some major ass!"

Ghira looked up at the ceiling and sighs" Well, I suppose you may be right. Let's not waste our hopes and dreams. Get some training done now, you'll need it. Blake, look after your team."

Blake replied" I will." Ghira smiled and gave a kiss on Blake's forehead and begins to leave. Takeo says" Well, it is only a matter of time before our fate. I intend we start getting stronger now."

* * *

 **Mistral Ruins**

* * *

The ruined city of Mistral leaves a very gray feel to the atmosphere after the devastating attack by the super army. A person was lying down on the rubble of Haven Academy to have been knocked out.

It was the Shadowman and he regained his conscious as we woke up in a gasp. He looked around himself and he growled" Damn you Kronos!" He slams his fist down at the ground until something emerged from the rubble.

He turned around and was surprised to have seen Salem alive again. Shadowman questioned" Salem? Is that you? I thought you were dead." Salem shook" I am NOT dead, and I cannot die, remember?"

Shadowman nods" Yes, but at that moment when young Rose shot you, I thought you were defeated." Salem looked around Mistral's ruins and asked" How long have I been dormant?"

She turned around to the Shadowman and he replied" Well...it has been a day since the attack on Mistral. Kronos turned against me, that fool thinks he can overthrow and overlord...yet...he did. He'll pay for this."

The Shadowman made a fist and growled in anger" I will kill all of them. Every single living being on this forsaken world...in this stupid...horrible dimension...KROOOOOONOOOOOOOOS!"

His voice echoed through the valley of Mistral as he collapsed on his knees, burying his hands deep into the ground. Salem looked at how desperate the Shadowman was and she thought to herself" _Look at him...this is NOT how an Overlord of the Apothicons should be. He should be planning on his next scheme."_

Salem tapped the Shadowman's back and says" It's not over yet, Shadowman. We can retrieve the relics before he does and when the time comes, we will destroy him as soon as we encounter him again. I can guarantee our victory."

Shadowman saw the evil smirk Salem gave and he chuckled in confidence" If you believe such a task to be achieved easily, we'll need a group of hunters of our own. This time, better, stronger, and intelligent fighters. There won't be a chance for our enemies before they could kneel down to us. It's time for this new plan I have."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	44. Revolution 2

Chapter 2: Ignite the Ember

* * *

 **Signal Academy**

* * *

 _It has been a day since our heroes have rested on Patch Island and have been training hard in Signal Academy. Richtofen has received a lot of support from Taiyang lately and he has never been so motivated before., that was at least what everyone thought of. Richtofen was going to restore the power that had belong to everyone as a huntsman and huntress._

Meanwhile, Ruby had sat down in a chair in her room right next to her bed, which Dempsey had lied in. She was feeling very anxious and nervous, something that she feared that Dempsey will never wake up from his coma and it has been a week.

Oscar was there, checking on Dempsey's vitals and he gave a sigh and Ozpin's voice had spoken" It's no use. He's in a deep state of his coma. It'll take a couple of more days or weeks for Dempsey to awaken. Unless...he doesn't want to wake up."

Somebody knocked on Ruby's door and she looked up in alertness" Oh, I'm coming!" She got up as she made her way to the door to have seen Emily standing there and greeted her" Oh, hi there Emily."

Emily nods" Hey there, Ruby. How's...Dempsey doing?" Ruby looked back at Dempsey and gave a worried expression on her face" I-He's still...the same." Emily sighs in disbelief" I know...it's been a week already. I'm sorry about him."

Ruby shook" No, it's not really your fault. Richtofen did what he had to do and trust me, with an extra member on our team, we can fight stronger." Emily chuckled" Oh trust me, I think you'll get your abilities again soon. Richtofen built this giant drill with Yang and her dad and things started off with a rough start."

Oscar asked" So, how is it going? Any progress?" Emily replied" They began to drill down about 20 feet down just 5 minutes ago. Richtofen says those 115 Dust Crystals are really deep about 200 feet. Shouldn't be a problem he says."

Emily sat down on the bed and Ruby sits in her chair again and says" Well, I'm glad I have someone to talk to right now. I guess Jaune's busy training with his team?" Emily nods" Yeah, along with Dempsey's friends and the others. Ghost told me how he misses his friend, Roach."

Ruby sighs" I hope he's doing okay. If-he's still out there...chances are we can run into him again." Emily shook" You don't understand, Ruby. The Germans are slaughterers, they kill their enemies in different ways you haven't seen.

Using poison gas against everyone, burning them in flames with their flamethrowers, their superior technology always improving, nothing changes and things will stay the same. If Roach is captured, chances are he's dead already. I feel sorry for him, but I do pray that your friend is still alive."

Ruby slowly nods" I hope he is okay too. He's a really, really sweet guy once you get to know him. Hey, do you feel different?" Emily slightly nods" Yea, just a bit. It's a feeling that something is...burning inside of you. It's a feeling you know that it's...strange. To me-it really is strange.

I wasn't born to be a fighter like you, Ruby. My destiny wasn't just born today, nor when I was born back in my world. It just came out of nowhere and I don't understand why Dempsey thought of me when he was in that moment. It's just...I never had the decision to come back. I didn't choose to come back."

Emily stared at the floor at a long time, tears flowing from her eyes in anguish and pain. She held her arm tightly, trying to keep it all in but Ruby says" Hey. It doesn't matter if you weren't born to become a fighter.

Oscar had the same idea when we first met him but, the only reason he's good at fighting is because we train a lot, besides Ozpin being in his head." Oscar nods" Yeah, but I know how to fight real well without him. It takes time, Emily. I believe you, and so does everyone."

Emily slowly smiled" Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, in that case, guess I'll go make myself stronger now!" Ruby stood up and smiled" That's the spirit!" The entire ground shook when a big, dirty, dusty smoke risen from the ground that was near Signal Academy.

Ruby, Oscar, and Emily rushed over to the school to have seen Richtofen's invention in pieces and Yang carried Richtofen out of the big hole. Ruby shouted" Yang! What happened?!"

Yang puts Richtofen down and Yang says" I don't know, but while we were drilling the whole thing caught on fire and the controls went whack! Luckily I got Richtofen out of there alive."

Richtofen coughed and says" The controls must've been fried by the 115 Dust crystal's radius." Richtofen gets up and looks down in the hole to see a faint blue light glowing and he says" Grr, just right there in this hole I could see those Element 115 Dust Crystals down there. I'll need some equipment. C'mon Yang, let's see what we can find in Taiyang's shack!"

He walks off down the trail to the house and Yang sighs" This is gonna be a long day. Ruby, aren't you supposed to be watching over your boyfriend?" Ruby looks down and sighs" I know, but he's not waking up anytime soon. I just hope he does."

Yang nods" Yeah, I know. Just...make sure nothing explodes again." She walks off with Richtofen and Jaune comes outside with his team and exclaimed" What the hell happened here?!" Nora yelled" Yea! We heard this huge explosion and then BOOM! The whole ground started shaking!"

Oscar nervously chuckled" Trust me guys, it wasn't that bad. Just an accident that Richtofen wasn't prepared for. He says he was gonna get some equipment to extract the Dust Crystals from below."

Ren questioned" Do you think his plan is gonna work?" Ruby chuckled" Well, all of his plan do work, some of them weren't that good but we managed to pull ourselves to the end."

Then, the front doors opened from Signal Academy and Raven Branwen walked out saying" Good, you're here. Ready for another round, Arlington?" Emily felt her discomfort towards Raven and Ruby says" Don't worry. We believe in you."

Moments soon after, everyone was inside the Training Room again as they observed from above. Takeo, Nikolai, Oscar, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and JNPR were feeling anxious about the fight after what had happened yesterday.

Raven walked towards Emily and then she stops right about 7 feet away from her. Emily tightened her fists and Raven gave a harsh stare" So, I suppose you are ready, Arlington. Heh, I doubt that."

Emily brushed her hair with her hands and says" Well, I wasn't born to be fighter, but I am sure as hell I will become one. To be better than you." Raven scoffed" Don't get too cocky, that will make your downfall more embarrassing than it was yesterday."

Qrow gave a low growl and Ruby asked" Why is Yang's mom always like this? Has she been like this?" Qrow replied" We were raised by the Bandits and we were ruthless fighters. My sister, for example, she is as ruthless as she can get. Even when she "retrieved" the Spring Maiden's powers."

Nikolai growled" Such savagery! For a woman at least, but I have not seen anything like her. Dempsey would be most upset...to what I imagine of the horrific image would be...to have seen his loved one hurt-by the woman we all despise of."

Takeo sighs and says calmly" Have faith, Nikolai. All of us should have it as well. There is yet to be a flame to be ignited inside of Emily Arlington. May the spirits of your ancestors guide you, Emily Arlington.

Ruby looks down in nervousness and Oscar held her hand" Hey, let's just watch. We'll support her." Nora says excitedly" Well, let me be the first to encourage her! Emily! Break her legs real hard! Show some girl power!"

Emily looked up to Nora who was making hand gestures of throwing punches and Emily smiled" Well, how about you give me a head start?" Raven roughly said" In the Branwen Tribe, we give no head starts!"

Raven charges at Emily and throws a punch at Emily's stomach as she gave a grunt. Raven then kicks Emily with her knee, knocking her back on the floor. This time, Emily avoids another kick from Raven as she rolled to her right.

Emily then gave out a yell as she threw her punch at Raven in the face and she flinched backwards. Nora whooped in more excitement" YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Nikolai got up and shouted" Throw more punches at her and make sure she never gets up from the ground! Kick her ass!"

Raven looked at Emily with a death stare and she said menacingly" Lucky punch. You're learning quickly. BUT it's not enough!" Raven's fist started to glow blue and she punches Emily again, dead straight into a wall once more.

Everything got quiet as the dust from the wall was starting to clear out as Raven stood there, waiting for her opponent to see on her knees. Surprisingly, the smoke and dust cleared out and Emily was still standing.

She looked up at Raven and she wiped some blood off of her mouth. Everyone was shocked to had believed that Emily withstood such a deadly force from Raven. Nikolai choked on his words and then he says" She...She withstood that?!"

Qrow gave a hard stare" Don't think that was Raven's full potential. I think she didn't even try giving it all out." Pyrrha looked down at Emily and she gave a worried expression on her face" Is...is she okay?"

Jaune says to Pyrrha" Barely...I think. She doesn't have an aura and yet, she's human. She would've died if Yang's mom did intend to use all of her power." Emily's legs were shaking and she says" I-I gotta admit. That was a very, very powerful punch. But-I ain't giving up yet...not until I become a powerful maiden like you!"

Raven chuckled evilly" You think you can surpass me? A useless brat...from another dimension...you're a fool! A fool, thinking you can achieve through any goal but life is all about people who fuck you over! You have to survive on your own! Friends will never stay at your side, they'll leave you behind, you learn the hard way. Life is nothing but shit!"

Emily shouted" That's where you're wrong! Life has a meaning, to what we feel about the world around, the many mysteries that haven't been answered yet, the real reason why we are here! I have been wondering about that since I was a child...some people have different personalities and yet, some people can change.

I admired the world that I lived in because how beautiful it was, the nature, wildlife, everything. So many things that I haven't seen yet are still out there and I want to explore. It doesn't matter if the strongest overpowers the weak, but there will always be people who will stand up to evil, if they're weak or young. I will do what it takes to accomplish my dreams."

Raven growled" And what dreams are those? A happy ending? I am sure as hell, there won't be one!" Emily held her fist and replied" I am working towards a happy ending. Just like Richtofen."

Then, the scenery changes to Dempsey waking up from his bed after hearing Emily's voice. He gave a gasp and he weakly said" Emily..." He groggily got up from the bed and his legs were weak resulting of him falling on the ground.

Dempsey gave wince as he groaned in pain and he slowly got up from the ground. He looked on the table to have seen a note on some sort of a device. Dempsey read the note aloud: _Dempsey, this is Richtofen. I might say that I am glad you are awake today or somehow you will be awake._

 _Look, it doesn't matter now but the reason I wrote this note to you is because I knew you are going to wake up today. You must go to Signal Academy's Training Room and there will be a surprise there. Make sure you get there before the clock hits 1:15 PM. Before you go, put on the harness device. It is the Stamina Core DG-6, it'll restore all of your mobility and strength._

Dempsey then puts on the harness on himself and it looked like a similar feat to Tracer's Harness from Overwatch. He turns on the button as the core of the device turned on as a blue light color.

Dempsey felt an aura surround his body and then all of his soreness from his bones were gone. Dempsey moved his arms and legs around and says" Alright, I can move again. Thanks Doc. What time is it?"

He looked up at the clock as it read 1:10 and he cursed" Son of a bitch! I gotta get to Signal Academy and see what's going on! I swear, if it's a surprise birthday party...I am not gonna get disappointed. Wait, how old am I now? When is my birthday? Fuck it, I am leaving."

Dempsey rushed out of Ruby's room and made his way downstairs. He made his way to the front door and opened it up as he rushed towards the shack. Dempsey said to himself as he brushed through the junk" Okay, if I was Yang, where would I leave the keys?"

He looked at the Bumblebee motorcycle and saw the keys in the ignition. Dempsey gave a groan" Of course she would leave them right here in the ignition. I hope she doesn't get too mad at me for stealing her bike."

Dempsey hops on the seat and then he turns the ignition all the way until the engine revved up. Dempsey felt nervous and says" Okay Tank, this isn't too hard now, is it? It's like riding a bicycle instead...it has other gimmicks. Shouldn't be hard to operate! Now, where's the pedal on this thing?"

He placed both his hands on the handles and finds the gas pedal on his right foot" A-ha! Now...please don't make Tank crash into a tree, Bumblebee." He slams his foot on the pedal and he blasts off from the shack to the outside.

Dempsey gave a scream as the bike was accelerating down the dirt path. Dempsey screamed out loud" WHOOOOOOOOO! THIS THING IS SO GODDAMN FUCKING FAST LIKE A SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

He focuses on the path right in front of him and sees a large structure right up ahead and he says" Looks like Signal Academy! I getting real close now! Can't miss the surprise Richtofen was talking about!"

Then, his eyes caught Richtofen and Yang walking down the dirt path and his mind became confused" _Wait a minute, Yang and Richtofen? What are they doing barely walking down the road? Crap! Yang is gonna see me! How do I stop this thing?!"_

Richtofen heard a noise from behind and says" Wait, do you hear that Yang?" Yang felt a shiver down her spine" Yeah, sounds like someone is riding-" She was then interrupted as her bike flew by and Dempsey shouted" Sorry Yang! I promise I not gonna make a scratch on it!"

Yang's eyes bursts into flames and yelled" Dempsey! That's my Bumblebee!" She started to run after her bike leaving Richtofen behind and he sighs" I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

Back on the fighting grounds, Emily gave a smile and Raven scoffed" Good luck with that. If you even live to see it!" Raven then forges a ice sword from her maiden powers and she charges towards Emily.

Everyone was shocked to see what Raven was gonna do to Emily, as they thought that she might've pushed herself way beyond her limits of killing. Emily took a deep breath in and closed her eyes to try and find her dormant power.

She finds peace in her mind as time slows down, her adrenaline pumping in her blood, hearing the many voices in her head...

 _Raven: You're not even worthy to posses the maiden power._

 _Nora: I believe in you, no matter how hard it is, we'll be there to support you._

 _Ren: It is what friends do for each other, a team bonding experience._

 _Nikolai: In time, you'll see what combat is like. The adrenaline will keep you alive, and your courage may bring you forward._

 _Takeo: May the spirits of your ancestors guide you, Emily._

 _Ruby: I am glad to someone just like you, a big sister you know? Like Yang, but you're special to us. I'll support you too with whatever I have left._

 _Oscar: Honestly, I-I think you're really...really beautiful. I'll do what it takes to help you in battle, because you're part of our family._

 _Weiss: Don't listen to Yang's mom, she's just a pushover. You can overcome her if you have the power of courage. At least, that's what I did against my father._

 _Blake: I had the ability to overcome the White Fang and took myself towards the light. Don't be afraid to show who you really are._

 _Jaune: I was just like you when I first became a hunter, but don't worry, you'll get that hang of it soon. I have my faith in you._

 _Pyrrha: Sometimes, no matter how bad as it seems, you gotta smile._

 _Richtofen: I too, believe in you. Remember, you are doing this for Dempsey._

 _Dempsey: Before you go Emily, just to let you know, I always will love you. Even in my dreams, I'll never forget about you._

Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Nikolai, Takeo, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Oscar yelled out for Emily to watch out from Raven's attack. Raven gave a hard stare at Emily as the sword was about to struck her until... _STIRKE!_

Everyone heard the noise the sword made and Raven gave out a gasp of surprise. Team JNPR, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nikolai, Takeo, and Oscar looked down to see Emily holding Raven's blade with her bare hand.

Emily opened her eyes and they were not blue and green anymore, but they were a flaming, burning yellow-orange color and she gave a yell as her other fist strikes Raven's chest and flings her backwards.

Raven gave out a groan and stands up from the ground as Emily shattered the sword with her left hand as her body glows with a yellow-orange aura and then a beam of light destroys the ceiling above her as a rush of heat fills up the entire room.

Everyone was surprised at such power that had finally awakened out of Emily's soul and as soon as she was done powering up, her look completely changed as well. She was wearing glimmering, bronze armor with a blue-violet skirt and armored knee caps as her aura still burns.

Dempsey had entered through the doors from above to see what had happened and when it finally occurred to him, he saw the love of his life, right below the bleachers, ready to fight Raven Branwen.

Emily opened her eyes up and Raven scoffed" I guess you really did it, but this doesn't change anything!" Raven takes out her maroon-steeled sword out and makes an attempt to charge at her, but Emily began to walk forward as time around literally slowed down.

She looked at Raven that was slowly coming at her and she thought if this was a dream, but at the moment she moves out of range of Raven's blade, she then makes an attempt to punch her out of midair and time had flowed back to normal as Raven was punched into a wall.

Oscar was shocked to see what move Emily had inflicted against Raven and then Ozpin knew at that moment, Emily had a great potential inside of her. Ruby exclaimed in excitement" Wow! Did you guys see that?! She moved super fast!"

Nikolai was utterly surprised" Emily...did she have the power to...skip time?" Nora shouted energetically" I don't care what she did but it was awesome! Keep it up, girl! You got this!" Takeo smiled in determination" I knew you could do it."

Qrow was too surprised that Emily would've not unlocked her power right there at that moment where Raven was gonna kill her and he questioned to Ozpin" Ozpin, how did she unlocked her powers?"

Ozpin then takes control of Oscar's body and replied" Us. She believed through us and we believed in her. At this moment, Emily is focused on everything that she has wanted to become, a maiden, someone who can help. Honestly, I had seen this coming today as I knew in that moment where she would not give up."

Raven gets up slowly from the ground and groans in pain" You...you...dodged my attack that fast...how?!" Emily closed her hands into fists and says" Maybe it just happened when it did, there's probably a lot things these powers have in store for me!"

She stood there in front of her and Raven chuckled" Well, if you want to play that game, then I'm going all out too!" Raven then powers up with everything she's got and then charges at Emily with a powerful strike with her fist.

Emily luckily blocked it with her arms and both their fists started to make contact as they made loud, thundering, sonic booms just shaking the entire place. Raven struggled to keep up with Emily but she was surprisingly reading her movements way too quickly, which made it hard for Raven to land a single punch.

The entire floor started to shatter into pieces slowly as Emily's heat was starting rise intensely and lands another punch into Raven's stomach. Raven spits out from her mouth as the powerful punch had hit her.

Emily then kicks her to the ground with her foot and then with all her heat built up in her, she crossed her arms making an X and then a orb appeared in front of her and she released a powerful beam that wiped Raven across the floor.

Smoke and dust rises up from the ground as it began to settle down and everyone was in awestruck of what just happened. Qrow was worried if Raven had survived that blast and he had rushed down there.

Nora screamed" Oh my god! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! SHE JUST MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH YANG'S MOM WITH THAT POWERFUL BEAM! WHOOO! Way to go, Emily! I knew you could do it."

Weiss cleared her throat and she says" Talk about destructive force..." Ruby exclaimed" That was awesome!" Takeo chuckled" Having faith in her did really show her something that Raven did not posses."

Nikolai nods and happily says" In that case, we throw party tonight for Emily's biggest success of becoming like us! Vodka for everyone, especially me!" Blake asked" Aren't you like...18?" Nikolai replied" When I saw stubble grow back on my chin, I thought I hit puberty again at age of 20. Strange for Nikolai though."

Pyrrha smiles" I think she deserves this victory. I am just so proud of her." Jaune was still awestruck and says" Ren? Do you have anything to say?" Ren smiled" A sign of progress made. I think we have a chance to fight against the Grimm."

Qrow goes over Raven and she slowly gets up from the ground saying" If you're here to help me out brother, don't bother." Qrow puts his hand down and said" I thought you needed it. Does it hurt?"

Raven brushed the dust off of her clothing and coughed" Hurts like hell. I think she'll improve in time. I guess I was wrong about her. She's just like Yang." Then Yang yelled from above" There you are, racoon-stealing-son-of-a-bitch!"

Yang jumps on Dempsey as he yelled in pain" Ow, ow, ow! Hey! My body parts still hurt, dammit! The fuck is your problem, blondie!" Yang smacks him in the face" Ow!" She shouted" That one was for stealing my precious Bumblebee!"

She then smacks him again" Ow!" Yang grabs him by the shirt" That one was for leaving me in the dust, you prick!" Dempsey exclaimed" Hey! I came over here because I thought you guys were gonna throw me a surprise party! Where the fuck is my birthday cake?!"

Richtofen then appears in the doorway, as he was breathing for air and says" This was NOT a surprise party, Dempsey! Your gift is down there...now if you excuse...I am going to faint..."

He drops on the ground in tiredness and exhaustion from running all the way to Signal and then Emily looks up to see what was going on. She was then surprised to see Dempsey who was alive and well.

Her tears flowed from her eyes and shouted" Dempsey!" Dempsey looked down at Emily and smiles back at her" Emily..." She runs up the stairs towards Dempsey and then, the both of them were locked in each other's arms.

Dempsey held his tears back as Emily to rub her face in his chest" Oh Dempsey...I'm so glad you're here." Dempsey's voice cracks a little" I know...I know...my little sunflower. I saw the whole thing, and you were amazing."

Nikolai gagged" Can you two please not make out in front of us? Dempsey, you have girlfriend right here!" Ruby questioned" Wait, Emily used to be your girlfriend?!" Emily sighed" I should've told you that sooner. Sorry."

Dempsey then came to a realization" Ohhhh, fuck. You know, this is just great. Me waking up after having to find I was in a one week coma! Then coming here to see you going all out on Yang's stupid mother!"

Raven and Yang exclaimed" Hey!" Dempsey then continued" Have we even won the battle at Mistral?" Everyone looked down in disappointment and Dempsey realized everything was not okay.

Nikolai sighs" Comrade, we lost everything. Vale is back up and running, Vacuo and Atlas need to be protected again. Shadowman has stolen the Relic of Choice and Destruction already from both vaults."

Takeo nods" With the Relic of Knowledge on our side, we must bring it to safety again away from anyone who is attempting to steal it." Ruby sighs" Look Dempsey, I am sorry about the news but we need to fight back. We'll discuss this later though."

Dempsey looked at Oscar and says" Oscar, there's something I need to tell Ozpin about. I might've seen something in dreams while I out cold." Oscar nods" I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
